Harry Potter et un nouveau destin
by Shinjuki
Summary: Spoiler du tome 7.Imaginons que Harry sache ce qui va se passer cette année. Imaginons qu'il rencontre, non pas un sorcier, mais un héros surpuissant qui lui apprendra à se développer. Et si Ginny était aussi courant. Comment tout cela finirait-il ?
1. 1  Réflexions profondes

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

1 – Réflexions profondes

Harry se trouvait avec ses amis dans leur compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. Ils avaient quitté la célèbre école de sorcellerie trois jours après l'enterrement de leur défunt directeur. Les trois amis avaient pris la décision de ne pas revenir l'année prochaine car ils avaient une mission à accomplir. Trouver les horcruxes afin de détruire Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps.

Depuis cette funeste nuit, Harry avait dû prendre des décisions difficiles. Il s'était séparé à contre cœur de la sœur de son meilleur ami, et il réfléchissait encore aux moyens de convaincre ses amis de ne pas le suivre dans cette périlleuse aventure. La perte de son mentor lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'était sa vie depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Depuis ses onze ans, il avait dû lutter pour survivre à la folie de son ennemi. Il avait vécu des aventures qui l'avaient entraîné plus d'une fois près d'une mort certaine. Et cette année, son mentor était tombé aussi. Il avait déjà tant perdu. En repensant à toutes les morts qui jalonnaient sa vie, il avait envie de pleurer. Il maudissait sa destinée. Il avait perdu ses parents, son parrain, Cédric Diggory, et maintenant, Albus Dumbledore. Combien encore d'autres morts viendront s'allonger à cette liste, déjà si longue ? Il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis. Il avait déjà trop de morts sur la conscience. Il devait trouver un moyen de mettre ses amis en sécurité. Et la meilleure manière était d'agir comme il l'avait fait avec Ginny Weasley. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, mais il avait agi dans son intérêt. Il souffrait lui aussi de cette séparation, mais elle était nécessaire. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois, silencieux, parlant peu. Hermione leur avait annoncé qu'elle comptait parler à ses parents et les protéger en les envoyant loin de l'Angleterre. Quant à Ron, il n'avait rien dit. Ce qui semblait assez mystérieux pour les deux amis. Habituellement, il avait toujours un bon mot pour réconforter ses amis, mais depuis l'enterrement, le jeune sorcier était assez taciturne. Et un silence pesant régnait désormais entre les trois amis.

Dans un autre compartiment, une jeune fille rousse ressassait sans cesse dans sa tête les propos de son petit ami. Il l'avait quitté pour sauver le monde. Même si elle le comprenait, elle en était déchirée. Quand celui-ci avait décidé de rompre, elle avait crânement joué les femmes compréhensives. Et depuis lors, elle évitait tout contact avec son ex petit ami car elle craignait que ses bonnes résolutions ne s'envolent si elle le voyait avant les vacances. Pour tenir le coup, elle repensait souvent aux bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle avait l'impression que ceux-ci faisaient plus partie de ses fantasmes que de la réalité. Et sa meilleure amie tentait de la réconforter. Mais Ginny aurait mieux aimé se trouver dans le compartiment du Trio. La jeune sorcière était entourée de Luna Lovegood et de Neville Londubat qui ne souhaitaient pas l'abandonner seule à son chagrin. Elle ne disait pas un mot, laissant ses amis parler pour elle. Les sujets de conversations n'étaient pas forcément joyeux car ils revenaient sans cesse sur la mort de l'ancien directeur. Et sur le devenir du trio.

- Dis Luna, n'as-tu pas une idée de ce que compte faire Harry, Ron et Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune serdaigle. Mais si j'étais à leur place, je partirais en voyage pour trouver un moyen de vaincre l'autre.

A l'entente du prénom du sorcier qu'elle aimait, Ginny sentit monter en elle une nouvelle volée de larmes qu'elle se dépêcha de contenir. Elle en avait assez de se sentir brisée à cause de son noble héros.

- Excusez-moi, je sors, dit-elle en se levant péniblement de sa place.

Sans un regard, elle sortit et se dirigea vers l'avant du train. Elle ne voulait pas passer devant le compartiment où elle le verrait forcément. Elle leva une fenêtre et s'accouda au rebord pour contempler le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, se retrouver dans sa chambre, et s'y enfermer afin de ne plus parler à personne. Les rares élèves qui s'attardaient dans le couloir n'osèrent pas interrompre la contemplation de la jeune sorcière. Tout le monde savait que Harry Potter avait rompu avec elle. Mais tout le monde se posait des questions sur les causes de cette rupture. Et les spéculations allaient bon train. Cependant, tout le monde était d'accord pour s'accorder sur le fait que la mort de l'ancien directeur en était la principale raison, et par extension, que cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort.

Quand le train arriva en gare, Harry et ses amis se dépêchèrent de descendre rapidement. Ils virent plusieurs aurors présents. Ils traversèrent l'arche magique qui les ramena sur le quai neuf trois-quarts. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule jusqu'à trouver leurs familles respectives. Les Weasley et les Granger se tenaient côte à côte, tandis que les Dursley, la famille adoptive de Harry, était légèrement à l'écart. En voyant les trois familles, le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher d'être troublé par le contraste frappant qu'offrait le tableau. Les Weasley affichaient une mine désabusée. Les Granger étaient tout souriant à l'idée de retrouver leur fille unique. Et les Dursley …. Les Dursley jetaient des regards autour d'eux comme s'ils craignaient d'être reconnus. Harry arrêta ses deux amis.

- Je préfère que l'on si dise au revoir ici. Je ne veux pas obliger ma … famille a être désagréable.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre mes parents te donner des conseils de prudence maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, devina Ron.

Par moment, le cadet Weasley avait une assez bonne intuition sur les désirs de son ami.

- Harry, de toute façon, nous nous reverrons durant les vacances, assura Hermione. Tu es invité au mariage de Fleur et de Billy. Et je suis sûr que l'ordre fera tout pour que tu viennes en toute sécurité. N'oublies pas que …

- Je sais Hermione. Dès que j'aurais dix-sept ans, la protection de ma mère ne me protégera plus. Et donc je ne pourrais plus considérer le foyer de mon oncle et de ma tante comme ma maison, lieu où réside le sang de ma mère. Bon, allez c'est pas tout ça, allons-y.

Et il les serra contre lui avant de se diriger vers sa famille. Il se retint de chercher du regard celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il aurait aimé voir une dernière fois le visage de Ginny pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désolé. Il passa brièvement devant les deux familles de ses amis et les salua d'un hochement de tête. Puis, de lui-même, il prit la sortie pour se retrouver au dehors. Sa famille n'avait rien dit, heureuse de ne pas avoir été aperçue avec des gens si … anormaux.

Le trajet jusque chez les Dursley se fit dans le plus grand silence. Si l'on peut qualifier de silence quand il fallait supporter le flot incessant de paroles de l'oncle Vernon sur le marché des perceuses et des scies, et des futurs projets qu'il envisageait. Et la tante Pétunia qui approuvait sans comprendre un traite mot. Cependant, ce qui étonna Harry fut le comportement de son cousin. D'habitude, celui-ci s'amusait à se moquer de lui ou de ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pipa pas un mot. Il le regardait comme s'il se souciait de lui. Cette impression mit mal à l'aise le jeune sorcier. Quand ils se garèrent dans l'allée de la maison, Harry prit ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Il se sentait exténué. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit habillé. Et pour une fois, il n'eut pas de rêves. Mais il ressentit au fond de lui une euphorie malsaine qui ne le quitta pas. Et son esprit refusa de se réveiller pour chasser ce sentiment.

Quand Harry se leva le lendemain, il était nauséeux. Il n'avait rien oublié de l'euphorie qui l'avait perturbé dans son sommeil. Il savait que son ennemi était heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de pénétrer l'esprit de celui-ci pour en connaître la raison. Maintenant que Albus Dumbledore était mort, il avait désormais la voie libre pour entreprendre ces noirs projets. Et parmi ceux-ci, Harry savait que sa mort y figurait en tête de liste. Il passa ses mains derrière la tête et fixa le plafond. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit frapper la porte. Son cousin lui proposait de descendre avec lui pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Le jeune sorcier s'abstint de répondre, et Dudley n'insista pas. Et Harry reprit sa contemplation du plafond malgré une faim croissante.

Au Terrier, Ginny s'était aussi enfermée dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle était arrivée, elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre, l'avait fermé avec un sort et avait enfin pu exprimer sa douleur. Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ron avait bien entendu expliqué la situation à sa famille en leur cachant évidemment les raisons qui avaient poussé Harry à agir de la sorte. Mais personne n'avait été dupe. Et Mme Weasley était certaine que Ron lui cachait d'autres faits tout aussi importants. Le soir même, elle s'en était ouverte à son mari. Arthur en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que sa femme. Molly décida donc de surveiller son dernier fils et était bien déterminée à le faire parler. Cependant, dès le lendemain, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient apparus. Ils avaient décidé que le Terrier deviendrait leur nouveau quartier général. Puisque leur gardien du secret était mort, ils devaient changer d'endroit. Et Severus Rogue, le traître, connaissait le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Les membres supposaient que celui-ci avait dû en informer son maître. Après ce constat navrant, les conversations tournaient sur les moyens de sauver Harry avant le jour fatidique de son anniversaire. Les membres s'accordaient sur le fait que les mangemorts attendraient ce jour pour s'en prendre à Harry. La famille Weasley participait au conciliabule vu qu'elle se sentait concerné.

Seule Ginny ne prenait pas part aux conversations, seule dans sa chambre, somnolant sur son amour perdu. Elle aurait tellement voulu être plus forte. Elle aurait tellement voulu être dans la confidence du trio pour comprendre. Ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal était qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les réponses à l'inverse de son frère et de Hermione. Elle leur en voulait presque autant qu'à Harry. Et elle passa cette journée, seule, sans descendre. Et elle s'endormit fort tard tant elle ruminait. La tristesse avait fait place à la colère, puis à la résignation.

De son côté, Harry songeait. Il avait dormi une partie de la journée, et s'entraînait tout seul à fermer son esprit. Il n'avait pas envie de ressentir l'euphorie de son ennemi. Il pensait à de vains arguments pour convaincre ses amis de ne pas venir avec lui. Et il songeait aussi à l'Ordre qui devait réfléchir à un moyen de le faire partir de chez sa famille en toute sécurité. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Voldemort pour savoir que toutes leurs vaines tentatives finiraient tôt ou tard par un affrontement. Et il risquait encore d'y avoir des victimes. Quand il y pensait, la nausée lui montait de l'estomac. Quel serait le membre de l'ordre qui tomberait sous les sorts de son ennemi ? Dans ces moments, il se sentait si faible. Si impuissant. Si seulement la prophétie avait pu révéler le pouvoir qui lui permettrait de vaincre Voldemort. Et indubitablement, il revenait vers la réponse de son défunt mentor. L'Amour ! La force de l'Amour. Comme si cette simple réponse avait suffit à le sauver lui. Il avait vu Drago hésité. Mais Rogue n'avait pas hésité. Ah, l'allié fidèle ! En pensant à lui, une nouvelle bouffée de colère s'empara de lui. C'était la cinquième de cette longue journée. Il avait envie de tout casser dans sa chambre. Mais il se retint à grand peine une nouvelle fois. Il préféra penser à autre chose. Mais à chaque fois, les mêmes interrogations revenaient. Il se trouvait au sein d'un cercle vicieux, et il avait peur de perdre la raison à force. Il finit par s'endormir très tard. Le lendemain, le mois de juillet commencerait.

Au milieu de la nuit, deux grands hiboux blancs s'envolèrent. Ils portaient de lourds paquets. Ils partirent dans deux directions différentes. L'un se dirigea vers Privet Drive et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Harry en attendant le réveil du jeune sorcier. Le second partit en direction du Terrier et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Ginny. Les deux hiboux s'endormirent en attendant de délivrer leurs paquets.


	2. 2  Disparition

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

2 – Disparition

Le lendemain, pour le premier jour du mois de Juillet, le soleil brillait faiblement. Harry se réveilla bien trop tôt à son goût. Il avait pourtant passé une nuit presque normale. Il avait rêvé de la mort de son mentor et de son parrain. Il avait tenté de s'excuser auprès d'eux. Il chercha ses lunettes qu'il posa devant ses yeux. Il regarda alors par la fenêtre. Il vit alors un grand hibou blanc perché sur le rebord de celle-ci. Jamais il n'avait vu un aussi grand hibou. Il se leva. Le hibou sortit sa tête de sous son aile et se mit attendre. Le jeune sorcier lui ouvrit. Le hibou tendit sa patte. Le jeune homme prit le paquet et le remercia. Sans attendre d'être payé pour la livraison du paquet, le hibou prit son envol. Harry le regarda s'envoler au loin. Après il souleva le paquet qu'il trouva lourd. Mais avant de s'occuper du contenu de celui-lui, il décida de descendre à la cuisine pour se restaurer. Il était le premier debout. Faisant attention de ne pas réveiller sa famille, il se servit dans le frigo de quoi manger. Il fit bien sûr attention de ne pas trop se servir s'il ne voulait pas entendre son oncle rouspéter après lui. Il mangea rapidement une orange, but un peu de lait et grignota la moitié d'un bol de céréales. Après cela, il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour un brin de toilettes. Tout ce petit manège lui prit moins de quinze minutes. Il revint dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau. Sa chouette Hedwige était rentrée de sa soirée de chasse. Elle se posa sur son épaule pour quémander un peu d'attention. Le jeune sorcier le lui accorda volontiers, s'excusant de son manque d'entrain. Puis il défit le paquet. Celui-ci contenait sept livres qui portaient tous son nom. Intrigué, il les plaça devant lui. Au vu des titres, il reconnut les épisodes marquant de sa vie. Il était blême. Qui avait vu pu écrire sept livres retraçant sa vie ? Et le dernier, il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait peur de découvrir les histoires de ces livres, même s'il pressentait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Son sens du danger le prévenait que c'était une mauvaise idée de lire ses livres. Et ils étaient sept. Mais sa curiosité maladive le poussait à les lire. Et son sens du danger lui rappela ses mauvaises expériences avec les livres. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Au Terrier, Ginny se leva quand les rayons du soleil furent alignés sur sa figure. Elle ronchonna d'être ainsi réveillée. Elle se recouvrit de sa couverture et tenta de se rendormir. Mais la chose fut impossible. A peine éveillée qu'elle repensait à Harry. Elle souffla fortement et s'étira. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. En passant devant une glace, elle aperçut son image. Elle fit une grimace dégoûtée. Elle avait des cernes sous des yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Ses yeux si pétillants semblaient avoir perdu de leur volonté. Elle ne préféra pas continuer son analyse d'elle-même et prit une douche. Au bout de dix minutes, elle termina et se rendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère était déjà présente et préparait un monstrueux déjeuner. Elle salua sa fille avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Ginevra, heureuse de te revoir.

- Maman, ne m'appelles pas ainsi. Ginny tout court, rectifia-t-elle à l'encontre de sa mère.

- Ca fait plaisir que tu aies repris du poil de loup-garou.

- Mouais, c'est ça. Je ne fais que passer. Je prends de quoi manger et je remonte dans ma chambre. J'ai encore besoin d'être seule.

- Ma fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry a agi ainsi, mais ne lui en veux pas. Je suis sûre qu'il a agi dans ton intérêt.

- Oui je sais quel noble héros il est. Il doit sauver notre monde, dit-elle avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable.

Molly Weasley fut choquée par le ton de sa fille. Une nouvelle facette de sa fille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue perçait sous ses airs affables. Elle détailla sa fille pendant que celle-ci déjeunait. Elle se servit quatre fois en nourriture avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Pendant le repas, les deux sorcières n'avaient plus rien dit. La pauvre femme se sentait désolée pour son enfant. La souffrance de sa fille lui donnait une raison de plus de questionner son dernier fils. Dès aujourd'hui, elle le prendrait à parti pour le faire parler.

Dans sa chambre, Ginny ouvrit les rideaux pour voir qu'un grand hibou blanc semblait l'attendre. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour le laisser entrer. Celui-ci se contenta de tendre sa patte. Elle défit le paquet attaché. Le hibou s'envola sans demander à être remercié. Le paquet était un peu lourd. Elle le posa sur son lit pour le défaire. Dedans se trouvaient sept livres. Elle lut les couvertures et vit que le sujet principal concernait Harry. Méfiante, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de révélation. Les livres lévitèrent et rie ne se produisit. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait aucune magie noire à l'œuvre. Mue par la curiosité, elle se saisit du premier tome et commença à lire.

A Privet Drive, Harry continuait à examiner les livres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait peur de découvrir ce que recelaient les livres. Fatigué de réfléchir aux possibles conséquences, il prit la décision de lire le premier tome. Et il commença une lente lecture de sa vie. Il se plongea dans sa propre histoire. Au bout de deux heures, il était totalement sous le choc. Le premier livre décrivait parfaitement sa première année ainsi que toutes ses appréhensions. A la fin de sa lecture, il rechercha le nom de l'auteur, mais il n'y avait rien. Le livre semblait avait été écrit comme un premier jet car il y avait encore des traces de ratures sur les pages. Sans attendre il attaqua le deuxième tome. Il se laissa complètement immergé par sa propre histoire. Et durant deux jours, il ne quitta passa chambre. Son cousin eut même la courtoisie de déposer à manger devant sa porte. Silencieusement, Harry l'en remercia.

Au Terrier, Ginny lisait avec avidité les livres sur son sorcier. Elle ne quitta passa chambre durant deux jours. Elle passa par toutes les émotions possibles : l'effroi, la joie, la colère, la peine et l'horreur. Quand elle avait lu le dernier tome, elle avait eu envie de se ruer sur son frère pour le frapper. Et ensuite, elle avait eu envie de se ruer chez Harry pour lui crier dessus. Mais elle en voulait surtout à Hermione qui avait préféré la laisser dans l'ignorance. Mais ce qui l'avait arrêté dans son élan était toutes les répercussions que cela aurait sur leur avenir. Elle ne savait pas qui lui avait envoyé ces livres, mais une chose était certaine, il fallait changer le jeu de la destinée. Il y avait trop de vies en jeu. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Maugrey et tant d'autres. Mais il y avait surtout Harry. Dans le futur, il se sacrifierait pour détruire le morceau d'âme qui vivait en lui. Certes, il s'en sortirait vivant, mais à quel prix ? Cette guerre les affecterait pour longtemps. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à toutes les implications que cela entraînerait. Et elle-même se demandait comment elle réagirait maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Même si le dernier livre était axé sur le Trio, elle avait entraperçu qu'elle mènerait la résistance à Poudlard avec toutes les conséquences qui en découleraient. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait, voulait-elle retourner à Poudlard pour soutenir ses amis ? Ou préférait-elle accompagner le Trio dans leur aventure ultime ? Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver la réponse. Elle rejoindrait le Trio de gré ou de force. Harry l'avait quitté pour la protéger, et en lisant le dernier tome, elle avait compris qu'elle s'était mise en danger pour entrer en résistance. Donc la décision de Harry ne servait à rien. En voulant relire les livres, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction que toutes les pages étaient désormais vierges. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis la révélation s'offrit à elle. Maintenant qu'elle était avertie, elle pouvait agir sur le futur. Donc les livres n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être. Le destin était modifié. Dès que Harry viendrait au Terrier, elle lui parlerait. Elle lui révélerait tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Et pour une fois, la jeune femme afficha un sourire radieux.

Dans la chambre de Harry, l'humeur du jeune homme était morose. Il avait lu les sept tomes de sa vie, et il en était tout chamboulé. Il avait appris tant de choses. Mais pour lui, le dernier tome était le pire de tous. Il savait qu'il y aurait plus de morts, plus de dangers périlleux, et il avait compris qu'il devrait mourir de la main de son ennemi pour se débarrasser du morceau d'âme de celui-ci. Il avait été estomaqué quand il avait appris la vérité. Ainsi toutes les réponses à ses questions avaient pris leur sens. Sa mystérieuse connexion avec le mage noir, les secrets entourant sa destinée depuis maintenant six ans. Tout était révélé. Certes il était heureux d'apprendre qu'il aurait une vie après cette guerre, mais se connaissant comme il était, il aurait parié que ces … sept années le marqueraient encore à jamais. D'ailleurs la conversation avec son second fils le lui avait fait comprendre. Mais ce qui l'exaspérait et le rendait furieux était le comportement de son ancien directeur. Furieux car celui-ci avait continué de le manipuler malgré sa mort. Exaspéré car il avait compris qu'il était la clé de rédemption de Dumbledore. Il réaliserait ce que son ancien mentor n'avait jamais réussi, réunir les Reliques de la Mort. Même s'il comprenait leur importance, la manière de les réunir lui laissait un gout amer. Il faudrait que Severus Rogue meure pour qu'il comprenne. Etrangement, il n'était plus en colère contre son ancien maître de potions. Il comprenait que celui-ci était aussi une victime. Il était plus à plaindre qu'autre chose. Mais à la fin de ses lectures, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment envisager cette année sans changer le futur. Et pourtant il le fallait. Il ne voulait perdre aucune des personnes qui participeraient à la bataille finale. Et pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout changer.

Certes il savait où se trouver les horcruxes et connaissait les moyens de les détruire, mais pouvait-il partir à leurs recherches sans préavis ? La réponse était évidente. Il devait parler avec Hermione. Son amie pouvait lui apporter des réponses. Masi en réfléchissant à la bataille, il avait lu combien celle-ci serait sanglante. Il n'avait pas assez de compétences magiques pour sauver tout le monde. A moins de se sacrifier. Mais même là il doutait. Il voulut relire le dernier tome, mais étrangement, toutes les pages du livre étaient vierges. Il vérifia les autres livres. Il ne put que constater le même phénomène. Maintenant qu'il était averti sur sa destinée proche, des choix s'imposaient. Il finit par s'en dormir à nouveau, épuisé à trop réfléchir.

Le lendemain, il se leva avec un affreux mal de tête. Il avait passé une nuit très agitée. Son esprit était surchauffé. Il avait pensé à mille et une façons à la meilleure manière d'agir. Et aucune ne convenait. Il en avait fait des cauchemars. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible face à une fin inéluctable. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour épargner le plus de vies, mais une fois débarrassé du morceau d'âme de Voldemort, comment réagir ? Devait-il se livrer maintenant au risque enfin de compte d'échouer ? Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il descendit pesamment pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec sa famille. Comme à son habitude, il le prépara. Mais il était hagard, trop de pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Et il versa malencontreusement du café à côté de la tasse de son oncle.

- NON MAIS REGARDES CE QUE TU FAIS, ESPECE DE SALE MONSTRE ! s'emporta son oncle.

Ces cris furent l'électrochoc qui réveilla Harry de sa morosité.

- SI TU N'ES PAS CONTENT, PREPARES-LE TOI-MEME TON CAFE !

Et Harry remonta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Il put quand même entendre son oncle grogner contre lui.

- Aucun respect pour ceux qui l'ont recueilli. Vivement que nous soyons débarrassés de lui. C'est bientôt son anniversaire, c'est ça ? Dès qu'il est majeur pour son monde de fous, je le jette dehors. Et ce ne sera pas la peine qu'il vienne pleurer chez moi pour que je le reprenne.

Harry était de toute façon bien décidé à ne pas revenir chez son oncle. Et il le savait. Plus tard dans la matinée, il entendit son cousin lui apprendre que sa famille sortait. Harry lui dit merci. Sa famille débarrassa le plancher au bout de vingt minutes. Harry avait la maison libre pour lui tout seul. Il était devant son bureau et réfléchissait. Il voulait écrire à ses amis pour les prévenir, mais il se rappelait que les mangemorts surveillaient sa maison. Au bout d'une heure, il décida de descendre dans la cuisine pour manger. Il se prépara un repas froid et s'installa devant la télévision. Il zappa sur différentes chaînes pour trouver les actualités. Et comme dans le dernier livre, il apprit qu'aucun événement particulier ne s'était produit à part cette brume froide qui semblait stagner sur la ville de Londres. Il zappa sur d'autres chaînes avant d'en tomber sur une qui proposait des dessins animés. Il se mit à les regarder sans vraiment les voir. Il réfléchissait encore trop pour trouver la bonne manière d'agir. A la fin, il se lassa de réfléchir. Il était désespéré. Il n'en pouvait plus. Même s'il savait ce qui allait advenir, il ne trouvait pas un moyen satisfaisant de parvenir à sauver toutes les vies impliquées dans la future bataille. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et se mit à pleurer. Tant de gens allaient mourir par sa faute et pour sa cause. Il en était écœuré. Et il était encore plus écœuré par lui-mê se sentait si lâche en cet instant. Si seulement il avait plus de pouvoirs comme le héros blond qui lui faisait face à la télé. Si seulement il avait cette puissance pour pouvoir les protéger tous. Si seulement. D'un coup, un énorme trou surgit au centre de la télé, et Harry fut aspiré. Son corps avait disparu dans la télé.

Ginny était d'excellente humeur en cette belle journée. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, ce qui rassura ses parents. Elle retrouva sa bonne humeur d'antan. Elle plaisanta avec ses frères et écouta d'une oreille distraite les conversations des membres de l'Ordre qui étaient présents. Cependant, elle regardait son frère Ron avec un étrange regard. Quand celui-ci le perçut la première fois, il crut que c'était un effet de son imagination. Mais il surprit le même regard plusieurs fois, et il fut mal à l'aise. Au début du repas de midi, il attira la benjamine à part pour lui parler.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il ya ? lui demanda-t-il autoritairement.

- Je sais tout, lui répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Et elle le laissa en plan. Le pauvre jeune sorcier n'avait rien compris à la réponse de sa sœur. « Elle savait tout ». Que voulait-elle dire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il rejoignit le salon pour manger avec toute sa famille et les membres réunis. Et le principal sujet de conversation était la mise en œuvre d'un plan fiable pour sauver Harry avant sa majorité. Les différents professeurs de Poudlard étaient présents. Eux-mêmes proposaient des idées que Maugrey rejetait. Etant un ancien auror expérimenté, il jugeait les idées proposées avec un sang-froid qui glaçait le sang. Il se mettait à chaque fois dans la peau de Voldemort pour trouver toutes les failles possibles. Vers la fin du repas, alors que Ginny débarrassait la table, aidée de sa mère, elle laissa tomber une pile d'assiettes. Elle avait le regard vitreux et fixait le vide. Tout le monde la regarda. Sa mère vit qu'elle pleurait en silence.

- Ginny, ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? demanda sa mère en l'entourant de ses bras affectueux.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, fixant un point invisible au loin. Sa mère la secoua à nouveau en réitérant sa question. Toujours aucune réponse. Elle appela son mari qui arriva en trombe.

- Que se passe-t-il Molly ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Ginny, elle ne se sent pas bien. Elle a le regard fixe.

- Ginny, réponds-moi, demanda son père avec angoisse. Ginny, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est encore à cause de Harry.

A l'évocation du nom tant aimé, l'esprit de la jeune fille refit surface. Elle parla alors difficilement.

- Il … est … parti. Harry est parti. Il nous a quittés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Harry est dans sa famille, et aucun mangemort ne peut l'attaquer chez eux, pas même … Voldemort.

- Je le sais, dit-elle à voix haute. Mais il a disparu. Il n'est plus dans sa famille.

- Ma chérie, tu dois te tromper, la rassura sa mère. Je suis certaine que Harry va bien.

- Mais vous ne m'écoutez pas, dit-elle en prenant une couleur rouge, Harry est parti. Il a quitté ce monde. Il n'est plus avec nous. Et il ne reviendra pas.

Ginny s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Tout le monde avait entendu la conversation. Et personne ne réagit. Tout le monde pensait que c'était un contrecoup de la rupture entre la jeune sorcière et le jeune sorcier. Néanmoins, Remus décida sur le champ de se rendre chez la famille de Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Maugrey et Kingsley décidèrent de l'accompagner. Pendant ce temps, Ginny pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle savait, mais elle l'avait senti disparaître de son monde, de ce monde. Et ce fait l'affolait. Alors qu'elle remontait la surface, pleine d'espoirs, un fait étrange s'était produit. Et elle avait senti son amour, le père de ses futurs enfants disparaître. Elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il fallait qu'il revienne.


	3. 3  La rencontre

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

3 – La rencontre

Harry criait en se sentant aspiré dans un énorme tunnel brillant. Le voyage lui sembla durer une éternité. Et il atterrit douloureusement dans un petit pré qui faisait face à une cascade. Il se releva péniblement. Il rajusta ses lunettes pour mieux voir où il se trouvait. Instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette, s'attendant à une attaque qui ne venait pas. Il se tourna sur lui-même, scrutant tant le ciel que les alentours. Il remarqua qu'il était entouré par des montagnes. Etrangement, il lui sembla reconnaître le paysage. Il examina un peu plus les environs. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Les nuages passaient paresseusement. Des oiseaux gazouillaient. Tout ici reflétait le calme. Harry avait la gorge sèche. Restant vigilant, il s'approcha de la cascade pour s'abreuver. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à boire, une énorme gerbe d'eau l'éclaboussa et le fit reculer. Un ombre gigantesque venait de surgir et atterrissait derrière lui. Sans même attendre, il jeta un sort contre l'ombre. Celle-ci se volatilisa pour réapparaître devant lui à quelques millimètres.

- Ce n'est pas très poli d'accueillir les gens ainsi, jeune étranger, lui signala l'ombre.

Harry était tétanisé. Est-ce que sa dernière heure était venue ? Le dernier tome de sa vie ne lui avait jamais parlé qu'il disparaîtrait dans un tunnel pour être tué dans un endroit mystérieux. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. L'ombre le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit.

- As-tu froid ? demanda-t-elle. Viens je vais faire un feu qui va te réchauffer. Attends-moi, je vais couper du bois. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

- Pourquoi ne me tuez-vous ?demanda Harry. Vous êtes bien un mangemort au service de Voldemort.

- Un quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu jeune homme. Et c'est quoi ce nom ? Voldemort. J'en ai entendu des plus effrayants que ça. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es perdu.

L'homme se recula et Harry put enfin distinguer le visage de son ennemi. La peur fit place à la stupéfaction. Il en tomba à la renverse. L'homme dressé devant lui était torse nu et ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui partaient en épis sur sa tête de tous les côtés. Il était musclé de partout. Chaque muscle de son corps ruisselait d'eau. Il portait sur son épaule gauche un énorme poisson dont la taille était deux fois celle de l'homme. Harry le pointa du doigt en tremblant et en bégayant.

- Mais … vous êtes … non ce n'est pas possible … vous êtes …

Et il ne finit pas sa phrase car il tourna de l'œil. L'émotion avait été plus forte que sa raison. L'homme le rattrapa et constata que le jeune sorcier était endormi. Il le posa sur son épaule droite et se volatilisa.

Harry se réveilla en début de soirée. Il était allongé sur un lit, recouvert par une couverture. Il était tout habillé. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Il voyait flou autour de lui. Il chercha ses lunettes pour les trouver posées sur une table de chevet. Il les posa sur son nez et examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. A première vue, Il s'agissait d'une chambre. Mais il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce. Il y avait une fenêtre circulaire ouverte, une table de travail avec une chaise, des livres posés sur des étagères. Rien qui ne donnait une explication sur le lieu où il se trouvait. Le jeune sorcier fit alors un grand effort de concentration pour se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé. Puis il se souvint. Il regardait des dessins animés, puis un grand trou était apparu. Il avait été aspiré par celui-ci. Il avait alors rencontré un homme et était tombé dans les pommes. Il chercha sa baguette qui se trouvait aussi sur la table de chevet. Il se leva silencieusement pour entendre du bruit. Il perçut petit à petit des voix qui lui parvenaient d'en bas. Il songea sur l'instant à s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et constata qu'elle était en hauteur. Jugeant de la position où la fenêtre se trouvait, il mesura qu'il devait y avoir deux mètres avant d'atteindre le sol. Sauter à cette hauteur ne lui faisait pas peur. Vu le nombre de fois où il était tombé de son balai. Il se positionna sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour sauter. Et il s'élança. Pour amoindrir le choc, il avait replié ses genoux pour atterrir en douceur. Mais au lieu d'atteindre le sol comme il l'espérait, il fut soulevé dans les airs pour atterrir tout en douceur, soutenu par une main ferme.

- Mon père avait raison, tu es plutôt étrange comme garçon. Il est impoli de quitter une maison sans remercier ses hôtes, dit une ombre.

Harry était mortifié. Mais où avait-il atterri ? Et qui était cette personne qui lui parlait avec bienveillance. La personne le retourna pour lui faire face. Une nouvelle frayeur prit le jeune sorcier.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Vous n'êtes pas réel. Vous êtes un personnage de bande dessinée.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette remarque. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que je suis un personnage de BD, dit le jeune homme en rigolant. Papa, maman, chérie, notre invité est réveillé, et il a tenté de s'échapper par la fenêtre, cria-t-il.

Harry était trop surpris pour parler. D'un coup surgirent de derrière lui deux femmes et un homme. Harry les reconnut malgré lui. Il sentait qu'il allait à nouveau s'évanouir. L'homme qui l'avait ramené le sentit, se volatilisa pour revenir après une seconde avec une bouteille.

- Tiens, fils, fais-lui boire ça. Je crois que cet alcool lui fera du bien. Je ne sais pas qui il est mais il a l'air d'avoir besoin d'un sérieux remontant.

Le jeune homme lui enfourna de force le goulot de la bouteille dans la bouche. Harry but malgré lui. Un feu brûlant lui brûla la gorge. Il rejeta le liquide en crachant. Il avait maintenant l'esprit clair. Il s'écarta et mit en garde les personnes présentes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? C'est Voldemort qui joue avec mon esprit ? Vous n'êtes pas réels !

- Et voilà qui recommence, indiqua l'homme. Méfiez-vous de son bâton car il peut en tirer des rayons.

- Il a raison, signala le jeune sorcier.

- Allons papa, tu sais que ces rayons ne peuvent rien sur nous. Et puis il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un fort potentiel. Je peux le sentir d'ici.

- Ne crois pas ça fils, dit l'homme avec une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux. Je sens au contraire dans ce jeune homme une puissance qui a besoin d'être modelé.

- Ah non, Sangoku, tu ne vas pas recommencer. Je veux que tu restes à la maison. Cela fait deux ans que nous avons été ressuscités, tu ne vas pas encore quitter la maison.

- Mais Chichi, je sens que ce garçon a besoin de notre aide, plaida avec tristesse le dénommé Sangoku. Je suis certain que je peux l'aider.

- Non, non, et non, décréta la femme aux cheveux noirs. Tu vas rester à la maison. Et tu vas participer à l'éducation de Sangoten. Déjà que tu as chamboulé celle de Sangohan. Une chance qu'il soit quand même devenu un scientifique. Est-ce que tu te rends compte des difficultés avec un père aussi irresponsable ?

- Je ne suis pas irresponsable. Mais notre fils est un descendant des guerriers de l'espace. Il devait apprendre à se battre. Il a quand même sauvé le monde.

- Ne viens pas me rappeler cette histoire. Mais je te signale que tu es mort à cause de Cell. Et tu nous as laissé. J'ai dû m'occuper de l'éducation de nos deux garçons toute seule.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, dit tout penaud Sangoku.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il était en présence de personnages de bande dessinée, et ceux-ci paraissaient réels. Et il assistait à une dispute. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Peut-être qu'il devenait fou. A moins qu'il ne rêvasse. Il était totalement perdu. L'autre femme intervint.

- Heu, je m'excuse d'intervenir dans votre passionnante conversation mais je crois que notre invité a peut-être faim.

- Tu as raison Videl, dit Chichi. Dis-moi mon petit, tu veux manger avec nous. Je te promets que nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Sauf si tu touches à l'assiette de Sangoku. Quand il s'agit de nourriture, il est infernal.

Bien malgré lui, Harry répondit du tac au tac.

- Ne vous inquiétez, j'ai un ami qui agit pareillement. C'est un véritable glouton.

- Bon, si nous rentrions, j'ai faim moi, souligna le ventre peu discret de Sangoku. Avec un ventre plein, les histoires sont plus intéressantes. Et je sens que celle de notre jeune ami l'est.

Le jeune homme suivit la famille qui entra dans une grande pièce circulaire. La salle à manger était attenante à la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent à table. Chichi présenta à Harry la place des invités. Il s'installa en rougissant. Il était au bout de la table, pièce maîtresse de toutes les attentions. Et un défilé impressionnant de plats commença. Histoire de le mettre à l'aise, Videl eut la bonté de l'encourager à parler. Harry se présenta, et au fur et à mesure du dîner, il raconta son histoire. Et pendant trois heures ils mangèrent. Du moins Sangoku et son fils. En tant que guerriers de l'espace, ils se dépensaient plus que la moyenne terrienne, et donc ils devaient manger plus pour reconstituer leurs forces. Eux-mêmes se présentèrent et racontèrent leurs aventures. Curieusement, Harry se sentait bien au milieu de ces personnages, haut en couleur. Si jamais un sorcier était derrière tout ça, Harry le remerciait. Mais s'il avait du mal à croire à l'authenticité des personnes présentes, il se sentait extrêmement bien. Sangoku était particulièrement intéressé par le personnage de Voldemort. Il interrogea aussi Harry sur ses pouvoirs. Le jeune sorcier lui expliqua ce qu'était la magie dans son monde. Les yeux de Sangoku brillait d'une excitation qui ne plaisait pas à sa femme. A la fin du repas, le guerrier de l'espace avait pris sa décision.

- Harry Potter, c'est décidé, je vais t'entraîner. Dès demain, nous nous rendrons chez Dieu, et je t'entraînerais. Tu as une lourde mission, et tu as besoin d'aide. Ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien que tu es ici.

- Sangoku, je refuse que tu quittes cette maison, dit autoritairement Chichi.

- Monsieur Sangoku, je ne veux pas être un problème entre vous et votre femme. Il semble que vous ayez eu aussi votre lot d'aventures. Et il est compréhensible que votre femme veuille que vous restiez près d'elle.

- Mais c'est que tu es très bien élevé Harry, souligna Videl. Je suis sûr que les filles sont folles de toi.

Le jeune homme rougit sous le compliment. Et il se mit à penser à Ginny. Il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Il suivit de nouveau la conversation.

- Mais chérie, se défendit Sangoku, si je l'emmène chez Dendé, il pourra aussi aider Harry à rentrer chez lui. Ce jeune homme a une destinée à accomplir.

- Hum, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'apprécie pas quand tu fais preuve d'esprit. Je sens que je ne vais pas te voir pendant quelques temps, dit Chichi de façon suspicieuse.

- Je te promets que je me contenterais juste d'aider Dieu, promis Sangoku.

Et il enlaça sa femme en jetant un clin d'œil à l'encontre de Harry. Le reste de la soirée se passa joyeusement, mais le jeune homme tomba rapidement de sommeil. Il s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes avant de remonter péniblement dans sa chambre. Il avait eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée, et il lui fallait une bonne nuit de repos pour digérer tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il se déshabilla lourdement avant de s'étaler dans son lit.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en pleine forme. Un soleil éblouissant éclairait la chambre. Il bailla et s'étira copieusement. Il se rappela immédiatement où il était et il fût rassuré. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Toute la famille était déjà attablée. Ils le saluèrent. Chichi se montra prévenante à son égard. Comme à leur habitude, la table débordait de nourritures. Bien qu'il soit habitué à l'appétit insatiable de Ron, voir des guerriers de l'espace mangés l'impressionnait. Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient enfin rassasiés. Harry demanda à Chichi de faire un brin de toilette avant d'accompagner Sangoku pour voir Dendé. Il prit un bain relaxant avant de s'habiller à nouveau. Il rejoignit le guerrier de l'espace qui l'attendait avec impatience. Harry remercia la femme de Sangoku pour son hospitalité et s'excusa pour le désagrément qu'il avait occasionné. La femme fut tout sourire.

- Mais non, c'est normal, lui dit-elle. Et puis ton histoire m'a vraiment beaucoup touché. Si une personne peut bien t'aider, c'est bien mon mari. Mais je te préviens Sangoku, tu as intérêt à rentrer à la maison le plus rapidement possible, signifia-t-elle à son mari, presqu'en le grondant.

- Je te promets Chichi de rentrer le plus tôt possible, lui dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Prends ma main Harry, nous partons.

Il lui tendit sa main gauche pendant qu'il posait deux doigts droits sur son front. A peine Harry eut-il pris la main tendue que les deux hommes disparurent. Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes. Quand ils atterrirent, Harry tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

- Mais … nous avons transplané ! constata-t-il.

- Transplaner ? demanda Sangoku. Non, c'est le déplacement instantané. Je suis le seul qui le maîtrise sur Terre.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Dans mon monde, on appelle ça transplaner.

- Je pense que vous faîtes erreur, jeune Harry Potter, intervint un homme à la peau verte.

- Piccolo, ainsi tu te trouves ici. Sangohan se demandait ce que tu devenais.

- Sangoku, arrêtes avec ton baratin. Si ton fils veut me trouver, il n'a qu'à venir me chercher.

- Je crois surtout qu'il aimerait que tu passes plus souvent à la maison.

- Je ne suis pas du genre repas de famille. Mais revenons à notre ami présent. Je m'appelle Piccolo, et Dieu ne devrait pas tarder à venir. En fait de Dieu, il s'agit de Dendé, qui est aussi un Namek, et qui me remplace à ce poste. Mais je crois que tu lui as déjà tout expliqué.

- C'est vrai, j'oublie que vous devez déjà être au courant comme vous pouvez entendre tout ce qui se passe sur Terre depuis ici.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu as pu vaincre autant d'ennemis alors que ta cervelle est plus petite que celle d'un poids chiche.

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie, Piccolo. Tu veux te battre en attendant ? proposa Sangoku à son ami.

- Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose. Vous, les guerriers de l'espace, je ne comprendrais jamais votre besoin de vous battre continuellement.

- J'aime juste relever de nouveaux défis. Plus l'adversaire est puissant, et plus le combat est passionnant.

- Je suis désolé Sangoku, intervint une nouvelle personne, mais il va te falloir modérer ton enthousiasme le temps que nous discutions avec ce jeune homme. Bonjour, je m'appelle Dendé, et voici Mr Popo.

- Heu … bonjour … Dieu, dit Harry hésitant.

- Non, appelle-moi Dendé. Et tu peux me tutoyer. Dieu n'est jamais qu'un concept pour les humains. Comme tu le sais je n'ai rien de divin. Mais parlons de toi. Ton cas est surprenant.

- Ha, pourquoi ?

- Avec ton arrivée, nous avons dû entreprendre certaines recherches, et je peux t'assurer que nous avons retourné le palais de fond en comble pour comprendre. Mais pour te rassurer, ce n'est pas un mangemort ou Voldemort qui t'a envoyé ici. C'est toi-même.

La révélation écarquilla les yeux du jeune sorcier. Il s'était lui-même envoyé dans ce le dessin animé ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Devant le silence et l'air ébahi du jeune sorcier, Dendé continua son explication.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de dimensions parallèles ? de mondes parallèles ? ou d'univers alternatifs ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Assieds-toi Harry et écoutes-moi. Hier soir nous avons écouté ton histoire pour tenter de comprendre. Après que tu te sois couché, avec Piccolo et Mr Popo, nous avons fait des recherches. Je peux t'assurer que cela n'a pas été facile. Et nous avons fini par tomber sur un vieux manuscrit qui parlait de mondes parallèles au notre. Je ne vais pas te décrire comment ça marche avec des termes techniques, alors je vais simplifier. Imagine une ligne droite qui représente ton monde. Imagine cette même ligne face à un miroir à multiples reflets. Tu verras alors cette ligne se multiplier à l'infini derrière elle.

- Attends, tu es entrain de m'expliquer que je suis venu de moi-même dans un univers parallèle. Mais dans mon monde, vous êtes des personnages de bande dessinée.

- Et dans le notre tu es un personnage de fiction d'une série policière qui a un fort succès.

D'un coup, Sangoku se frappa le front. Il venait de se rappeler d'un détail. Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que Piccolo l'interrompit.

- Comme je disais, un vrai pois chiche à la place de la cervelle.

- Alors dans votre monde, je suis aussi un personnage ? demanda Harry incrédule.

- Oui, tu es un détective privé qui pourchasse une organisation criminelle appelée _Mangemorte, _dirigée par un intelligent génie du mal, Voldemorte. Tu es accompagné dans tes aventures par une éminente scientifique, Hermiony et par ton meilleur ami, Ronaldo. Tu es amoureux de Ginnia, la sœur de Ronaldo.

- Ok j'ai compris. Masi comment se fait-il que j'ai réussi un pareil exploit ? Je n'ai pas suffisamment de puissance magique pour réaliser un tel exploit.

- Harry, il ne t'ait jamais arrivé de réaliser des sorts sans que tu le veuilles ? demanda alors Piccolo.

Le jeune sorcier réfléchit rapidement. Il y avait bien l'histoire avec la tante Marge. Elle avait insulté ses parents. Il avait senti sa colère grondée ainsi que sa peine. Et sans utiliser sa baguette, il lui avait jeté un sort. Les personnes présentes suivirent les cogitations silencieuses de Harry sans rien dire.

- Tu as raison, il y a bien un cas ou deux où ce genre de … mésaventure m'ait arrivé. Mais j'étais sous pression.

- Et quand tu as jeté ce sort, quel était ton état d'esprit ?

- J'étais frustré, en colère, impuissant. Et puis j'ai vu Sangoku en super guerrier, et je me suis dit que j'aimerais avoir sa puissance pour sauver tous mes amis.

- Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Tu as ouvert un trou dimensionnel pour arriver jusqu'à nous. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais tu as réussi.

- Comment je fais pour repartir ?

- Il faudra que tu recrées ce trou pour retourner dans ton monde.

- Mais vous venez de dire que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je n'ai même pas formulé de sorts ou autre chose. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, paniqua Harry.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais acquérir de la puissance pour protéger tes amis, intervint Piccolo. Les seules personnes à ma connaissance qui peuvent créer un trou dimensionnel sont les guerriers de l'espace sous leur troisième forme. Sangoku est certain que tu as un fort potentiel que tu ignores. Combien de temps pour l'entraîner ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Sangoku. Tu sais te battre autre qu'avec ta baguette ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Tu sais canaliser ton énergie ? Tu connais les arts martiaux ?

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Une centaine d'années.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, je dois retourner chez moi, pleurnicha Harry. J'ai une mission à accomplir, des personnes à sauver.

- Du calme Harry, intervint un Dendé rassurant. Je me doutais un peu de la réponse. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Nous avons une salle spéciale où les guerriers viennent pour s'entraîner. Passer une journée dans cette salle équivaut à un an. Et tu prends un an.

- Mais c'est trop. Et je ne veux pas passer cent jours ici pour repartir tout vieux, objecta Harry.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour modifier l'infrastructure de cette salle. Je ne suis pas un mage comme toi. J'ai des pouvoirs, mais plus dans le genre guérison. Toi, tu es un puissant sorcier qui saura certainement lancé les sorts adéquats. J'ai retrouvé un parchemin du prédécesseur de Piccolo qui explique comment il a créé cette sale. Il était lui-même un sorcier en partie. Il y avait aussi ce livre de magie qui pourra t'aider. Je veux que tu la modifies pour qu'une journée équivaut à cinquante ans sans pour autant que vous vieillissiez. Mais vous ne pourrez pas rester deux jour de suite, cela va de soi.

- Attends, comment veux-tu que je jette un pareil sort ?

- Tu n'as qu'à jeter ce sort en intensifiant ta concentration sur la durée requise, lui indiqua Dendé.

Harry lut le sort indiqué par Dendé. Il s'agissait du sort _Tempusus Sordine_. Il devait lancer le sort dans la salle du temps en se concentrant sur une durée fixe tout en prenant compte du temps qui s'écoulait à l'extérieur. Il devrait faire faire plusieurs mouvements précis avec sa baguette pour que le sort fonctionne. Il sut immédiatement que c'était de la très haute magie. Harry n'était pas sûr de lui et le fit signaler à haute voix. Sangoku l'encouragea à avoir confiance en lui. Si Harry avait réussi à parvenir ici sans sort, pour Sangoku il était certain que le jeune sorcier n'aurait aucun mal. Il pensa même à une solution pour l'aider. Il se volatilisa et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros bonhomme rose et une machine. Il fit les présentations. Le gros bonhomme rose s'appelait Boubou. Dendé expliqua la situation à Boubou qui s'enthousiasma pour aider.

- Sangoku, c'est quoi cette machine ? demanda Dendé.

- C'est la machine qui m'a permis à m'entraîner à devenir super guerrier. Elle agit sur la gravité. Je l'ai récupéré chez Bulma. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle manquait dans la salle. Alors si en plus Harry arrive à l'installer grâce à sa magie.

- Je veux bien, Sangoku, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Dès que Harry rentrera chez lui, toute sa magie disparaîtra, et la Salle du Temps reprendra son fonctionnement normal.

Une énorme déception se peignit sur le visage du guerrier de l'espace. A ce moment-là, trois nouvelles personnes apparurent. Elles atterrirent près du groupe.

- Vegeta, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sangoku.

- Bulma m'a averti que tu t'apprêtais à faire une nouvelle bêtise. Alors elle m'a demandé de passer voir ce que tu fabriquais. Et que je sache, tu n'es pas mécanicien. Si tu lui empruntes la machine gravitationnelle, ce n'est pas sans raison. Expliques-toi, dit-il sèchement.

Piccolo décida de tout expliquer à Vegeta et aux deux enfants qui l'accompagnaient. Comme pour Sangoku, les yeux des trois nouveaux pétillèrent de joie. Dendé les présenta rapidement et invita tout le monde à le suivre. Harry examina de plus près les nouveaux arrivants. Sangoten ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père malgré son air enfantin. Vegeta lui fit une impression désagréable. A l'inverse, son fils, Trunks, était ouvert et joyeux. Harry apprit ainsi que Sangoten et Trunks étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Et à l'inverse, leurs pères se supportaient difficilement. Après avoir descendus plusieurs escaliers, et être passés par différents couloirs, les guerriers présents s'alignèrent devant la fameuse salle d'entraînement.

- Harry, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. Boubou sera là pour t'aider.

- Boubou, content d'aider, dit celui-ci en applaudissant entre ses grosses mains.

- Un dernier conseil, concentres-toi sur les motivations qui te poussent à agir. Et tu verras que tu réussiras ce sort très simplement, comme tu as réussi à parvenir dans notre dimension, suggéra Piccolo.

Harry l'en remercia d'un regard. Puis Boubou et lui pénétrèrent dans la Salle du Temps.


	4. 4  Le Super Sorcier

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

4 – Le Super Sorcier

Quand Harry pénétra sans la salle, il fut estomaqué. Il avait pénétré dans un temple qui trônait au milieu d'un espace vide de toute nature. L'air à l'extérieur du temple était suffocant tellement il faisait chaud. Il n'y avait rien à perte de vue. Seul le vide lui répondait. Il trouva l'endroit angoissant. Pas le moindre bruit de vent. Pas le moindre souffle d'air. Tout dans cette salle représentait la solitude. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans une autre dimension dont il était prisonnier. Et le silence. Le silence était assourdissant. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression que ceux-ci résonnaient de mille échos. Et cette salle servait à s'entraîner. Il pensait plus que celle-ci servait à rendre les gens fous. Il se retourna pour voir Boubou qui mangeait une friandise au chocolat. Le bonhomme rose avait l'air de s'amuser. Harry souffla de désespoir. Il ne chercha pas à soutirer du soutien de la part de l'extraterrestre. Boubou posa la machine gravitationnelle.

Harry préféra commencer par s'occuper de l'aménagement de la machine. Il consulta le livre pour trouver un sort adéquat. En le feuilletant, il remarqua qu'il comprenait parfaitement toutes les indications du bouquin. Il se posait bien sûr la question de comprendre comment il arrivait à lire les indications de ce livre de magie dont le langage remontait à assez loin. Dès qu'il sortirait d'ici, il en discuterait avec Dendé. Il trouva enfin le sort qu'il recherchait. Il s'agissait d'un sort très simple, _Fixis Suspendis_. Il le jeta sur la machine. Aussitôt la machine prit place contre un mur et s'alluma, prête à fonctionner. Ensuite, il relut trois fois le sort qui devait changer l'environnement de la salle. Au bout de quinze minutes de répétition, il se sentait prêt à enchanter cette salle si particulière.

- Boubou, prépares-toi, signala Harry. Si j'ai la moindre difficulté, il faudra que tu interviennes rapidement.

- D'accord, répondit avec bonhommie le bonhomme rose.

Harry commença à tracer des carrés dans l'air en murmurant la formule en se concentrant sur ce qu'il désirait. Les carrés apparurent et Harry les envoya au quatre coins de la salle. Puis il réitéra l'opération avec des losanges, avec des vaguelettes et avec des cercles. Au fur et à mesure que le sortilège prenait de l'ampleur, Harry sentit une certaine fatigue le gagner. Mais il devait continuer. Ensuite, il dut faire apparaître une montre dont il changea le cours du temps en faisant tourner le sens des aiguilles dans le sens inverse pendant cinquante fois. Il devait absolument se concentrer s'il ne voulait pas commettre une erreur. Vers le milieu de l'opération, il sentit sa fatigue grandir. Le sortilège lui demandait beaucoup de son énergie magique. Il fit donc appel à Boubou pour l'aider. Celui-ci insuffla de sa propre magie à Harry pour l'aider à continuer. Au bout de deux heures, le jeune sorcier était épuisé. Boubou l'aida à sortir de la salle. Tout le monde se précipita vers eux. Sangoku tendit un senzu à Harry.

- Harry, croque ce haricot magique, il t'aidera à reconstituer tes forces.

- Il a réussi ou pas le morveux ? demanda Vegeta avec impatience.

- Vegeta, cette salle doit servir à l'entraîner lui, pas toi, lui signala gravement Piccolo.

- Et alors, je veux en profiter tant qu'il est là. Dès que Sangoku et lui auront passé une journée dedans, je veux y aller.

- Ouais, youpi, je t'accompagne papa. Et Sangoten aussi. On pourra s'entraîner comme ça, dit Trunks.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous m'accompagneriez, dit avec dédain Vegeta.

- Papa, tu as dit que tu t'occuperais bien de nous. Et il serait dommage qu'elle apprenne que ton mauvais caractère est revenu, dit innocemment son fils.

- Non mais tu me fais du chantage, espèce de sale vaurien, s'emporta Vegeta. Je suis ton père tout de même.

- A propos maman m'a donné un micro tout petit pour nous surveiller. Il serait dommage qu'elle t'entendre, souligna encore son fils.

Vegeta serra les dents et les poings de rage. D'où son fils pouvait tenir une pareille perfidie ? Il était bien le fils de sa mère. Il finit par abandonner. Sangoten et Trunks hurlèrent de joie. Le prince des guerriers de l'espace allait devoir supporter pendant cinquante ans son fils et le fils de son pire ennemi. Tout le monde rigola alors que Harry retrouvait ses forces. Dendé avait pénétré dans la salle et vérifiait son bon fonctionnement.

- Harry, je te félicite, tu as réussi. Dès aujourd'hui, tu vas pouvoir débuter ton entraînement avec Sangoku. N'oubliez pas, pas plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il est midi, demain à la même heure, vous devez être ressortis. Et vous devrez attendre vingt-quatre nouvelles heures avant d'y pénétrer, indiqua cérémonieusement Dendé.

Harry et Sangoku entrèrent dans la salle. Le guerrier de l'espace expliqua au jeune sorcier le but de l'entraînement qu'il allait subir. En l'entendant, Harry pâlit. Sangoku lui expliqua aussi les conditions climatiques extrêmes de cette salle. En effet, en journée, cette salle pouvait atteindre les cinquante degrés et le soir, la température pouvait chuter jusqu'à moins quarante degrés. Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand son maître lui souligna que pendant quelques années, ils ne s'entraîneraient que la nuit.

- Alors, Harry Potter, toujours partant ? demanda un Sangoku tout content.

- Heu … je dois répondre tout de suite, hésita Harry.

- Je comprends que tu ne sois pas habitué à de tels efforts, mais si tu veux rentrer chez toi, ce sera à ce prix. Et puis comme je l'ai dit à Sangohan, tu as un fort potentiel qu'il me tarde de te faire découvrir. Et après tes cent ans d'entraînement, j'aimerais un combat contre toi.

- Avoues, c'est pour ça que tu veux m'entraîner, dit Harry avec compréhension.

- Disons que c'est une raison, mais il y en a une autre qui concerne une demande que j'ai faite au vieux kaïoshin du monde des morts. Et si il respecte ma demande, le fait de t'entraîner est aussi une bonne chose pour moi. Bon on commence.

Et l'entraînement débuta. Harry dut apprendre les bases des arts martiaux sous la férule de Sangoku. Une chance pour lui, le guerrier de l'espace était un professeur compréhensif. Les séances d'entraînements commençaient par de longues courses à pieds, des étirements, de la méditation et les bases de différents arts du kung-fu. Pendant plus de deux ans, Harry apprit. Il eut beaucoup de moments doutes et de souffrance. Jamais son corps n'avait été soumis à si rudes épreuves. Sangoku n'avait pas signalé à son élève que dès leur premier mois dans la salle, il avait programmé la machine gravitationnelle. Si il y a bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait reprocher à Sangoku, c'était que quand il était sûr d'un fait, il se donnait les moyens d'avoir raison. Au début de la troisième année, Sangoku confectionna pour Harry un costume semblable au sien. Il était composé d'un kimono de combat orange, d'un t-shirt, de bracelets et de bottes en pierre. Quand Harry vit les vêtements en pierre, il crut à une mauvaise plaisanterie de son maître. Mais celui-ci avec tout son sérieux lui conseilla de les enfiler. Il lui expliqua que ces vêtements étaient mieux adaptés qu'une carapace de tortue. Pour l'instant, ces vêtements ne pesaient qu'une dizaine de kilos. Et au fur et à mesure du temps que Harry forcirait dans la salle, il en changerait. Sangoku profita de ce fait pour augmenter de deux G la gravité de la salle. Harry ressentit un certain malaise à bouger convenablement avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Sangoku le rassura en lui disant qu'avec le temps, il finirait par s'y habituer. A partir de cet instant, le guerrier de l'espace décida qu'ils ne s'entraîneraient que la nuit. Comme si dans la Salle du Temps, l'on pouvait parler de nuit. La salle était toujours éclairée. Il fallait se réguler par rapport aux énormes horloges qui trônaient dans le palais qui leur servait de dortoir. Et pendant huit ans, ils ne s'entraînèrent que de nuit. Harry tomba souvent malade tant son corps avait du mal à ces conditions de vie extrême. Et la salle n'offrait pas vraiment d'activités divertissantes. Il eut souvent le temps de penser à sa vie. Mais ce n'était que de courts passages à vide car son entraînement lui demandait toute sa concentration.

Au début de leur dixième année, ils reprirent une vie normale en recommençant à travailler de jour. Sangoku jugea Harry suffisamment prêt physiquement pour l'entraîner à apprendre la Vague Déferlante. Pour commencer, le guerrier de l'espace commença par des heures de méditation afin que Harry ressente son énergie intérieure. Comme Sangoku le lui expliqua, le corps humain est composé d'une énergie qui l'entoure. S'adaptant au cas du jeune sorcier, il lui expliqua que cette énergie devait être présente en lui sous forme de magie. Il devait juste maintenant apprendre à la canaliser pour la faire ressortir sans un intermédiaire. Harry le comprit immédiatement, et ils passèrent la plus grande partie de leur entraînement à concentrer l'énergie du jeune homme. Au bout d'un an, Harry parvint à lancer sa première vague déferlante. Et il dépassa les espoirs de Sangoku en faisant surgir son aura de combat. Le maître se retint de le féliciter et le poussa à s'entraîner encore plus. Désormais, ils feraient souvent des combats. Harry apprit ainsi à augmenter la vitesse de ses coups, ses sens s'étaient développés à l'extrême. Ils se livrèrent même à des combats où Harry avait les yeux bandés. Comme lui souligna Sangoku, il devait apprendre à ressentir les énergies autour de lui.

Et pendant trente-cinq ans, Sangoku entraîna Harry à un rythme effréné, tantôt de jour, tantôt de nuit. Cependant, Sangoku n'oubliait pas que Harry était un sorcier. Et il arrivait que le guerrier demande à Harry de s'entraîner avec sa baguette en jetant les sorts offensifs et défensifs qu'il connaissait. Au début cette requête intrigua Harry qui se plia à la demande de son maître. Il s'entraînait donc à jeter des sorts. Il consultait aussi souvent le livre de magie que lui avait laissé Dendé. Et il apprit certains sorts intéressants. Quand Sangoku jugea suffisant les connaissances acquises, il décida de passer au stade suivant.

- Harry, je dois reconnaître que tu m'impressionnes. Tu t'es parfaitement bien conduit. Il est temps de passer à ton véritable entraînement.

- Hein ? Quoi ? furent les seuls mots que purent dire Harry.

Sangoku s'amusa de l'expression de son disciple.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Actuellement, l'humain le plus puissant dans ce monde est Krilin. Et tu es à son niveau. Mais pour rentrer chez toi, il te faut atteindre le niveau des guerriers de l'espace. Je vais te faire une petite démonstration.

Sangoku s'éloigna un peu de Harry. Le guerrier de l'espace se concentra à peine quelques instants avant que Harry ne ressente une immense vague d'énergie envahir la salle. Il regarda alors la transformation de son maître tout en se protégeant. D'un coup, les yeux noirs de Sangoku devinrent bleus, ses cheveux noirs se dressèrent sur sa tête pour devenir blond peroxydés et son aura était d'une couleur doré. Sangoku lui apprit que c'était le premier stade des supers guerriers de l'espace. Se concentrant de nouveau, Sangoku changea à nouveau. Une nouvelle vague d'énergie envahit la salle qui trembla sur ses fondations. Les cheveux blonds de son maître étaient encore plus dressés sur la tête de celui-ci et désormais des vaguelettes d'énergie bleues l'entouraient. Il s'agissait de la deuxième transformation. Puis vint la troisième transformation. Sangoku poussa un long hurlement qui résonna dans toute la salle silencieuse. Son énergie explosa et éjecta Harry sur plusieurs mètres. Il se releva difficilement. Il ne vit pas la transformation de son maître mais il sentit l'énergie de celui-ci qui l'atteignait par vagues puissantes. Au bout de quelques instants, Sangoku lui demanda de s'approcher. Harry arriva en courant lentement. Il le vit alors et le contempla avec ferveur. C'était comme quand il l'avait vu dans le dessin animé. Mais le phénomène était encore plus impressionnant puisqu'il y avait assisté de près. Il détailla Sangoku. Une longue crinière dorée lui tombait jusqu'aux fesses, tout son corps ruisselait d'énergie, ses yeux bleus étaient encore plus perçants, et son aura était grandiose, plus brillante, plus puissante. Il avait devant les yeux ce qui l'espérait atteindre pour vaincre Voldemort et protéger son monde.

- Tu sais maintenant la différence entre agir consciemment et inconsciemment. Quand tu es arrivé ici, tu as laissé ta magie latente agir d'elle-même. Mais pour retourner chez toi, il te faudra agir de façon consciente. Et le meilleur moyen d'y arriver est parvenir à ce stade. Je te montre.

Sangoku se concentra très fort sur sa puissance de super guerrier et parvint à créer un trou dimensionnel qui donna sur l'extérieur de la salle. Harry put voir alors l'extérieur du temple de Dendé. Son maître lui expliqua qu'il s'y était entraîné quand il avait appris que Sangoten et Trunks y étaient parvenus en fusionnant. Le fait avait représenté à un challenge au guerrier de l'espace qui s'y était entraîné. Harry comprenait mieux. Puis Sangoku revint à son état normal.

- Harry, tu es suffisamment entraîné pour atteindre le premier stade. Pour cela, il faut que tu te concentres sur ta colère. Il faut que tu la laisses t'envahir. Tu dois la sentir te posséder. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu l'avais senti en toi. Alors maintenant, je veux qu'elle te domine totalement. Je veux que tu penses à toutes les choses affreuses que tu as connu, que tu as accumulé et que tu les laisses exploser. Vas-y !

Le jeune sorcier ne se fit pas prier. De la colère, il en avait à revendre. Malgré quarante-cinq ans passés dans cette salle, il n'avait pas oublié les raisons qui le poussaient à autant souffrir. Il avait un mage noir surpuissant, pratiquement immortel à vaincre. Un mage qui l'avait privé de vie. De sa famille. Un mage qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour le tuer lui. Un mage noir qui n'aurait aucune pitié pour parvenir à ses fins. D'un coup, toutes les années de frustrations, de doutes, de peines envahirent l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Et il eut un blanc. L'énergie du jeune sorcier explosa. Son aura, claire depuis quelques années, devint soudainement verte. Ses yeux verts flamboyèrent comme deux émeraudes incandescentes. Ses cheveux noirs se dressèrent sur sa tête en épis et ils prirent une couleur verte flamboyante. Harry poussa un long cri. Il ne tint que quelques secondes avant de tomber dans les pommes. Sangoku s'attendait à cette réaction. Il recueillit le jeune homme pour l'allonger dans son lit. Le guerrier de l'espace était fier de son apprenti. Harry dormit toute la journée. Le lendemain, son maître le félicita. Harry avait réussi. Il était maintenant indispensable que Harry apprenne à gérer sa colère de façon croissante afin de garder son état de Super Sorcier comme le nomma Sangoku. Harry s'appliqua de son mieux, mais il lui fallut six mois pour réitérer son exploit. Et durant les quatre années et demie qui leur restèrent, Harry apprit à vivre en tant que Super Sorcier. Il développa encore son énergie et ses aptitudes au combat. Il portait désormais des vêtements qui pesaient une centaine de kilos, mais cela ne l'entravait plus. La machine gravitationnelle était bloquée sur cent-soixante-dix G. Et un bon matin, Sangoku annonça à Harry qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir pendant vingt-quatre heures.

Quand ils parurent, Vegeta s'impatientait. Tout le monde fut frappé par les changements que Harry avait subis. Il ne comprit pas leur réaction jusqu'à ce que Dendé fasse apparaître une glace. Le jeune sorcier ne se reconnut pas. Quand il était arrivé, il avait toujours eu une image plus ou moins claire de son apparence. Tout le monde soulignait qu'il était un adolescent chétif, à l'air un peu maladif et assez peu nourri. Mais l'étranger que lui reflétait la glace ne lui ressemblait. Celui-ci portait des vêtements élimés, avait un visage dessiné dur, des muscles saillants. Et il avait une drôle de coupe avec ses cheveux verts et ses yeux verts iridescents. Harry ne se reconnut nullement dans le miroir. Vegeta pesta et entra dans la salle, suivi par les deux galopins qui lui collaient aux basques. Sangoku conseilla à Harry de reprendre son état normal et demanda à Dendé de réparer leurs tenues. Le namek s'exécuta. Puis le guerrier de l'espace annonça cette journée comme étant celle de repos. Il conseilla à Harry de visiter leur monde. Lui-même devait rentrer la maison afin de rassurer sa femme.

- Sangoku, une chose, tu pourras m'apprendre le déplacement instantané ?

- Je croyais que tu le connaissais déjà, dit Sangoku interloqué.

- En fait je viens de comprendre quelque chose qui m'échappait juste là. Le transplanage se base sur les chemins de ma magie. Alors que ton déplacement instantané se base sur l'énergie véhiculé par chaque individu. Et je crois que cela pourrait m'aider.

- Bien, je suis fier de toi. Tu as compris la différence entre l'aura émise par le corps naturellement et la magie. Je te l'apprendrais. Allez à demain Harry.

Puis le guerrier de l'espace rentra chez lui. Harry se tourna vers Piccolo et Dendé.

- J'aurais besoin de vous parler en privé.

Dendé sembla deviner les interrogations de Harry et le conduisit dans une salle vide du temple. Ils s'assirent à une table.

- Parles Harry, dit Piccolo avec un air sérieux.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à parler.

- Pendant mon entraînement, j'ai appris à méditer. Et comme vous le savez, je suis au courant de ce qui doit se passer cette année jusqu'à ce que je sois victorieux sur Voldemort. Pendant mes méditations, j'ai appris à être en osmose avec moi-même afin d'acquérir suffisamment de puissance. Mais j'ai aussi ressenti …

- Le morceau d'âme de ton ennemi en toi, devina Dendé. Nous nous en sommes doutés. Et cela te pose un problème car tu te demandes si cela ne contribue pas à ta puissance actuelle. Et comme la prophétie te désignant comme celui qui devra tuer Voldemort avec un pouvoir qui l'ignore et qu'il t'a marqué comme son égal, tu te demandes si vous êtes du même niveau.

- Exactement, avoua Harry.

- Pour te répondre franchement, dit Piccolo, c'est une sujet sur lequel nous spéculons depuis vingt-quatre heures tous les deux. Ton cas est unique. Logiquement, toute créature est sensé n'avoir qu'une seule âme. Mais toi, depuis des années, tu portes une partie d'une autre âme. Et cela te confère une plus grande puissance magique. Si l'on part du principe que ce mage noir est vraiment puissant puisqu'il a réussi à rendre divisible ce qui est indivisible, alors oui il est actuellement plus puissant que toi.

- Je me doutais de la réponse, dit Harry. Même si je l'affronte avec seulement l'enseignement de Sangoku, il sera capable de se défendre.

- Je suis désolé Harry, dit Dendé penaud. Mais un être capable de diviser son âme en sept parties est un être avec un fort potentiel de combat. Une chance pour toi, il ne sait se servir que de la magie. Toi, tu as élargi tes horizons. Tu as désormais un arsenal varié. Tu te déplaces plus rapidement que n'importe quel humain sur Terre, tu peux utiliser ton énergie spirituelle plutôt que ta magie, tu as des avantages qu'il n'a pas.

- Peut-être, mais il reste puissant. Même si je détruis les autres morceaux de son âme.

- Il faudrait que nous fassions un test pour confirmer, dit soudain Piccolo. Attendez-moi, je vais chercher Sangohan.

Le namek se leva et s'envola en direction de son pupille. Harry était légèrement abattu. Toutes ces années d'effort, et en fin de compte pourquoi ? Il revenait au point de départ. Voldemort restait un mage noir très puissant, et Harry doutait de pouvoir empêcher tout le monde de mourir dans la bataille finale. Le namek et le fils de Sangoku apparurent au milieu de ses réflexions.

- Bonjour Harry, heureux de te revoir, salua Sangohan. Je vois que mon père a bien pris soin de toi. Et tu as grandi. Piccolo m'a expliqué votre problème. Quelle est ton idée ?

- C'est pour une confirmation. J'aimerais que tu lances une Vague Déferlante sur Harry. Harry tu te protégeras avec un sort de bouclier. Es-tu d'accord ?

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse du temple. Sangohan se transforma en super guerrier tandis que Harry se préparait. Puis Sangohan se concentra et envoya une puissante Vague Déferlante. Harry fit apparaître devant lui un puissant bouclier qui l'engloba complètement. Mais ce bouclier était assez différent car des vaguelettes d'énergie le parcourraient. Le guerrier de l'espace tint son attaque quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter. La conclusion s'imposait à Harry. Voldemort pourrait résister. Le jeune sorcier était confus. Il avait envie de hurler son désespoir. Les deux nameks semblèrent le ressentir ainsi que Sangohan.

- Ecoute Harry, tu dois avoir confiance en toi, soutint Sangohan. Je sais ce que c'est de se retrouver face un adversaire plus puissant que soi. Sache que ce qui perd ce genre de tyran est leur confiance absolue en leur pouvoir. Il faut que tes convictions soient plus fortes et tu vaincras. Et puis n'oublie pas que tu es déjà au courant de ce qui doit se passer.

- Pensez-vous que je puisse entraîner mes amis ? demanda Harry.

- Mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas reproduire dans ton monde tout ce que tu as appris ici. Si tu dois entraîner tes amis, tu devras t'y prendre de manière normale, lui expliqua Piccolo.

- Mais je pourrais emprunter le livre de magie d'ici, dit Harry avec espoir.

- Je t'en ferais une copie, promis Dendé. Maintenant repose toi. Profite de cette journée de repos.

Harry se sentit un peu soulagé. Il décida de tester un peu ses nouvelles connaissances. Il prit son envol et se laissa porter par le vent. La sensation était différente que dans celle dans la Salle du Temps. Puis il fit éclater son énergie normale et s'amusa à voler autour du monde dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Il s'amusa follement. Il plongea même dans l'océan pour sentir si ses gestes étaient entravés. Il constata avec joie qu'il pouvait se mouvoir en toute sérénité. Il constata aussi qu'il pouvait retenir sa respiration pendant une heure. Il voulut aussi tester sa force. Il trouva une grosse baleine et la souleva sans effort apparent. Il était devenu très puissant et très fort. Il émergea sur une plage et tenta une nouvelle expérience. Il se positionna comme pour un départ de sprint et s'élança. Il courait à une vitesse hallucinante. Tous ses sens en éveil, il évita facilement chaque obstacle qu'il trouva sur sa course. Il avait hâte de rentrer dans son monde pour montrer à ses amis ses nouvelles prouesses tant physiques qu'énergétiques. Alors que le soleil déclinait, il se décida à rentrer au palais de Dendé. Piccolo et Dieu l'attendaient. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Harry décida de se coucher tôt. Curieusement, il avait l'esprit en paix. Il ne ressentait aucune appréhension. Il s'endormit en paix en pensant à Ginny.

Au même instant, au Terrier, la nuit était tombée. Ginny venait de s'endormir l'esprit en paix. Depuis trois jours, elle s'était sentie mal, et d'un coup, un calme souverain s'était emparé d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais elle sentait que son bien-aimé se portait bien. Même si elle ne ressentait plus sa présence sur Terre, elle savait qu'elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter. Bientôt Harry reviendrait, et tout serait différent. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Le lendemain, Hermione arriverait au Terrier. Elle avait averti la famille Weasley par hibou postal.


	5. 5  Dernières recommandations

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

5 – Dernières recommandations

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Il se sentait prêt à continuer son entraînement malgré des doutes persistants. Il avait décidé de ne pas céder à la panique. Le moment venu, il parlerait avec ses amis, ils décideraient ensemble sur la meilleure manière à agir. Il se leva tôt et se précipita vers la salle où l'attendait un repas pantagruélique. Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais il mangeait désormais plus que Ron. Il n'égalait pas l'appétit des guerriers de l'espace, mais il pouvait leur faire concurrence. Une fois restauré, il s'installa sur la vaste terrasse du temple de Dieu et se mit à méditer. Il voulait être au mieux de sa forme. Dendé et Piccolo respectèrent sa décision. Juste avant midi, Sangoku apparut. Il était d'excellente humeur. Il avait hâte de continuer l'entraînement de son disciple.

A midi pile, Vegeta, Trunks et Sangoten sortirent de la Salle du Temps. Immédiatement, Harry ressentit les changements dus à leur entraînement. Il pouvait maintenant ressentir l'extraordinaire puissance qui se dégageait de chacun des guerriers présents. Pourtant il remarqua que Vegeta était déçu. Il jeta un regard noir en direction de Sangoku et de Harry. Il partit sans un mot. Sangoku se pencha contre l'oreille de Harry.

- Je suis certain qu'il est vexé parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à atteindre mon niveau de super guerrier trois, devina Sangoku.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de connivence. Il en savait assez sur le prince des guerriers de l'espace pour savoir que sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup. Ensuite, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Après quelques étirements, Sangoku décida de reprendre là où ils en étaient restés. Pour le moment, le guerrier de l'espace se contenta de revoir les bases avec le jeune sorcier et pour être certain que Harry maîtrisait sa première transformation. Ensuite, il décida d'apprendre à Harry le déplacement instantané. Malgré sa nouvelle condition, il fallut à Harry cinq ans pour maîtriser sa technique. Son principal problème était qu'il confondait transplanage et déplacement. Sangoku dut le reprendre plusieurs fois jusqu'à la maîtrise totale de cette technique. Puis ils passèrent à l'étape suivante.

- Harry, pour cette seconde transformation, il te faut savoir véhiculer ton énergie dans l'ensemble de ton corps et à l'extérieur. Si tu laisses ton énergie circuler uniquement dans ton corps, tu gagneras en puissance et muscles. Vois-tu le défaut de cette transformation ?

- Oui, dit Harry. Nos muscles sont hypertrophiés mais l'on perd en rapidité. Et on épuise plus rapidement nos réserves d'énergie. Un adversaire de première transformation pourrait nous battre à l'usure.

- Donc il faut permettre à ton énergie de circuler librement hors de toi et en toi pour avoir un parfait équilibre. Et pour cette raison, la motivation est importante. Tout comme le premier stade de la transformation se base sur des sentiments forts comme la colère, pour cette seconde transformation, il te faut une motivation tout aussi grande qui te permette de garder le contrôle absolu. Comprends-tu ?

- Je crois, répondit Harry.

- Pour t'aider, je vais me transformer au niveau trois. Nous allons engager des combats, et il te faudra dépasser le premier stade pour arriver au second. Mais je te préviens je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

Harry et Sangoku se transformèrent. Et ils s'engagèrent sur un combat de plus de deux jours. Harry sentit bien qu'il était prêt d'y parvenir mais il semblait que quelque chose le bloqua en lui. Et il n'arrivait pas à le définir. Il s'en ouvrit à son maître.

- Je pense Harry que plusieurs choses te font peur. Je ne pourrais pas toutes te les citer car toi seul peut répondre à ces questions. Mais je dirais que la première est la peur de ton combat contre Voldemort. Ensuite je crois que tu as peur de ta nouvelle force. Tu t'es toujours vu faible par rapport à des personnes plus puissantes que toi, et tu te rends compte maintenant que tu as atteint un niveau qui les égale. Ce sont deux peurs contradictoires. Seul toi peux arriver à combattre ces peurs. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons demain.

Le jeune sorcier comprit les paroles du guerrier de l'espace. Depuis tant d'années, il vivait dans l'angoisse de sa mort. Cependant Dumbledore n'était plus là et il ne savait pas encore comment gérer sa propre destinée même s'il la connaissait. Et il avait peur de rentrer. Pas pour affronter son avenir. Non, il avait peur du regard de ses amis. Il avait tant changé qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même. Il décida donc de renforcer sa concentration intérieure. Et pendant vingt ans, il s'entraîna à renforcer sa concentration tout en faisant abstraction de ses peurs. Et il parvint au second stade. Ses cheveux se dressèrent encore plus sur sa tête, ils avaient une jolie couleur verte émeraude flamboyante et les yeux du jeune homme brillaient intensément. Sangoku engagea immédiatement le combat. Leurs coups étaient puissants. Chaque choc envoyait des ondes de choc qui faisaient vibrer l'air et exploser en un grand bruit sourd. Et ils se battirent longtemps. A la fin de la journée, ils stoppèrent. Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur entraînement. Comme pour la première transformation, Sangoku insista pour reprendre à partir des bases afin que le jeune sorcier se sente bien dans sa peau. Puis le guerrier de l'espace insista pour que Harry s'entraîne aussi avec sa baguette. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et pour la première fois, il se rendit compte de la différence. Auparavant, ses sorts de magie étaient toujours semblables à des éclairs qui jaillissaient de sa baguette. Mais maintenant, ils ressemblaient à des lasers bien droits qui frappaient juste. Sangoku comprit et poursuivit pour que Harry apprenne à contrôler la direction de ses sorts. Comme pour les boules d'énergie qu'il envoyait suivant son bon plaisir, il découvrit avec ravissement qu'il pouvait contrôler la trajectoire de ses rayons de magie. Jamais il n'avait vu un sorcier réussir ce genre de contrôle. Et Sangoku s'engagea avec le jeune homme dans des combats où celui-ci n'utilisait que sa magie sous sa forme de Super Sorcier de niveau deux.

Quand il trouva Harry suffisamment prêt, le guerrier de l'espace décida de passer au dernier stade. Six ans s'étaient écoulés.

- Harry, nous voilà arrivé là où tu voulais parvenir, le troisième niveau. A ce stade de ton entraînement, tu es l'humain le plus fort que je connaisse. La magie t'a particulièrement bien favorisé. Mais à partir de maintenant, elle ne te servira à rien. Désormais, ce sont tes années de pratique qui te permettront de dépasser le deuxième stade. Il te faut atteindre un niveau de conscience de toi-même parfait si tu veux atteindre le troisième niveau. Il faut que tu saches équilibrer tes points forts et tes points faibles. Je n'ai appris ma troisième forme que parce que j'étais dans le royaume des morts, et que j'ai eu le temps nécessaire pour me préparer. Pour toi, cela fait maintenant quatre-vingt-une année que je t'entraîne pour atteindre ce niveau. Maintenant, tout dépend de toi. Je vais te laisser te débrouiller seul.

Puis Sangoku s'installa en tailleur et attendit. Harry avait déjà vu la transformation de son maître. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de se surpasser. Il avait toutes les connaissances nécessaires. Maintenant, il devait réussir seul. Harry ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Se concentrant, il passa par sa première forme en toute sérénité. Puis, restant toujours concentré, il augmenta sa puissance pour atteindre le stade deux. Et sans problème, il resta serein. Maintenant, il devait juguler tout ce qui faisait lui pour atteindre le dernier stade. Il se concentra uniquement sur ce qu'il pourrait être à nouveau. Il se concentra sur toute l'énergie emmagasinée en lui et sur sa magie et laissa tout exploser en poussant un puissant cri. Une boule d'énergie verte explosa autour du corps du jeune homme. Il devint iridescent. Harry continuait de crier tout en restant concentré. Des vagues d'énergie s'échappaient de lui. Ses cheveux poussèrent en abondance pour descendre jusqu'aux bas de ses reins. Son aura illuminait l'horizon au loin. Ses yeux iridescents irradiaient de puissance. Ses lunettes explosèrent. Plusieurs vaguelettes d'énergie entouraient son corps. Harry venait de réussir là où Vegeta avait échoué. Le cri de Harry cessa et il contint un sourire. Le jeune sorcier regardait les effets de sa transformation. Il sentit ses cheveux qui avaient poussé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à ses autres transformations. Mais il sentait son énergie et sa magie circuler dans chaque fibre de ses muscles. Il bougea lentement. Etrangement, il crut que tout était au ralenti autour de lui. Ou alors c'est qu'il percevait son environnement avec un nouveau regard. Ce qui le troubla encore plus fut le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui. Harry se retourna vers son maître avec un sourire satisfait. Sangoku souriait aussi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre au jeune sorcier à exploiter ses nouvelles facultés et il pourrait avoir son combat. Il sauta sur ses jambes et se mit en garde. Le jeune sorcier comprit. Un combat spectaculaire s'engagea entre les deux supers combattants. Malheureusement, au bout de vingt minutes, Harry dut jeter l'éponge car il n'avait plus d'énergie.

- Tu sais maintenant ce qu'il nous reste à étudier. Il va falloir que nous augmentions l'endurance de ton énergie pour que tu puisses garder cette ultime transformation sans que cela n'épuise toute ton énergie. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune sorcier respirait difficilement. Sangoku l'aida à s'allonger. Il lui apporta à manger, et peu après Harry s'endormit. Il dormit deux jours de suite avant de reprendre conscience. Il s'excusa auprès de son maître qui lui signifia que c'était normal. Puis l'entraînement reprit. Au fil des années, Harry géra de mieux en mieux cette ultime transformation. Et il parvint par sa seule énergie à créer un trou dimensionnel.

Lors de la dernière année, le moment que Sangoku attendait tant arriva enfin. Harry était désormais un combattant accompli. Mais avant le combat tant attendu, le guerrier de l'espace parla avec beaucoup de sérieux au jeune sorcier.

- Harry, tu sais, j'ai repensé à ton histoire. Je ne sais pas si c'est comparable, mais Cell avait une particularité assez singulière. Il était constitué des cellules des meilleurs combattants du moment. Et donc il possédait en lui toutes les facultés de ces combattants. Je ne sais pas si son histoire est comparable avec celle de l'âme de ton ennemi, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que quand tu reviennes dans ton monde, Voldemort voit ses pouvoirs s'accroître.

- Je l'avais un peu deviné. Ce morceau d'âme en moi s'est imprégné de mes pouvoirs.

- Je le crains. Mais comparé à Voldemort, tu as la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs, lui pas. Tu as donc un avantage certain. C'est pourquoi, quand tu reviens chez toi, n'utilise tes pouvoirs de Super Sorcier que si tu n'as pas d'autres solutions. Et surtout ne les laisses jamais te contrôler. Tu es désormais l'être le plus puissant de ton univers. Et cela implique que tu as une grande responsabilité.

- Celle-là s'ajoutera aux autres, dit très sérieusement Harry.

- Je vois que tu me comprends. Voilà pour les recommandations. J'ai vraiment été fier de t'avoir formé. Et maintenant il est temps de tester pleinement toutes tes connaissances, dit avec un sourire gourmand Sangoku.

Les deux combattants se volatilisèrent de chaque côté de la salle et se transformèrent. L'air fut soufflé autour d'eux. La salle trembla sous l'impact des deux transformations. Puis d'un coup, il n'y eut plus que le bruit sourd des coups que se donnaient les deux adversaires. Des boules d'énergie qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Des cris d'invocation de Vague Déferlante. La Salle du Temps ressemblait à la surface de Lune avec des cratères partout. Et pendant une semaine, les deux combattants guerroyèrent sans interruption. Ce fut finalement l'épuisement qui vint à bout des deux combattants. Sangoku était radieux. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait et Harry lui avait résisté sans aucune hésitation. Et jusqu'aux deux derniers jours, ils se battirent régulièrement. Jugeant qu'aucun des deux ne gagneraient, Sangoku décida de quitter la salle plutôt que prévu. Les deux combattants sortirent contents d'eux. Harry ne tarderait bientôt plus à rentrer à chez lui. Mais avant, Sangoku l'invita chez lui pour une journée de repos. Harry ne put refuser. Et au cours du repas du lendemain, il rencontra le reste des amis de Sangoku. Trunks et Sangoten l'interrogèrent la journée durant sur son monde. Harry se plia de bonne grâce au jeu des garçons bien qu'ils furent souvent réprimandés par leur mère.

Le lendemain, ce fut le départ pour Harry. Avec Sangoku, ils se téléportèrent au temple de Dendé. Le namek lui offrit comme promis une copie du livre de magie que le jeune sorcier avait étudié. Harry l'en remercia. Piccolo eut un cadeau plutôt original. Il proposa de lui confectionner un costume suivant ses désirs. Le jeune sorcier s'était tellement habitué à son kimono particulier qu'il en demanda d'autres mais dans une couleur tirant sur le vert et le rouge. Piccolo lui procura alors une dizaine de vêtements et changea celui qu'il portait. Harry lui demanda aussi une cape blanche. Il rétrécit ses vêtements pour les ranger dans une bourse qu'il s'était confectionné. Puis vinrent les adieux.

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Je suis maintenant prêt à accomplir ma destinée. Et peut-être aurez-vous un jour l'occasion de passer venir me voir, souhaita Harry.

- Les voyages entre les dimensions ne sont pas très recommandés, indiqua Dendé. Et personne ici n'est un puissant sorcier pour réaliser cet exploit. Bien sûr Sangoku pourrait y arriver. Mais lui tout seul. J'ai bien peur que si nous devions nous revoir, ce se soit toit qui doive te déplacer.

- Alors je repasserais un jour pour vous donner des nouvelles, promit Harry.

- Harry, n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as appris ici. Et surtout sois très prudent. Tu es désormais l'être le plus puissant de ton univers. Chaque jour tu devras t'entraîner pour contrôler au mieux ta puissance.

- Je sais Sangoku. Je ne l'oublierais pas. Bon, au revoir alors.

Et Harry s'éloigna pour se transformer en Super Sorcier niveau trois. Sa puissante énergie se fit sentit partout sur Terre. Puis il se concentra et forma le trou dimensionnel par lequel il était arrivé. Il se laissa aspirer par celui-ci. Il quittait à regret ses nouveaux amis.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui, se demanda Dendé.

- Harry est un bon sorcier, conscient de ses responsabilités, le rassura Piccolo. Par contre …

Et le namek se volatilisa pour attraper Trunks et Sangoten qui s'étaient cachés derrière un des piliers du temple.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda amusé Sangoku.

- Hé bien nous voulions dire au revoir à Harry, répondit Trunks sans se laisser démonter.

- Mais il est parti avant que nous puissions intervenir, ajouta Sangoten. Tu ne vas pas me punir papa.

Sangoku regarda les deux garnements amusés. Harry avait fait une forte impression sur les deux garçons. Piccolo souffla, sachant très bien que les deux enfants n'auraient aucune punition. Sangoku pouvait s'avérer si naïf aux yeux de Piccolo. Le namek était certain que ces deux là prévoyaient un mauvais coup. Il avait une certaine expérience des personnalités de ces deux gamins surpuissants. Il décida de ne pas laisser passer l'affaire.

- Puisque Sangoku est trop faible pour vous sanctionner, je vais m'en charger. Vous allez nettoyer le palais de fond en comble sans utiliser vous pouvoirs. Cela vous apprendra à vous cacher pour espionner.

- Piccolo, tu n'as pas le droit, s'emporta Trunks.

- Tu es sûr, dit le namek avec un sourire en coin. Vous voulez que l'on aille voir vos mères pour en discuter. D'ailleurs, je me demande si elles sont averties que vous vous trouvez ici.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons perdirent de leur morve. Ils baissèrent la tête et acceptèrent la sanction. Nettoyer le palais sans super pouvoirs. Une corvée longue et laborieuse qui leur prendrait tout leur temps libre. Ils soufflaient de désespoir sous les rires amusés des adultes.

Harry avait réussi. Il était de retour dans son monde. Il atterrit en souplesse dans sa chambre. Hedwige était toujours dans sa cage. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle vit son sorcier. Elle voleta jusqu'à lui et lui mordilla fortement l'oreille pour lui signaler sa désapprobation et son inquiétude. Cependant, elle ne continua pas longtemps car son bec se fêla. Harry la prit avec la plus grande délicatesse entre ses mains et la posa sur son perchoir.

- Hedwige, à l'avenir, évites de tenter de me mordre car tu te feras mal. Je vais te soigner. Ne bouge pas. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir inquiété.

Harry sortit sa baguette et guérit le nez de sa chouette. Mais plutôt que de se contenter de soigner le bec du volatile, le sort le transforma légèrement. Désormais le bec du hibou était renforcé avec du diamant. Celui-ci se mettait à briller quand elle ululait. Le jeune sorcier fit une grimace d'excuse. Mais l'oiseau trouva cette guérison intéressante. Elle s'envola par la fenêtre que Harry lui ouvrit. Il faisait encore jour mais il était épuisé. Le voyage dimensionnel lui avait pris énormément de son énergie. Il enleva ses vêtements et s'endormit comme une masse.

Au Terrier, la plus grande confusion régnait depuis bientôt cinq jours. Hermione venait d'arriver il y a maintenant trois jours. Dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait aussitôt envisagé les pires scénarios. Et depuis cinq jours, chaque membre fondait une nouvelle hypothèse. Quand Ginny avait annoncé que Harry avait disparu, Remus, Kingsley et Maugrey s'étaient rendus à Privet Drive. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils n'y avaient trouvé personne. Seule une trace de magie stagnait dans le salon que Maugrey identifia comme celle de Harry. Sinon rien d'autre. Ils avaient fait le guet le reste de la journée jusqu'au retour des Dursley. Ils s'inquiétèrent quand ils constatèrent que Harry ne se trouvait pas avec eux. Ils transplanèrent au Terrier pour confirmer les dires de Ginny. Et depuis, tout le monde était soucieux. Sauf une personne qui gardait espoir. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre avec sa meilleure amie, la joie se peignit sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

- Harry est revenu. Il est vivant, cria-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit et cria la nouvelle partout dans la maison. Plusieurs têtes apparurent pour être sûrs d'avoir bien entendu. Personne ne se permit de douter des dires de la jeune fille rousse. Et de nouveau, les mêmes sorciers que la dernière fois se proposèrent de vérifier l'information.

Dans une chambre sombre se reposait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans deux jours, il réunirait ses mangemorts pour envisager ses futurs plans de conquête. D'un coup, il sentit un flux d'énergie le submerger. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle puissance. Et curieusement, elle semblait émaner de lui. Quelle sorte de magie pouvait bien être à l'œuvre ? Quel sorcier oserait s'en prendre directement lui ? La réponse lui fut évidente. Mais pourtant il fermait son esprit à Potter depuis l'affaire du Ministère. Alors comment ce gringalet pouvait l'atteindre ? Aurait-il eu accès à des connaissances magiques que lui ignore ? Impossible. Lui seul avait parcouru les chemins inconnus et interdits de la magie. Mais alors quelle était cette puissance qui l'envahissait et qui semblait provenir de lui ? Il appela son fidèle second.

- Severus, ici, tout de suite, j'ai besoin de toi, susurra-t-il en appuyant sur son bras.

Aussitôt le maître des potions apparut devant lui en s'inclinant.

- Maître, vous m'avez mandé ?

- Il m'arrive quelque chose d'étrange. Et je crois que c'est en rapport avec Potter. Tu m'as certifié qu'il n'avait aucune disposition pour l'Occlumancie ou la Legilimancie.

- Je peux vous le certifier, jura Severus Rogue.

Voldemort plissa les yeux et fixa son fidèle second. Severus releva la tête pour affronter la tête inhumaine de son maître. D'un coup il recula de terreur.

- Maître, votre corps … il est …embrasé, bégaya le pauvre sorcier.

- Que me chantes-tu là ? questionna Voldemort en se levant brusquement.

Aussitôt une boule d'énergie partit de la main gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et creusa un profond trou dans le sol. Voldemort était stupéfait et Severus atterré. Le mage noir leva sa main pour l'examiner. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il leva sa main et conjura le sort de destruction. Aussitôt, un rayon mauve sortit de sa main et détruisit le mur en face de lui. Un sourire horriblement cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait conjurer des sorts sans baguette. Quelle découverte intéressante ! Il congédia son second car il avait besoin de comprendre. Mais surtout il voulait savourer sa nouvelle puissance magique. Il sortit pour le trou béant et descendit de longs escaliers. Il ouvrit une porte qui menait à des cachots. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Quelques instants plus tard, des cris d'extrême de douleur se firent entendre ainsi des éclats de rire cruels et froids.


	6. 6  Révélations

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

6 – Révélations

Pratiquement une semaine que Harry avait disparu, et Ginny leur apprenait qu'il était revenu. Pour éviter une éventuelle fuite d'information, Remus s'était introduit la nuit chez les Dursley et avait légèrement modifié leur mémoire. Pour eux, Harry était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre et refusait de leur parler. Et là, ils se rendaient de nouveau chez les moldus de Harry pour vérifier. Ils transplanèrent à quelques rues de la maison et attendirent la nuit. Maugrey scrutait les environs pour vérifier qu'aucun mangemort n'était dans les parages. Et la nuit finit par tomber. Les trois sorciers se glissèrent dans les ombres pour passer inaperçus. Sans rencontrer de véritables problèmes, ils pénétrèrent chez les Dursley et montèrent à l'étage pour se rendre dans la chambre du jeune homme. Au moment où Remus posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, Harry leur ouvrit en souriant.

- Bonsoir, entrez vite sinon nous allons réveiller mon oncle, leur signala le jeune sorcier.

Les trois sorciers se dépêchèrent de s'exécuter. Harry demanda à Maugrey d'insonoriser la pièce. Et il s'installa sur son lit. Il prit la parole.

- Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour vérifier que je suis bien vivant. Qui vous a prévenu ?

- C'est …

- Attends Kingsley, l'interrompit Maugrey. Qui nous prouve que tu es Harry. Tu as bien… changé.

- Hum, vigilance constante. Maugrey, vous êtes celui qui m'a remis la photo du premier Ordre du Phénix avec mes parents dessus. Kingsley, quand Dumbledore s'est échappé de Poudlard, il vous a prévenu d'un signe de tête que vous avez reconnu. Remus, outre le fait que tu m'as appris à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs, tu m'as redonné à la fin de ma troisième année la Carte des Maraudeurs.

- C'est vraiment toi ? Mais où étais-tu donc passé ces cinq derniers jours ? Et comment as-tu su que nous viendrons ? demanda avec émotion le vieux loup-garou.

- Cela fait beaucoup de questions, et j'ai peur de vous décevoir. Mais vous, comment avez-vous su que j'étais de retour ?

- Ginny Weasley, indiqua l'auror noir. Elle a senti ta disparition et ta réapparition.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle. Comment son ex petite-amie, sa future femme, avait pu le sentir ? Il était perplexe. Mais il préféra songer à différentes choses. Et la première était qu'il avait faim. Il eut alors une idée.

- Vous permettez, je veux savoir quelque chose. Dobby ! appela Harry.

Immédiatement un elfe de maison apparut.

- Monsieur Harry Potter a appelé Dobby. Dobby serait heureux de servir Mr Harry Potter, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Je te remercie Dobby. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras mon ami, mais pourrais-tu m'apporter à manger l'équivalent de six repas pour six personnes.

- Bien sûr Mr Harry Potter. Et comme Mr Harry Potter est bon de considérer Dobby comme un ami.

Et l'elfe disparut dans un pop sonore. Harry fixa de nouveau son attention sur les trois sorciers présents. Ils étaient stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre.

- Ecoutez, j'aurais besoin de voir l'Ordre demain au complet à part Mondigus. Je ne vais pas vous expliquer maintenant ce qui m'est arrivé, mais je vous apporterais certaines réponses. Et pour cela, il faudra que vous distrayiez l'attention de ma famille moldue. Puisque demain nous sommes dimanche, proposez-leur un voyage en montgolfière assez loin qu'ils auraient gagné. Vous pouvez arranger ça ?

- Pas de problème Harry, dit Kingsley avec assurance.

- Prévenez Molly de mon arrivée pour demain matin à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Et pas la peine de vous soucier de mon mode de transport, je serais me débrouiller moi-même.

- Harry, dois-je te rappeler que n'étant pas majeur, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ? lui évoqua Remus.

- Remus, il n'existe pas que la magie pour se déplacer. Et pas que les moyens moldus. Il y a d'autres façons que j'ai apprises. Mais je vous parlerais de tout ça demain.

Dobby arriva sur ces entrefaites avec une assiette. Harry s'en saisit avec avidité et la dévora come s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quatre jours.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda à nouveau Remus.

- Oui, assura le jeune homme. Dobby tu peux m'apporter le reste ? Ah oui prévenez Molly de faire à manger en quantité car je serais affamé en arrivant chez elle. C'est l'une de mes nouvelles particularités. Et demandez à Hermione si vous pouvez vous rendre chez elle afin de récupérer la télé de ses parents. Et je crois que c'est tout.

L'elfe de maison revint avec deux plats pour Harry. Celui-ci les engloutit tout aussi rapidement sous les regards ébahis des sorciers. Et Dobby repartit.

- Vous désirez autre chose ? demanda Harry.

- Heu … non, dit Maugrey. Nous te laissons manger en paix. A demain.

Au moment où les sorciers quittaient la pièce, Dobby revint avec de nouveaux plats. Harry pria l'elfe d'attendre. Le jeune sorcier se concentra et scruta les environs pour sentir les énergies des trois sorciers. Celles-ci s'éloignaient au loin.

- Parfait. Dobby, tu vois mon ami Ron Weasley ? Il a une sœur, Ginny, j'aimerais que tu la contactes discrètement et que tu me l'amènes. Tu peux le faire ?

- La très jolie demoiselle rousse avec laquelle Mr Harry Potter entretenait une liaison romantique. Dobby la connait. Dobby la ramènera à Mr Harry Potter.

- Je ne veux pas que tu la forces. Mais avant toute chose, tu peux me ramener à manger.

L'elfe disparut avec les plats vides. Le jeune sorcier avait réfléchi à toute vitesse quand il avait appris que Ginny avait senti sa disparition. Il devait résoudre ce mystère sur le champ. Quelque chose au fond de lui-même lui disait que c'était important. Et ce n'était pas sa curiosité pour une fois. L'elfe revint quelques instants plus tard avec cinq assiettes de tartes. Le jeune homme prit le temps de les savourer. Et l'elfe repartit à nouveau avec les plats vides. Et l'attente commença pour Harry.

Au Terrier, les trois sorciers venaient d'apparaître dans le salon des Weasley. Aussitôt ils furent assaillis par la famille et les membres présents. Cependant, au vu de la tête des sorciers, quelque chose semblait les contrarier. Ils affichaient une mine lugubre, comme s'ils n'aimaient pas ce qu'ils avaient vu. Arthur demanda le silence.

- Bon, dîtes-moi, est-ce que Harry va bien ?

- On peut le dire dans ses termes, dit Remus avec une moue dubitative. Il veut voir l'ordre demain à part Mondigus. Il vous prévient Molly de préparer beaucoup à manger, et Hermione, il nous demande de t'accompagner chez toi pour prendre une télévision.

- Et comment viendra-t-il ? demanda Ron.

- Il nous a dit qu'il se débrouillerait sans magie et sans moyens moldus, répondit lugubrement Maugrey.

D'une même voix, tout le monde s'étonna. Se débrouiller sans magie, passe encore. Mais sans prendre de moyens de moldus. Harry serait-il tombé sur la tête ? fut la question que tout le monde se posa. Sauf Ginny. Elle avait entendu l'essentiel, son Harry était vivant et bien portant. Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. Et elle le verrait le lendemain. Elle avait hâte de se confronter à lui et à son histoire. Elle salua tout le monde pour monter se coucher. Elle se changea pour enfiler un pyjama. Hermione vint frapper à la porte pour s'assurer de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci la rassura.

- J'ai juste besoin de dormir. Demain il me faudra affronter le Survivant, et certainement vous par la suite, dit-elle en souriant.

Depuis que Hermione était arrivée, elle ne comprenait pas les allusions déguisées de son amie. Et Ron aussi. Ils étaient perplexes par rapport au comportement de la jeune fille rousse. Hermione referma derrière elle et éteignit sa lampe. Au moment où Ginny commençait à dormir, elle sentit quelque chose tirée sur sa couverture. Une petite voix fluette lui parlait dans le noir. Elle alluma la lumière à contrecœur. Elle se redressa pour voir au pied de son lit un elfe qui la regardait avec fascination. Elle le reconnut immédiatement.

- Dobby ! s'exclama-t-elle doucement.

Et elle sauta de son lit pour le serrer contre elle. Si l'elfe avait pu rougir comme un humain, il serait devenu tout rouge. Avant que celui-ci ait pu reprendre son souffle, Ginny parla.

- Si tu es ici, c'est que c'est Harry qui t'envoie. Est-ce que tu peux me transporter jusqu'à lui ?

- Miss Weasley me facilite ma mission. Mr Harry Potter m'a demandé de vous emmener auprès de lui. Mr …

- Très bien Dobby. Alors fais-le.

La jeune femme tendit sa main à l'elfe qui la saisit. Et ils disparurent dans un pop sonore.

Dans sa chambre, Harry méditait. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que les trois sorciers l'avaient quitté. Le jeune homme réfléchissait au discours qu'il sortirait à la jeune sorcière. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer alors que sa seule intention était de comprendre comment elle l'avait senti. Mais il craignait aussi de revenir sur sa décision en la revoyant. Plus que tout, il voulait la protéger même si il savait que Ginny ne supportait pas cette attention exagérée. Il l'avait d'ailleurs bien compris en repensant à certains passages du dernier tome qui retraçait son futur périple. Il sentit, bien avant qu'ils n'apparaissent devant lui, les énergies de l'elfe et de la jeune sorcière. Il se releva rapidement. Au même instant ils apparurent. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais la lune éclairait la pièce. Et sans un mot, le fixant à peine, Ginny se précipita contre Harry pour le saisir. Elle eut l'impression de heurter un mur de pierre et retomba lourdement par terre. Elle se frotta une partie du visage et le thorax. Harry paniqua.

- Je suis désolé Ginny, mais tu m'as un peu surpris. J'aurais dû te prévenir, s'excusa le sorcier.

- Tu es entouré d'une protection ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle durement. Et tu parais plus grand depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

- Non, ce sont mes vêtements, expliqua Harry en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle s'en saisit mais remarqua que Harry ne faisait rien pour la saisir aussi. Il semblait même assez hésitant, craignant quelque chose.

- Tu pourrais allumer, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle quand elle fut debout.

Le jeune homme alluma sa lampe de bureau. Ginny put enfin le contempler. Et elle resta sans voix. Harry semblait avoir grandi de quelques centimètres. Il avait un visage plus carré. Ses bras nus laissaient voir désormais des muscles parfaitement dessinés, et une impression de puissance se dégageait de lui, différente de celle de Dumbledore. La jeune femme fut estomaquée. Elle se demandait vraiment si le Harry présent devant elle était le Harry qu'elle avait connu. Mais en tant que femme, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des muscles saillants des bras du jeune sorcier. Il semblait avoir forci de partout. Malgré son vêtement étrange, ceux-ci laissaient deviner une musculature toute aussi impressionnante. Et de la surprise, elle passa à un regard contemplatif et appréciateur. Et après examen, un nouveau regard s'alluma dans ses yeux, un regard de concupiscence. Harry ne comprit pas ce regard. Jamais Ginny ne lui avait lancé un tel regard. Et il en fut un peu effrayé. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un monstre prêt à le dévorer. Ou plutôt face à un Voldemort prêt à le tuer. Il ne savait pas très bien. Il se racla alors la gorge pour ramener Ginny à la réalité, dérangé par cet étrange regard.

- Dobby je te remercie, dit Harry. Tu peux nous laisser, mais restes dans les environs pour ramener Ginny chez elle.

- Oui Mr Harry Potter, Dobby restera vigilant. Miss, Dobby reste à votre service pour vous ramener.

La jeune sorcière n'avait absolument pas fait attention à l'échange qui venait de se passer. Elle était littéralement hypnotisée par le corps parfait de son sorcier. Dobby dut tirer deux fois sur la manche du haut de pyjama de la jeune femme pour qu'elle reprenne pied sur terre.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, indiqua-t-elle en rougissant très fort.

Dobby réitéra sa proposition puis Harry le congédia. Et ils retrouvèrent seuls. Aucun n'osa commencer à parler tout de suite. Trop de faits, nouveaux ou anciens, se mélangeaient dans leurs esprits. Harry prit l'initiative en même temps que Ginny. Ce simple fait les fit rire tous les deux. Galant, le jeune homme lui céda la parole.

- Harry, je suis au courant de toute ton histoire, dit-elle sans équivoque.

- Toute mon histoire ? interrogea Harry. Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Je suis au courant de toute ta vie depuis ton enfance. Et je suis au courant pour cette année, Monsieur qui a une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en lui, dit-elle en désignant la cicatrice sur le front.

Harry en tomba des nues et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans penser à retenir sa force. Celui-ci ne résista pas au poids du sorcier et céda. Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la pièce. Le lit était replié en deux au-dessus du sorcier. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement de la réaction de sa famille. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de silence angoissantes, les deux jeunes gens se sentirent rassurés. Le sort de Maugrey était encore actif. Harry se releva précautionneusement. Ginny était atterrée et amusée.

- Comment ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

Et la jeune femme lui expliqua l'histoire du hibou et du colis. Harry n'eut pas besoin de la suite pour comprendre. Un nouvel élément venait s'ajouter en la présence de Ginny.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, je vous accompagnerais, dit-elle. Et pas la peine de chercher à me convaincre. Tu as bien vu que de toute façon je risquerais ma vie à Poudlard en rentrant en résistance. Peut-être que les punitions de Rogue nous épargneront, mais il s'avère que son rôle est crucial. Et comme je suis au courant, je ne crois pas judicieux de me mettre de côté. Tu sais que j'ai un fichu caractère, et si tu m'éloignes de toi alors que je sais la vérité, je risque d'exploser pendant que je serais à Poudlard. Je suis une Weasley, future Mme Potter. A toi de voir, dit-elle avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Harry avait déjà compris bien avant la fin de l'explication de la jeune sorcière. Avec cette révélation, toute la donne était faussée. Il faudrait revoir toutes les répercussions de ce changement. Il faisait les cent pas, essayant d'envisager différents scénarios. La jeune sorcière eut la bonté de le laisser cogiter sans rien dire. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait déjà gagné. Elle participerait à l'aventure. Et surtout, elle pourrait reprendre là où elle en était restée avec son sorcier. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, Harry avait pris sa décision.

- Bon je n'ai pas le choix. Il faudra tout de même en parler avec Hermione et Ron.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai préparé le terrain. Et durant tout le temps où tu as disparu, j'ai cherché à comprendre comment il se faisait que j'avais senti ta disparition et réapparition. Une seule conclusion s'impose. Tu connais aussi ton avenir, et donc notre avenir, je me trompe ?

Décidément, la jeune sorcière le laissait sans voix. Il lui demanda de réparer son lit pour s'asseoir afin de s'expliquer lui aussi. Et pendant deux heures, il lui raconta sa vie des six derniers jours et la mystérieuse livraison de livres. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Harry parti dans un monde parallèle, Harry Super Sorcier, Harry revenu de lui-même sans magie. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire cette histoire. Bien que depuis qu'elle avait lu la vie de son sorcier, un fait indiscutable revenait souvent, Harry avait un don pour réussir là où tout le monde échouait, et ce depuis la naissance. Prenant en compte cette donnée, Ginny finit par estimer l'histoire plausible.

- Et tu comptes tout raconter demain ?

- Non, pas tout, juste ma disparition. A Hermione et Ron, je leur dirais toute la vérité. Mais dès demain, il me faudra prendre certaines graves décisions.

- Comme par exemple ta tentative pour te sauver de chez ta famille moldue.

- Exactement. Il faut que cette partie concorde afin que Voldemort croie qu'il ait presque réussi. Et afin qu'il interroge à nouveau Ollivander pour se mettre à la recherche de la Baguette du Sureau.

- Harry, tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde. Je pense à Rogue, au père de Tonks et à tant d'autres qui seront en fuite.

- Si tu crois que je n'y pense pas. Cette pensée m'obsède.

- Et tu comptais profiter de tes nouveaux pouvoirs pour les transmettre à Hermione et à mon frère. Je suis d'accord mais je crois qu'il y aura des morts indispensables.

- Tu n'y penses pas ? Serais-tu folle ? Est-ce que tu penses à ta famille ? Est-ce que tu penses au petit Teddy ?

- Je le sais, et j'y ai réfléchi longuement figures-toi. Mais si nous changeons trop le futur, je pense que nous commettrons trop d'erreurs. Et je parlais de morts indispensables. Le grand-père du petit Teddy doit mourir. Severus doit mourir. Et tu sais déjà pourquoi. Sans leurs morts, leurs noms n'auront aucune évocation.

- Dans ce cas, laissons mourir ton frère, Remus, Maugrey, Tonks, Colin, et tout le monde. Voldemort se tue, et nous construirons nos petites vies en justifiant que leurs sacrifices étaient nécessaires. Si c'est pour me dire cela, je crois que tu peux retourner chez toi, nous nous reverrons demain, lui dit-il sèchement.

- Harry, tenta-t-elle tristement. Tu ne comprends pas. Bien sûr que cela nous blessera. Bien sûr tu souffriras. Mais à vouloir changer le destin, tu risques de tout compromettre. Je ne sais pas qui nous a envoyé ces livres, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a une raison.

- Il faut sauver le plus de gens possibles, et je n'en démordrais pas.

Ginny souffla. Elle savait que ses paroles étaient dures et lui arrachaient son propre cœur. Mais elle s'était faite une raison. Elle comprenait pourtant Harry qui avait déjà beaucoup perdu. Et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait recherché un moyen de réussir sur tous les plans. Elle s'approcha encore jusqu'à lui toucher l'avant-bras.

- Harry je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes. Rien ne pourra changer ce fait. Je ne vais pas insister ce soir car tu es trop bouleversé. J'attendrais demain avec Hermione et mon frère pour que nous en parlions, lui dit-elle tristement.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux marron. Elle releva la tête de son sorcier et lui sourit malgré tout. Mais lui ne souriait pas. Elle appela Dobby, et ils s'en allèrent. Après leur départ, Harry refusa de penser aux arguments sa bien-aimée. Il ne dévierait pas de son chemin. Il lutterait et sauverait le plus de monde possible, en particulier sa famille proche. Sur cette pensée, il décida de méditer avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se leva avant le soleil pour s'entraîner. Il se téléporta dans le désert du Sahara pour s'entraîner en toute quiétude. Au milieu de ce paysage désertique, il se sentit extrêmement bien. Il se métamorphosa sous sa troisième forme et fit des combats invisibles. Il lança une boule d'énergie qui avait pour but de le poursuivre et de le blesser. Pendant une heure il s'exerça avant de se téléporter à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il fit comme s'il dormait quand Dudley lui glissa un mot sous la porte de sa chambre signalant que la famille sortait. Quand ils partirent, Harry se leva et se téléporta dans le salon des Weasley. Son apparition créa un certain trouble. Il était vêtu avec un costume étrange, il semblait encore avoir grandi, et quelque chose dans son allure les dérangeait. Ils avaient pourtant été avertis la nuit dernière par les trois sorciers venus vérifier son retour. Outre ces détails, l'impression de calme qui se dégageait de sa personne surprenait plus que tout.

- Bonjour tout le monde, ne faites pas cette tête. Vous étiez prévenus de mon arrivée, dit Harry en les saluant, amusé.

La surprise passée, Molly voulut se précipiter contre le jeune homme mais celui la retint d'avance.

- Désolée Mme Weasley, mais il serait dommage que vous vous blessiez. Je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'heure, j'ai faim. Sans être grossier, je peux m'installer ? demanda-t-il.

Mr Weasley lui indiqua la table du salon. La famille ainsi que les membres présents avaient déjà déjeuné. Faisant attention en s'asseyant, Harry se posa délicatement. Mais cette précaution ne suffit pas, et la chaise éclata sous son poids.

- Désolé, je vais la réparer. Il faut vraiment que je m'adapte mieux que ça, se conseilla-t-il. Je me demande comment faisait Sangoku à ses débuts.

Il sortit sa baguette et conjura le sort. La chaise se répara mais changea aussi de forme pour prendre celle d'un grand trône de bois bien solide ancré dans le sol. Harry se sentit plus à l'aise. Les sorciers présents restèrent sans voix. L'apparence du jeune sorcier les avait choqués. Mais le voir pratiquer un simple sort de réparation qui donnait une autre forme à l'objet réparer, c'était une première. Et ils ne comprenaient pas comment la chaise avait éclaté. Comme à son habitude, Mme Weasley s'était surpassée. Elle avait fait un repas pour quatre personnes rien que pour Harry. Mais quand elle le vit engloutir la quantité de nourriture et en demandait encore, elle douta que ce fut le jeune homme. Il vida pratiquement le pauvre garde-manger. Pendant son repas gargantuesque, il interrogea son amie Hermione pour savoir si elle avait récupéré la télévision. Elle le lui confirma et l'attira par le sortilège d'attraction. Après s'être restauré, Harry parla enfin.

- Je vous remercie Mme Weasley. Je vous paierais la nourriture que je vous ai mangé.

- Mais non Harry, insista la sorcière rousse.

- Bon, je crois que vous méritez certaines explications. Mais avant de vous les fournir, je veux que vous vous prépariez car vous allez avoir un peu de mal à concevoir ce que je vais vous apprendre.

Puis Harry pointa sa baguette sur la télévision et lança le sort d'adaptation sans le prononcer. Aussitôt la télé se plaça sur la table basse et se mit à briller avec la télécommande. Ensuite, le jeune homme chercha pendant quelques secondes sur différentes chaînes le programme qui l'intéressait. Il tomba enfin sur le dessin animé en question.

- Observez bien les personnages de ce dessin animé, et dîtes-vous que c'est possible. Et Hermione pas d'objections.

Les sorciers furent plus fascinés par la télévision que par le dessin animé. A la fin de l'épisode, chacun fut déçu.

- Qu'avez-vous retenu ? demanda Harry.

- Tu nous as montré des personnages se battant, dit Georges.

- Mais encore ?

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, ajouta Hermione qui avait compris. Tu as voulu nous faire comprendre que tu disposais des mêmes pouvoirs que ces … supers combattants de l'espace.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais, s'enthousiasma Harry.

Tout le monde les regarda avec de gros yeux. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini.

- Harry, c'est impossible. Certes, il semble que tu te sois … amélioré physiquement, souligna-t-elle en rougissant, mais de là à nous faire croire que tu peux te battre comme eux ou te transformer, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

- Puisque des actions valent mieux qu'un long discours, si nous passions dehors. Ou du moins, restez sur le parvis de la porte. Vous risqueriez d'être blessés.

Et Harry sortit dehors. Il ne fit pas attention au regard noir que lui jeta Ron. Il n'avait pas aimé la rougeur de Hermione quand elle avait notifié la transformation physique du jeune sorcier. Au vu du nombre de personnes présentes, Maugrey et Arthur jugèrent bon d'agrandir l'entrée. Et tout le monde attendit pour assister à un phénomène qui risquait de les dépasser si Hermione avait raison.


	7. 7  Démonstration, décision

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

7 – Démonstration, décision

Harry fixait les alentours des yeux. Il percevait les protections mises en place par les membres de l'ordre. Il félicita Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, ses professeurs de métamorphose et de sortilèges.

- Je pense tout de même qu'il va falloir que je rajoute quelques sortilèges afin de ne pas détruire la campagne environnante et la maison.

Le jeune sorcier pointa sa baguette et lança le sort _Dociles Prirem _contre la maison. Il s'agissait d'un sort de protection des habitations contre les phénomènes naturels tels que les ouragans. Aussitôt, un rayon droit frappa la mansarde et se retrouva enveloppé d'un voile invisible qui était parcouru par des rayons d'énergie bleus. Quand Hermione tenta de le toucher, elle se recula comme si elle s'était électrocutée.

- Pardon Hermione, c'est de ma faute. Pourtant, j'essaie de mettre le moins de puissance magique dans mes sorts. Mais avec toute ma puissance spirituelle, il semble que mes enchantements soient eux-mêmes plus puissants que prévu. Donc restez où vous êtes.

Tous les sorciers prirent l'avertissement de Harry au sérieux. Ensuite, il enchanta la propriété des Weasley avec le sortilège _Tempum Darvies_. Une nouvelle fois, un rayon s'échappa et frappa les protections déjà présentes pour se rajouter à celles-ci. Harry leur expliqua que ce sort permettait d'éviter que quiconque ressente son énergie colossale à des lieux à la ronde et le contenait sous le dôme invisible, invisible pour les moldus, précisa-t-il. Car tous les sorciers le voyaient. Le dôme de cristal transparent était strié par des rayons d'énergie comparable à ceux du premier sort. Il lui fallait maintenant jeter un dernier sort pour compléter la préparation, le sort _Reflectiis Sensis_. Ce sortilège empêchait aux sorciers de ressentir les pouvoirs magiques mis à l'œuvre. Si un sorcier passait dans les environs, il ne ressentirait pas la magie de Harry. Dès que tout fut prêt, Harry décida de se délester de tout le poids qu'il portait en permanence. Il enleva sa cape blanche qu'il jeta au sol. En tombant, celle-ci creusa le sol de quelques centimètres sous les regards ahuris des sorciers. Il s'assit pour enlever ses bottes. Chacun put voir qu'il peinait légèrement. Il posa ses lunettes à côté de ses bottes. Il ôta ensuite ses bracelets de force qui tombèrent sur le sol en le creusant près de la cape. Il libéra une partie du haut de son costume pour passer par-dessus sa tête son t-shirt. Harry grogna un peu car il eut un peu plus de mal. Chaque sorcière et chaque sorcier put estimer la musculature dorsale impressionnante du jeune homme. Cette vision créa un certain émoi chez la gente féminine en général. Fleur ne put s'empêcher de laisser son charme vélane agir pour atteindre le jeune sorcier qui était déjà concentré. Et Ginny eut de nouveau cette lueur concupiscente au fond des yeux. Quant aux hommes, certains paraissaient assez vexés par le comportement de certaines femmes. Harry remit son haut comme il faut et se tourna vers l'assistance.

- Bien que je me sois entraîné ce matin, je reconnais que sans tous ces vêtements, je me sens plus léger. Il faut dire que je suis habitué à une gravité plus importante. Les explications viendront plus tard Hermione. N'oubliez pas ce que vous avez vu, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Harry commença à se mettre sautiller sur place prenant de plus en plus de hauteur. A la fin il fit un saut si extraordinaire que tout le monde dut lever la tête pour ensuite suivre sa descente tout en souplesse. Et sans attendre, il se mit à courir à une vitesse vertigineuse. Personne n'arrivait à suivre, pas même Maugrey avec son œil magique. Personne n'arrivait à concevoir ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Harry s'interrompit pour réapparaître d'un coup.

- Maintenant, voilà le clou de ma démonstration. Je vous expliquerais au fur et à mesure.

Harry fit éclater son énergie normale qui était blanche claire. Il expliqua que c'était l'énergie que chaque humain possédait et qu'elle n'apparaissait que suite à long entraînement. Puis Harry passa au premier stade de sa transformation. Aussitôt, le sol se creusa sous lui quand son énergie éclata. Les sorciers ouvrirent la bouche dans une expression de surprise et d'incrédulité. Même Hermione suivit le mouvement. Voyant leurs expressions, Harry décida de remettre ses explications à plus tard. Constatant les dégâts autour de lui, il décida de prendre un peu de hauteur. Et il se transforma à nouveau. Là son énergie éclata de façon plus grandissante. Il disparut au milieu d'une énergie verte pour reparaître quelques instants plus tard. Là les sorciers ne savaient plus comment réagir. Ils croyaient devenir fous. Harry leur indiqua maintenant qu'il allait passer au troisième stade. Il s'envola et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du dôme. Il poussa un long cri pour se transformer. Des éclairs zébrèrent la propriété. Le sol trembla. Un vent violent se leva. Harry avait disparu au milieu d'une boule d'énergie verte iridescente. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout redevint calme et Harry descendit. Sa métamorphose était trop extraordinaire. Certains sorciers tournèrent de l'œil, Molly en fit partie. Harry décida de redevenir lui-même. Il prit sa baguette et fit disparaître ses enchantements. Personne ne fit attention à lui tant les sorciers se préoccupèrent de ranimer les sorciers et sorcières évanouis.

Ron s'approcha de son ami ainsi que Remus et Hagrid. Harry le serra doucement dans ses bras, heureux de pouvoir de revoir son ami. Il donna une même accolade au loup-garou et au demi-géant. Il était heureux de revoir tout le monde. Il pouvait enfin laisser exprimer son contentement. Ron regardait les affaires de Harry au sol. Il se pencha pour prendre le t-shirt, et là il eut un nouveau choc. Il tenta en vain de soulever le vêtement. Il dut s'accroupir, souffler comme un bœuf et devenir rouge pour juste soulever le vêtement de quelques millimètres du sol. Ses frères le virent faire et se moquèrent.

- Fred, Georges, pourquoi ne pas tenter au lieu de vous moquer de votre frère ? invita Harry.

- Pas de problème, répondirent les jumeaux Weasley à l'unisson.

Ils se concertèrent, et Fred tendit sa baguette pour lever le t-shirt. L'étrange vêtement ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Georges vint à sa rescousse, et ils tentèrent ensemble de lever le vêtement. Celui-ci décolla de quelques centimètres avant de retomber lourdement au sol. Les deux frères ne trouvèrent pas drôle la blague. Harry se retint de pouffer et se tourna vers Hagrid.

- Hagrid, auriez-vous l'amabilité de tenter votre chance ?

- T'es sûr Harry. Si ces deux chenapans n'y arrivent pas, je ne vois pas comment je réussirais.

Harry lui jeta un regard confiant, et le demi-géant tendit la main pour attraper le curieux vêtement. Il le souleva sans effort apparent, mais il fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, combien pèse ton vêtement ?

Tout le monde était maintenant remis et suivait la conversation avec un nouvel intérêt.

- Hum, attendez que je me rappelle. Alors, le t-shirt doit peser cent-dix kilos, chaque botte soixante kilos, chaque poignée de force trente-cinq kilos et le col de ma cape trente kilos.

L'énoncé du poids des vêtements créa un concert de consternation.

- Harry, tu es entrain de nous dire que tu te promènes en permanence avec trois-cent trente kilos de vêtements sur toi ! s'exclama Remus.

- Heu … oui pourquoi ? A la longue on s'y habitue. Ce sont surtout les premières années qui sont les plus difficiles, ajouta Harry, plus pour lui-même.

- Ca suffit Mr Potter, s'emporta Minerva McGonagall, son professeur de métamorphoses. Votre petite démonstration est très concluante, et nous ne pouvons nier que le … comment dîtes-vous ?

- Dessin animé, précisa Hermione.

- Merci Miss Granger. Que le dessin animé que vous nous avez montré au début prouve vos dires. Maintenant les explications. On ne devient pas du jour au lendemain un …, le professeur chercha ses mots.

- Un Super Sorcier, proposa innocemment Ginny.

Tout le monde la regarda étrangement.

- Ben quoi ? Vous avez pas entendu comme ils se faisaient appeler, les Supers Guerriers de l'espace. Harry n'est pas l'un des leurs, c'est un sorcier. Et en l'occurrence, un Super Sorcier, vous voyez ?

Vu sous cet angle, l'argument était valable. Harry remercia la jeune sorcière rousse d'un discret signe de tête. Il proposa à tout le monde rentrer. Lui-même remit ses vêtements avant de pénétrer dans la maison et de reprendre place sur son … trône. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, il commença à raconter son histoire. Il modifia évidemment le début de celle-ci mais ne cacha pas son état d'esprit du moment. Puis il expliqua comment, s'en le vouloir, il avait pratiqué de la magie sans baguette et avait créé un trou dimensionnel. Hermione voulut l'interrompre mais il lui fit un signe de main lui demandant d'attendre la fin de son récit. Il parla de sa traversée, de sa venue dans l'autre dimension, de sa rencontre avec les guerriers de l'espace et de son entraînement. Et il termina par son retour. Hermione fut la première à parler. Harry reconnut immédiatement dans les yeux de son amie cette flamme particulière, celle qu'elle avait quand elle comprenait quelque chose de majeure.

- Harry, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens d'ouvrir une nouvelle voie pour le monde magique et le monde moldu ? l'interrogea avec un enthousiasme grandissant la jeune sorcière.

Tous les sorciers la fixèrent sans comprendre, même Harry. Il se posait déjà la question de savoir quelle catastrophe malencontreuse allait lui tomber dessus.

- Miss Granger, pourriez-vous vous expliquer ? demanda le professeur de métamorphoses. Nous ne comprenons pas.

Mais la jeune femme était déjà sur une autre planète. Ron, à ses côtés, dut la pincer pour qu'elle revienne sur Terre.

- Oui, excusez-moi. Dans le monde moldu, depuis une cinquantaine d'années, des scientifiques travaillent sur le fait que notre monde n'est pas le seul, qu'il y aurait des réalités alternatives, des univers parallèles et autres théories du même genre. Harry est la preuve vivante que ces théories sont fondées. Et si grâce à notre magie, nous pouvons créer des passages dimensionnels, imaginez le potentiel. Il faudrait revoir tout le cursus scolaire magique. Il faudrait mettre au point de nouveaux programmes. Il faudrait envisager de faire correspondre un cursus scolaire à la fois moldu et magique dans de hautes études poussées. Il faudrait …

- Hermione, je crois que nous avons compris ton idée, intervint Ron. Pouvoir passer d'une dimension à l'autre est super. Ca nous fait une belle jambe. Mais il ya un défaut dans ton joli projet. Imagines un Voldemort ayant accès à ce genre de procédé et acquérant les mêmes pouvoirs que Harry, que comptes-tu faire ?

La jeune femme regarda le jeune homme roux avec de grands yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais ce qui la perturba fut que c'est la première fois que Ron proposait une argumentation qui venait à l'encontre de son idée avec sérieux. Et elle n'était pas la seule. L'un des jumeaux passa derrière le jeune sorcier et lui appliqua la main sur le front.

- Non, je vous confirme il n'a pas de fièvre. Ron a réellement fait une réponse sérieuse avec son cerveau. Mon cher petit frère, je ferais attention à toi. A force de fréquenter Hermione, des latences de ton intelligence ressurgissent, dit Fred avec humour.

- Hermione, tu peux être fière de toi, tu vas finir par rendre notre frère enfin intéressant, rajouta Georges.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Une bonne ambiance venait enfin de s'installer. Mais pourtant Harry brisa ce moment.

- Ecoutez-moi, mais si j'ai demandé à ce que l'ordre soit là ce matin au complet, c'est qu'il y a une autre raison. Je ne peux pas vous donner les détails, mais cela concerne la mission que Dumbledore m'a confiée. Si je ne voulais pas que Mondigus soit présent, c'est qu'il ne va pas tarder à vous proposer une solution pour me sortir de ma famille le soir de mon anniversaire. Je veux que vous acceptiez sa proposition sans broncher. Il le faut impérativement. Ne me posez aucune question. Sachez juste que cela est nécessaire. Et non Maugrey, Mondigus n'est pas au service de Voldemort.

Harry dit cette dernière phrase car il avait senti l'énergie de l'ancien auror monter en flèche. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour le jeune sorcier de deviner le cheminement intellectuel de celui-ci.

- Autre point, je compte entraîner Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Et cela concerne aussi ma mission. Mais rassurez-vous, je vous entraînerais aussi. Du moins une partie de moi.

Là encore, l'information surprit. Personne ne s'étonna du rôle des deux meilleurs amis de Harry, mais Ginny. Les amis en question regardaient aussi Ginny sans comprendre. Puis de nouveau l'attention se reporta sur Harry quand il sortit une bourse de sa poche. Il l'agrandit légèrement et fouilla dedans. Il maugréait entre ses dents.

- Mais où est-ce que j'ai mis cette satanée argile ? Non, c'est pas ça. Le livre, c'est pour plus tard. Voilà.

Il sortit de la petite bourse un morceau d'argile. Il en décrocha un petit morceau et rangea le reste. Il sortit dehors, augmenta le volume de petit morceau d'argile et se mit à le façonner. Dès que Harry fut satisfait du résultat, il s'arracha un cheveu et le planta dans sa sculpture. Ensuite, il récita le sort _Activatiis Vivis_. Aussitôt la sculpture prit l'apparence de Harry ainsi que ses vêtements.

- Je vous présente mon double. Il n'a pas tous mes pouvoirs, je vous rassure, mais il a tout mon enseignement. Il est aussi fort que moi et aussi rapide. Une petite démonstration devrait vous convaincre.

Les deux Harry se mirent en garde et un combat s'engagea. Evidemment, personne ne put le suivre. Les sorciers ne se repéraient qu'aux bruits des coups qui faisaient gronder le ciel. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux Harry reparurent en atterrissant.

- Voilà comment j'envisage les choses pour quelques temps, édicta le jeune sorcier. Je ne peux pas recréer la Salle du Temps pour tout vous apprendre en cent ans. Par contre, je connais quelques sorts comme vous avez pu le constater. Je suis désolé si je m'occupe personnellement de Ginny, de Hermione et de Ron, mais un nouveau fait s'est ajouté dont j'ignore encore les conséquences.

- Comme le fait qu'elle ait pu te ressentir quitter ce monde et revenir, devina Remus. Harry, quelle est cette mission que Dumbledore vous a confié à toi, Ron et Hermione ? Et dont aujourd'hui tu as l'obligation de partager avec Ginny ?

- Remus, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et tu es toujours aussi perspicace. Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu seras bientôt père de famille, et tu as désormais tes propres obligations.

Tout le monde regarda le loup-garou et Tonks avec consternation. Ils n'avaient pas encore annoncé la nouvelle. Mais l'entendre annoncer par la bouche de Harry amenait à de nouvelles questions. Comment ? Harry devina facilement le malaise qu'il avait installé.

- Ecoutez, il y a certaines choses dont nous devons nous charger, et ce n'est pas sans raison que Dumbledore ne s'en soit pas ouvert à l'ordre. Je suis conscient que c'est frustrant, mais ce n'est pas par manque de confiance. Mais il existe des secrets si terribles qu'il semble indispensable de devoir les cacher. Est-ce que vous pouvez le comprendre ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Les sorciers réfléchirent aux paroles du jeune sorcier. Au moins, comparé à Dumbledore, prenait-il le temps de s'expliquer, même si tout son discours paraissait brumeux.

- Une dernière question, et ce sera tout, dit alors Arthur Weasley. Est-ce en rapport avec une prophétie te désignant pour vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom ?

Harry hésita à répondre. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter la famille Weasley plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Mais son silence fut des plus élogieux.

- Je pense que tu viens de nous fournir la réponse par ton silence. Et je saisis mieux le pourquoi de tes interrogations au moment de ta disparition. Tu avais besoin de plus de puissance pour réussir ton œuvre. Je t'avoue que de savoir mes enfants impliqués dans cette histoire me chagrine.

Aussitôt Ron et Ginny protestèrent. Le patriarche leva la main pour mettre fin aux récriminations.

- Cependant, vu ton …. amélioration, je crois qu'ils seront plus en sécurité auprès de toi. Car je suppose que pour accomplir la mission de Dumbledore, vous ne retournerez pas à Poudlard cette année.

Harry scruta ses amis qui le scrutèrent aussi. Le Super Sorcier n'avait pas prévu une telle situation. Mais dans un certain sens, la situation future ne changeait pas fondamentalement. Au lieu de tout préparer en catimini, avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient mieux préparer leur future expédition. Il se décida pour la vérité.

- Exactement. Et si nous pouvions espérer votre aide, dit Harry en se tournant avec espoir vers la matriarche.

Elle avait suivi l'échange entre son mari et le jeune sorcier comme tout le monde. Son esprit était déchiré entre son cœur de mère et son devoir de membre. Déjà qu'elle supportait difficilement que sa famille entière fasse partie de l'ordre, savoir maintenant que ses deux plus jeunes enfants allaient encourir des dangers inconnus pour accomplir une difficile mission visant à détruire un mage noir. Elle hésitait.

- Maman, intervint alors Ron. Depuis que je connais Harry et que je suis son ami, ma vie a toujours été plus ou moins en danger. Et c'est la même chose pour Ginny. Si nous nous trouvons avec Harry, la famille sera en partie épargnée.

- Ron a raison. Si les mangemorts devaient à prendre le pouvoir, les premières personnes qu'ils interrogeraient seraient vous. Et moi plus particulièrement puisque Rogue leur a certainement dit que j'étais sortie avec lui. Imagines si je revenais à Poudlard à ce moment-là, ma vie serait aussi en danger. Par contre, s'ils ne nous trouvent pas, ils se mettront à notre recherche, vous laissant tranquilles, et délaissant les membres. Et vous pourrez vous entraîner en toute sérénité.

Les arguments de ses deux enfants étaient sensés. Elle regarda Harry avec un farouche regard. Elle considérait le jeune homme comme un membre à part entière, comme un septième fils. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Harry, je t'aime comme j'aime mes enfants. Alors promets-moi de bien veiller sur eux. Et où que vous alliez, je veux avoir des nouvelles de vous.

- Je vous les apporterais moi-même puisque je peux me déplacer sans magie, la rassura-t-il.

Elle lui fit part alors de l'une des ses nombreuses embrassades. Désormais le destin était en marche. Harry était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Après ce petit moment d'émotion, il reprit la parole.

- En attendant le jour de mon anniversaire, agissez le plus normalement possible. Je sais que Voldemort compte renverser le ministère après mon anniversaire. Et il ne sert à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit. Pour le moment, avec mon double nous vous entraînerons.

- Heu, Mr Potter, l'interrompit le professeur Flitwick, quand vous parlez de nous entraîner, vous envisagez sérieusement de nous apprendre à nous battre comme vous. Je ne sais pas mais je me sens un peu … vieux pour ça.

Le jeune sorcier partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Non, non, professeur, je ne vais pas vous apprendre les arts martiaux ou vous faire courir pendant cinq jours sans manger ni boire avec une tenue pesant dix kilos. Par contre, je peux vous apprendre à méditer pour faire ressortir votre énergie spirituelle. Et cet exercice demande autant de détermination que le reste. Si quotidiennement, vous vous entraînez, vous pourriez constater quelques changements dans votre magie. Mais cela demande du temps. Et du temps, c'est ce que je vais nous donner. Mais il me faut en premier manger car j'ai faim. Toute cette dépense d'énergie me donne faim.

- Hé Harry, tu te rends compte que si tu transformes notre frère comme toi, nous ne pourrons plus t'inviter. Déjà que naturellement Ron s'empiffre comme quatre, il s'empiffrera comme combien ? s'amusa à deviner Georges.

- Mon cher frère, tu me donnes une idée. Parions sur la quantité de nourritures que pourra manger Ron si il parvient au niveau de Harry, renchérit Fred. Arrivera-t-il à dépasser Harry ? Dès aujourd'hui, il faut que nous prenions des notes. Tu te rappelles de tout ce qu'ont mangé Harry et Ron ce matin.

- En comparant, nous pourrons dresser un premier bilan.

Tout le monde s'écroula de rire au moment les jumeaux transplanaient dans leur chambre. Ron était rouge de colère. Il avait bien envie de retrouver ses frères et de leur mettre une bonne trempe. Tout le monde s'attabla pendant que Minerva s'occupait du repas. Elle appela un elfe et lui passa commande pour que la nourriture du château soit transférée au Terrier. Harry préféra ne pas bouger de son siège. Ginny prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du jeune homme.

- Je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir oublié.

- Je t'ai promis que tu nous accompagnerais. Je tiens ma promesse. Et il faudra que je m'explique sans tarder avec Hermione car je n'aime pas son regard. Et ton frère n'est pas mieux.

- Tu veux que je te dise, je m'en fiche. Et je vais te dire pourquoi. Approche ton oreille.

Ne prenant pas garde au lourd regard que lui jetait la jeune sorcière à côté de lui, il se pencha légèrement. Ginny eut un sourire espiègle. Au moment où elle s'apprêta à parler, elle attrapa le visage du jeune homme, le tourna vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement devant tout le monde. Le jeune sorcier fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Mais son cœur lui éclata de joie. Il répondit au baiser ardent après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Les deux jeunes gens retrouvèrent leurs gestes de quand ils sortaient ensemble. Mais ce baiser était différent de toutes les autres car il était brûlant de passion. Ayant baissé sa garde, Harry ne fit pas attention et son énergie explosa. Il se transforma alors en Super Sorcier niveau un et souleva Ginny de sa chaise pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ce n'est que quand il sentit tout le Terrier trembler qu'il revint à lui. Et il ouvrit les yeux. Ainsi que Ginny. Tout le monde s'était réfugié sous la table et les jumeaux étaient de nouveau présents.

- Je m'excuse, dit Harry piteusement en baissant la tête.

Il remit Ginny sur la chaise à côté de lui. La jeune sorcière avait une expression de contentement qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Elle venait de recevoir le plus merveilleux, le plus incroyable des baisers. Harry continuait toujours de fixer son assiette vide avec insistance. Il n'osait pas regarder les Weasley. Il avait honte de s'être ainsi oublié. Tout le monde avait pourtant un sourire indulgent envers lui. Remus tenta de le réconforter.

- Harry, tu es peut-être l'être le plus puissant de cet univers, mais il semble que Ginny ait une réaction étonnante sur toi.

Harry ne répondit pas tant il se sentait mortifié. Il était devenu rouge cramoisi et n'arrêtait pas de marmonner.

- Sangoku ne m'a jamais mis en garde contre ce genre de phénomène, répéta-t-il inlassablement.

Quand Remus se pencha pour entendre la réflexion de Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Le loup-garou le tira de sa torpeur en lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule pour le réconforter.

- Harry, ce n'est pas grave. L'amour est le plus puissant sentiment du monde. Il est même plus puissant que toi. Et au vu de ta réaction, cela promet. A l'avenir, contentes-toi de ne pas te laisser submerger par tes sentiments. Comme pour toute chose, il te faut de l'entraînement.

Harry regarda son vieil ami et le remercia pour ces paroles réconfortantes. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de tout le monde. Ginny, revenue de son petit nuage rose, lui prit la main. Le jeune sorcier la rassura d'un regard. Fred voulut s'approcher derrière Harry pour le surprendre.

- Fred si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je jure que cela se retournera contre toi, le prévint Harry sans se retourner.

Le jumeau avait déjà à la main un étrange flacon d'eau claire. Loin de se laisser démonter, celui-ci répondit.

- Tu te trompes mon cher Harry, c'est Georges.

- J'avoue qu'avant j'aurais douté, mais maintenant, je peux l'affirmer en toute sérénité. Tu es Fred. Bien que vous soyez jumeaux à tout point de vue, vous avez des énergies différentes. Et je peux sentir la tienne. Et je peux sentir aussi ton intention de me faire une mauvaise blague.

- Georges et moi ne pouvons plus te surprendre ! Et zut c'est pas de chance. Il faut que nous parlions sérieusement.

Et là-dessus, un repas joyeux s'engagea. Tout le monde félicita le retour du plus beau couple de Poudlard, comme le déclamèrent les jumeaux.


	8. 8  Réconciliation

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

8 – Réconciliation

Après le repas, Harry pria ses amis de le suivre dans la chambre de Ron. Ils s'excusèrent et se retirèrent. Certains membres de l'Ordre suivirent leur exemple pour se retirer tandis que les sorciers restant auraient payé cher pour connaître le sujet de conversation des quatre amis. Car aucun ne doutait que toute la vérité serait dévoilée à ce moment-là.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Ron, Harry jeta lui-même un sort dans la pièce. Il voulait s'assurer que personne n'écoutasse ce qu'il allait révéler à ses deux amis. Ron s'allongea sur son lit tandis que Hermione le bousculait pour lui faire signe de lui laisser une place au pied du lit. En les voyants ainsi, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ginny se retenait à grand peine de rire. Puis le jeune homme leur demanda toute leur attention. Et il leur révéla l'existence des livres que Ginny et lui avaient reçus au début des vacances, et de l'histoire de cette année.

- Sérieux Harry, il y a des bouquins qui retracent toute ta vie depuis ses six dernières années ?

- Puisqu'il te le dit banane, répondit Ginny.

- Hé petite sœur, ce n'et pas parce que tu t'es remis avec Harry que tout est permis. Si je me rappelle, au début des vacances tu n'étais pas très jolie à voir.

Ginny s'appliquait à répliquer mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'assister à une dispute entre son ami et sa petite amie.

- C'est bon tous les deux, faites nous grâce de l'une des nombreuses colères version Weasley. Je vous ai révélé ce détail car je veux connaître votre sentiment. Et pas la peine de me sortir l'argument que certaines morts sont indispensables.

- Je vois que tu en as déjà parlé avec Ginny, devina Hermione. Pourtant Harry, tu as toi aussi une expérience du voyage dans le temps. Rappelles-toi quand nous avons sauvé Sirius.

- Oui je sais. Mais je n'ai pas acquis toute cette puissance juste pour décider de qui doit vivre ou de qui doit mourir au vue des meilleures circonstances.

- Je ne dis pas ça. Mais il y a des personnes qui sont destinées à mourir. Penses à Severus. Tu ne peux pas penser à le sauver. Ce qu'il a fait pour toi est vraiment … admirable. Il a vécu sa vie durant avec le souvenir de ta mère. Derrière ce masque d'indifférence se cachait une noble âme. Tu ne peux pas lui enlever sa digne mort. Imagines que tu le sauves. Je pense qu'il t'en voudrait sa vie durant car il continuerait à souffrir pendant de nombreuses années. Et surtout comment justifierais-tu de son vivant qu'il ait tué Dumbledore ? Tu n'as aucune preuve à fournir. Et je te vois mal révéler au monde entier le secret de Voldemort ou le tien.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione analysait le problème sous toutes les facettes. Son esprit logique envisageait les conséquences à long terme. Harry ne réfléchissait que sur les conséquences à court terme. En réalité, il ne voyait pas les conséquences sur son futur. Il savait qu'il se marierait avec Ginny et qu'ils auraient des enfants, de même que Ron et Hermione. Mais le dernier tome ne donnait aucune indication sur les choix de leur avenir. Pouvait-il se permettre de tout changer comme bon lui semblait parce qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir ?

- Harry, je devine tes pensées, continua Hermione, et je comprends ta douleur de tout perdre. Mais est-ce que cela ne t'a rendu plus fort enfin de compte ?

- PULS FORT ! explosa. Donnes-moi un seul exemple où j'ai été le plus fort. A l'heure actuelle je peux m'estimer le plus fort, mais avant ça, je n'étais qu'un faible. Et le dernier tome le prouve. Je n'ai vaincu Voldemort que grâce à des circonstances et à une chance insolente. Je n'appelle pas ça être fort. J'appelle ça être faible. Et cette prophétie qui me prête un soi-disant pouvoir que Voldemort ignore, parlons-en. Je me sacrifie et je fais croire à Voldemort que par ce sacrifice tout le monde est protégé. Dumbledore y croyait si peu en vérité qu'il m'a fait rechercher les Reliques de la Mort. Tu appelles ça être fort. Je suis désolé Hermione, mais sur ce coup-là tu te trompes.

- Harry, tu interprètes mal mes propos. Tu es fort dans le fait que ton nom a rassemblé des gens en pleine guerre. Même Dumbledore n'y était pas parvenu. Tu nous l'as avoué toi-même, les centaures, les elfes se sont joints à nous. Un gobelin n'a pas hésité à trahir son espèce pour nous aider. Si tu n'étais pas Harry Potter, il n'y aurait pas de résistance forte contre l'oppression de Voldemort.

- Harry, écoutes Hermione, elle a raison. Tu as toujours été fort même si tu ne le conçois pas. Si nous ne t'avions pas connu, nous ne serions que des étrangers. Moi le sixième fils d'une fratrie déjà importante. Qu'avais-je avant de te connaître ? Aucune place. Je me considérais comme un boulet. Non ne m'interromps pas Hermione. Disons-le clairement. Si Harry n'avait pas été mon ami, nous ne nous ne serions jamais entendus. J'aurais été l'éternel dernier fils Weasley sans senteur ni odeur. Et toutes les insultes de Malefoy auraient été justifiées. Mais tu es devenu mon ami Harry, et tu m'as montré ce qu'était le courage. Je sais, j'ai été jaloux de toi, et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à pardonner ma stupidité à bien des reprises. Alors oui je te le dis, tu as toujours été le plus fort à mes yeux. Et toute cette nouvelle puissance ne fait que montrer clairement ta force de toujours. C'est juste toi qui ne veut pas l'admettre.

- Grand frère, tu …

Elle ne finit passa phrase car Hermione s'était jetée dans les bras de Ron en pleurant et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Le pauvre rouquin était médusé de stupéfaction, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Divers rouges coloraient son visage et ses oreilles. Hermione finit par s'arrêter pour le regarder.

- Et moi qui désirais encore m'amuser pour accélérer les choses entre vous deux. Tu vois, Harry, ta vraie force réside ici, dit-elle en pointant le cœur du jeune homme. Et en admettant qu'il soit juste que des personnes importantes meurent, tu assureras cette force pour réunir les gens autour de toi. Je ne dis pas que nous ne devons pas tout faire pour sauver tout le monde, mais tu dois admettre que certaines morts sont indispensables.

Petit à petit, l'idée se frayait un chemin dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Pouvait-il accepter un tel fait ? Pouvait-il justifier d'un tel sacrifice pour réunir le meilleur des gens autour de lui ? En fin de compte, à quoi lui servirait sa nouvelle puissance si il ne sauvait pas tout le monde ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse y répondre lucidement. Ginny félicitait Hermione de son initiative et lui avoua le petit détail que Harry et elle avaient passé sous silence les concernant. Les deux nouveaux amoureux n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

- Je désirais brusquer un peu les choses, car franchement, faire reconnaître vos sentiments en pleine bataille, j'ai trouvé ça un peu fort. Mais ce que je trouve le plus bizarre, c'est ton comportement. Il suffit que Ron fasse preuve d'un peu de bon sens pour que tu t'enflammes.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir tandis le jeune sorcier roux se forçait à rire doucement. Mais Harry restait indifférent à ces démonstrations d'affection. Ginny le tira de ses réflexions.

- Mon chéri, nous ne te mettrons pas la pression. Et quoi que tu décides, nous te seconderons. Mais ne tiens pas compte uniquement de tes sentiments. Par bien des côtés, Severus Rogue a bien plus souffert que toi. Et espérer continuer à le voir vivre alors qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait tuer ta mère, je trouve ce principe horrible. En repensant au passage où il te confie ses souvenirs, je crois qu'il était heureux de mourir en voyant tes yeux verts. Et tu sais pourquoi.

Harry se rappelait parfaitement de ce passage. Et il le comprenait. Il s'était même imaginé à la place de son maître de potions. Il comprenait. Cependant, un besoin de sauver Severus se maintenait en lui. Il préféra alors pour le moment ignorer ce sentiment. Ginny se rapprocha, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un tendre baiser du bout des lèvres. Harry y répondit timidement.

- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini, reprit le Ron que tout le monde connaissait. Et si nous décidions de ce que nous allons faire. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais d'après vos dires, cette chasse au trésor ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Les quatre amis se mirent à rire. Il était maintenant temps pour eux de décider comment agir. Harry avait une petite idée. Et il l'exposa à ses amis. Ceux-ci furent pour le moins consterné par son idée. Elle était de très loin risquée. Et pourtant elle présentait un avantage certain. Pour les convaincre, Harry leur présenta la copie du livre de magie de l'autre dimension. Comme à son habitude, Hermione demanda à le lire pour l'étudier. Et l'après-midi s'écoula lentement.

Voyant le soleil déclinait, Harry jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer dans sa famille. Il devait mettre les choses au point pour le départ de celle-ci. Et une longue conversation, pleine de conflits et de ressentiments, promettait de dégénérer. Hermione fut moyennement rassurée devant le calme de son ami. Ils descendirent dans le salon où toute la famille Weasley était présente ainsi que certains membres de l'ordre.

- Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Je viendrais demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Et nous verrons ensemble les détails de mon futur transfert. Et dès que Mondigus vous aura proposé son projet, tenez-le éloigné d'ici.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence. Puis le jeune sorcier se téléporta dans sa chambre de Privet Drive. Il décida de s'installer dans le salon pour attendre sa famille. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. Son oncle entra comme un buffle. Il soufflait comme un veau et dissertait sur le manque flagrant d'éducation dans le pays. Effectivement, quand les Dursley s'étaient présentées avec leur invitation, le moniteur du parcours en montgolfière leur avait signalé que leurs billets étaient périmés depuis un an. L'oncle Vernon avait bien tenté de protester, mais le moniteur s'était montré intransigeant. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du pays en vain. Et en rentrant, quand il vit Harry tranquillement assis dans le salon, il s'emporta de plus belle.

- HE TOI QUE FAIS-TU LA ? N'ES-TU PAS CENSE ETRE SEUL DANS TA CHAMBRE A BROYER DU NOIR. REMONTES-Y ET LAISSES NOUS !

Harry qui était resté assis jusqu'à la fin de la tirade de son oncle se leva pour affronter sa famille d'adoption. La vision de sa métamorphose cloua le bec de l'oncle Vernon. Le jeune homme dépassait désormais d'une bonne tête le gros bonhomme et affichait une assurance peu rassurante.

- Et si je vous priais en premier lieu de vous asseoir, proposa aimablement Harry. Nous devons discuter de sujets sérieux.

Le regard qu'il leur lança ne courrait aucun commentaire. Craintivement, les Dursley s'exécutèrent et se serrèrent sur le canapé. Seul Dudley voulait afficher un semblant de courage. Harry fut satisfait qu'ils obéissent aussi rapidement.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement car je ne me répéterais pas. Comme Dumbledore vous l'a signalé, le soir de mon dix-septième anniversaire je serais majeur pour le monde sorcier. Et donc la protection de ma mère disparaîtra. Vous serez alors en danger. Vous devrez quitter le pays pendant quelques temps. Mais je vous rassure, vous reviendrez. Et la maison sera toujours là. Dumbledore est mort en fin d'année scolaire, et Voldemort compte venir me chercher. Il me semble que dans ces cas, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de choix. Des objections ?

L'oncle Vernon retrouva un semblant de courage.

- Qu'en avons-nous à faire de toute cette histoire ? Si un autre fou veut te tuer, grand bien lui fasse. De toute façon, tu n'es pas de notre famille.

- Désolé, mais je le suis par ta femme. Donc vous êtes concernés. Si vous restez, vous serez en danger, et je ne pourrais pas assurer votre protection.

- Vous avez bien un Ministère ? Ils n'ont qu'à se charger de ce problème, et toi, tu n'auras qu'à dégager d'ici, dit-il rudement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement. Cette conversation avait vraiment les allures de celles du livre. Il reprit tout de même son sérieux.

- Mon oncle, je sais que votre bêtise est aussi imposante que votre derrière, mais pour cette fois, je ne tolérerais pas que vous me contredisiez. Mon Ministère, comme vous dîtes, tombera dans peu de temps entre les mains de Voldemort. Donc vous partirez, même si je dois pour cela user de ma force.

Vernon vit rouge et se leva.

- Je te signale que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie en dehors de ton monde. Et comment oses-tu nous menacer sous mon toit alors que nous t'avons recueilli ?

Harry s'obligea au calme. Il se dirigea près de la cheminée et prit dans sa main le tisonnier suspendu. Faisant face à sa famille, il plia la tige de fer en deux et en fit un nœud.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas besoin de magie, dit-il avec un sourire indulgent. Donc vous partirez comme je vous le préconise.

Malgré sa frayeur, l'oncle voulut de nouveau repartir à la charge, mais sa femme l'en dissuada avec un regard de peur. Elle était effrayée par son neveu. Et la démonstration de force y était pour beaucoup. Mais la réaction la plus surprenante fut de la part de Dudley.

- Et toi que feras-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Moins vous le serez, et mieux vous vous porterez. Et puis il m'étonnerait que nous nous revoyions un jour, ajouta-t-il.

- Et … si je désirais te revoir, dit son cousin avec hésitation.

Tout le monde fut pris de court par ces propos. Vernon et Pétunia regardaient leur fils comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Comme dans le livre, son cousin le surprenait. Mais les événements semblaient s'enchaîner rapidement. Sa tante se mit à pleurer tant elle fut fière de son fils.

- Maman, ça suffit. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon. Et puis c'est de notre faute si il s'en va. Si nous nous étions mieux comportés, peut-être pourrions-nous bénéficier de sa protection à lui.

- Merci, Dudley, dit Harry. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je suis fier que tu sois mon cousin. Et j'espère qu'à l'avenir tu te montreras plus indulgent envers ce qui t'es inconnu ou différent. Car c'est ainsi que commencent les guerres et que des familles se retrouvent meurtries ou brisées.

Dudley se promit intérieurement de se souvenir de ce conseil. Enfin Harry décida d'abandonner sa famille adoptive dans le salon. Il commençait à avoir faim, et ce n'est pas la maigre nourriture contenue dans le frigo qui lui comblerait l'estomac. En haut des marches, il s'arrêta.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous tracasser pour me nourrir, j'ai trouvé un moyen de manger à ma faim. Bonne nuit.

Et il continua de monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'y enferma et appela Dobby. L'elfe de maison apparut et se mit au service du jeune homme. Il lui passa commande pour manger.

Jusqu'au jour de son anniversaire, Harry voyagea souvent entre le Terrier et sa chambre. Il entraînait ses amis tandis que son double entraînait la plupart des membres. Pour réussir ses préparations, Harry, avec l'aide de Hermione, de Remus et de Maugrey, avait enchanté deux tentes bien distinctes. Les deux tentes bénéficiaient d'un sort de ralentissement du temps. Y passer une heure équivalait à douze heures sans pour autant vieillir. Les membres de l'ordre apprenaient à faire jaillir leur énergie par de la méditation et un art martial tendre appelé Taï-chi. De leur côté, les amis du jeune homme subissait un entraînement plus poussé. Harry avait fait en sorte de recréer les conditions de la Salle du Temps du monde de Sangoku. Il fallut tout de même au jeune sorcier trois jours pour accomplir les enchantements adéquats. Et il dut demander l'intervention du professeur de métamorphoses et du professeur d'enchantements. Quand il commença l'entraînement de ses amis, il avait décidé de commencer par les bases. Il leur fit un court rappel de ce qui les attendait. Ron avait eu une moue dubitative. Hermione pinçait un peu le nez, et Ginny fut enthousiaste. Il commença par les entraîner physiquement en les faisant courir, pratiquer divers exercices d'assouplissement et de musculation. A la fin de leur première séance, ses trois amis n'en pouvaient déjà plus. Et Ron voulait déjà renoncé. Harry lui rappela les raisons de sa présence en cet instant. Mais Hermione eut un meilleur impact sur le jeune homme. Au bout de quinze jours, il leur confectionna leur premier équipement comme le sien. Il ne voulut pas commencer trop durement. Leurs nouveaux vêtements ne pesaient que cinq petits kilos. Outre ces entraînements, il prenait le temps une fois par semaine pour réunir tout le monde et jugeait des progrès de tous sur le développement de leur énergie. De tous les membres, Maugrey se trouvait être le plus réticent alors que Harry s'attendait de sa part à plus de soutien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous y mettez si peu d'ardeur ? lui demanda un jour Harry.

- Harry, vous êtes peut-être en mesure de juger ceci suffisant mais je ne suis pas convaincu. Est-ce que votre puissance est réellement si grande que vous pouvez détruire ce monde d'un claquement de doigt ?

- Je vois le problème. Que tout le monde approche, dit Harry. Tenez-vous tous par la main, je vous emmène.

Tout le monde se tint par la main, et Harry prit celle de Maugrey qui était tenue par celle de Ginny. Il se téléporta avec son cortège dans le désert de Gobie.

- Nous sommes en Mongolie, dans l'un des déserts les plus chauds du monde. Ici personne à perte de vue. Maintenant Maugrey, je vais vous montrer ce que je veux que vous atteigniez.

Sans se transformer, Harry jeta un sort d'isolement sur une grande surface de la région. Dès que ce fut fait, il se mit en position et lança une Vague Déferlante de petite puissance. Tout le monde put constater entre les mains du Super Sorcier la concentration de l'énergie verte et de son éjection du corps du jeune homme. Mais ce qui les stupéfia fut l'envergure du rayon d'énergie et sa puissance au vu du creusement du sol qu'il avait créé. Harry avait pratiquement fendu la terre en deux.

- Et dites-vous bien que ceci a été fait à faible puissance. Alors imaginer quand je me transforme. Par contre je ne vous cache pas que Voldemort peut très bien s'en défendre avec un bouclier puissant car il est comparable à moi jusqu'à un certain niveau. Et donc, j'interdis à qui que ce soit de l'approcher. Il est à moi. Par contre, pour ce qui est de ses mangemorts, en imaginant que vous soyez désarmés, ce genre d'attaque peut très bien les surprendre car ils ne seront pas comment réagir. Satisfait Maugrey ? Comme vous le dîtes, vigilance constante.

Tout le monde sursauta devant l'imitation du vieil auror qui se mit à sourire en coin. Puis Harry téléporta de nouveau tout le monde au Terrier.

Outre ces entraînements, un changement surprenant s'était produit dans sa famille. Alors que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son cousin et lui n'avaient jamais entretenu une relation … amicale, Dudley semblait avoir décidé de changer cet état de fait. Un soir que Harry dînait seul dans sa chambre, son cousin frappa pour lui parler. Depuis la conversation de la dernière fois, son oncle et sa tante avaient pris le parti de l'ignorer à l'inverse de son cousin qui se rebellait assez souvent. Et ce fameux soir, Dudley venait trouver son cousin pour lui parler. Avec une grimace sur le visage, Harry lui ouvrit. Dudley hésita à rentrer. Voyant son cousin s'asseoir sur son lit en l'attendant, le gros garçon joufflu entra avec courage. Comme depuis toutes ces années, la chambre était déserte de la moindre décoration, juste un lit, une table de travail et une armoire. Une chambre pour une personne non désirée. Dudley resta debout en se tournant nerveusement les mains. Harry était aussi gêné que son cousin. Aucun ne savait par où commencer. Tant d'années d'injustice et de souffrance couvaient entre eux. Son cousin se décida à faire le premier pas en s'excusant de son comportement. Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Voyant là un signe encourageant, Dudley continua dans sa lancée en retenant sa respiration.

- Je sais que je me suis mal comporté envers toi, et rien n'excusera mon attitude. Mes parents depuis ton arrivée m'ont bien fait comprendre que tu étais un monstre qu'on leur avait confié malgré eux. Et j'ai profité de la situation de la manière la plus abusive et méchante qui soit. Je veux …

- Respire Dudley, tu vas t'évanouir à force de te retenir de respirer, lui signala Harry, se retenant de rire.

Après ce premier pas, les deux cousins discutèrent à cœur ouvert. Ils apprirent à se connaître, mais ils savaient qu'ils auraient besoin de temps pour s'apprécier réellement. Evidemment, les parents de Dudley voyaient d'un très mauvais œil cette complicité émergente. Ils craignirent que Harry ait jeté un sort à leur fils adoré. Ils durent déchanter quand Dudley leur répondit de se mêler de leurs affaires. Et à contrecœur, ils n'essayèrent plus de se mettre entre les deux jeunes hommes.

La veille au soir de son départ, Harry fut surpris par son cousin quand celui-ci lui demanda de lui raconter sa vie dans le monde magique. Harry s'excusa alors auprès de son cousin en lui expliquant qu'il aurait été dangereux pour lui de trop en savoir. Mais il lui promit de tout lui raconter si il sortait vivant de la guerre dans laquelle il était engagé. Dudley n'insista pas et partit en direction de sa chambre pour finir de préparer ses valises. Harry ressentit de la peine pour son cousin. Le jeune sorcier le compara à Malefoy qui n'avait pas eu non plus le choix, élevé dans une famille avec des idées absurdes. Harry les plaignit sincèrement.

Le soir de son départ, comme dans le livre, deux sorciers vinrent chercher la famille de Harry pour les escorter loin de leur habitation. Harry ne voulut pas connaître leur destination. Au moment des adieux, les deux cousins se donnèrent l'accolade, et Dudley fit de nouveau promettre à Harry qu'ils se reverraient dès que le danger serait écarté. Harry le lui promit. Et la famille adoptive du jeune homme partit. Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il se désolait pour son cousin, mais il espérait au fond de lui que celui-ci réussirait mieux que ses parents. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il devait penser au plus pressant et se préparer. Cette nuit serait sa première confrontation avec Voldemort depuis qu'il était revenu. Harry angoissait à cette première rencontre directe. Il devait penser au moindre détail pour épargner ses amis et assurer la couverture de Severus. Cette nuit serait très longue.


	9. 9  Contre toute attente

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

9 – Contre toute attente

Harry finissait de préparer ses affaires quand il sentit l'énergie spirituelle de son escorte qui s'apprêtait à apparaître. Il rangea rapidement les derniers journaux qui traînaient encore au sol. Il prit avec lui l'article en hommage à son mentor décédé. Il descendit dans le salon et se figea au pied de l'escalier. Comme l'avait prédit le livre, différents sorciers étaient présents. Mais à l'inverse du livre, ils avaient transplané dans le salon des Dursley sur l'insistance de Harry. Ron et Hermione se tenaient tous les deux par la main Fred et Georges tenant en rigolant un Mondigus évanoui Bill et Fleur examinant la maison Mr Weasley avec un regard séduit pour tous les objets moldus Fol Œil sur le qui-vive Tonks commençant à inspecter par la fenêtre en faisant attention de ne rien casser Remus en retrait veillant d'un regard sur sa femme Kingsley tenant Hagrid par la main car le demi-géant n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. A ce que je constate, vous avez réglé le cas de Mondigus les jumeaux, souligna Harry en riant.

- Nous, non, on lui a juste fait goûter une nouvelle gourmandise alcoolisé pour qu'il se reprenne. Je crois que la dose était un peu exagérée, indiqua Georges.

- Oui mais regarde ce sourire béat, dit Fred. Je ne sais pas à quoi il rêve, mais ça doit être agréable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore concocté tous les deux ? demanda Ron avec curiosité.

- Ca, petit frère, il te faudra attendre la majorité de Harry pour le savoir. A ce propos, Harry, pour ton anniversaire …, dit Georges avec un sourire à faire frémir.

- Nous t'avons concocté un même alcool que pour Mondigus, et j'espère que tu lui feras honneur, finit Fred avec la même expression que son frère.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient assez réputés dans leur partie pour que tout le monde sache qu'il fallait se méfier de leur ingéniosité florissante. Maugrey toussota pour rappeler à tout le monde le but de leur visite. N'étant pas encore tout à fait majeur, Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie sauf cas exceptionnel. Le jeune sorcier sortit de sa poche treize petites figurines d'argile. Remus les agrandit jusqu'à taille humaine. Chaque sorcier se tira un cheveu et l'implanta dans l'une des figurines. Aussitôt elles prirent l'apparence des sorciers au cheveu correspondant. Ensuite, chaque sorcier donna vie à son double.

- Parfait, dit Harry. Je vais vous ramener au Terrier. La moto est bien là-bas ?

- Pas de problème Harry, assura le demi-géant.

Tous les sorciers se donnèrent la main, et le jeune homme téléporta tout le monde. Ginny se jeta dans les bras du jeune sorcier à son arrivée. Il la rassura un moment avant d'enfourcher la grosse moto et de disparaître à nouveau. Il sentit que ses ennemis approchaient, il devait se presser. Il fit sortir tous les doubles et leur tendit un balai. Il grimpa ensuite dans le side-car avec le double de Hagrid. Le double de Maugrey prit les commandes et ordonna à chacun de se préparer. Et tout le monde décolla en silence dans la nuit noire quelques instants plus tard. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, Harry les vit enfin. Le faux Maugrey ordonna de rompre la formation et chaque double tenta d'amener les mangemorts dans des directions différentes. Deux mangemorts suivirent Harry et le faux Hagrid. Mais comparé au livre, il parvint sans difficulté à se débarrasser de leurs poursuivants en neutralisant leurs balais. Alors qu'il commençait à respirer, il sentit son ennemi de toujours approché. Harry se préparait à cet instant. Voldemort apparut devant la moto et le faux demi-géant accéléra d'un coup tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lançait le sort de mort. Le double de Hagrid fit une embardée pour éviter le sortilège pendant que Harry répliquait par un sortilège de désarmement que Voldemort évita. Et une course-poursuite s'ensuivit dans le ciel nocturne. Harry s'était retourné dans sa place pour surveiller Voldemort. Il vit alors quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait que moyennement. Voldemort jetait des sorts avec ses mains et sa baguette. Constatant ce fait, Harry décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Concentrant son énergie spirituelle et magique, il lança à nouveau un sortilège de désarment. Le rayon de magie avait une jolie couleur dorée comme dans le livre et atteignit la baguette empruntée de Voldemort qui explosa et frappa l'ennemi qui hurla avant de disparaître. Le jeune sorcier sentit immédiatement les mangemorts disparaître pour rejoindre leur maître.

Harry attira à lui tous les doubles d'argile qui avaient cessé de vivre au moment où Voldemort avait poursuivi le jeune sorcier. Il se doutait qu'une certaine contrariété devait régner chez ses ennemis qui n'avaient pas compris le phénomène. Néanmoins, il était assez fier de lui cat tout s'était déroulé comme il l'avait souhaité. Le double de Hagrid et de lui atterrirent en douceur dans le jardin des Weasley. Tout le monde attendait avec angoisse sa venue. Il leur sourit en les voyants. Il leur fit un signe de la main pendant que la moto descendait lentement. A peine descendu que Ginny se précipitait de nouveau sur lui et l'embrassait furieusement. Puis elle se recula pour vérifier que celui-ci ne lui cachait pas une quelconque égratignure.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tant, tout s'est bien passé. Et comme tu peux le constater je me porte bien.

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, il se frotta le front en plissant légèrement les yeux. Il ressentait le mécontentement de son ennemi. Il respira calmement pour interrompre sa connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les raisons de la colère de celui-ci, il le savait. Cependant, son expression n'échappa pas à ses meilleurs amis qui avaient compris et se regardaient avec angoisse. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry retrouva un visage radieux. Molly invita tout le monde à rentrer. Comme les autres, elle se sentait soulagée. La table fut dressée très rapidement. Maugrey envoya un message à Minerva pour la prévenir que tout s'était déroulé suivant le plan. Puis le vieil auror reporta son attention sur le jeune homme que tout le monde félicitait.

- Potter, tout le monde vous félicite, mais je pense que nous n'en avons pas fini. Vous étiez au courant des projets de Mondigus, et vous étiez préparés à cette attaque. Je ne me tairais pas comme tout le monde. Comment saviez-vous ?

Harry s'était préparé à cette question.

- Ecoutez, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous avons une mission à accomplir. Et vous devez vous entraîner. Quant à ma connaissance des évènements, disons que cela reste un mystère qui se révèle utile. Et non je n'ai pas appris à voir l'avenir. Par contre, durant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, nous serons attaqués par les mangemorts car le Ministère sera tombé. A partir de ce moment, nous disparaîtrons. Mais je vous tiendrais au courant de notre avancée de la mission. Et durant notre absence, continuez à vous entraîner, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, il en va de vos vies.

La tirade du jeune homme fut bien entendue. Sans en dévoiler trop, Harry leur avait bien fait comprendre que les temps à venir seraient assez durs. Une distribution de Whisky Pur Feu fut accueillie avec chaleur par tout le monde. Harry se contenta d'un demi-verre. Il voulait garder les idées claires. Puis Mme Weasley invita tout le monde à se coucher car dès le lendemain, la journée serait chargée. L'anniversaire de Harry ainsi que l'arrivée des parents de la future mariée et la délivrance du testament de Dumbledore.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla d'excellente. Il était majeur et pouvait utiliser la magie comme il l'entendait. Il se retint de réveiller Ron comme dans le livre. Il savait que ses sorts étaient désormais trop puissants pour ce genre d'amusement. Il se contenta de prendre un verre d'eau et de la jeter à la figure de son ami pour le réveiller. Ron se leva brusquement en bougonnant.

- Très drôle Harry, dit-il de méchante humeur. Joyeux Anniversaire tout de même. Je voulais t'offrir un cadeau en particulier, mais je crois qu'il ne te servira à rien. Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en changer.

- Pas grave, dit Harry en souriant. Mon plus beau cadeau est que tout le monde soit encore vivant. Je ne pense pas désirer autre chose.

- Tu ne comptes pas encore nous entraîner ? demanda avec angoisse son ami.

- Non, mais moi je le dois. Je descends, je salue ta mère, et je pars pour une heure.

- Mais Harry ….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car son ami avait déjà quitté la chambre en transplanant. Il fit sursauter Mme Weasley en apparaissant dans un grand boum et en atterrissant sur les fesses.

- Décidément, j'apprécie définitivement le déplacement instantané, dit-il en se frottant les fesses, plus par réflexe que parce qu'il avait mal.

Il se releva et prit Mme Weasley dans ses bras pour une étreinte toute familiale. La vieille sorcière la lui rendit avec bonheur. Ensuite il lui signala qu'il devait partir pour une heure. Il lui promit d'être présent pour le petit-déjeuner avec toute la famille. Et il se téléporta dans le désert de Gobie, son lieu de prédilection pour s'entraîner. Il revint une heure après comme promis. Toute la famille était debout. Et toute la famille lui souhaita un heureux anniversaire. Il les remercia et s'excusa pour monter prendre une douche. Il ne mit pas longtemps et put enfin profiter du commencement de la fête. Pour l'occasion, Mme Weasley s'était encore dépensée sans compter. Et ce n'était que le début. Fred et Georges prirent le jeune homme à part.

- Comme promis Harry, tu vas goûter à notre alcool spécial Weasley, commença Fred.

- Dites-moi ce qui m'attend, dit Harry avec suspicion.

- Que du bonheur, assura Georges. Et pour toi, nous avons mis une dose minimale. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu prennes tes désirs pour la réalité.

Cette remarque ne rassura pas du tout le jeune sorcier tout juste majeur. Il but l'alcool d'un coup. Il se sentit d'un coup extrêmement bien, comme si il avait bu une potion de Felix Felicis. Il constata alors qu'il voyait la vie en rose et un sourire de béatitude se dessina sur son visage. Il se sentait heureux comme jamais. Ginny apparut à ce moment-là. Harry se précipita d'un coup vers elle et l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. La jeune sorcière fut surprise mais répondit au baiser avec la même passion. Les deux frères se congratulèrent. L'alcool qu'ils avaient composé était à base de miel, de mandragore, d'une plante euphorisante, de jus de belladone et de cannelle avec un vin fermenté. Le goût en était onctueux et sucré. Les jumeaux comptaient bientôt mettre en vente ce nouveau produit qui était destiné à détendre les dîners d'affaire. Les deux frères avaient commencé à prospecter auprès du Ministère. Harry finit par relâcher la jeune sorcière car il sentit son énergie lui échapper. En cet instant, il voulait partager de l'amour avec tout le monde, et Ginny en était la principale cible. Et la jeune sorcière était aux anges. Comme la dernière fois que Harry l'avait embrassé avec autant de fougue, un regard de concupiscence s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. Il prit chaque personne dans ses bras pour les remercier. Au début personne ne comprit jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux explosent de rire.

Peu après le repas du matin, les Delacour apparurent. Les présentations furent affectueuses, surtout pour Harry. En le voyant, Mme Delacour ne put s'empêcher de réagir comme sa fille Fleur – son charme vélane agit malgré elle. Et Gabrielle ne resta pas elle aussi insensible au charme puissant qui émanait désormais du jeune sorcier. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas en pleine possession de son propre charme, celui-ci lui échappa pour tenter d'atteindre le jeune homme. Ginny se colla à Harry pour bien faire comprendre à sa jeune rivale que Harry lui appartenait. Mais celui-ci ne suivit pas l'échange. Il était joyeux à l'extrême et discutait avec tout le monde. Pour une fois, le jeune sorcier, d'habitude si taciturne, montrait un visage avenant et faisait la conversation.

Puis Mme Weasley dressa la table dans la cour qui avait été nettoyée pour l'occasion. En réalité, Harry s'était servi de sa puissance énergétique pour raser complètement le terrain et faire fuir les gnomes. Depuis l'herbe ne repoussait plus. Il avait juste suffi par la suite à aplanir le terrain désert pour accueillir très prochainement le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Comme dans le livre, les Delacour se trouvèrent être des invités très chaleureux. A midi tout le monde passa à table. Les elfes de l'école avaient été conviés à faire le service. Et Dobby était à leur tête, servant Harry en nourriture à chaque fois que le jeune homme le demandait. Harry voulut même que l'elfe participe à la fête de son anniversaire. La pauvre petite créature protesta vivement en remerciant cependant le noble sorcier. Les Delacour s'étonnèrent de voir la quantité astronomique que le jeune sorcier ingurgitait. La fête battit son plein avec l'arrivée du gâteau d'anniversaire qui représentait un Vif d'Or. Après l'avoir découpé, Harry en servit une première part à l'elfe de maison. Celui-ci se mit à rougir et l'accepta sur l'insistance de Harry. Puis il servit d'autres parts. Il ouvrit aussi ses nombreux cadeaux. Alors que le soleil déclinait, Harry sentit l'arrivée de sorciers. Il prévint Remus et certains membres de l'ordre. Ils s'excusèrent et transplanèrent. Ensuite, le Ministre apparut accompagné de Percy.

Comme dans le livre, il demanda à parler en privé au Trio qui le suivit dans le salon. Et sans préambule, il leur annonça qu'ils étaient couchés sur le testament de Dumbledore. S'attendant à une réaction de leur part, le Ministre les fixa. Ils se souriaient mystérieusement et ne semblaient pas surpris. Il leur remit à chacun leurs legs s'attendant à une réponse à chaque fois qu'il posait une question. Et comme dans le livre, ils répondirent par l'ignorance la plus totale. Rufus Scrimgeour ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il sentit qu'il se faisait manipuler par les trois jeunes gens. Il décida de faire monter la pression sur le Survivant. Celui-ci répondit très calmement au Ministre en lui signalant ses fautes d'appréciation. Le ministre aurait dû voir rouge, mais il hésita devant le calme du jeune homme. Beaucoup de faits troublants laissèrent songeur le ministre quand il prit congés. Premièrement, le Harry Potter qu'il avait vu en fin d'année était totalement différent du Harry Potter qu'il venait de rencontrer. Deuxièmement, le jeune sorcier avait changé physiquement, de façon impressionnante. Et il se dégageait actuellement de la personne du jeune sorcier une assurance et une puissance qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce sont sur ces sombres pensées que le Ministre transplana avec Percy en dehors de la propriété.

Bien entendu, après le départ du Ministre, toutes les personnes présentes voulurent analyser les legs de du défunt directeur. Les trois amis les présentèrent et firent semblant d'ignorer ce que signifiaient les mystérieux présents. Et la soirée d'anniversaire s'éternisa. La fête d'anniversaire se termina très tard. Et deux jours plus tard, ce serait le mariage. Harry avait insisté pour repousser la date du mariage. Il voulait ajouter sa propre protection pour que chaque participant puisse avoir le temps de s'échapper le moment venu. Malgré son euphorie dû à la potion des jumeaux, il s'état un moment retiré seul pour pénétrer l'esprit de son ennemi. Et il avait découvert que la prise du Ministère avait été repoussée car Voldemort souffrait encore de sa main blessée. La nouvelle avait ravi le jeune sorcier.

Durant les deux jours précédant le mariage, Harry avait aidé à renforcer les protections autour du Terrier. Comme dans le livre, les préparatifs étaient ennuyeux et Mme Weasley stressait son monde. Mais Harry profitait de l'occasion. Il avait jugé qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment impliqué dans la préparation du mariage. Molly tenta bien de lui faire comprendre que son aide n'était pas aussi indispensable que cela, mais il insista tout de même. Il continuait aussi à entraîner ses amis. Avec Hermione, ils s'étaient téléportés dans le monde moldu pour différents achats comme pour une tente quatre places et pour divers jouets d'intérieur. Avec leurs achats, ils aménagèrent la tente qui leur permettrait pendant quelques mois de survivre. Hermione l'agrandit pour contenir quatre chambres individuelles. Dans chaque chambre se trouvait un lit et une salle de bain. Une cuisine avait été aménagée avec un salon et un garde-manger. Harry appela Dobby pour le tenir au courant et le mettre en garde contre ses futures sorties. L'elfe rassura le sorcier majeur. Les sorciers ne faisaient jamais attention aux elfes de maison. Evidemment cette réflexion choqua Hermione. Mais pour une fois, elle ne s'emporta avec son S.A.L.E.

A la veille du mariage, Mr et Mme Weasley convoquèrent les quatre amis. Ils avaient décidé de leur parler car le comportement de trois des quatre amis ne laissait aucune équivoque sur leur future relation. Harry, pris dans son rôle de sauveur, n'avait pas remarqué certains regards que s'échangeaient ses amis. Depuis qu'il les entraînait, Ron avait commencé à développer ses muscles au plus grand plaisir des regards de Hermione. Ginny ne se lassait pas d'admirer le corps superbe de son sorcier, et certaines idées qu'elle avait auraient pu choquer n'importe qui. Seul Harry semblait de marbre, concentré sur ses objectifs. Arthur demanda à l'un d'eux de sécuriser la pièce afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Les deux parents ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet. Leurs enfants avaient toujours su se gérer sur ce point. Ils n'étaient pas dupes que très jeunes les fils Weasley avaient commis certains ravages au sein des cœurs de certaines sorcières. Et pas que dans leurs cœurs. A part peut-être Percy. Si il y a bien un point sur lequel tous les sorciers s'accordaient, c'était justement ce point la famille Weasley était reconnue pour être très précoce.

- Les enfants, nous savons que vous allez devoir effectuer une difficile mission pendant quelques temps, commença Mr Weasley.

- Et vous serez livrés à vous-mêmes, ajouta Mme Weasley.

- Je vous ai promis de vous donner des nouvelles aussi souvent que possible, leur rappela Harry.

- Nous te remercions Harry, dit Arthur en souriant. Mais nous ne vous avons pas convoqué pour parler de ça – et il parut gêné à ce moment-là. Vous savez, nous avons vu la manière dont vous vous … regardiez.

Trois des quatre amis rougirent. Harry ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Mr Weasley, et l'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage. Les deux parents pouffèrent en silence.

- Vous allez bientôt vous retrouver livrés à vous-mêmes, et il ne faudrait pas que … certaines situations ne dérapent à votre contrôle, dit Molly en rougissant.

- Je peux vous assurer Mme Weasley que tout sera sous contrôle, assura Harry. Nous nous entraînerons plus que régulièrement en même temps que nous accomplirons notre mission. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de chômer.

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme avec perplexité. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir encore compris où voulait en venir les parents Weasley. Même Ron avait suivi pour une fois.

- Oui Harry, souffla avec désespoir Mr Weasley. J'aurais peut-être dû laisser Remus t'expliquer

- Mon chéri, c'est à nous en tant que parents de leur expliquer ces choses.

- Papa, maman, je crois que nous avons compris, intervint Ginny. A part l'Elu qui croit fermement à sa mission.

- Ginevra, ne te moques pas ainsi, la reprit sa mère. Harry est un jeune homme au passé difficile qui plaide en sa faveur.

- Je vous remercie Mme Weasley, mais je vais bien, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

Tout le monde le regarda à nouveau perplexe, se demandant si il le faisait exprès. Ron décida de lui poser la question.

- Harry, est-ce que tu as compris de ce dont nos parents essaient de nous parler depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Ils s'inquiètent des dangers que nous risquons de rencontrer durant notre périple, répondit avec innocence le jeune sorcier en regardant son ami. Et je veux les rassurer en leur faisant comprendre que je vous protégerais.

- Oui Harry, dit Ron en soufflant entre ses dents. Heu Hermione tu lui expliques car là, je crois que c'est désespéré.

Harry regarda ses amis et les parents Weasley. Il vit tout le monde rougir. Il devait avoir loupé quelque chose. Ginny eut pitié de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le lui faire comprendre. Il recula, offusqué, regardant tout le monde.

- Non, mais vous … vous êtes pas bien … vous croyez … je ne pensais pas …, le jeune homme, bégayant fortement, se tournant vers ses amis et vers les parents Weasley.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme. Il devait retrouver la confiance des parents qu'il respectait le plus au monde.

- Mme et Mr Weasley, je puis vous assurer que jamais nous ne ferions … de telles choses, dit-il en rougissant.

- Harry tu es gentil mais ce n'est pas nous qui vous ferions la morale si cela se produisait, dit avec sympathie Mr Weasley. Nous vous demandons juste de prendre certaines précautions. Nous savons ce que la peur de perdre l'autre peut nous entraîner à commettre.

Le jeune sorcier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les parents venaient de leur donner la permission d'envisager des relations … Il ne put finir sa pensée. Et il regarda en direction de Ginny. Elle avait de nouveau ce regard qu'il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à maintenant. D'un coup, une frousse sans nom s'empara de lui. Il pouvait tout supporter, était prêt à mourir pour sauver ses amis, mais ça. Il reporta son attention sur Ron et Hermione qui se fixaient avec un regard qui ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il prit alors sur lui, et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Oh écoutez-moi, ce voyage n'est pas censé permettre de … batifoler. Je vous jure que votre entraînement sera si intense que vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous divertir. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en pleine guerre, et que tout le monde compte sur nous. Mais si vous préférez penser autre chose, je pense me débrouiller seul. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos passions, dit-il froidement.

Et sur ce il quitta la pièce pour respirer dehors. Il s'était montré ferme. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à ses amis ? Penser à ça pendant qu'il les entraînait afin de survivre cette guerre ! Etaient-ils complètement tombés sur la tête ? Et Arthur et Molly qui donnaient d'une certaine manière leur accord, mais où allait-on ? Il y avait tout de même des choses plus importantes détruire les horcruxes trouver les reliques de la mort dont deux étaient déjà en sa possession préparer la future bataille de Poudlard. Sérieusement, qui penserait à batifoler avec toutes ses contraintes ? Après la guerre, soit. Mais pendant ! A quoi pensaient donc ses amis ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas et n'entendit pas Mr Weasley s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci l'avait observé tourné en rond en ruminant. Il avait retenu sa fille qui voulait dire à Harry sa façon de penser. Arthur posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta et se mit en garde.

- Du calme Harry, ce n'est que moi.

- Pardon Mr Weasley, je me suis laissé distraire, s'excusa Harry.

- Et c'est une bonne chose car tu es trop sérieux depuis ton retour, Dit Mr Weasley qui enchaîna. Harry, Molly et moi te considérons comme notre enfant, et tu le sais. Et si ce qui doit se passer arrive, tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir ou t'en vouloir.

- Mr Weasley, comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Je ne les emmène pas avec moi pour que nous … flirtions. J'ai une mission, et j'ai besoin de leur aide pour réussir. Je ne veux pas devoir la leur rappeler pendant notre absence.

- Harry, tu ne vois que ton devoir, et c'est une bonne chose. Mais je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte du charme que tu produits actuellement sur la gente féminine. Depuis ton retour, plus d'un homme dans cette maison t'envie et te jalouse. Et savoir que Ron aura bientôt une pareille carrure ne laisse pas Hermione indifférente. Et Ginny non plus à ton égard.

- Du charme ? Ce corps est ma meilleure défense pour contenir la puissance qui est en moi. Il n'est pas là pour servir de gravure de mode. Il a une utilité. Je trouvais ça exagéré dans le dessin animé mais je le comprends maintenant.

- Mon garçon, il n'y as pas que ton corps qui fasse ton charme. Il y a aussi tout le reste, tout ce qui te compose. Et tu ne pourras pas empêcher certaines choses de se produire. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une adolescence normale, et aujourd'hui tu es un homme prêt à prendre ses propres choix. Mais le terme homme n'inclut pas que de te battre. Il te faut aussi vivre. Tu n'es pas une machine programmée à te battre. Tu as des sentiments. Est-ce que tu aimes Ginny ?

- Bien sûr que je l'aime, se révolta Harry comme si Mr Weasley l'avait insulté. Et je veux construire ma vie avec elle.

- Alors il n'y a aucune raison que tu lui en veuilles ou vice et versa. De même que pour Hermione et Ron. Tu as certes un destin que j'ignore, et cette excursion est peut-être le bon moment pour envisager ton avenir pour l'après Voldemort. Penses-y.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas envisagé ce point de vue. Arthur fut soulagé d'avoir trouvé les bons mots. Et pourtant un fait chagrinait encore Harry.

- Mr Weasley, Ginny n'est même pas majeure, comment peut-elle pensé à ça ?

- Mon garçon, si tu t'engages avec une Weasley, c'est pour la vie. Ma fille a un tempérament de feu comme le reste de la famille. Et en te choisissant elle a fait le meilleur choix possible. Que pouvons-nous faire à part approuver ? Nous n'allons pas lui faire à la morale alors qu'à peine diplômes, Molly et moi nous sommes mariés sans le consentement de nos parents. Je te conseille de rentrer et de t'excuser. Et ensuite de discuter avec Ginny. C'est en communiquant que tu te sentiras rassuré, crois-moi.

Harry regarda le sorcier, son futur beau-père et le remercia. Et ils rentrèrent à la maison. Le jeune homme s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Ensuite il remercia les parents de ses amis. Ceux-ci acceptèrent et lui ordonnèrent à partir de cet instant de les tutoyer et de les appeler par leurs prénoms. Harry sourit devant tant de générosité. Ensuite tout le monde monta se coucher.


	10. 10  Sacrés garnements

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

10 – Sacrés garnements

Le lendemain, comme prévu, le mariage eut lieu. Harry prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme roux des environs, et la famille le présenta comme un cousin. Avec Ron, ils accueillirent les invités et les placèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée des mariés. Le mariage fut aussi beau que prévu, et la mariée et les demoiselles d'honneurs étaient magnifiques. Harry et Ron ne purent décrocher leurs regards de leurs compagnes respectives. Après l'échange des vœux, le repas de noce apparut. Il y eut bien évidemment l'incident entre Victor Krum et Xenophilius Lovegood, les propos cinglants de la Tante Muriel et l'apparition du patronus de Kingsley annonçant la tombée du Ministère. Les quatre amis transplanèrent dans une rue de Londres et se dirigèrent vers le bar en prononçant le nom de Voldemort. Deux mangemorts ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Et une bataille rangée s'engagea à laquelle Harry mit vite un terme en les assommant avec sa super vitesse. Hermione leur modifia la mémoire, et ils transplanèrent au Square Grimmaurd.

A peine arrivés, Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il appela Kreattur qui arriva en ronchonnant. Avec gentillesse et respect, il lui demanda de leur raconter l'histoire du médaillon et de son maître. L'elfe, après hésitation, fit son récit. Harry le remercia en lui donnant le faux médaillon. Il congédia pour l'elfe en lui demandant de se reposer. Il devait maintenant faire le point avec ses amis. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Jusqu'à présent, tout se déroule pour le mieux. Nous allons laisser passer le mois en cours pour ensuite s'attaquer à la récupération du vrai médaillon. Il me faudra certainement me rendre au Ministère, mais ce ne sera pas un problème. J'en profiterais pour récupérer quelques cheveux afin que nous réussissions l'évasion des nés moldus. Pour l'instant, je vais me rendre à Poudlard, récupérer les crochets du Basilic et le diadème de Serdaigle.

- Et que faisons-nous en attendant ? demanda Ron.

- Aménagez-vous des chambres et reposez-vous. Je ne tarderais pas. Je vais me téléporter, ce sera plus facile.

Se faisant, il se concentra sur l'énergie de Dobby et disparut pour réapparaître dans les cuisines du château. Il ne sentit aucune énergie particulière, mais ne préféra pas s'attarder. A une vitesse surhumaine, il monta au septième étage pour se retrouver devant la Salle sur Demande. Il fit apparaître la porte et se dirigea vers l'horcruxe pour s'en emparer. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles pour emprunter le passage menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Arrivé en bas du tunnel, il vola jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en parlant fourchelangue. Il vit le cadavre en décomposition du serpent géant. Une odeur indescriptible s'en dégagea. Elle fit tousser le jeune sorcier. Il ne s'attarda pas et arracha les crochets ayant soin de ne pas se blesser. Il agrandit un sac réduit pour y ranger son butin. La besogne terminée, il se concentra et se téléporta à nouveau au Square Grimmaurd. Toute l'opération ne lui avait pris qu'une dizaine de minutes.

Durant ce court laps de temps, les trois amis étaient montés à l'étage et avaient choisi leur chambre. Ginny avait opté pour la chambre du parrain de Harry. Elle avait déjà agrandi le lit. Ron et Hermione étaient assez hésitants. Malgré leurs caractères bien trempés, les jeunes amoureux avaient une certaine réticence à partager la même pièce bien que l'envie soit grandissante. Ginny sortit pour les observer. Elle souffla en désespoir de cause.

- Hé tous les deux, vous vous décidez ? Sinon vous dormirez dans le couloir.

- Petite sœur, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de retenue que nous devons nous comporter comme toi, répliqua Ron avec énervement.

- Holà, ne commences pas à me parler comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Vous vous aimez depuis votre troisième année, et maintenant que vous pouvez commencer à en profiter, vous nous faites le coup des timides. On se demande qui se moque de qui.

Ron vit rouge et éleva la voix. Ginny fit de même. Une tempête Weasley éclata et Hermione dut intervenir avec vigueur pour empêcher le frère et la sœur d'en venir aux mains, ce qui aurait pu s'avérer dangereux maintenant qu'ils savaient comment porter convenablement des coups.

- Du calme vous deux, tempêta-t-elle à son tour. Si Harry revient et vous voit vous chamailler, il est capable de nous abandonner. Même si il a accepté l'idée que nous puissions avoir une intimité prochaine, nous le connaissons assez pour savoir qu'il sera sur notre dos car il nous veut concentrer.

- Je rêve ou tu prends son parti ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, je suis comme vous, moi aussi je veux … profiter, avoua-t-elle en rougissant, mais ses propos ne sont dénués de bon sens. Il fera tout pour nous entraîner à un niveau qu'il jugera acceptable pour préparer la bataille de Poudlard. Et même si pour le moment, il ne s'en ouvre pas, il pense encore à son idée folle d'après Noël.

Ginny et Ron regardèrent leur amie. Ils se sentaient d'un coup ridicule. Leur ami pensait à sauvegarder le monde sorcier, et eux ne pensaient qu'à leur propre désir. La sœur et le frère se firent des excuses. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui prit l'initiative et qui invita Ron à partager une chambre au fond du couloir. Ils posèrent à peine leurs affaires que Harry les appelait. Ils descendirent dans le salon. Le jeune sorcier disposait son butin sur une table.

- Je n'ai eu aucun problème. Maintenant, on va respecter le livre d'une certaine manière. Ginny, à toi l'honneur, invita Harry.

La jeune sorcière regardait l'horcruxe avec angoisse. Bien qu'elle ait lu tous les tomes, elle se rappelait encore douloureusement du mal que le journal de Jedusor lui avait fait. Elle frémit en s'approchant du diadème. Harry lui tendit un crochet avec un sourire confiant. Elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle, et sa main tremblait légèrement. D'un coup, le diadème se mit à vibrer. Le morceau d'âme avait réagi à la présence du crochet. Il cherchait un moyen de survivre. Il se mit à vibrer de plus en plus fort. Et d'un coup il sentit suffisamment de puissance s'infiltrer en lui pour laisser apparaître une image fantomatique d'un Jedusor ayant dans la trentaine. Il tournait sur lui-même pour identifier les lieux où il se trouvait. Puis il porta son attention sur les sorciers présents. Et son regard se fixa sur le crochet du Basilic que Ginny tenait à la main. Aussitôt il se mit à parler avec une voix sensuelle pour convaincre la jeune sorcière de le laisser aller. Il lui promettait de réaliser ses rêves. Les yeux de l'image fantomatique étaient hypnotisant. Ginny se sentait fondre devant ce regard. Masi Harry veillait. Il parla à Ginny et lui renouvela son amour sincère. Elle se tourna vers son sorcier et se perdit au fond des yeux émeraude de celui-ci. Elle retrouva courage, et avec détermination, elle planta le crochet dans le diadème. L'image fantomatique disparut dans un cri déchirant. Le diadème se brisa en deux. Ginny haletait. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer.

- Je m'excuse mon amour, je n'avais pas prévu que le morceau d'âme emprisonné à l'intérieur se servirait de mon énergie pour contrer le danger des crochets. Je suis navré.

- Ca va Harry, dit-elle difficilement. Tant que je suis … dans tes bras. Mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de revenir à l'époque du livre.

- Décidemment, Vol … je veux dire nous savons qui est vraiment un maître pour manipuler les émotions, dit Ron.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Harry, mais nous ne ferons pas comme dans le livre. Dès que nous aurons le médaillon, je jetterais un sort dessus pour enfermer son pouvoir, et Ron tu le détruiras comme prévu dans la forêt près du lac avec l'épée de Gryffondor, dès l'instant que Rogue nous aura localisés grâce au portrait de l'ancêtre de Sirius.

Ginny reprenait des couleurs au fur et à mesure que la conversation continuait. Ensuite, Hermione proposa à tout le monde de monter se coucher. Cette journée avait été intense en émotions fortes. Arrivés au premier étage, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Harry s'apprêtait à entrer dans la sienne et souhaitait la bonne nuit à sa bien-aimée.

- Où crois-tu que je dorme ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a plein de chambres dans la maison, se défendit le jeune sorcier.

La jeune sorcière lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de regarder sa chambre. Harry ouvrit entièrement la porte de l'ancienne chambre de son parrain pour constater avec surprise les changements. Ses affaires et celles de Ginny étaient posées sur un lit à deux places. Il se retourna vers celle-ci avec de gros yeux. Faisant fi de l'expression du jeune sorcier, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre et se posa sur le lit. Elle le regarda avec un grand sérieux.

- Tu comptes dormir sur le palier de la porte ?

Le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi répondre. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Comme un automate, raide comme un robot, il entra à pas lents dans la chambre. Son visage était rouge cramoisi tant il se sentait inconfortable dans cette situation. Ginny s'empêcha de rire et de le taquiner. Elle comprenait la gêne de son bien-aimé. Elle devait le rassurer et détendre l'atmosphère.

- Harry, assieds-toi près de moi, s'il te plaît.

- Je préfère garder mes distances pour le moment.

- Je ne vais pas te manger tout de même. Bien que l'idée soit alléchante à plus d'un titre. Sérieusement, nous devons parler.

- Parlons, mais je reste à ma place, dit-il avec fermeté.

La jeune femme souffla et se leva pour se rapprocher en lui tendant la main. Le jeune sorcier frémit dès qu'il sentit la main de la jeune sorcière se poser sur la sienne et le guider vers le lit.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu sais que mon plus cher désir est de vivre avec toi. Et tu le veux aussi. Tu sais que nous nous marierons et que nous aurons des enfants.

- Oui, mais ce sera après la guerre, lui rappela-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord. Cependant, certains faits ont changé, et donc de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvrent à nous. Alors pourquoi attendre ?

- Ginny, tu te sens peut-être prête pour … ça, dit-il en désignant le lit, mais pour moi, c'est trop. Je ne suis pas sûr. Et puis il y a la guerre, la préparation, les …

- Suffit Harry ! Arrêtes de fuir, grogna-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des excuses. Je veux savoir réellement ce qui te terrifie. Il est fini le temps où les grands-parents partageaient deux lits dans une seule chambre et se donnait rendez-vous pour décider quand faire … l'amour.

La jeune sorcière avait lâché le mot fatidique. Une couleur rouge sans précédent empourpra le visage du jeune sorcier. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se défiler. Et Ginny était prête à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Et ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était sentit le corps de son sorcier contre le sien. Elle reprit.

- Je ne dis pas que nous devons le faire sur l'heure. Mais il serait bon que nous profitions de cette opportunité pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Bien que j'aie un avantage, j'en sais plus sur toi que toi sur moi. Et au vue de ta réaction, je me félicite d'en savoir autant sur ton compte. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé après la bataille de Poudlard quand nous nous serions mis ensemble. Te connaissant, tu ne m'aurais pas tout dit, ou alors je t'aurais arraché les mots par la force. Et dès le début, notre intimité en aurait souffert.

Harry dut reconnaître que les paroles de la jeune femme étaient sensées. Se connaissant, il aurait tout fait pour l'épargner, surtout après la perte de Fred. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Et il se devait d'agir autrement. Même face à Ginny.

- Très bien Ginny, je ferais des efforts, mais il te faudra être patiente, supplia-t-il.

- J'essaierais, promit-elle, mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de t'aguicher. Et pour le moment je vais ranger ça.

Ils se sourirent sur cette dernière remarque. Le « _ça_ » en question était une fiole contenant une potion contraceptive, utile autant pour els hommes que pour els femmes. Dans la chambre de Ron et de Hermione, les deux jeunes gens discutaient du même sujet mais de manière bien différente. Ron comme son ami avait certains doutes et ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur que ses parents. Hermione partageait son appréhension et elle-même avait besoin de ralentir le mouvement pour garder le contrôle. Seulement, les deux jeunes sorciers ne prenaient pas en compte toutes les années de frustration et de retenue qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Et ils faillirent franchir le pas si Ron n'avait pas eu un éclair de lucidité. La nuit avait été propice à bien des controverses.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la vie s'organisa tant bien que mal à Square Grimmaurd. Grâce à Harry, les quatre amis sortaient assez souvent de la sinistre maison après leur entraînement, surtout que Harry avait modifié les données de la tente. Désormais, y passer une heure équivalait à une journée. Pour Hermione, Ginny et Ron, la cadence avait augmenté de façon significative. Et Harry s'avérait être un excellent professeur. Mais entraîner ses trois amis le contraignaient à être intransigeant avec eux. Il les poussait jusqu'au bout de leur limite. Après une remarque acerbe de Ginny, Harry avait réfléchi à son comportement et avait décidé de se faire pardonner en leur octroyant des sorties quotidiennes. Ainsi la vie était-elle moins stressante. Et comme promis, il s'était rendu au Terrier pour prendre et donner des nouvelles. Les parents Weasley le rassurèrent et furent soulagés. Le Terrier restait toujours officiellement le quartier général de l'ordre.

La veille de l'anniversaire de Ginny, alors que les quatre amis se reposaient dans le salon, Harry se désintéressa d'un coup de la partie d'échec qu'il avait engagé avec Ron. Il se dressa d'un coup et scruta le vide. Il venait de ressentir l'arrivée de deux grandes puissances. Ginny, Hermione et Ron avaient sorti leurs baguettes.

- Mais c'est quoi cette bouse de dragon ? éclata soudain Harry. Et comment ont-ils fait pour passer ?

- Harry, supplia Hermione, tu nous expliques. Il y a des mangemorts qui approchent ?

- Non, pire que des mangemorts, pire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Restez-là, je reviens.

Il se concentra à nouveau et disparut.

Quelques instants auparavant, d'un trou dans le ciel crépusculaire, deux jeunes garçons apparurent en lévitant sur place au milieu de la campagne anglaise. Ils se félicitaient en se tapant dans les mains. Ils étaient tout contents, comme deux enfants espiègles après une bonne blague.

- Hé Trunks, tu es sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit ?

- Sûr et certains. Je ressens l'énergie de Harry et une autre toute aussi forte mais différente.

A ce moment-là, Harry apparut devant les deux jeunes garçons. Et il stoppa net en les reconnaissant.

- Trunks, Sangoten, par Merlin, mais que faites-vous ici ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour parvenir jusqu'ici ?

Les deux enfants se précipitèrent sur le sorcier pour le saluer, heureux de retrouver le jeune sorcier. Trunks s'expliqua rapidement.

- Avec tout ce que tu nous as dit sur ton monde, on a eu envie de venir voir. Et puis on s'ennuyait. Alors Sangoten et moi, on a fusionné et nous avons créé un passage dimensionnel en suivant ton énergie. Il semblerait que on laisse une sorte de trace quand on passe au travers, c'est comme ça qu'on a pu atterrir ici.

- Mais, et vous parents ? Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude, non ?

- Non, on leur a laissé un mot, dit Sangoten. Et puis si il y a un problème, papa viendra nous chercher.

- Non mais vous êtes pas un peu malades des fois ? Je vous ai dit que j'étais en pleine guerre. J'ai de graves soucis et vous …

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase car les enfants le regardaient avec un regard … envieux. Il avait oublié que ces enfants descendaient du peuple des guerriers de l'espace. Et quand une guerre se profilait à l'horizon avec des adversaires surpuissants, les guerriers de l'espace répondaient présents. Et les deux jeunes garçons n'échappaient pas à la règle. Harry comprenait mieux maintenant leur insistance à connaître son monde lors de son dernier repas dans le monde Sangoku.

- Ecoutez tous les deux, il n'y a pas de supers méchants comme il y en a eu dans votre monde. A part Vous-Savez-Qui et moi, vous ne trouverez personne avec des pouvoirs aussi immenses.

- C'est bizarre ce que tu dis Harry, souligna Sangoten, pourquoi je ressens des énergies qui grandissent ?

- Ce sont des amis que j'ai décidé d'entraîner.

- Chouette, s'enthousiasma Trunks, on peut t'aider alors.

- Bon ça suffit, vous allez rentrer chez vous sur le champ, s'énerva Harry.

- On ne peut pas, on est trop épuisé, expliqua Trunks. Il nous faut manger avant toute chose. J'aimerais bien goûter l'un de vos dragons.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, je ne suis pas en vacances, je ne vais pas jouer à la nounou avec vous.

- Nous sommes de grands garçons, objecta Sangoten en se refrognant.

- Oui, c'est ça, dit Harry avec ironie. De grands garçons qui sont partis sans l'autorisation de leurs parents. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de vos parents s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

- Que veux-tu qu'ils nous arrivent ? Personne ne peut nous battre dans ce monde à part toi, et encore, dit Trunks en souriant.

- Si tu crois que ta petite provocation m'impressionne. Bon ne restons pas ici et rentrons. Si un moldu nous voit, nous risquons de sérieux problèmes, et avec les espions de l'Autre qui doivent commencer à me rechercher. Accrochez-vous à moi.

Les deux garnements s'accrochèrent au jeune sorcier en souriant. Ils étaient certains d'avoir remporté la victoire. Le moment venu, ils s'arrangeraient pour rester jusqu'à la bataille. Harry soufflait de désespoir. Il se concentra sur sa destination, et tout le monde disparut.

Dans le même temps, dans le monde de Sangoku, au sein de la société Corporation, deux guerriers de l'espace subissaient la colère de leurs femmes respectives. Quand elles avaient trouvé le mot de leurs enfants, elles avaient décidé de se rencontrer et avaient par la suite convoqué leurs conjoints. Ils n'osaient pas bronché devant cette colère qui avait fait trembler la maison de la société sur ses fondations. Sangoku et Vegeta regrettaient d'un coup l'époque où ils étaient morts. Ils préféraient de loin affronter tous les adversaires qu'ils avaient rencontrés plutôt que d'affronter leurs femmes qui les effrayaient.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Sangoku, hurla Chichi en se penchant vers son mari.

- Ne ricanes pas Vegeta car tu es autant responsable, s'insurgea Bulma.

- Si vous n'entraîniez pas les enfants aussi souvent, on n'en serait pas là, affirma Chichi.

- Vous et votre besoin de toujours vous battre. Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille juste quelques temps, hurla Bulma.

- On vient juste d'être ressuscités depuis deux ans, et voilà les enfants qui partent pour on ne sait où, se lamenta la femme de Sangoku.

- Vous exagérez, tenta Vegeta en relevant la tête, nous savons qu'ils sont avec Harry Potter.

- La ferme Vegeta ! vilipenda Bulma. Tu n'as pas droit au chapitre.

- Chichi, essaies de comprendre les enfants, ils voient ça comme un jeu, tenta à son tour Sangoku.

- COMME UN JEU ! Mais de qui se moque-t-on ? Ce sont des enfants, bandes d'abrutis immatures et sans cervelles.

- Mais ils ne craignent rien, expliqua Vegeta.

- Ne nous ressortez pas le couplet que ce sont des descendants des guerriers de l'espace. Ils sont dans un monde où les sorciers sont d'une autre trempe que Babidi, s'insurgea Bulma.

- Vous avez intérêt à les ramener à la maison le plus tôt possible, sinon vous pourrez coucher dehors pendant un bon bout de temps, menaça Chichi.

Et les deux mères de famille reprirent leurs geignements. Vegeta fit un discret signe à Sangoku pour lui signaler qu'il était temps pour eux de disparaître discrètement. Et pour une fois, Sangoku ne fit pas mine de ne pas comprendre. Les deux guerriers de l'espace disparurent aussi rapidement que possible. Sangoku les téléporta dans le temple de Dendé où ils purent souffler. Piccolo, adossé contre l'un des piliers du temple, s'empêcha de sourire en les voyants.

- Quel savon ! s'exclama Sangoku tout sourire.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je te jure que si jamais je mets la main sur mon fils, je l'enferme une capsule et je l'envoie à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

- Vegeta, du calme, les enfants voulaient juste découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

- Non mais t'es d'un laxisme ! Je veux rentrer chez moi et retrouver Bulma, se défendit Vegeta.

- Ouais, dis surtout que tu veux retrouver ta salle d'entraînement personnel, devina Sangoku.

- Si tu veux te battre, dis-le tout de suite. Je veux toujours ma revanche. Et je jure bien de te faire mordre la poussière.

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux des deux supers guerriers de l'espace. Piccolo souffla silencieusement de désespoir. Le namek allait devoir intervenir.

- Hé tous les deux, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous n'avez pas un problème plus urgent sur les bras. Votre petite altercation s'est entendue jusqu'au fond du palais. Donc à moins que vous ne vouliez vivre ici jusqu'au retour des enfants, je vous conseille de trouver un moyen de les ramener.

- Simple, Sangoku, tu te transformes en super guerrier niveau trois, tu les cherches et tu les ramènes.

- Tu oublies un certain détail Vegeta, je ne suis pas sorcier. Je peux peut-être créer un passage dimensionnel entre la Salle du Temps et l'extérieur, mais là tu me demandes de passer dans une autre dimension inconnue. Si je devais réussir, il me faudrait de l'aide, de la même manière que Sangoten et Trunks.

- Ah non, je refuse catégoriquement. Je préfère encore attendre leur retour ici en supportant la présence de Piccolo. Je me rappelle la dernière fois que nous avons fusionnée avec les boucles d'oreille. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour renouveler l'expérience. Et ne penses même pas à ta danse ridicule. Je ne suis pas une ballerine. J'ai ma fierté de super guerrier.

Sur ces mots, Vegeta s'envola. Piccolo s'approcha de son ami pour lui taper sur l'épaule. Il lui signifia par ce simple geste qu'il était désolé pour lui. Cependant, Sangoku ne semblait nullement déçu par la réaction de son comparse. Vegeta avait un sale caractère mais il tenait à son fils. Il était sûr qu'il reviendrait et qu'à la fin, ils finiraient par fusionner. Il lui suffisait d'être patient. Le guerrier de l'espace décida qu'il était temps pour lui de manger. Son ventre émit un grognement très audible. Il se dirigea derechef vers la cuisine du temple de Dieu. Piccolo le suivit en silence. Le namek ne s'inquiétait pas réellement pour les deux enfants. Il avait perçu comme tout le monde que le jeune sorcier de l'autre monde avait l'équivalent de Sangoku en puissance. Pourtant la dernière remarque de Bulma n'était pas dénuée d'une certaine vérité. Les pouvoirs de Babidi étaient faibles en comparaison de ceux de Harry. Le sorcier qui avait été tué par sa créature savait contrôler l'esprit des gens et créer des créatures monstrueuses. Mais à part ça, il était relativement inoffensif. D'après les dires de Harry, les sorciers de son monde savait tuer par magie, contrôler les gens et torturer à loisir. Et il leur avait décrit différentes manières d'y parvenir. Et dans son monde, un sorcier réussissant à diviser son âme en plusieurs parties n'était pas une première. En songeant à tous ces éléments, le namek ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Peut-être bien qu'après tout, les enfants n'étaient pas aussi bien protégés qu'il le croyait. Il devrait parler à Sangoku très sérieusement.


	11. 11  Cohabitation

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

11 – Cohabitation

Harry apparut dans le salon avec les deux jeunes enfants. Ginny, Ron et Hermione attendaient son retour avec une certaine appréhension. Ils s'étaient bien sûr interrogés sur cet ennemi qui pouvait être pire que Voldemort. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils le virent avec deux jeunes enfants au début de leur adolescence.

- Harry, c'est qui ces deux mouflets ? demanda Ron.

Les deux mouflets en question les détaillaient ravis.

- T'as vu ça Trunks ? Il ya Hermiony, Ronaldo et Ginnia, cita Sangoten.

- Sangoten, ce ne sont pas les personnages de la série télévisée, rappela Trunks.

- Les amis, je vous présente les deux terreurs de l'autre monde Trunks, le fils de Vegeta Sangoten, le fils de Sangoku, énonça Harry en se laissant poser dans un siège. Les enfants, voici mes amis, Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

Le siège craqua dangereusement mais ne céda pas. Le jeune sorcier était désespéré. Deux supers guerriers de l'espace dans son monde. Il attendait avec fébrilité la réaction de ses amis. Les trois amis dévisageaient avec stupeur les nouveaux petits arrivants. Hermione, réfléchissant déjà aux implications, fut la première à parler.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Hermione. Comment êtes-vous parvenus jusqu'ici ?

- Nous avons fusionné, révéla Trunks. Je suppose que Harry vous en a parlé.

- Il nous a expliqué le principe. Mais il nous avait assuré que les passages d'un monde à l'autre n'étaient possibles que pour les sorciers. Du moins le pensait-il.

- Nous avons poussé la puissance de notre fusion à son maximum pour retrouver la signature énergétique de Harry pour le retrouver. Après, simple comme bonjour, nous avons débarqués, expliqua Trunks

- Je m'étonne d'une chose, comment se fait-il que nous nous comprenions ? demanda Hermione. Logiquement, vous devriez parler une langue asiatique, et pourtant nous nous comprenons. Cela m'échappe.

- Tu as remarqué aussi, dit Sangoten. Franchement, je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche pas mal. Par contre nous avons faim, et si je ne mange pas bientôt, je pleure.

- Oh là là, ça commence, se désola Harry. Kreattur, deux couverts de plus s'il te plaît, nous avons des invités. Et prévois le quintuple de nourriture. Et demande l'aide de Dobby, tu en auras besoin.

L'elfe apparut et reçut ses ordres. Les deux galopins se précipitèrent sur la pauvre créature qui ne connaissait pas ces étrangers. Les jeunes garçons examinèrent l'elfe sous toutes les coutures, étonnés. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'elfes de maison. Harry dut les ramener à l'ordre.

- Trunks, Sangoten, laissez-le tranquille. Kreattur est un ami assez particulier d'un certain âge. Et ce n'est pas une bête curieuse.

Les deux enfants se mirent à obéir à contre cœur au jeune sorcier. Harry commençait à se masser furieusement les tempes. Pour la première fois, il sentit une importante migraine l'attaquer. Il se mit à inspirer et à expirer calmement. Cependant, Trunks n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

- Hé Harry, on pourra visiter ton monde ? Et puis on pourra rencontrer Vol….

- Stop, s'empressa Ron, ne dîtes pas son nom sinon nous serons obligés de partir d'ici. Le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui est Tabou. Il est protégé par un sort qui détecte toute personne qui le prononce.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sangoten. Il est super fort votre sorcier. Dis tu crois qu'on pourrait l'attirer dans un coin isolé pour s'amuser ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient mal compris. Ginny les regardait amusée. Harry se massait encore plus furieusement les tempes. Il devait les reprendre immédiatement sinon la situation risquait de lui échapper à tout moment.

- Bon, écoutez tous les deux. Les sorciers de ce monde ne sont pas aussi commodes que votre Babidi. Certains peuvent tuer par magie. Et malgré votre force, un sort mal placé, et vous êtes morts. Ici, les boules du dragon n'existent pas. Si quelqu'un meurt, c'est définitivement. Donc pas d'imprudence.

Le message fut parfaitement compris par les deux jeunes galopins. Kreattur apparut, annonçant que le dîner était servi. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger. Durant tout le repas, Harry resta silencieux alors que ses amis et les deux jeunes garçons discutaient tranquillement, confrontant leur monde respectif. A la fin du dîner, Harry s'excusa et remonta dans sa chambre d'un pas pesant. Il ferma derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un râle à fendre à l'âme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny vint le rejoindre et s'assit à côté du corps allongé.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? N'es-tu pas heureux de les voir ?

- Heureux ? s'écria-t-il. Je suis terrorisé. Tu ne comprends pas. Si jamais il arrive un malheur à l'un d'entre eux, nous pouvons tous dire adieu à la vie.

- Mais ils ont l'air inoffensif. Ils me font penser à Fred et à Georges, fit remarquer la jeune sorcière.

- Oui ils le sont, mais pas leurs pères, surtout celui de Trunks. Tu ne le connais pas. Si il apprend que son fils a connu un malheur ici, voire pire, je peux t'assurer que la Terre n'y survivra pas.

- Harry, tu ne dramatises pas un peu la situation ? Je reconnais que les épisodes où tu nous l'as montré ne jouent pas en faveur de Trunks, mais il s'est calmé depuis.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ironisa Harry. Cependant, il a toujours sa fierté de Prince des guerriers de l'espace. Tu n'as pas discuté avec Sangoku. Ils sont toujours à se quereller pour savoir qui est le plus fort. Cela fait beaucoup rire Sangoku, mais moi je ne trouve pas ça si drôle. Et avec leur arrivée, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur la situation actuelle. Réellement, j'attire les problèmes.

Et le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans l'oreille. Ginny lui caressa les cheveux avant de sortir. Elle décida de parler aux jeunes garçons. Elle trouva tout le monde installé dans le salon.

- Alors, comment se porte Harry ? demanda Ron avec anxiété.

- Mal. On ne peut pas dire que votre arrivée soit une bonne chose. Trunks, en toute franchise, si il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, comment réagirait ton père ?

Le jeune garçon regarda la jeune sorcière pour comprendre le sens de la question. Devant le regard déterminé de celle-ci, il baissa la tête de honte.

- Assez mal, je pense, souffla-t-il comme réponse.

- Mal comment ?

- Je pense que s'il parvenait dans ce monde en apprenant qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose, je donne peu de chance à votre Terre de survivre. Mon père est un peu extrême sur les bords. Quand il apprit que Magic Bou m'avait tué, il paraîtrait qu'il s'est énervé assez violement.

- Mais il y a les Boules du Dragon au cas où, rappela Sangoten. Il suffira invoquer Shenron.

- Je ne pense pas que cela fonctionne ainsi, ajouta Hermione avec un air concentré. Si en quittant votre monde, la magie de Harry n'a pas tenu, il est à prévoir que la magie de Shenron ne marche pas dans notre monde. Donc si vous mourriez ici, pas moyen de vous ressusciter.

La nouvelle jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Les angoisses de Harry étaient fondées. Pourtant, Ginny se révéla assez optimiste.

- Pour s'assurer de leur sécurité, il ne nous reste plus qu'à atteindre le niveau de Harry et de ces deux enfants.

Ron eut une moue paniquée et Hermione un air résolu. Ginny remonta dans la chambre pour annoncer la nouvelle à Harry. Le jeune sorcier sortit soudainement de son abattement. Il regarda sa bien-aimée pour voir si elle se moquait de lui. Mais elle était très sérieuse. Elle lui ordonna ensuite de se lever pour rejoindre tout le monde en bas. Harry se leva rapidement devant le ton autoritaire de sa sorcière. Ils descendirent sans un mot. Ginny engagea ensuite une longue conversation pour mettre les choses au clair. Et elle était soutenue par Hermione. Les deux jeunes hommes et les deux jeunes guerriers ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Une diffficile cohabitation allait commencer. Après les dernières recommandations, Ginny décida de revenir à des sujets plus légers.

- Bien, l'après-midi n'est pas tout à fait fini, et je propose que nous sortions pour faire des courses.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Harry.

- Hé bien oui. Nous avons deux enfants à charge, et il faut les habiller. Et nous ne craignons pas grand-chose depuis le temps. Le monde moldu est vraiment fascinant, et je comprends mieux papa.

- Super, s'écrièrent en même temps Trunks et Sangoten.

- Mais tout le monde risque de les reconnaître, avisa Ron.

- Je vais modifier leur apparence, se proposa Hermione. Ainsi ils passeront incognito. Et je vais aussi modifier leurs tenues.

Sans attendre les protestations de Harry, elle jeta les sortilèges adéquats. Les deux enfants furent ravis. Ginny fit apparaître une glace pour qu'ils puissent se contempler. Hermione les avait grossi, avait rendu leurs cheveux bruns et les avait gratifié d'un t-shirt et d'un bermuda. Les deux enfants étaient extatiques. Ils ne se reconnaissaient pas. Harry se désespérait devant cette situation en soufflant bruyamment. Ron s'approcha et lui posa une main compatissante en signe de compréhension. Ensuite, Harry téléporta tout le monde dans une rue où ils avaient pris l'habitude d'atterrir, étant certains de ne pas être repérés. Harry, bien avant leur départ précipité, avait retiré une somme d'argent fort généreuse de son coffre pour le transformer en argent moldu. Grâce à l'aide de Hermione, il s'était ouvert un compte avec la complicité de son amie dans la banque des parents de la jeune sorcière. Les deux amis réglaient les différents achats. Outre les courses pour les deux enfants qui s'extasiaient devant tout ce qu'ils voyaient, Ginny et Hermione abandonnèrent pour deux heures leurs amis pour entreprendre leurs propres courses. Harry, Ron et les deux jeunes guerriers de l'espace flânèrent dans une grande galerie marchande. Harry en profita pour acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa sorcière dans une bijouterie, ainsi que Ron. Au bout de deux heures, les deux jeunes sorcières revinrent dans de grands éclats de rire. Elles avaient dévalisé les magasins pour homme et femme. Ils s'installèrent à un café pour prendre une collation. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent au Square Grimmaurd.

Arrivés au manoir Black, Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres avec leurs achats. Ron en profita pour désigner à Sangoten et Trunks la chambre qu'ils partageraient. Harry se laissa tomber sur un canapé en soufflant. Kreattur proposa à son maître une tasse de thé pour le détendre en attendant la préparation du repas. Le jeune sorcier l'en remercia. Il avait vraiment l'impression que la situation échappait totalement à son contrôle. Peu après, Ron descendit et s'installa à côté de son ami. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Ce fut Ron qui parla en premier.

- Tu sais Harry, je … je ne …. Enfin je veux dire … avec Hermione, on n'a pas … dit-il hésitant.

- J'ai bien compris. Et pour ta sœur, nous n'avons encore rien entamé. Mais.

Il s'interrompit au commencement de sa phrase. Trop de faits venaient bousculer son cerveau. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège d'une spirale infernale.

- Ta sœur peut être si … expressive dans ses emportements, souligna-t-il, choisissant ses mots.

- S'il te plaît, épargnes-moi les détails, le supplia son ami. Je suis pourtant dans la même situation que toi. Je pensais que Hermione comprendrait, elle est tout de même la plus intelligente de nous. Et là, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne pas la reconnaître. Je ne vais pas tarder à craquer.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et eurent un regard ennuyé. Les jeunes hommes se sentaient perdus dans cette situation. Ils avaient désespérément besoin de conseils. Ils auraient aimé aller trouver Mr Weasley mais la famille était très surveillée par les mangemorts. Les jumeaux étaient en fuite après la destruction de leur magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour cette raison, l'anniversaire de Ginny n'avait pas pu être organisé comme souhaité. La jeune sorcière ne le comprenait que trop bien. Et elle avait décidé de tout faire pour que son anniversaire le lendemain soit une réussite. Le souper fut joyeux, gargantuesque et plaisant. A la fin de celui-ci, les deux jeunes guerriers de l'espace demandèrent à Harry à se battre contre lui. Au départ, il déclina l'offre avant de se laisser convaincre par les mines boudeuses affichées des deux enfants. Harry dressa la tente spéciale, et tout le monde s'y engouffra. Comme dans la Salle du Temps, Harry avait installé un temple qui siégeait au milieu d'un espace vide. La température à l'extérieur du temple était à glacer le sang. Trunks et Sangoten félicitèrent le jeune sorcier. Sans attendre, ils se précipitèrent dans la salle et se transformèrent. Ensuite ils exécutèrent les pas indispensables pour la fusion. L'énergie spirituelle des deux enfants souleva un violent courant d'air qui atteignit le temple. Les jeunes sorciers reculèrent à part Harry qui étirait ses membres. Il métamorphosa ses habits pour reprendre ceux habituels à ce genre d'exercice. Un bref sourire d'excitation passa sur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de trouver un adversaire digne de sa puissance. Cet étrange sourire de contentement n'échappa à Ginny. D'un coup elle fut jalouse de savoir que son sorcier était plus disponible à ce genre d'enfantillages qu'à des préoccupations plus intimes. Cependant elle resta pour assister à cet affrontement amical.

- Comment dois-je t'appeler ? demanda Harry.

- Nous nous appelons Gotrunks. Et j'espère pour toi que tu es un guerrier valable. Pas de cadeau Harry.

- Je comprends. Il ne me reste qu'à me mettre en condition.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry se transforma en super sorcier au niveau un. Le jeune guerrier de l'espace fut déçu et chercha à provoquer son adversaire. Harry affichait un sourire confiant et se lança à l'attaque. Sa rapidité prit de court Gotrunks qui esquiva au dernier moment. Et ils disparurent de la vue des sorciers. Les coups pleuvaient aux quatre coins de la pièce ainsi que des boules d'énergie. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry finit par bloquer son adversaire quatre boules d'énergies venant de quatre directions différentes. Devant cette attaque, Gotrunks n'eut pas le choix. Il se transforma immédiatement en super guerrier trois et fit apparaître un puissant écran d'énergie autour de lui pour éviter l'attaque. Une puissante explosion fit trembler la salle. Un nuage de poussière dense se créa et cacha la vue à tout le monde.

Après quelques secondes, le nuage se dispersa pour laisser apparaître le puissant guerrier. Gotrunks avait de longs cheveux blonds lui tombant jusqu'au bas des reins et une longue mèche blonde lui barrant le front. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Hé bien, Harry, ton attaque était parfaite. Tu m'impressionnes. Sangoku t'a très bien entraîné. Mais les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

- Je veux bien te croire, dit Harry en souriant avec exultation.

Le sang du jeune sorcier s'était mis à bouillir. Il était ravi par cette confrontation. Enlevant ses lunettes, il se transforma en super sorcier niveau trois. Les sorciers présents étaient ébahis. Assister un tel combat était tout simplement incroyable. Hermione pensait qu'ils avaient de la chance que Voldemort n'ait pas un tel niveau. Ron, malgré tout ses négations, avaient envie de rejoindre le niveau de son ami. Quant à Ginny, elle contemplait ce combat avec circonspection. Elle aimait voir son sorcier se battre. Elle aimait voir ce corps magnifique déployer sa pleine puissance. Mais elle désirait que ce corps soit aussi enthousiaste avec elle, dans le secret de leur intimité. Son attention se reporta sur le combat. Les coups pleuvaient de partout. Des milliers de coups s'échangeaient entre les deux adversaires. Gotrunks échappa à une nouvelle attaque de Harry. Il se concentra et fit apparaître une dizaine de Gotrunks ayant l'apparence de fantômes. Harry fut intrigué par cette attaque.

- Je t'explique Harry, ce sont des fantômes kamikazes. Si jamais un seul te touche, il explosera. Voyons si tu pourras leur échapper.

Aussitôt après l'explication, Gotrunks envoya les fantômes à la poursuite de Harry. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent sur le jeune sorcier qui dut fuir devant l'attaque groupé. Cependant, les fantômes étaient extrêmement rapides. Harry devait les éviter à tout prix. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser. Au bout d'une longue course, il finit par être encerclé. Les fantômes se précipitèrent sur leur cible. Harry les attendait de pied ferme. Au moment où ceux-ci allèrent le toucher, il utilisa la technique de déplacement instantané pour se volatiliser. Les fantômes ne purent interrompre leur course et se percutèrent. Ils explosèrent à leur propre contact. Gotrunks fut contrarié devant l'utilisation de la technique de Sangoku. Harry reparut derrière lui et lui envoya un magistral coup de pied horizontal qu'il bloqua avec peine. La rencontre de l'attaque et de la riposte créa une onde choc surpuissante et une explosion d'énergie. Un vent violent se leva immédiatement. Gotrunks recula de plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Harry décida qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ce combat. La fusion ne tarderait pas à cesser de faire effet. Concentrant son énergie exceptionnelle, Harry prépara son attaque. Gotrunks, sentant l'accumulation d'énergie de son adversaire, ne voulut pas le laisser faire. Il fit apparaître une sorte d'élastique et le lança. Harry l'esquiva en disparaissant à une vitesse surhumaine. Cependant, il n'échappa à l'attention de Gotrunks qui dirigea son attaque contre le point d'arrivée du sorcier quand il apparut. Le jeune homme se téléporta. Gotrunks ne put le deviner à temps. Harry lança son attaque. De ses deux mains, une puissante boule d'énergie se dirigea vers son adversaire. Le puissant rayon d'énergie vert se métamorphosa pour prendre l'aspect d'un dragon. Mais pas le même dragon que celui de Sangoku. Le dragon d'énergie de Harry ressemblait à un magyar à pointes qui rugit et qui découvrit sa gueule pour se saisir de Gotrunks et l'avaler. Le jeune super guerrier de l'espace ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque. Le dragon était noir avec des yeux verts étincelants. Ses ailes étaient déployées, et il s'élançait à une vitesse surprenante. Gotrunks tenta bien d'ériger une barrière énergétique puissante, mais celle-ci n'eut aucun effet contre l'attaque. Il se fit absorber en criant. Harry jugea son attaque suffisante et l'interrompit. Gotrunks tomba des airs et atterrit douloureusement au sol. Il reprit une apparence normale. Harry sortit sa baguette et ranima son adversaire. Celui-ci se secoua la tête difficilement. Ses muscles étaient entièrement engourdis après cette attaque.

- Harry … pfuhhh … ton attaque … est vraiment impressionnante, finit par dire Gotrunks à bout de souffle.

- Je sais. Elle ressemble à Sangoku. Un jour, nous avons confronté nos attaques respectives, et j'ai bien cru que nous allions détruire la Salle du Temps.

Harry rit à ce souvenir. Après une minute, la fusion cessa, et Trunks et Sangoten apparurent. Harry reprit son apparence normale. Portant les deux enfants, ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Ron était admiratif ainsi que les deux jeunes sorcières. Les deux enfants somnolaient déjà.

- Ils sont épuisés, fit remarquer Hermione. Et quel combat même si je n'ai pas pu tout suivre. Et ton attaque finale !

- Waouh ! put juste dire Ron.

Harry fixa Ginny. La jeune sorcière sortit de la tente sans rien dire. Harry regarda Hermione cherchant une explication. Son amie le regarda avec un regard désolé.

- Elle se sent trahie. Alors qu'elle voudrait que tu sois plus entreprenant, tu viens de montrer de l'entrain dans un combat plutôt qu'envers elle. Harry, un bon conseil, si tu ne veux pas que la situation dégénère, je te conseille d'être plus attentif aux désirs de Ginny. Sinon, elle finira par partir. Et elle aura raison. Je suis de son côté.

- Mais Hermione, tu ne ….

- Non Harry, c'est toi que ne comprend pas. Quand tu as rompu avec elle, tu lui as brisé le cœur. Avec le temps, elle se serait faite une raison. Mais voilà, elle a appris toute la vérité, et cela lui a redonné de l'espoir. Elle savait la vérité dans son ensemble. Elle avait fait un choix. Cependant, tu es revenu changé. Elle t'a reconnu, mais elle a eu l'impression de repartir à zéro. Et maintenant nous vivons tous les quatre ensembles. Et tu la repousses pour de … _nobles et stupides raisons_, ce sont ses mots. Imagines un peu ce qu'elle vit. Elle se sent exclue. Elle a l'impression qu'elle compte moins à tes yeux que notre mission.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit Harry. Je ne sais pas juste quoi faire. Je dois penser à tant de choses à la fois.

- Harry ça suffit. Ginny souffre. Elle t'aime et veut sentir que cet amour est partagé. Malgré tout ce que tu prévois, elle souffre d'être loin de sa famille. Et elle a peur que nous échouions malgré tous nos efforts. Tu crois être le seul à cogiter comme un dément. D'après toi, que faisons-nous ? Ron est comme Ginny. Il s'inquiète aussi pour sa famille. Et je comprends qu'il soit … hésitant aussi. Mais nous avons une chance de réussir. Et j'aime mieux profiter de l'opportunité qui nous ait offerte pour commencer à penser à un avenir radieux plutôt que de le construire sur des pleurs.

Comme à son habitude, la voix de la sagesse sortait de la bouche de leur amie. Hermione fixait son sorcier pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer. Son discours avait été adressé autant à Harry qu'à Ron. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent penauds. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec les sentiments de l'amour. Ils aimaient simplement mais ils ne désiraient pas les complications qui accompagnaient ce sentiment. Harry se rappela alors que le conseil de Mr Weasley, qu'il fallait communiquer. Il avait négligé ce détail. Hermione sortit la première. Harry retint Ron pour lui donner le conseil du père de celui-ci. Son ami avait parfaitement saisi le message. Ils sortirent à leur tour. D'un coup de baguette, Harry rangea la tente particulière. Ils montèrent ensuite. Les deux amis se séparèrent. Harry coucha les enfants qui dormaient profondément. Ensuite il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer à une nouvelle bataille d'un autre genre. Il devait se faire pardonner pour son comportement égoïste et surprotecteur. Ron entamait déjà ce difficile parcours. Les deux amis devraient se mettre à nu, tant au sens littéral que fictif.

Pour répondre aux différentes questions :

Je ne pense pas je mettrais tout de suite la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Je crois que je vais garder le meilleur pour la confrontation. Mais je ferais peut-être quelques allusions par ci par là par l'intermédiaire de Harry.


	12. 12  Déception

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

12 – Déception

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron se levèrent plus tôt que tout le monde afin d'aider Dobby et Kreattur à préparer le salon pour la fête d'anniversaire de Ginny. Les deux sorciers avaient finalement décidé de passer outre leur timidité, et d'être plus à l'écoute des exigences de leurs sorcières, après des discussions nocturnes houleuses. Ils n'eurent pas attendre longtemps avant d'être rejoint par Trunks et Sangoten qui se plaignirent de leurs estomacs. Dobby invita les deux enfants dans la cuisine pour qu'ils se restaurent. Harry et Ron mettaient au point les derniers détails de la fête. Au bout de plus d'une heure, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent et descendirent. Ginny fut accueillie par la traditionnelle chanson de circonstance. Elle remercia tout le monde et s'assit à côté de Harry. Celui-ci lui offrit son cadeau. La jeune femme accepta le coffret en bois qui était recouvert d'un fin tissu de velours rouge. Elle l'ouvrit avec une certaine fébrilité. Et d'un coup ses yeux s'éblouirent devant le somptueux cadeau. Le coffret contenait un magnifique collier en argent semé de diamants et de petites émeraudes, il se terminait par un pendentif en forme de losange qui était orné d'une magnifique opale. Le collier était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir devant un tel présent. Harry était assez gêné à son tour. Les deux enfants lévitaient pour mieux contempler le présent. Ils sautaient dans les airs avec de grands cris de joie. Ron et Hermione restaient sans voix. Leur ami avait vraiment décidé de faire plaisir à sa dulcinée. Après un long moment de gêne, Ginny se jeta au coup de son sorcier pour l'embrasser passionnément. Harry eut un sourire en coin au milieu du baiser.

- Joyeux Anniversaire ma princesse ! lui dit-il. Si tu permets ?

Il prit le collier et para le cou diaphane de la jeune sorcière avec le bijou. Ginny releva ses longs cheveux roux pour aider à l'accroche du bijou. Ensuite, le jeune homme se tint devant sa sorcière pour l'admirer. Le bijou faisait ressortir la grâce du cou de la jeune femme. Il mettait en valeur la chevelure de feu de celle-ci, ses yeux marron si expressifs. Hermione, constatant le résultat, félicita son ami pour son choix judicieux. Elle reçut de la part de Hermione une magnifique robe de soirée noire, et de Ron une montre. Elle remercia ses amis pour tous les présents. La journée passa rapidement pour les jeunes gens. Et pour clôturer dignement cette journée, le soir, ils mangèrent dans un restaurant moldu.

Le lendemain, la vie reprit son cours. Sangoten et Trunks aidèrent Harry à entraîner ses amis. Au bout de douze heures d'entraînement intensif, tout le monde sortit de la tente. Hermione, Ginny et Ron se sentaient épuisés. Les jeunes guerriers de l'espace firent remarquer à Harry qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette tente.

- Hé Harry tu n'aurais pas un sort comparable à la machine gravitationnelle de notre monde ? demanda Trunks.

- Non je n'en connais pas, avoua Harry. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea Ron.

- Dans notre monde, la maman de Trunks a inventé une machine qui permet de contrôler la gravité de l'air. Ce faisant, cette machine augmente la gravité de l'air ambiant. Ainsi quand nous nous entraînons, cette machine fait supporter à notre corps une forte pression, expliqua Sangoten.

- Comme nous avons eu à affronter des adversaires extra-terrestres, la gravité était différente sur les autres planètes. Alors pour ne pas ressentir de différence avec celle de la Terre, ma mère a créé cette machine.

- Trunks, ta maman est un vrai génie, dit une Hermione ébahie.

- Ouais, je sais, répondit fièrement le jeune guerrier. C'est elle qui me fabrique tous mes jouets. Et puis elle est la présidente de la Corporation. On est riche en plus. Mais sinon, tu es sûr que tu ne connais aucun sort Harry ?

Avant que Harry ait pu répondre, Hermione interrogeait déjà Trunks sur les caractéristiques de cette machine. Trunks lui donna les détails de la machine. La jeune femme enregistrait les informations et les analysait.

- Je ne connais aucun sort qui puisse permettre de réaliser les caractéristiques de votre machine, mais il y a des sorts qui agissent sur la gravité comme par exemple Levicorpus.

Elle en fit la démonstration sur Ron en s'excusant d'avance. Le jeune rouquin se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par les pieds. Elle le reposa en douceur sur le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

- Peut-être que si j'arrive à inverser le sort dans le sens inverse … que si je le couple avec celui-là … que je rajoute les caractéristiques de la tente … que je …, marmonna Hermione entre ses dents sans tenir compte des regards qui était fixés sur elle.

- Attention, le plus brillant cerveau de Poudlard est en marche. Trunks, je crois que très bientôt tu auras ton fameux sort.

- J'ai trouvé, s'écria soudain Hermione. Harry, il faut que je consulte ton livre de magie. Ensuite, les Black ont bien une bibliothèque ici. J'ai besoin que vous me trouviez un livre sur les transfigurations de sort ou les changements de sort. Il faut aussi trouver un livres sur les sorts se rapportant à la terre et à l'air. Il faut aussi que je consulte mon livre sur les runes.

La jeune femme monta en courant dans sa chambre. Tout le monde la regarda partir en coup de vent. Harry se leva à son tour avec ses amis et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque Black pour commencer leurs recherches. Les trois sorciers et les jeunes guerriers de l'espace montèrent vers une pièce du deuxième étage. La famille Black, étant une famille de sorciers au sang-pur, elle se devait d'avoir une bibliothèque conséquente. Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce du vivant de son parrain. Les sorciers furent impressionnés. Les quatre murs étaient remplis d'étagères de livres. En se rapprochant, les jeunes sorciers constatèrent que tous les ouvrages traitaient de toutes les formes de magie connue. Trunks et Sangoten regardèrent les livres bizarrement.

- Harry, c'est normal que l'on comprenne rien aux titres des livres ? demanda Sangoten déçu.

- Sérieusement ! s'étonna Ginny. Vous ne comprenez pas le français ?

- C'est étrange, avoua Trunks. Harry, tu savais bien lire dans notre monde, non ?

- Je n'ai pas fait particulièrement attention. A part le livre de magie que j'ai pu recopier, je ne me rappelle avoir lu d'autres ouvrages.

Harry était vraiment perplexe. Encore un mystère qui s'ajoutait à la longue liste des faits étranges depuis le début de leur aventure. Et il ne trouvait aucune explication. Il préféra ne pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Son problème le plus urgent était la frustration de ses jeunes hôtes. Il devait les occuper pendant leurs recherches. Il appela Kreattur et lui demanda de s'occuper enfants. Ceux-ci firent la tête. Ils se rangèrent tout de même aux arguments du jeune sorcier. De longues heures de lecture commencèrent pour les jeunes sorciers.

Vers la fin de la journée, Hermione se décida enfin à descendre. De leur côté, les recherches de Harry et de ses amis avaient été fructueuses à plus d'un titre. Premièrement, ils avaient découvert le secret des maraudeurs pour devenir animagus. Ensuite, Ginny avait trouvé un livre sur les moyens de brouiller la magie des sorciers mineurs pour éviter de se faire repérer par le Ministère. Ils avaient ensuite lu divers livres traitant de la transformation de sorts en d'autres. Mais ils avaient tous trait à la magie des runes, domaine de prédilection de Hermione. Ils s'installèrent au salon avec tous les livres consultés. Hermione ajouta ses propres recherches à la pile posée sur la table basse.

- A ce que je vois, les recherches ont été fructueuses, constata la jeune sorcière. Pour commencer, je tiens à te prévenir Harry, le sort à mettre au point ne sera pas simple. Il faut coupler la magie runique et la magie de transfiguration des sorts.

- A ce propos, intervint Ron, nous avons découvert comment les maraudeurs sont devenus des animagus. Et …

- C'est quoi animagus ? demanda Sangoten.

- C'est quand un sorcier peut se transformer en un animal par un acte magique. Cela demande beaucoup de concentration, comme pour le transplanage, expliqua rapidement Ginny.

- Oui. Et je disais que nous avons aussi découvert un moyen d'effacer la Trace qui suit ma petite sœur si elle fait de la magie, poursuivit Ron.

- Excellente nouvelle, conclut Hermione. Le livre pour devenir animagus est ce dont je vais avoir besoin pendant deux jours. Je vais vous expliquer maintenant. Pour mettre au point ce sortilège, il me faut capturer l'air avec la magie runique, ensuite, il faudra que je le soumette à différents sortilèges pour par la suite le transfigurer par un sort que j'inventerais.

- Ouh la, c'est compliqué tout ça, dit Trunks avec ravissement. Je pourrais t'assister. J'assiste souvent ma maman quand elle se lance dans l'innovation de nouvelles machines.

- Désolé mon petit Trunks, mais ici il s'agit de magie, rectifia Hermione. Et il me faut de la concentration. Mais j'essaierais le sort sur toi le premier. Comme ça on verra si j'ai réussi.

Le jeune enfant eut une moue contrite. Il se tut pourtant. Harry expliqua aussi leur découverte sur le fait de masquer la trace sur Ginny. Il s'agissait d'un sort complexe qui demandait à la personne en question de verser une goutte de son sang dans une cuillère en argent, de la faire bouillir et de jeter un sort de disparition de Trace. Les deux jours suivants furent donc d'une intense activité magique pour les quatre amis. Entre les entraînements quotidiens et les préparations aux sortilèges, les jeunes sorciers ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps à se consacrer à autre chose. Sangoten et Trunks furent ravis. Ils assistaient à de la magie au quotidien. Ils virent des potions et des sorts extraordinaires. Mais ils furent surpris d'apprendre que la magie ne consistait pas seulement à jeter des sorts ou à fabriquer des potions. Trunks fut impressionné par la magie runique. Cette branche de la magie consistait dans la compréhension de la canalisation de la magie au travers les quatre éléments et comment elle se transmettait pour devenir de simples sorts par la suite. Elle était étroitement liée à l'arithmancie qui l'expliquait par des équations semblables à celles des moldus. Trunks, digne fils de sa mère, ne tarda pas à rapprocher ses propres connaissances scientifiques à celles de cette pratique magique. Dans une certaine mesure, son aide fut la bienvenue pour Hermione. Bien que ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques, le jeune guerrier de l'espace avait hérité de l'intelligence surdéveloppée de sa mère. D'un autre côté, Ginny accomplissait le rituel pour masquer la Trace qui repérait les sorciers mineurs pratiquant la magie. Quand elle parvint à réussir le rituel, le lendemain, avec Harry, ils se téléportèrent dans une campagne anglaise désertique. Et la jeune sorcière jeta un sort. Harry, enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité, attendait avec une certaine angoisse la venue des mangemorts qui contrôlaient désormais le Ministère. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, rien ne se passa. Le rituel fonctionnait. Ils rentrèrent à Square Grimmaurd satisfaits.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva sous la tente. Hermione était assez confiante.

- Comme promis, Trunks, j'essaierais sur toi le sortilège. Si il fonctionne, Harry, tu n'auras qu'à jeter ce sort sur la tente. Je ne vais pas tout vous expliquer, mais j'ai modifié le sort Levicorpus pour détourner son usage premier et pour qu'il réponde à nos attentes. De plus, je pense que ce sort pourrait servir au cours d'un combat. Je l'ai renommé Gravicorpus. Je vais faire un essai.

Se tournant vers le jeune guerrier de l'espace, elle jeta le sort en finissant son incantation par le chiffre cinq. Trunks s'attendait à ressentir une forte pression s'exercer sur son corps, mais il ne sentit qu'une légère ondulation de l'air autour de lui. Il regarda la sorcière avec curiosité. Mais elle affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle appela Ron et lui jeta le sort. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se sentit fléchir légèrement sur ses jambes, comme si il portait quelque chose d'encombrant sur ses épaules.

- Je te remercie mon Ronny, dit Hermione avec satisfaction. Trunks, tu n'as rien ressenti, et c'est normal car ton corps est habitué à une plus grande gravité de l'air. Par contre, pour Ron, ça a été un sacré choc. Est-ce que tu as compris Harry ?

- Je crois. A la fin du sortilège, je donne le chiffre désignant le nombre de G que je veux imposer au sortilège.

- Exactement, le félicita son amie. Et vois-tu l'avantage de ce sort en plein combat ? Imaginez-vous entouré d'ennemis, il suffit de jeter ce sort pour que la gravité autour d'eux soit intolérable à supporter. Ils seront comme écrasés. Mais attention de ne pas forcer sinon on pourrait les tuer. Je pense qu'une gravité de force dix devrait suffire à paralyser un nombre suffisant d'ennemis. Comme ce sort agit sur l'air ambiant, une telle gravité diminue aussi la quantité d'air qu'un corps peut aspirer.

- Génial, cela nous donne un nouveau sort qu'ils ne connaissent pas, s'enthousiasma Ron. Il faut l'apprendre aux membres de l'ordre. Et pour la défense extérieure de Poudlard, je suis certain que cela pourrait ralentir la progression des géants ou d'autres créatures.

- Heu … Hermione, depuis quand tu appelles Ron Ronny ? demanda innocemment Sangoten.

Aussitôt, les deux sorciers en questions se mirent à rosir fortement. Trunks frappa sur la tête de son ami avec force.

- Sangoten, tu es vraiment le fils de ton père, s'écria Trunks. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

- Mais quoi ? sanglota Sangoten. Je posais la question comme ça. J'ai rien fait de mal.

- Oui, bon, reprenons, dit froidement Ginny. Et si nous commencions notre entraînement. J'ai envie de me dépenser aujourd'hui.

Le visage colorée de pourpre de la jeune sorcière ne laissait planer aucun doute sur l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Et pour une fois, Harry ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre. Il décida d'entraîner Ron à part pour lui parler seul à seul. Ils s'entraînèrent à différents mouvements de combat jusqu'à ce que Harry soit sûr qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés pour parler.

- Ron, tu … as eu … tu … et zut, ça ne me regarde pas après tout, se reprit Harry.

- Ca va Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, pour ainsi dire mon frère. Oui, avec Hermione, nous avons … conclu l'affaire, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas prêt, s'indigna Harry.

- Je sais, je sais, mais ça s'est fait tout seul cette nuit. Tu connais Hermy, elle était stressée, elle avait peur d'avoir échoué dans la confection su sort, elle voulait tout revérifier. Comme ça commençait à m'agacer, je l'ai attrapé pour l'embrasser et la faire taire, et puis ça s'est fait tout seul. Je voulais la rassurer, et je ne comprends toujours pas comment on a franchi le pas.

- Et comment c'était ? demanda avec angoisse Harry.

- Hé, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. Je ne sais pas si c'était bien. Elle a pleuré après la première fois, et puis après c'est allé un peu mieux je crois. Franchement je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu en discuter mais je n'ai pas réussi à dire un mot. Mais je suis comblé je crois, avoua-t-il en prenant une jolie couleur rouge.

- Mouais. Vous auriez pas pu attendre encore un peu, dit Harry en s'énervant. Maintenant Ginny va être infernale avec ça.

- Hé ne t'en prends pas à nous. A toi de gérer ton couple avec ma sœur. Elle a décidé, et vous déciderez ensemble. N'oublies pas que tu es avec une Weasley.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette manie de me rappeler que j'aime une Weasley.

Sur ce, Harry tourna les talons, laissant son ami avec une expression de complète incompréhension sur le visage. Il quitta la tente sans se retourner. Harry se téléporta dans le désert du Sahara pour laisser éclater les différents sentiments contradictoires qui lui assaillaient le cœur et l'esprit. Alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux pour ses amis, il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Il faisait des efforts pour Ginny qui semblait s'accommoder de la situation, mais après cette nouvelle, il avait peur de la retrouver. Déjà, dormir avec elle était une torture à laquelle il se faisait petit à petit. Mais il avait vite découvert que la benjamine Weasley avait tendance à dormir sans un pyjama à l'inverse de lui. Il avait fallu batailler ferme pour le jeune sorcier afin de trouver un compromis. Ensuite, la nuit, elle se collait à lui de façon un peu trop lascive. Et il s'était retrouvé certains matins dans des indispositions très parlantes, surtout que Ginny avait tendance à être levée avant lui, semblant surveiller son réveil. Tous ces faits mis à bout rendaient la vie intime du couple sur les nerfs. Une chance qu'aucune dispute n'eut encore éclatée au sein du couple. Et maintenant, Ron et Hermione avaient fait l'amour. Harry sentait ses émotions qui prenaient dangereusement le pas sur son contrôle. La colère était maintenant entièrement présente en lui. Il ne put se retenir davantage et poussa un cri de rage. Son énergie spirituelle explosa comme une bombe. Tout le sable autour de lui disparut, l'air s'évapora, les nuages disparurent et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. Le sol trembla sur des kilomètres. Il passa au niveau deux sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait envie de tout détruire autour de lui.

Dans le même intervalle, Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient sortis de la tente après le départ de Harry. Trunks et Sangoten les suivaient en silence. Ron leur expliqua sa conversation avec Harry. Comme à son habitude, Hermione comprit immédiatement les sentiments de son ami. Elle s'en expliqua auprès de ses amis. Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise. A ce moment-là, Trunks et Sangoten sentirent l'immense énergie déployée par Harry. Un léger tremblement de terre fit frémir la maison.

- Trunks, Sangoten, vous pouvez ressentir l'énergie de Harry, dit précipitamment Ginny. Vous pouvez nous conduire à lui.

- Pas de problème. On va vous transporter, indiqua Sangoten.

- Mais il faut que nous transplanions en premier lieu, dit Hermione.

Ils transplanèrent vers les côtes anglaises. A peine arrivés, avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, les jeunes guerriers de l'espace transportèrent en volant les trois sorciers. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement vers le lieu où se trouvait Harry. Par précaution, Sangoten et Trunks atterrirent à quelques kilomètres de Harry. L'horizon était éblouissant. Les sorciers ne distinguèrent rien devant eux, à l'inverse des jeunes guerriers de l'espace qui s'envolèrent. Sentant leurs présences, Harry reprit conscience de lui-même. Peu à peu, il retrouva le contrôle de lui-même. Il constata alors les dégâts autour de lui. Il s'en voulut immédiatement de s'être laissé ainsi emporté. Trunks et Sangoten se posèrent près de lui. Ils rigolèrent en voyant le visage de leur ami.

- Hé bien Harry, pour un sorcier qui veut cacher sa puissance, on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses dans la discrétion, fit remarquer Sangoten.

- Sangoten a raison. Et je croyais que Sangoku t'avait mis en garde sur le fait de maîtriser tes émotions. Tu me fais penser à mon père. Dès qu'il est en colère, il veut tout casser. Mais maman le remet toujours à sa place.

- Maman reproche plutôt toujours à papa de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, dit Sangoten en réfléchissant.

- Hé tous les deux, ça suffit. Si nous n'étiez pas là, je n'aurais pas autant de soucis, se récria Harry.

- Oh, on n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est à toi de te contrôler. Et si tu veux qu'on règle ça, on peut se battre aussi, invita Trunks en grimaçant.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée des amis du jeune sorcier. Ginny s'approcha et gifla fortement son sorcier. Bien mal lui en prit car le visage de Harry était aussi dur que de la pierre. Il ne sentit pas l'impact de la gifle de sa sorcière. Elle se retint de crier de douleur. Par contre des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Elle se tenait le poignet douloureusement. Hermione voulut la soigner mais son amie la maintint éloignée d'elle d'un regard.

- Harry Potter, tu n'es qu'un imbécile prétentieux. Tu crois que tout tourne autour de toi ou de ce que tu désires. J'ai promis de faire des efforts mais toi tu ne fais que fuir. Et je trouve que tu n'es qu'un sale lâche. Prendre la fuite comme ça, et laisser éclater ta frustration de manière inconsidérée, c'est d'un puéril. Tu as l'âge mental d'un troll. Puisque tu as si peur de moi, nous ferons chambre à part. Ainsi tu auras tout le loisir de te concentrer pour sauver le monde.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Voulait-il laisser s'enfuir l'amour de sa vie car il craignait pour elle ? Avait-elle raison en disant qu'il était prétentieux ? Qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui ? Il se devait de réagir. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il devait reprendre la situation en main, maintenant. Sinon le reste de leur aventure risquait de tourner court. Et il y avait bien trop d'événements à venir pour créer une dissension au sein de leur petit groupe. Il prenait conscience qu'il était en grande partie responsable de cette situation.

- Attends Ginny, dit Harry en lui attrapant tendrement la main, je m'excuse. Et tu … as parfaitement raison. Je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste qui ne pense qu'à moi. Je ne suis pas doué comme Hermione pour expliquer mes sentiments. J'aimerais tant que tout soit si simple entre nous. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Alors je m'excuse d'être aussi bête qu'un troll. Tu ne peux cependant pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter de ce qui va se passer pour l'avenir. Tu as peut-être une confiance absolue en l'avenir, moi non. Et je sais à quel point tu veux que notre couple marche. Je le veux aussi alors j'agirais plus en accord avec tes désirs. Et je suis sincère.

Ginny avait retenu difficilement sa respiration pendant la tirade de son sorcier. Son cœur battait la chamade. Pouvait-elle pardonner à Harry ? Elle se dégagea souplement de l'étreinte de son sorcier pour se retourner et le fixer droit dans les yeux. Comme à son habitude, Harry la fixait avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraude qui étaient les miroirs de son âme. Elle vit alors la tristesse et la peur qui étaient imprégnées au fond de ses yeux. Mais elle vit aussi une lueur farouche de vivre qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle en fut émue. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs, Harry restait un sorcier à la personnalité indécise quand il fallait envisager l'avenir à long terme. Malgré le fait de connaître comment vaincre Voldemort, il continuait à douter sur ses chances de victoire. Il avait derrière lui une trop longue suite de malheurs pour profiter pleinement du bonheur qui s'offrait à lui. Et Ginny venait de le comprendre en cet instant. Elle se jeta contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Tout le monde fut ravi de cette réconciliation. La vie allait pouvoir reprendre un cours normal. Ils rentrèrent à la maison Black afin de reprendre leur entraînement. Harry fit son mea culpa auprès de tout le monde. Dès ce moment, tout le monde espéra que le jeune sorcier profiterait un peu plus de la chance qui lui était donnée afin de se préparer pour la bataille finale. Et surtout qu'il prenne suffisamment confiance en lui pour être réellement le soutien fort dont ils auraient besoin le moment venu. Car il leur faudrait bientôt prendre d'assaut le Ministère pour s'emparer du médaillon de Dolorès Ombrage.


	13. 13  Premiers éclats

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

13 – Premiers éclats

Le reste du mois se déroula dans une ambiance un peu moins oppressante. Harry décida de relâcher la pression qu'il faisait peser sur lui. Il décida de s'ouvrir un peu plus dans l'intimité du couple qu'il formait avec Ginny. Il supportait désormais que ses amis aient franchi le pas fatidique. Il gérait un peu mieux chaque jour le côté expansif de Sangoten et de Trunks. Et les séances d'entraînements restaient toujours à un rythme soutenu. Surtout que Harry avait encore modifié le sort qui enchantait la tente. Douze heures écoulées en dehors de la tente équivalait à vingt-quatre heures dans la tente, sans risque de vieillir. Le jeune sorcier rendait aussi souvent visite aux membres de l'ordre qui étaient dispersés afin de brouiller les pistes. Il se rendait aussi souvent que possible au Terrier afin de rassurer les parents de ses amis. Cependant, il avait caché à tout l'ordre l'arrivée des jeunes guerriers de l'espace dans leur monde. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter inutilement les membres alors que la guerre faisait rage. Il avait aussi fourni aux membres de l'ordre le nouveau sort que Hermione avait créé.

Au début du mois de septembre, il décida de mettre en application le plan qu'il avait prévu pour investir le Ministère. Grâce au déplacement instantané, il se rendait au Ministère et le visitait à une vitesse surhumaine. Il s'enveloppait dans sa cape d'invisibilité lors de ses visites. Par rapport au livre concernant sa septième année, il avait décidé de mieux se préparer. Au fur et à mesure de ses visites, il prenait des informations sur le bâtiment qu'il donnait ensuite à ses amis. Il connaissait désormais tous les cabinets du Ministères ainsi que les salles spéciales. Et il avait repéré la salle d'audience où Ombrage officiait avec sa nouvelle loi sur le statut du sang. Il ne parvint tout de même pas à inspecter cette salle car les détraqueurs veillaient en permanence dans cette salle.

Avec toutes ces visites, il devait maintenant mettre au point un plan fiable pour récupérer le médaillon. Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'activaient à préparer leur futur départ de leur cachette. Dans une certaine mesure, ils étaient assez confiants. Sangoten et Trunks auraient aimé eux aussi prendre une part active à tous ces préparatifs, mais ils se rendaient compte que leur rôle serait plus gênant qu'autre chose. Ils aidaient de leur mieux. Vers la quinzaine de septembre, la décision était arrêtée. Harry convoqua Kreattur et Dobby.

- Kreattur, après notre petite incursion au Ministère, nous ne reviendrons pas au manoir Black. Je veux que tu veilles dessus quand même. Cependant je ne te laisserais pas ici seul. Je t'appellerais dès que nous aurons besoin de nous fournir en nourriture ou en divers objets. Et Dobby sera ton lien avec Poudlard quand il te fournira des informations sur l'état de l'école. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

- Oui maître Harry, répondit le vieil elfe en caressant le médaillon qui pendait à son cou.

- Bien. Je suis content que nous soyons amis, rajouta Harry en regardant fièrement son elfe.

Le vieil elfe se mit à verdir d'un coup, signe qu'il rougissait. Ensuite, Harry revit avec ses amis leur plan d'investigation du Ministère. Comme dans le livre, seuls, Harry, Ron et Hermione, seraient présents. Harry s'était déjà chargé de prendre des cheveux de sorciers travaillant au sein du Ministère. Ginny avait légèrement boudé. Mais Harry lui avait expliqué le rôle majeur qu'elle jouerait. Ils avaient choisi un endroit où ils pourraient apparaître avec tous les prisonniers qu'ils ramèneraient. Et Ginny serait là avec les enfants pour les accueillir et donnerait des instructions à chaque famille sauvée. Elle aurait bien entendu une autre apparence. Quant à l'introduction du Trio, ils se téléporteraient directement dans la salle d'audience. Hermione jetterait le sort qu'elle avait concocté afin d'assommer les sorciers présents. Ron se chargerait des détraqueurs avec son patronus, et Harry se chargerait de récupérer le médaillon. Leur plan était maintenant arrêté. Ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt. Et ce fut la première vraie nuit de Harry et de Ginny.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla assez tôt. Ils prirent un rapide repas pantagruélique et préparèrent leurs dernières affaires. A dix heures, Ginny embrassa une dernière fois Harry avant d'être transplané avec Trunks et Sangoten par Hermione. Dès que celle-ci revint, Harry s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité avec Ron et Hermione avant de se téléporter dans la salle d'audience. Ils atterrirent silencieusement dans la salle. La salle était glaciale à cause de la présence de nombreux détraqueurs. Cependant, les trois sorciers ne prirent pas le temps de s'occuper de l'aspect de la pièce. Ils passèrent immédiatement à l'action. Hermione jeta le sort de gravité à la force sept. Tout le monde s'évanouit sous la soudaine pression de l'air. Ron se chargea des détraqueurs qui ne s'approchèrent pas d'eux. Harry se dirigea vers Dolorès Ombrage et lui subtilisa le fameux médaillon. Il lui en créa rapidement un faux. Ensuite, ils ouvrirent la porte pour découvrir les sorciers qui attendaient de passer leur audition. Il jeta son patronus pour faire fuir les détraqueurs.

- Ecoutez-moi, prenez vos enfants et vos baguettes. Nous allons vous faire sortir d'ici. Accrochez-vous à moi, commanda Harry.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une sorcière.

- Pour les questions, plus tard, coupa sèchement Hermione.

- A moins que vous ne désiriez rester ici à attendre que les mangemorts ne décident de votre sort, ajouta fermement Ron.

Tous les sorciers se précipitèrent sur leurs baguettes ou empoignèrent leurs enfants. Et avant que les employés du Ministère ne puissent réagir, le Trio avait disparu avec tout son petit monde. La récupération du médaillon et le sauvetage des nés moldus n'avaient pris que sept minutes. Ils se téléportèrent à l'endroit où Ginny et les jeunes guerriers de l'espace les attendaient. La jeune sorcière rousse se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper le nom de Harry tout doucement. Pas assez pour que certains ignorassent l'information. D'un coup tout le monde le remercia. Harry se retrouva d'un coup assez gêné. Ron prit les choses en main et indiqua à tout le monde comment agir par la suite. Au bout de quelques minutes, les six amis se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

- Hé bien, cela s'est fort bien passé, dit avec soulagement Ron. Pas de blessés, pas d'esclandres, rien de bien insurmontable.

- Une chance que nous ayons été mieux préparés que dans le livre, réfléchit Hermione.

- N'empêche, ils savent que je suis à l'origine de tout ça, dit avec amusement Harry. Mon patronus doit leur être connu grâce à Rogue. Je pense que maintenant Vous-Savez-Qui a dû placer Nagini à Godric en attendant mon arrivée.

- Harry, justement, sur ce point, tu veux réellement y aller ? demanda avec angoisse Ginny.

- Oui. Nous allons nous en tenir aux évènements qui doivent se produire. Nous laisserons filtrer des informations par le portrait de Phineas Nigellus afin que Rogue nous localise le moment venu. Et dès que ce sera fait, nous nous installerons dans Ma Maison. Nous la rebâtirons. Durant mes excursions, j'en ai profité pour récupérer le dossier de mon héritage. Il faudra que je remercie face de serpent pour ce geste qui m'a grandement aidé. Au moins je n'aurais pas de problème avec les gobelins non plus.

La nouvelle surprit tout le monde car Harry ne leur avait rien dit concernant les papiers de son héritage. Ensuite, Hermione prit le médaillon et le scella dans un sort avant de le ranger dans une petite bourse qu'elle avait confectionné exprès. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que l'âme emprisonnée dans le bijou puisse se servir de leur énergie pour tenter de se régénérer. Ensuite commença une longue période d'errance pour le petit groupe. Au fil des mois, Hermione, Ron, Hermione et Ginny intensifièrent leur entraînement pour rattraper Harry et les jeunes guerriers de l'espace.

Durant ces mois d'errance, Ron, Ginny et Hermione changèrent de façon impressionnante sans qu'ils ne s'en rendissent compte. Ron gagna encore trois centimètres. Il forcit de la même manière que Harry. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ses muscles étaient désormais dessinés à l'extrême au plus grand plaisir de Hermione. Il avait aussi gagné en assurance, sa gaucherie apparente ayant désormais disparu derrière une stature imposante. Les jeunes sorcières avaient gagné en puissance et en grâce. Elles avaient elles aussi gagné quelques centimètres, et leurs corps s'étaient harmonieusement allongés. Elles n'avaient pas pris en muscles de façon exagérée, mais elles avaient gagné en vélocité. Leurs physiques avaient définitivement fini leur croissance pour compenser leur apparente faiblesse physique. Les trois amis étaient devenus très rapides, et désormais ils pouvaient suivre sans aucun problème les combats engagés entre Harry et les jeunes guerriers de l'espace.

Après la première semaine de Décembre, Harry jugea ses amis prêts pour apprendre désormais à concentrer leur énergie spirituelle. L'entraînement prit une nouvelle tournure. Entretemps, Hermione avait enseigné à Ginny à transplaner. Harry leur expliqua ce qu'il attendait désormais d'eux. Avec l'aide de Trunks et de Sangoten, Harry apprit à ses amis à méditer et à contrer des attaques d'énergie. Ron se montra de très loin le plus enthousiaste. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait vu son ami se transformer. Même si la méditation lui posa quelques soucis, le fait de savoir qu'il pourrait envoyer des boules d'énergie le motivait. Ainsi se déroula la nouvelle vie des fugitifs jusqu'à la veille de Noël. Durant ces mois, Harry n'oublia pas pour autant de contacter souvent les membres de l'ordre pour rester informé de ce qui se passait. Bien qu'il le savait déjà. Il se désola d'apprendre la mort du père de Nymphadora. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher le sinistre événement de se produire. Comparé au livre, leur campement ne s'était pas trouvé à proximité de celui du père de Tonks. Et donc Harry n'avait rien pu faire. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu échouer. Mais comme Hermione le lui avait signalé, le livre n'était pas précis sur les dates et les lieux où ils devaient se rendre. Il n'y avait de précisions que pour les moments importants. Cependant, cette explication n'avait pas satisfait Harry. Et pendant quelques temps, le jeune homme avait été d'une humeur lugubre jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui rappelle leurs objectifs. Et suite à cette perte, Harry s'était montré insistant auprès des membres de l'ordre et des professeurs pour qu'ils continuent leur entraînement.

Et maintenant, ils étaient à la veille de Noël. Harry devait se rendre à Godric's Hollow pour se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Ginny avait insisté pour l'accompagner. D'ailleurs, Hermione suggérait que tout le monde l'accompagne à part Trunks et Sangoten. Les jeunes guerriers de l'espace avaient immédiatement protesté. Harry se montra ferme à leur encontre. Il leur promit pourtant qu'ils pourraient participer à la bataille finale. Les jeunes gens exultèrent. Ensuite, il les téléporta chez la tante Muriel. Pour les fêtes, Arthur et Molly avaient décidé de se réfugier chez cette sorcière si … attentionnée. Il revint tout aussi rapidement. Ensuite, il se téléporta avec ses amis à Godric's Hollow après avoir changé d'apparence.

Comme dans le livre, le village se trouvait sous la neige. Ils atterrirent près de l'église qui siégeait à la sortie du village. Harry avait déjà repéré les lieux deux jours auparavant. Et il avait détecté la présence de Nagini. Respectant les indications du livre, ils se rendirent au cimetière. Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver la tombe de ses parents. Malgré l'omniprésence du danger en cette nuit, il ne put se retenir devant la tombe de ses géniteurs. Et une forte émotion le submergea. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage qu'il ne put retenir. Il espérait pouvoir se contrôler, mais le fait de se retrouver dans cet endroit fut plus intense que sa volonté. Ses amis respectèrent cette souffrance qui perçait enfin, après tant d'années. Ginny se rapprocha silencieusement de son amant et lui prit la main. Harry essuya ses yeux, mais ceux-ci étaient encore emplis de toute la tristesse qu'il traînait avec lui depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité. Après encore une dizaine minute de recueillement, il se leva et serra vigoureusement la main de Ginny. Les quatre amis contournèrent l'église pour se rendre devant la bâtisse Potter. Malgré qu'il se soit préparé à l'état déplorable de la maison, in n'en resta pas moins choqué. Quand ils s'approchèrent, ils virent la fameuse pancarte où plusieurs sorciers avaient inscrits des messages d'encouragement à son encontre. Il se promit alors de mettre à exécution son projet pour restaurer la demeure de ses parents. Mais pour l'instant, une autre tâche lui incombait. Le temps avait semblé s'écouler lentement depuis leur arrivée. Quand ils repartirent en direction du village, Harry repéra le serpent qui était déguisé sous l'apparence de Bathilda Tourdesac. Il se retourna auprès de ses amis pour leur faire comprendre de se tenir sur leur garde.

Quand ils approchèrent suffisamment, la fausse sorcière apparut devant eux. Comme dans le livre, Harry joua l'incompréhension, et ils suivirent le serpent jusqu'à la maison de la sorcière. La fausse sorcière les fit entrer. Ils furent submergés par l'odeur en putréfaction du corps qui était caché quelque part. Le serpent se retourna vers Harry pour lui demander la confirmation de son identité. A peine confirmé, le serpent envoya un message silencieux à son maître qui interrompit ses recherches. Harry avait immédiatement senti son ennemi qui se rapprochait plus rapidement que dans le livre. Il suivit ensuite le serpent dans la chambre qu'il lui indiquait. Cependant, sur le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta et dégaina sa baguette pour stupéfixer le serpent qui tomba lourdement. Ses trois amis arrivèrent rapidement.

- Dépêchons, dit rapidement Harry, il sera là dans une minute.

Ginny débarrassa le serpent de son déguisement, Ron détruisit le mobilier et Hermione modifia temporairement la mémoire du reptile pour lui inscrire les souvenirs d'une bataille. Quand Harry leur signala l'arrivée de Voldemort, Hermione réveilla le fétiche de Voldemort, et les quatre amis se jetèrent par la fenêtre pour transplaner. Voldemort les vit et hurla de rage. Potter lui avait échappé de quelques secondes, encore. Les quatre amis arrivèrent devant la maison de la tante Muriel. Mrs Weasley les accueillit avec une joie sans commune mesure. A part Harry, elle n'avait plus revu ses enfants depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle en pleurait de joie.

- Ah mes enfants, comme je suis contente de vous revoir.

Elle serra en premier sa fille avant de prendre son grand garçon dans les bras. Bien qu'elle y mette tout son cœur, elle ne parvint pas à enlacer entièrement son fils. Elle se recula pour mieux l'examiner. Ron lui sourit gauchement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle examina de même Hermione et Ginny. Et elle retint un petit cri de surprise. Les trois jeunes sorciers étaient maintenant vêtus de la même manière que Harry. Mr Weasley sortit sur le perron tout sourire. Sangoten et Trunks se précipitèrent sur Harry. Ils désiraient connaître dans les moindres détails leur rencontre avec le serpent de Voldemort. Le jeune homme leur sourit et le leur promit. Mais pour le moment, les quatre amis désiraient profiter de la fête de Noël. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par les autres membres de la famille Weasley ainsi que par des membres de l'ordre. Tout le monde fut heureux de les revoir. Harry examina rapidement la maison de la tante Muriel qui avait mystérieusement disparu. En fait, elle se reposait dans sa chambre grâce à l'intervention particulière de Trunks qui lui avait donné une légère tape à la base du cou. La maison de l'aigre sorcière était une chaumière tout en longueur avec un seul étage. Loin d'être coquet, tout ici avait un aspect propre et rangé de façon très stricte. Pourtant une odeur rance régnait malgré tout. Harry en déduisit que la vieille tante ne devait pas souvent pas recevoir de visites. Il se trouvait dans un petit hall qu'il franchit rapidement pour se retrouver dans un long salon. Les murs étaient couverts de vieilles photographies. Le papier peint était d'un marron criard, un peu trop agressif au goût de Harry. De nombreuses bougies flottaient dans les airs pour éclairer convenablement la pièce. Une cheminée était allumée et dégageait une chaleur étouffante. Harry en suffoquait presque comme ses amis. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre qu'une paire de bras virils l'emprisonna. Il reconnut l'étreinte de Remus Lupin.

- Harry, comment te portes-tu ? Bien qu'à te voir, cette question semble un peu stupide.

- Non, cela me fait plaisir. Et toi Remus ? T'es-tu fait à l'idée d'être papa ?

- Oui malgré quelques doutes au début, avoua le loup-garou.

- Ne t'en fais pas, votre enfant sera normal. Tonks, est-elle là ? Je voudrais m'excuser auprès d'elle.

- Harry, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tonks comme Andromeda ne t'en veulent pas. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

Le jeune sorcier ne préféra pas répondre. Lupin le conduisit auprès de sa femme et de sa belle-mère. La jeune femme était assise dans un confortable fauteuil et se caressait machinalement le ventre en souriant. Sa mère restait à côté d'elle, berçant elle aussi le futur bébé. Devant ce spectacle, Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se présenter devant elles. Remus, derrière lui, suivit la réaction du jeune sorcier. Il le poussa, l'encourageant à poursuivre sa route. Harry s'approcha et salua les deux sorcières.

- Oh Harry, je suis si contente de te revoir. Je m'excuse de ne pouvoir me lever, mais il me prend toutes mes forces, expliqua en souriant la future maman.

Harry resta sans voix. Une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge. Andromeda Tonks examinait le jeune sorcier de ses yeux vifs. Elle devina aisément le trouble qui émanait du jeune sorcier.

- Bonjour, jeune Potter. Je me présente, Andromeda Tonks. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit de vous, vous seriez une personne responsable.

- Madame, je m'excuse sincèrement. Je ne le suis pas assez. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver votre mari. Et je ….

- Il ne sert à rien de vous excuser. Comment auriez-vous pu sauver mon mari ? Il était un fugitif. Si je n'étais pas une Black, je l'aurais certainement suivi. Vous n'avez rien à vous reproché. Mon mari s'est battu pour ses convictions, et il en est mort, tué par des lâches. On m'a dit que vous aviez une certaine tendance à vous culpabiliser pour pas grand-chose, et je trouve … cela touchant. Mais si vous voulez vraiment protéger tout le monde, je vous conseille de vous concentrer pour vaincre ce maudit mage noir.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour comprendre où était son réel devoir. Il remercia la vieille sorcière. Ensuite il participa plus sereinement aux festivités. Evidemment, les quatre amis durent expliquer leur périple et l'arrivée des deux jeunes supers guerriers de l'espace. Ginny prit la parole et leur parla de leurs excursions dans le monde moldu. Les jumeaux furent pour le moins consternés. Ils jalousaient leurs cadets de leur liberté. Elle leur fit remarquer que ce n'était pas eux qui s'entraînaient chaque jour pendant une journée entière à développer leurs pouvoirs. Ils ne purent rien répondre face cette réplique. Trunks et Sangoten furent d'une certaine manière les rois de cette fête de Noël. Savoir que de si jeunes enfants possédaient des pouvoirs aussi destructeurs que ceux de Harry laissaient les sorciers perplexes. Pour leur part, les jeunes guerriers de l'espace se divertirent grandement. Ce qui ne fut pas du tout au goût de Harry car les deux enfants s'étaient très vite liés avec les jumeaux Weasley. Et quand il surprit une conversation entre les quatre sur les possibilités d'inventer de nouvelles blagues, Harry vit rouge. Il voulut intervenir mais Ginny l'en dissuada. A l'inverse de Harry, elle avait une totale confiance en ses frères. Il voulut protester mais son amante l'embrassa passionnément pour le faire taire. Personne ne fit semblant de ne rien voir. Alors qu'une pause était proposée au milieu du repas, les frères Weasley prirent Harry à part pour lui parler. Ron décida de ne pas participer à cette discussion car il savait que son ami était le compagnon idéal pour sa sœur. Harry et les frères Weasley se rendirent dans le bureau privé de la Tante Muriel et …. Félicitèrent le jeune sorcier qui resta sans voix.

- A voir ton expression, on jurerait que tu t'attendais à autre chose, remarqua Charlie.

- Peut-être un petit peu, murmura le jeune sorcier.

- Allons Harry, depuis le temps que notre petite sœur t'attend, lui signala Billy. Et puis tu fais partie de la famille depuis des années.

- Et puis tu as sauvé notre famille tant de fois, lui rappela Fred.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à tant de reconnaissance. Il eut une folle envie d'étreindre les jeunes hommes de sa famille d'adoption, la seule qui ait réussi à remplacer sa famille décimée. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent bien malgré lui

- Oh oh, je crois que notre futur beau-frère a besoin d'un gros câlin, dit en souriant Georges. Mais avec sa force, la chose est-elle envisageable ?

Les frères Weasley se mirent à rire de bon cœur, faisant sourire Harry. Ils partirent tous dans un grand éclat de rire. Ils rejoignirent la fête et le repas reprit. Plusieurs cadeaux furent déposés au pied du sapin de Noël. Les quatre amis n'avaient rien prévu, et ils s'en voulurent. Ils s'étaient tellement concentrés sur les événements sinistres de la soirée et sur leur entraînement qu'ils avaient oublié la tradition. Personne ne leur en voulut. Bien qu'ils restassent silencieux sur l'objet principal de leur pérégrination, tout le monde avait compris que la victoire finale dépendrait d'eux. Les membres de l'ordre comme les professeurs continuaient leur entraînement comme le leur avait suggéré Harry. Ils attendaient juste avec une certaine appréhension le jour où Harry les appellerait.

Pour cette période, le nouveau gouvernement en place décida de respecter la trêve de Noël. Voldemort enrageait au fond de lui-même que Potter ait encore réussi à lui échapper. Mais bientôt il détiendrait la clé de la victoire. Et plus personne ne pourrait lui barrer la route. Il était reparti dans sa quête laissant de nouvelles instructions à ses mangemorts. Il ne savait pas ce que Potter fabriquait avec ses amis mais il se doutait que Dumbledore devait être derrière tout ça. Cependant, il ne s'en inquiétait pas car qu'avait-il à craindre d'un cadavre pourrissant ? C'était sur cette heureuse pensée qu'il était reparti en voyage en compagnie de son fétiche. Il était certain que Harry ne reviendrait pas de si tôt à Godric's Hollow.


	14. 14  La demeure Potter

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

14 – La demeure Potter

Les fêtes se déroulèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue. Pour cette période, la guerre semblait absente des conversations. Chaque sorcier voulait croire que celle-ci était lointaine et disparaitrait avec la nouvelle année. Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à pleinement l'occulter de son esprit. Après le réveillon de Noël, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à la suite des événements à venir, et de sa future confrontation avec Voldemort. Il tentait de cacher ses mornes pensées à ses amis. Mais Ginny, qui partageait son entière intimité, n'était pas dupe du masque affable qu'il affichait devant la famille et les membres de l'ordre. De même que Hermione qui savait si bien deviner les conflits internes de son ami. Seul Ron semblait vouloir croire que son ami avait l'air heureux pendant cette période festive.

Cependant, tous les indices de cette fausse impression étaient présents dans le comportement du jeune sorcier. Tous les matins, il était le premier lever pour partir s'entraîner. Il était le premier à vérifier la mise en place des systèmes de sécurité qui entouraient la demeure de la tante Muriel. Il était le premier à se proposer pour prendre les tours de garde, les rallongeant pour permettre aux autres membres de se reposer plus. Il était toujours le premier pour s'assurer de la protection de toutes les personnes qui le soutenaient dans cette guerre. Mais surtout, il réfléchissait déjà à la future évasion qui se produirait dans le manoir Malefoy. La mort du traître. Le désarmement de Drago afin que la Baguette de Sureau le reconnaisse comme son légitime propriétaire. Le fait de tromper les rafleurs. Et surtout la confrontation avec Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts sans que Dobby ait à mourir. Pour Harry, la trêve de Noël ne constituait qu'une pause qui n'effaçait pas qu'il était en guerre. Il ne pouvait pas l'occulter car trop de gens comptaient sur lui.

Dans ces moments de réflexion, Ginny se sentait exclue car Harry était sombre. Il lui souriait malgré tout quand elle engageait la conversation, mais elle connaissait suffisamment son amant pour percevoir que celui-ci ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Elle s'en ouvrit à sa meilleure amie qui elle-même n'appréciait pas le comportement de son ami. Elles décidèrent de lui parler avant le passage de la nouvelle année. Evidemment Ron suivit sans tout comprendre.

- Harry, il faudrait que nous te parlions, invita Hermione. Viens dehors avec nous.

Surpris, le jeune sorcier sortit avec ses trois amis.

- Harry, j'en ai assez de te voir d'une humeur si maussade, attaqua sans préambule Ginny.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je vais très bien, et je m'amuse avec tout le monde, se défendit le jeune sorcier.

- Harry, nous te connaissons, intervint Hermione. Tu ne cesses pas de réfléchir à ce qui nous attend prochainement. Depuis la fin de la fête de Noël, tu ne cesses de porter un masque sans en profiter pleinement. Et c'est vraiment insupportable.

Harry croisa le regarde Ron pour y déceler une quelconque accusation du même type, mais son ami exprimait une totale incompréhension. Ginny revint rapidement à la charge.

- Pas la peine de te tourner vers mon frère, tant qu'il est nourri et qu'il est heureux d'être près des siens, cela suffit à son bonheur.

- Hé, pas la peine de me prendre pour un demeuré, se défendit Ron. Je ne suis pas aussi perspicace que vous pour deviner les sentiments de Harry, mais au moins je les respecte.

- Facile à dire pour toi. Ton ami souffre en silence, et tu ne vois rien, l'accusa Hermione. Si tu pensais un peu moins à toi …

- Parce que tu crois que je ne pense qu'à moi, protesta vivement Ron. Cela signifie que tu m'as mal perçu Hermy. Alors je vais moi aussi laisser tomber mon masque. Il me tarde que nous reprenions l'entraînement. Il me tarde que nous retournions à la demeure des parents de Harry pour l'aménager et nous préparer sérieusement au combat. Et il me tarde d'en découdre avec Bellatrix pour te protéger de ce qu'elle te fera subir si jamais elle te capture. Et il me tarde de mettre fin à cette guerre dans laquelle nous nous sommes engagés depuis six ans.

Les trois amis restèrent sans voix. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle croyait si bien connaître son amant, et pourtant en cet instant, il la laissait sans voix. La colère de Ginny envers Harry fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle ne se doutait pas que son frère puisse partager les mêmes pensées que son compagnon. Depuis le début de cette aventure, Ron manifestait une nouvelle confiance en lui. Et il avait mûri comme si l'entraînement qu'il subissait avait joué sur son esprit. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pleurer doucement pour se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon qui l'accueillit avec un sourire rassurant. Quant à Harry, il se réjouissait de savoir que Ron et lui partageaient les mêmes exigences envers l'avenir.

- Il faudra un jour que tu cesses de me sous-estimer, murmura Ron en caressant les cheveux de Hermione. Je ne suis pas le plus intelligent ni le plus recherché, mais je suis un Weasley, et je me battrais de toutes mes forces pour te protéger.

Les pleurs de la jeune sorcière redoublèrent tandis qu'une certaine fierté envahissait Ginny. Elle regarda son frère différemment en cet instant.

- Je vois Ron que tu es meilleur comédien que moi, avoua Harry. Et je te remercie d'être présent pour moi. Mais ….

- Non Harry, pas de mais, coupa son ami. Ton combat est notre combat. Et je rejoins au moins les filles sur un point. Au lieu de réfléchir tout seul dans ton coin, tu pourrais au moins nous parler franchement. Car quand j'aurais atteint ton niveau, je te jure bien que je ne tiens pas à rester en arrière, rentres-toi ça dans ta cervelle de dragon.

Et il se mit à sourire en coin et en soufflant légèrement. Harry avait compris le message. Et au fond de lui, il se félicitait d'avoir un ami si fidèle après toutes ces années. Il se mit à sourire en coin lui aussi.

- Puisque tout est dit, si nous allions dès maintenant à Godric's Hollow, proposa Harry. Tant qu'à faire, autant commencer dès maintenant. Car je vous rappelle que nous avons une épée à récupérer.

- Harry, tu n'y penses, protesta Ginny. Nous sommes à la veille de la nouvelle année, nous ne pouvons pas quitter nos amis sans donner une explication.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous reviendrons pour le repas du soir, promit Harry en attirant sa compagne à lui.

Rassurée, la jeune sorcière apprécia cette étreinte remplie de chaleur. Ils rentrèrent au bout d'une minute. Harry informa Mrs Weasley qu'ils comptaient sortir pour la journée. La vielle sorcière se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête. Harry appela les jeunes guerriers de l'espace. Il leur prit la main, et il téléporta tout le monde à la demeure de ses parents. Arrivés après une seconde, Harry vérifia qu'aucune présence ennemie ne se trouvait à proximité. La pancarte apparut comme à leur premier passage. Il l'arracha et la détruisit. Ce simple geste n'était pas un geste de dépit, mais il ne voulait pas que celle-ci reste une sorte de mausolée. Dès qu'il franchit le petit portail, Harry ressentit la magie agir en lui. Il était désormais le propriétaire officiel de la demeure Potter. Il était désormais chez lui. Une sorte de sentiment d'euphorie s'empara de lui. Il ne voyait pas encore comment il comptait reconstruire la maison qui tombait en ruine, mais il était décidé à en faire un nouvel havre de paix et d'amour. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, de revivre la nuit où son destin avait été scellé, il demanda l'aide des jeunes guerriers de l'espace pour défricher le terrain. Il pria ses amis de jeter un sort de protection et d'impassibilité afin que personne ne remarque leur présence. Hermione s'était préparée à cette demande. Elle expliqua à Ginny et à Ron ce qu'ils devaient faire. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les protections étaient en place. Harry et les enfants s'en donnèrent à cœur joie à déblayer le terrain. Lançant des rayons d'énergie, ils ne prirent pas longtemps à raser complètement la propriété. L'état de la maison leur parut encore plus misérable maintenant qu'il ne restait plus un seul brin d'herbe pour cacher les saccages du temps. Harry ressentait une certaine appréhension à pénétrer dans cette demeure qui était le commencement de sa souffrance. Tout le monde faisait silence, même les jeunes guerriers de l'espace. Sangoten était peut-être celui qui comprenait le mieux l'état de Harry puisqu'il avait vécu pendant des années sans son père et qu'il lui ressemblait trait pour trait, comme Harry ressemblait trait pour trait à son père, à part les yeux.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme poussa la porte de la maison blanche délabrée. La porte tenait difficilement sur ses gonds. Elle grinça sinistrement quand Harry se saisit de la poignée et pénétra dans le vestibule. Aussitôt une odeur de moisi et d'humidité lui agressa les narines. Il se grimaça de dégoût. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta. Il contempla le vestibule. Le plancher en bois était craquelé par endroit. Un gigantesque lampadaire composé de plusieurs ampoules pendait dangereusement au plafond. Il regarda l'escalier qui menait au seul étage de la maison. Il avait l'air encore en parfait état. Il remarqua que la maison s'étendait tout en longueur. Il hésitait à avancer. Ses amis avaient décidé d'attendre dehors. Ils sentaient que leur ami avait besoin de ce moment de solitude pour s'imprégner de tout ce que cette maison représentait pour lui. Un jour, il avait eu un foyer, une famille, des amis de ses parents dans cette maison. Puis le malheur s'était abattu comme une plaie le marquant pour des années. Ses amis ne pouvaient qu'imaginer les sentiments qui se disputaient en lui. Dans une certaine mesure, Harry ne remarqua même pas l'absence de ses amis. Comme dans un rêve, il explora la maison. Il vit des photos qui avaient été mangées par le temps et par l'abandon. Quand il monta à l'étage, il explora les différentes pièces à la recherche de son ancienne chambre. Cette chambre qui avait vu le sacrifice de sa mère. Il se remémora alors sa première confrontation avec les détraqueurs, quand ceux-ci lui avaient fait revivre le pire moment de sa vie. Et il la trouva. Alors qu'il s'attendait à un spectacle sordide, il constata avec surprise que de toutes les pièces, celle-ci semblait avoir été épargnée. Le berceau était encore là, en parfait état. Outre la fenêtre qui était défoncée, seule indice qu'un drame s'était produit dans cette pièce, il était facile de croire que cette pièce n'avait été occupée que récemment. Harry se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il s'approcha du berceau et tomba à genoux. A cet endroit, sa mère l'avait retiré du berceau et avait fait de son corps un rempart pour le protéger. Ensuite, Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer. Dans cette pièce, Harry prenait la pleine mesure du vide que ses parents avaient laissé en lui. Et une colère sans commune mesure s'empara de lui. Une haine farouche à l'encontre de Voldemort le submergea. La colère et la tristesse ne firent qu'un en lui. Une violente explosion d'énergie s'échappa de lui, faisant trembler la maison. Ses amis sursautèrent à l'extérieur sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ginny voulut immédiatement rejoindre son compagnon mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Elle lui expliqua que Harry devait trouver en cet instant une raison valable de ne pas succomber à sa haine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny eut envie de s'emporter contre son amie. Ron seconda sa compagne pour raisonner sa petite sœur. Pendant ce temps, Harry ne contrôlait plus sa colère. Il se leva et eut envie de se lancer immédiatement à la poursuite du mage noir afin de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Il se releva d'un coup et se transforma en Super Sorcier niveau un. Il fixait d'un regard glacé l'horizon pour détecter son ennemi. Au moment de prendre son envol du bord de la fenêtre, il entendit la voix de Ginny qui s'échauffait contre ses amis. Et il hésita. Ce simple moment d'hésitation lui rappela d'un coup les motivations qui l'avaient conduit en ce lieu. Ce moment lui rappela ses devoirs envers la communauté magique. Ce moment lui rappela pourquoi il s'était entraîné si dur afin d'obtenir une telle puissance. Et d'un coup il se sentit honteux. Ses parents, son, parrain, Dumbledore n'auraient pas voulu qu'il abandonne sa mission au profit de la vengeance. Cette manière d'agir n'était pas la sienne, c'était celle de son ennemi. Son ennemi, qui avait cherché le pouvoir absolu et l'immortalité, afin de se venger d'un monde qu'il méprisait. Mais Harry n'était pas Voldemort. Il était celui destiné à vaincre le puissant mage noir afin de ramener la paix. Il était l'espoir de milliers de sorciers et de milliards de moldus. Et pour cette seule raison, il ne pouvait pas laisser la vengeance l'aveugler. Il se reprit d'un coup et contrôla à nouveau sa puissance. Il retrouva son aspect normal et quitta son ancienne chambre. Lentement, il redescendit pour retrouver ses amis restés dehors. Ginny était toujours retenue par Hermione et Ron. Harry trouva le spectacle … hilarant. Sangoten et Trunks attendaient patiemment sans intervenir.

- Vous en faîtes un boucan, dit simplement Harry. Trunks et Sangoten se comportent mieux que vous.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le jeune sorcier. Ginny se libéra de l'emprise de son amie et de son frère pour étreindre son compagnon.

- Ca va Ginny, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Harry. Je vais bien.

La benjamine Weasley se retint de pleurer et s'empressa d'embrasser son amant. Harry répondit avec ardeur au baiser pour remercier sa bien-aimée. Ils s'interrompirent quand Ron prit la parole.

- Bon, tu es toujours décidé à emménager ici, affirma-t-il.

- Plus que jamais. Et je m'excuse de vous avoir inquiété.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui fit remarquer Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas aptes à te juger. Mais j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi j'étais contre cette idée.

- Je le sais, tu m'avais prévenu depuis le début. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis encore en paix avec ce que j'ai vécu ici, mais je sens que je dois le faire.

Cette courte tirade suffit à rassurer son amie. Harry invita tout le monde à entrer dans … sa maison. Désormais il pouvait admettre que cet endroit maudit pour certains lui appartenait entièrement. Il voulait maintenant donner une nouvelle destinée à la demeure de ses parents. Il voulait aussi par ce fait leur rendre hommage. Ses futurs enfants naîtraient au sein e cette demeure, et il se promit qu'ils connaîtraient la joie d'être entourés d'une famille aimante et unie. Ginny restait pendue au bras de Harry afin de lui donner tout le soutien affectif dont le jeune sorcier avait besoin en cet instant. Les jeunes guerriers de l'espace sifflèrent en voyant l'état miséreux de la maison.

- Harry, tu veux sérieusement que nous nous installions ici ? demanda Trunks.

Pour une fois, ce fut Sangoten qui donna un coup de coude à son ami. Harry leur sourit et lui fit remarquer qu'il côtoyait des sorciers depuis déjà un bout de temps. Harry décida qu'il était temps de pratiquer un peu de magie pour rendre cette maison plus vivable. Avec ses trois amis, ils s'installèrent au centre du vestibule. Dos à dos, les quatre amis jetèrent le sort de réparation. Un étrange phénomène se produisit alors. Toute la bâtisse se répara immédiatement. Toutes les traces d'abandon disparurent. La demeure retrouva sa splendeur d'antan. Et une étrange lumière se mit à briller à partir de l'ancienne chambre de Harry. Tout le monde fut stupéfait, Harry le premier. En jetant le sort, il s'attendait juste à ce que certains dégâts disparaissent pour ensuite entreprendre des réparations indispensables. Mais là, un prodige auquel il ne s'attendait pas s'était produit. Il se tourna vers la seule personne qui pourrait lui apporter une explication sensée. Et Hermione comprit évidemment ce regard.

- Harry, je ne peux qu'émettre plusieurs suppositions. Je ne suis pas au courant de la passation magique d'un héritage. Mais il est certain qu'un simple _Reparo_ n'explique pas que toute la maison ait retrouvé d'un coup son faste d'antan.

- Hum hum, fit Ginny en imitant Mrs Ombrage pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille chercher l'explication bien loin. Tout vient du sang de Harry.

Les personnes présentes la regardèrent avec perplexité. Devant les regards incrédules de leurs amis, la jeune sorcière s'expliqua.

- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ! Si je me rappelle, la protection de la mère de Harry fonctionnait dans sa famille moldue tant que le sang de sa mère coulait autre part, comme dans ta tante. Et maintenant, tu décides de reprendre la maison de tes parents, à l'endroit exact où tout a commencé pour toi. Tu reviens là où le sang de ta mère a coulé. Donc tu bénéficies encore de cette protection dans cette maison. Le sacrifice de ta mère persiste dans cette maison. Par conséquent, l'explication semble évidente, ton sang a été reconnu par la protection de ta mère et a réagi à ta magie.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione en se frappant le front comme si c'était une évidence. Ginny a raison. Tant que tu considérais la maison de ta famille moldue comme ton foyer, la protection agissait. T'installer ici renouvelle le même genre de protection. Tant que tu considéreras cette maison comme ta maison, elle bénéficiera d'une protection perpétuelle.

- Alors c'est une bonne idée d'être venu ici, dit finalement Harry, heureux de constater que l'héritage de sa mère continuerait de vivre avec lui, et peut-être pour ses futurs enfants.

- Et bien oui, avoua Hermione après un nouveau temps de réflexion. Je me demande si Dumbledore avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit Ron. A l'époque, il fallait agir au plus vite. Et si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, Harry n'étant qu'un bébé, je ne suis pas certain que la protection aurait reconnu qui que soit autre que Harry. Donc il serait retrouvé seul dans une maison dévastée.

- Peut-être, dit Harry avec emphase. Mais nous ne le saurons jamais. A part si …

Et il s'interrompit au commencement de sa phrase. Ginny fut plus prompte que lui, le devançant dans ses pensées.

- Harry, si tu penses à ce que je pense, et j'en suis certaine, je suis préparée à beaucoup de pertes, mais la tienne me serait insupportable. Je suis consciente qu'il te faudra agir pour le bien de tous, et tu évites souvent le sujet, mais je te préviens que tu as intérêt d'être sûr de ton coup, sinon je te maudirais même dans la mort.

Le message envoyé était plus qu'explicite. Harry tenta de rassurer sa bien-aimée avec un sourire confiant. Elle préféra ne pas se laisser convaincre aussi facilement. Loin de ces préoccupations, les deux jeunes guerriers de l'espace s'extasiaient devant le nouvel environnement. La magie leur apparaissait de plus en plus merveilleuse. Trunks s'invita dans la conversation en cours.

- Harry, Harry, maintenant que nous allons vivre ici, on pourrait avoir la télé ? demanda Trunks.

- Et une console de jeu ? Et aussi un ordinateur ? demanda encore Sangoten.

- Heu, attendez, ne vous emballez pas comme ça, répondit Harry. Il faut déjà pouvoir acheter de la nourriture, voir s'il y a suffisamment de chambres, comment s'organiser ….

- Harry, s'il te plaît, prièrent les deux enfants ensemble.

Le jeune homme céda en soufflant de désespoir. Tenir ces deux garnements si curieux en place révélait de l'exploit. Il devait trouver une solution. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Hermione qui répondit à ses souhaits.

- Harry, j'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait t'arranger. Comme leur monde est plus avancé technologiquement que le nôtre, je pense qu'il faudrait que nous les emmenions en Chine. Et j'aimerais tester quelque chose.

Harry regarda son amie abasourdi. Partir pour la Chine pour faire des courses ? Il ne comprenait mais il décida de lui faire confiance. Les deux enfants sautaient partout. Harry les calma car il avait besoin de se concentrer. Il repéra les énergies spirituelles des sorciers chinois. Il se concentra sur la plus grosse concentration d'énergies émanant d'un même lieu. Il indiqua à tout le monde qu'il était prêt. Et il les prévint de rester bien accroché à lui car ils survoleraient les lieux. Les jeunes sorciers appréhendèrent. Ils se groupèrent autour de Harry et s'accrochèrent fortement. Ils se volatilisèrent pour réapparaître au-dessus d'une place de marché. Personne ne leva la tête pour les apercevoir. Harry repéra rapidement une ruelle vide et y atterrit rapidement. Les jeunes sorciers avaient le teint légèrement livide. Mais Hermione se reprit rapidement. Elle décida que pour leur sécurité, il était indispensable qu'ils modifiassent leur apparence. A leur grande stupéfaction, Ron et Ginny n'eurent aucun problème à transformer leur apparence. Hermione se chargea des jeunes enfants. Ensuite, elle leur demanda s'ils pouvaient lire les inscriptions affichées sur un panneau. Le test ne leur présenta aucune difficulté.

- J'en étais certaine, dit triomphalement Hermione. Dans le monde de Sangoku, l'histoire se passe sur une Terre qui a des paysages semblables à ceux de notre Chine.

- Mais comment as-tu découvert ça ? demanda Ron.

- Pendant nos petites excursions dans le monde moldu, nous sommes allés quelque fois à la bibliothèque, et j'ai fait des recherches. Le monde de Sangoku imaginé par le dessinateur japonais, mangaka entre parenthèse, est tiré de la légende du Roi Singe. Et dans les extraits que nous a présentés Harry, j'ai un peu retenu les détails des paysages. La suite est venue tout naturellement, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Hermy, tu es vraiment sensationnelle, s'exclama Ron. Il n'y a pas dire, tu es un magnifique cerveau.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'elle rougissait sous le compliment. Les amis autour d'eux se tordirent de rire. Il fut décidé que Trunks et Sangoten se chargeraient de la traduction. Ils sortirent de la ruelle pour se plonger dans la vie grouillante qui régnait autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient sur une place de marché bondée. Les gens autour d'eux ne firent pas attention à leur apparence. Ils remarquèrent que les sorciers chinois n'affichaient pas de vêtements excentriques comme les sorciers anglais. Ils portaient des kimonos ou de longues robes chatoyantes. Les jeunes enfants n'y firent pas attention. Ils demandèrent leur chemin pour trouver la banque des sorciers. On leur indiqua la direction de bonne grâce. Ils se trouvèrent devant une sorte d'échoppe. Il s'agissait d'un petit bâtiment tenu par une sorcière d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux, un visage fin et de grands yeux noirs rieurs. Trunks lui posa plusieurs questions auquel elle si fit une joie de répondre. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Harry pour lui demander combien il avait sur lui. Le jeune sorcier sortit une petite bourse pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il donna cinq mille gallions au jeune enfant. Une chance pour les jeunes gens, le monde sorcier mondial fonctionnait avec le même type de monnaie. Loin de s'étonner, la jeune femme leur échangea leur gallion contra la monnaie du pays. Ensuite, ils quittèrent le territoire magique. Pour en sortir, ils durent suivre tout un labyrinthe de petites ruelles jusqu'à atteindre un petit magasin de sorcellerie chinoise qui les plongea au cœur de la capitale chinoise, Pékin. Ils furent estomaqués par l'environnement moldu. Ils eurent du mal à respirer correctement à cause de la pollution stagnante de la ville.

Après quelques minutes pour s'acclimater, ils purent de nouveau reprendre leur exploration, la tête en l'air. Ils étaient entourés par d'immenses immeubles vitrés haut de plusieurs étages. Loin d'être impressionné, Trunks leur expliqua que son monde aussi regorgeait aussi de pareilles cités. Sans leur laisser le temps de réellement profité da la vue autour d'eux, Trunks et Sangoten les guidèrent vers le centre commercial le plus proche que leur avait indiqué la charmante sorcière. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un nouvel immeuble vitré à trois étages. Sangoten et Trunks tirèrent les jeunes gens pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Comme le leur expliqua le fils de Vegeta, le rez-de-chaussée était un immense magasin de vêtements pour hommes et femmes. Le premier étage était consacré à la haute technologie d'habitation, le deuxième était consacré à la librairie et au marché et le troisième servait pour des restaurants luxueux. Les jeunes femmes ne mirent pas longtemps à se perdre dans le magasin vêtements. Harry, les comprenant, leur donna une heure pendant qu'eux-mêmes monteraient au premier étage et au deuxième. Les enfants furent ravis. Ils achetèrent une télévision plasma, un lecteur dvd, une console de jeux avec une bonne dizaine de jeu et un coffret complet des aventures de Dragon Ball et la suite, ainsi que plusieurs mangas. Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde se rejoignit, et Harry paya. Ils louèrent une sorte de chariot pour se rendre de nouveau dans le monde sorcier avec tous leurs achats. Ils prirent leurs courses pendant qu'un moldu se chargerait de ramener le chariot. A peine dans le monde sorcier, ils réduisirent leurs achats, et Harry téléporta tout le monde à sa maison. A peine arrivés, il jeta le sort sur le nouvel équipement moldu. Les enfants furent ravis, ainsi que Ron et Ginny qui n'avaient jamais vu autant d'équipements moldus. Le reste de la journée se passa à apprendre à utiliser ces nouveaux matériels. Le soir ils se rendirent chez la Tante Muriel. Les jeunes femmes avaient les bras chargés de cadeaux pour tout le monde pour la nouvelle année.

Pour répondre à une certaine review, j'ai dans l'idée que les amis de Harry deviennent assez puissant car je connais de la fin de cette fic qui se déroulera dans le monde de Sangoku. Et qui dit dans le monde de Sangoku, dit Combats Titanesque. Je ferais de mon mieux pour donner toute l'ampleur possible à ces combats. Je n'ne dis pas plus.


	15. 15  Le manoir Malefoy

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

15 – Le manoir Malefoy

Les fêtes de début d'année furent pleinement joyeuses pour tout le monde. Mme Weasley fut ravie des présents des jeunes femmes ainsi que le reste de la famille. Elle voulut bien sûr connaître la provenance de tant de cadeaux, mais elle n'eut pas à chercher loin en entendant les jeunes enfants parler de la maison de Harry. En entendant que le jeune homme avait tout payé, elle voulut sur le champ lui parler pour le rembourser. Cependant, Mr Weasley la retint et lui promit de parler plus tard à Harry. Après le passage de la nouvelle année, Harry, ses amis et les jeunes guerriers de l'espace déménagèrent définitivement dans la demeure Potter. Harry en devint le Gardien du Secret. Avec l'aide de Hermione, il créa une illusion aussi puissante que celle entourant l'école de Poudlard. Désormais, sorcier ou moldu pouvait toujours voir la maison en ruine ainsi que la propriété non entretenue. Ron réinstalla la pancarte des messages. Après l'installation d'autres sécurités dont le sort Fidelitas, tout le monde visita la demeure. Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver la chambre de ses parents. Il restait encore trois chambres d'amis. Chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain et toilettes. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'un immense salon, d'une cuisine, d'un cellier, d'un garde-manger et d'un bureau de travail spacieux. Harry appela Kreattur et Dobby. Il leur expliqua que désormais ce serait sa nouvelle maison. Les deux créatures félicitèrent le jeune sorcier. Ils demandèrent la permission de visiter pour s'organiser au mieux sur l'entretien de la maison. Le jeune sorcier accepta. Il retrouva ensuite ses amis dans le salon.

- Harry, tu comptes laisser la déco ? demanda sans préambule Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce genre de détails avant.

- J'aime bien dans l'ensemble, dit Ginny, mais deux ou trois changements ne feraient pas de mal. Et il faudrait repeupler l'extérieur de la propriété car vous en avez fait un vrai désert.

- Si tu le dis, tu es de toute façon chez toi ici, ajouta Harry.

La jeune sorcière rougit fortement.

- Harry, maintenant que tu as ta propre maison, tu pourrais construire une pièce où nous pourrons nous entraîner, suggéra Hermione.

L'idée fut approuvée à l'unanimité. Harry ne savait pas trop comment réaliser une nouvelle pièce mais Hermione prit les choses en main dans ce genre de situation. Elle jeta un sort d'amplification à côté du mur du cellier. Ensuite, elle fit diverses figures magiques devant le mur pour le creuser selon sa convenance. Une nouvelle pièce apparut. Ensuite, elle dit à Ginny comment créer une porte, à Ron comment rendre son aspect à une pièce selon ses convenances. Harry se contenta de jeter les sorts adéquats comme pour la tente. Toute cette opération leur prit la matinée. A midi, les deux elfes leur avaient préparé un repas pantagruélique. D'ailleurs, Dobby avait décidé de remplir le garde-manger avec les vivres de Poudlard. Et la vie s'installa dans la bonne humeur dans la demeure Potter.

Vers la mi-janvier, Harry décida qu'il était temps d'obtenir l'épée de Gryffondor. Faisant attention à ne pas laisser filtrer trop de détails devant le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, ils laissèrent suffisamment d'indications sur l'endroit où Harry et ses amis étaient supposés se trouver. Ron et Harry avaient survolé le pays quelques jours auparavant pour repérer la fameuse petite mare du livre. Ils en avaient trouvé une qui semblait correspondre avec une petite forêt qui s'étendait sur une dizaine de kilomètres. Suite à cette découverte, il fut décidé de surveiller l'endroit afin d'intervenir comme il se devait. Et la réaction de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre. Hermione, en embuscade, vit son ancien professeur de potions jeter l'épée au fond de la mare et à attendre l'arrivée de Potter. Le soir même, Harry se dirigea vers la mare, guidé par le patronus de Severus. Ron atterrit près de lui et plongea dans l'eau froide pour récupérer l'épée. Dès qu'il remonta à la surface, Harry sortit le médaillon du petit sac dans lequel il était scellé. A peine libéré des scellés que Harry lui avait jeté, le médaillon sentit la présence de l'épée et commença à osciller rapidement. Instinctivement, l'âme emprisonnée rechercha de l'énergie vitale pour se protéger. Harry parla fourchelangue pour l'ouvrir. Il avait prévenu Ron de ce qui risquait de se passer. Le jeune sorcier roux s'était préparé. A peine Harry eut-il fini d'ouvrir le médaillon que son ami abattit l'épée sur le maléfique bijou. Un nuage noir s'en échappa ainsi qu'un cri strident qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Le bijou était maintenant fendu en deux. Harry les téléporta chez lui.

Les sorciers devaient maintenant envisager la prise d'assaut du manoir Malefoy. Et plusieurs scénarios s'offraient à eux dont deux cruciaux. En premier lieu, Harry devait décider de la vie de Peter Pettigrow. Ensuite, il devait désarmer Drago pour revendiquer la propriété du Bâton de la Mort. Et il fallait encore vaincre les mangemorts présents. Hermione proposa en premier lieu de s'occuper des rafleurs qui sévissaient à travers le royaume. Tout le monde fut partant pour cette idée. Il fut cependant décidé de trouver un endroit où les emprisonner puisque la prison des sorciers était pour le moment inadaptée pour la situation. Ils survolèrent le pays jusqu'à se décider pour une grotte qu'ils découvrirent le long des côtes nord du pays. Ils l'aménagèrent rapidement et prévinrent les membres de l'ordre par la suite. Avec leur soutien, il fut décidé de mettre en place des tours de garde pour surveiller les futurs prisonniers. Hermione avait confectionné un sort particulier pour chaque cellule. Chaque sorcier se verrait temporairement neutraliser de tous ses pouvoirs magiques le temps de son emprisonnement. Quand elle avait soumis cette idée aux membres, ils l'avaient regardé avec de gros yeux. Qu'une aussi jeune sorcière puisse produire un pareil sort leur sembla incroyable. Dans leur esprit, seul un sorcier comme Dumbledore aurait pu être capable d'un tel prodige. Dès que les derniers détails furent mis au point, le lendemain, Harry et les jeunes saïyens se posèrent dans une clairière désertique. Harry prononça le nom de Voldemort. Il sentit bien avant leur arrivée la présence de trois sorciers qui transplanaient en leur direction. Ils apparurent mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'utiliser leurs baguettes. Trunks et Sangoten se débarrassèrent très, très rapidement des sorciers en les assommant. Harry examina les sorciers mais il n'en reconnut aucun. Il se téléporta vers la grotte où il les enferma. Ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant plusieurs heures. Ensuite il retourna chez lui afin de participer à l'entraînement de ses amis.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny progressaient assez rapidement. Ils lançaient maintenant des boules d'énergie avec aisance ainsi que de puissantes vagues déferlantes. Trunks et Sangoten avaient décidé de les aider à leur manière. Quand Harry décida de leur apprendre à se transformer, Trunks et Sangoten proposèrent au jeune sorcier une solution qu'ils avaient vue dans le manga au moment où Sangoku était devenu un super guerrier la première fois. Ils fusionnèrent pour créer Gotrunks et demandèrent aux jeunes sorciers de se rassembler devant lui. Pour chaque sorcier, Gotrunks apposa ses mains sur le ventre de chacun et se concentra pour faire ressortir tout le potentiel caché de chacun. Les sorciers ne remarquèrent pas de grand changement jusqu'à ce que Harry leur explique comment se transformer. Des trois jeunes sorciers, Ginny fut la première réussir. Elle avait trouvé suffisamment de colère en elle en repensant à certains passages des livres sur la vie de Harry. Les cheveux roux de la jeune sorcière prirent une couleur argentée de même que son aura. Ils se dressaient sur sa tête comme des épis et partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux devinrent iridescents comme ceux de Harry. Elle ressentait la formidable puissance qui circulait en elle. Ginny ne tint qu'une petite minute avant de s'effondrer au sol haletante. Harry la félicita et la rassura, lui expliquant que ce phénomène de grande fatigue était normal. Puis vinrent les tours de Ron et de Hermione qui eurent plus de mal. Ron dut chercher de vrais motifs de colère, et ce sont les souvenirs de torture de sa bien-aimée qui parvinrent à le mettre réellement en colère. Comme sa sœur, ses cheveux prirent une couleur argentée ainsi que son aura. Et pour une fois, Hermione fut la dernière à réussir. Hermione ne trouva pas d'aussi nobles raisons que ses amis car elle résonnait trop. Elle décida alors de se rappeler de sa peine et de sa colère envers Ron quand celui-ci était sorti avec Lavande. Avec difficulté, elle parvint à son tour à se transformer. Ses cheveux devinrent bleu peroxydés ainsi que son aura. Ses yeux devinrent eux aussi iridescents comme ses amis. Elle ne tint qu'une petite minute afin de s'affaler au sol complètement essoufflée. Harry décida que c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain, les trois sorciers reprirent leur entraînement dans de meilleures conditions. Harry leur demanda dans un premier temps de mieux appréhender leur transformation tout en gérant leur ressentiment. Dès qu'ils y parvinrent au bout de quelques nombreuses séances, ils reprirent un entraînement avec plus de combats, entre corps à corps et duels de sorciers. Les progrès furent stupéfiants. Les quatre amis prenaient aussi le temps de préparer leur incursion dans le manoir Malefoy. Le temps passait rapidement et le mois de Mars s'était installé. Se rappelant de différents passages, Harry avait approximativement calculé la date d'investiture du manoir des Malefoy. Il s'était arrêté dans les alentours de la fin du mois. Il n'avait pas encore réellement décidé du sort de celui qui avait trahi ses parents. Certes, il ressentait encore ce besoin de se venger, mais il arrivait à passer outre en prenant du recul. Ginny n'intervenait pas dans ces moments de réflexion car elle faisait confiance à son compagnon pour prendre la bonne décision. Et à quelques jours de leur investiture du manoir, Harry s'était enfin arrêté à un choix possible. Il s'en expliqua auprès de ses amis qui approuvèrent. Puis les quatre amis mirent au point les détails de l'évasion des prisonniers ainsi que leur confrontation avec les mangemorts présents. Encore une fois, les deux jeunes saïyens seraient exclus de l'action à leur grand dam. Cependant Harry les chargea de surveiller la prison qu'ils avaient confectionnée dans une grotte près des côtes. Ils firent come d'habitude la moue mais ils comprirent les enjeux. Les jeunes sorciers avaient arrêté une date. A la veille de leur intrusion, Trunks et Sangoten s'envolèrent vers la prison improvisée avec Hermione car celle-ci devait réajuster le sort d'emprisonnement pour la future cellule de Peter Pettigrow.

Le lendemain, les quatre amis se sentaient près pour leur incursion. Ils seraient accompagnés de Dobby qui les ferait transplaner dans le sous-sol du manoir Malefoy. L'elfe leur avait donné suffisamment d'indications sur la demeure de ses anciens maîtres. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils transplanèrent là où devaient se trouver les prisonniers. Hermione apparut avec Dobby. Harry se concentra sur les auras émises par ses amis pour apparaître avec ses deux autres amis. La cave où ils apparurent était à peine éclairée. Ils devinèrent difficilement les cachots où étaient retenus les prisonniers. Ron activa le Deluminateur qu'il avait reçu de la part de Dumbledore. Aussitôt de petites boules de lumières surgirent pour s'incruster dans des lanternes. La pièce fut d'un coup violemment éclairée pour les yeux des pauvres prisonniers. Ils relevèrent la tête péniblement. Sans grande difficulté, les quatre amis firent sauter silencieusement les serrures magiques des cachots. Luna Lovegood fut la première à réagir en reconnaissant Ginny.

- Ginny, c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as drôlement changé. Et je vois que tu n'es pas la seule. Hum, Harry et Ron, vous êtes vraiment à croquer maintenant.

Les autres prisonniers avaient entendu la tirade de la jeune sorcière et regardèrent sous un œil neuf leurs sauveurs. Evidemment, Harry et Ron s'étaient mis à rougir sous le regard goguenard de leurs compagnes. Mais les choses redevinrent sérieuses assez rapidement.

- Mr Potter, il faut que je vous parle de toute urgence, indiqua Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes. Vous êtes en grand danger, et je suis tellement désolé. Mais c'est urgent, il en va de votre survie.

Le fabricant de baguettes se retrouva épuisé après sa courte tirade. Harry le rassura en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Il indiqua à Dobby de commencer à emmener les prisonniers chez Bill et Fleur. Il ne fallut que deux voyages pour que les prisonniers disparaissent. La première partie du plan se passa fort bien. Maintenant, il fallait attirer l'attention des mangemorts. Ron, en bon imitateur, se plaignit à la façon de Ollivander de façon assez bruyante. Ce petit manège dura une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils n'entendent Bellatrix Lestranges réagir. Elle hurla à l'encontre d'un sorcier d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Ils entendirent de petits pas se rapprocher. Harry priait fort Merlin que ce soit Peter Pettigrow. Ron avait désactivé le Deluminateur et la pièce s'était retrouvée de nouveau plongée dans le noir. Mais ce n'était plus un problème pour les quatre amis qui se fiaient désormais à leur ressenti des auras plutôt qu'à leurs cinq sens. Et le traître apparut sur le seuil des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Il alluma les lumières. Ginny atterrit doucement derrière lui pour refermer la porte. Peter descendit les escaliers, ne se rendant compte de rien. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dissimulaient dans les ombres des cachots. Le mangemort se dirigea vers la source des gémissements.

- Silence, hurla le sorcier. Vous dérangez les maîtres de cette maison.

Ron continua son manège jusqu'à ce que Peter pénètre dans la cellule. Dès qu'il eut franchi le pas de la cellule, il se sentit happé par la gorge et soulevé de terre. Harry se divulgua.

- Peter je te tiens enfin, dit le jeune homme avec un calme apparent.

Le sorcier se débattait pour se débarrasser de l'emprise du jeune homme. Sa main argentée apparut et tenta d'atteindre la gorge du jeune homme.

- Harry, tu ne vas pas me tuer, supplia le sorcier.

- Non, je ne suis pas un assassin à l'inverse de toi. Tu sais que tu as une dette envers moi ? Et tu en auras bientôt une autre envers moi car je vais sauver ta vie encore une fois. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Harry regarda la main argentée qui tentait désespérément d'atteindre la gorge de Harry. Peter suivit le regard dur du jeune sorcier pour comprendre les paroles de celui-ci. Le jeune sorcier concentra alors une infime partie de son énergie dans sa main gauche qui se mit à briller, l'éleva dans les airs et l'abattit rapidement au niveau de la jonction entre la prothèse magique et l'avant-bras. Le coup fut net et vif. La main trancha le lien magique, et la main argentée tomba sur le sol. Peter avait suivi la scène sans se défendre. Au moment de la scission, il n'avait rien senti. Aucune douleur ne se répandit en lui. Il arrêta de se débattre et regarda son avant-bras mutilé. Puis il reporta son attention sur le jeune sorcier qui le retenait toujours. Ginny s'approcha et lui jeta silencieusement un sort l'emprisonnant. Hermione détruisit l'appendice maléfique.

- Maintenant Peter, pour la deuxième fois, je te sauve la vie même si tu ne le comprends pas très bien. Ginny vient de te jeter un sort t'empêchant de te transformer afin que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper. Et tu vas me rendre un petit service.

Harry relâcha la pression autour de la gorge du sorcier qui retomba lourdement au sol. Il tenta malgré lui de s'enfuir en tentant de se transformer, cependant il n'y parvint pas. De plus, les quatre jeunes sorciers lui obstruaient une quelconque sortie par laquelle il puisse s'enfuir. Harry reprit la parole.

- Je veux que tu appelles maintenant Drago Malefoy, lui ordonna Harry. Et pas de tentatives pour prévenir tes … amis.

- Mes amis ! dit dédaigneusement le sale sorcier. Ils me traitent tous comme un rat, comme un inférieur.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es, lui objecta froidement Harry. Un traître, un hypocrite et un lâche. Et tu finiras à Azkaban pour le meurtre de mes parents et des moldus que tu as assassiné pour te couvrir dès que cette guerre sera terminée. Mais revenons à nos petites affaires. Et pas d'entourloupe, sinon je te livrerais moi-même à ton maître qui n'hésitera pas à te tuer en lui faisant croire que ta loyauté est désormais de mon côté. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi le sort qu'il te réservera. N'oublies pas que je viens de te sauver la vie une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, le mangemort sembla comprendre la signification de la main argentée que Voldemort lui avait octroyée. Il en était écœuré. Suivi de près par Ron, il remonta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte et appela Drago. Mais ce fut Bellatrix qui lui répondit.

- Que veux-tu sale rat ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant de son rire de folle.

- Je ne veux pas déranger votre supériorité avec des tâches insignifiantes. Et j'aurais pensé que le jeune maître Malefoy aurait plaisir à s'entraîner sur les prisonniers que nous retenons.

- Enfin, il a compris où était sa place, ce misérable rat, se félicita Rodolphus. Et son idée est intéressante, n'est-ce pas Narcissa ? Je trouve que ton fils manque d'un certain entrain dans les missions que nous lui confiions.

Narcissa Malefoy ne répondit pas à la provocation. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard à son fils pour lui indiquer de se rendre aux cachots. Contrits, il se leva lourdement et rejoignit le mangemort qui l'appelait. Pendant ce temps, Peter avait été assommé par Hermione et Dobby avait emmené le prisonnier dans sa prison. Drago pénétra dans le cachot plongé dans le noir, baguette à la main. Il appela Peter, mais le mangemort ne lui répondit pas. Au moment où il finissait de descendre les marches, tout autour de lui se passa à une vitesse surréaliste pour ses yeux. Il entendit à peine la porte qui se refermait derrière lui. Il fut désarmé sans s'en rendre compte et assommé tout aussi rapidement. Harry tenait la baguette du jeune Malefoy entre ses doigts. La deuxième partie du plan avait réussi. Maintenant ils devaient affronter les mangemorts présents. Les quatre amis se regardèrent rapidement en silence. Hermione ouvrit la porte et se faufila hors de la pièce rapidement. Elle était suivie de près par Ron qui avait tenu à ne pas la perdre de vue. Arrivés à l'entrée du salon, ils s'arrêtèrent pour repérer l'emplacement de leurs ennemis présents.

- Narcissa, il fait quoi ton fils ? demanda abruptement Rodolphus

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la sorcière en question.

- Et Peter, ce sale rat, il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul, ajouta Greyback. Et je m'inquiète depuis quelques temps de la disparition d'un certain nombre de nos rafleurs.

- Tu n'as qu'à mieux gérer les sorciers que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mis à ta disposition, signala avec dégoût et amusement Bellatrix. Et au vu du nombre de sorciers que nous avons soumis à l'Imperium.

Et la sorcière partit dans un grand éclat de rire à glacer le sang. Le loup-garou n'osa pas répliquer devant le second lieutenant de Voldemort. Il savait qu'il était l'objet du dédain de la plupart des mangemorts qui le considéraient au même titre que Peter Pettigrow, un sous-fifre. Mais il acceptait son sort malgré tout car il pouvait laisser parler sa violence. A ce moment-là, apparurent devant leurs yeux stupéfaits les quatre jeunes sorciers les plus recherchés du moment. Alors que Bellatrix criait de les capturer, elle ne vit pas le sort de désarmement de Hermione qui filait dans sa direction. Elle ne réagit qu'à la toute dernière seconde pour l'éviter. Fenrir appela aussitôt des renforts. Mais Harry et ses amis se déplacèrent à une vitesse surréaliste et désarmèrent leurs adversaires qui n'arrivaient pas à les suivre des yeux. Et ils se retrouvèrent stupéfixer en moins de deux. Les quatre amis s'emparèrent des baguettes de leurs ennemis et s'enfuirent avant l'arrivée d'autres mangemorts. L'opération n'avait même pas pris cinq minutes. Ils se volatilisèrent en s'accrochant à Harry. Ils apparurent dans la prison qu'ils avaient confectionnée. Remus et Tonks étaient de garde. Harry vérifia immédiatement que la prison de l'ancien maraudeur empêchait bien celui-ci d'user de son pouvoir de transformation. Remus s'approcha de lui.

- Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, je le surveillerais personnellement, lui asura son ancien professeur de Défense Contres les Forces du Mal. Et je te félicite de ne pas avoir cédé à la tentation de te venger. Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi.

- Merci Remus. Mais j'avoue que la tentation a été grande, bien malgré moi. Ma puissance m'aurait permis de l'éliminer sans qu'il ne reste une trace de lui.

- Oui mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es différent de lui comme tu l'es de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry ne répondit pas. Le jeune sorcier n'arrivait pas encore à avoir cette confiance absolue en lui. En fait, tant que Voldemort ne serait pas définitivement mort, Harry aurait toujours un doute persistant.

- Bon, je vous laisse à votre surveillance. Et ménages Tonks, elle accouchera bientôt, lui signala Harry.

- A ce propos Harry, je voulais te …

- Oui je serais ravi d'être son parrain, devina le jeune sorcier. Je te dois bien ça et j'en serais honoré. Maintenant nous allons nous rendre cher Bill et Fleur.

Harry donna une accolade affectueuse à son vieil ami qui le lui rendit tout sourire. Ensuite, les trois amis du jeune sorcier le rejoignirent pour disparaître en direction de la Maison aux Coquillages. Bill les attendait sur le perron de sa porte.

- Ravi de constater que vous vous en êtes sortis sain et sauf, dit-il sans ambages. Car d'après les dires de votre amie, vous les avez délivrés du manoir Malefoy.

- Ne t'en fais pas grand frère, un plan mûrement réfléchi, lui jura Ron. Et une bonne leçon pour les mangemorts.

- Hum, si tu le dis. Je vous fais confiance. Harry, Ollivander tient à te parler de toute urgence. J'ai dû lui administrer une potion tranquillisante de force.

- Oui je sais, dit Harry.

Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre où se trouvait Gripsec qui suivait toute la scène. Il appela Dobby pour le remercier de sa précieuse aide en le traitant comme un égal. Et il lui donna une accolade amicale qui fit verdir l'elfe de confusion. L'échange n'avait pas échappé au gobelin qui regardait la scène avec stupéfaction. De toute sa longue vie, jamais aucun sorcier n'avait montré autant d'affection envers un elfe, surtout envers un elfe qui n'était pas attaché à un sorcier à cause de sa condition. Harry avait agi de cette manière pour en premier lieu montrer son amitié à Dobby mais aussi pour convaincre le gobelin de ses intentions. Il savait qu'il allait devoir négocier ferme avec la désagréable créature pour obtenir son aide afin de forcer le coffre-fort des Lestranges. Dans peu de temps, la bataille finale serait là. Et il fallait coûte que coûte qu'il obtienne le dernier horcruxe. Ses amis le soutenaient parfaitement dans sa démarche. Bill les invita à rentrer pour qu'ils se reposent. Les deux jeunes saïyens les attendaient car Dobby les avait amenés avec lui en suivant les directives de Harry.


	16. 16  La puissance est soi

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

16 – La puissance est soi

Dans la Maison aux Coquillages, Harry tint rapidement un conciliabule avec ses amis. Comme dans le livre, Bill se montra curieux mais préféra ne poser aucune question car il savait que les quatre amis ne lui répondraient pas. Il voulut tout de même leur suggérer d'attendre avant de parler aux malades mais Harry lui opposa un refus. Ensuite les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la chambre du gobelin. Harry espérait avoir gagné la confiance du gobelin. Et surtout il espérait ne pas devoir négocier trop longtemps avec la créature. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Le gobelin était allongé dans son grand lit et faisait semblant de dormir. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé et à ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne broncha pas quand Harry l'appela une première fois.

- Maître Gripsec, ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire croire que vous dormez. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour vaincre notre ennemi.

A la mention du sous-entendu de Voldemort, le gobelin se mit à frissonner malgré lui. Tous ces mois de torture l'avaient profondément marqué. Il se redressa sur ses oreillers et regarda attentivement les sorciers qui l'entouraient.

- Vous êtes étrange Mr Potter, dit la petite créature.

- Je sais, on me l'a souvent fait remarquer.

- Oui si vous le dîtes. Mais afficher ainsi votre amitié envers une créature inférieure, vous un manipulateur de bâton, souligna le gobelin.

- Maître Gripsec, Dobby est mon ami au même titre que d'autres créatures. J'ai comme ami un demi-géant, ma meilleure amie est une née moldue, je suis un sang-mêlé. Pourquoi devrais-je me croire supérieur à eux ?

- Vous raisonnez sagement pour une personne de votre âge. Mais je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie. Si vous êtes venu me voir, c'est que vous voulez me demander un service. En quoi êtes-vous différent des autres sorciers qui m'ont retenu ?

- A l'inverse d'eux, j'ai le respect de la vie humaine. Si vous voulez une preuve, je n'ai pas tué l'un de vos tortionnaires alors que celui-ci a été l'instrument de la mort de mes parents.

Malgré lui, une certaine souffrance passa dans les yeux verts du jeune sorcier, ce qui n'échappa au gobelin.

- Très bien Mr Potter. En admettant que j'accepte de vous apporter mon aide, nous, les Gobelins, ne sommes pas concernés par votre guerre. Et je ne …

- Minute, intervint Ron, comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?

- Ronny, n'interviens pas, dit Hermione.

- Hermione, il ne peut pas croire que cette guerre ne les concerne pas. Si nous risquons nos vies, c'est aussi pour eux.

- Ron, laisse faire Harry, intervint à son tour Ginny.

Le jeune sorcier roux se renfrogna.

- Maître Gripsec, je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais je ne suis pas sûr que votre peuple acceptera longtemps la domination de Vous-savez-Qui si il parvient au pouvoir. Car ne pensez pas que vous garderez le contrôle de la banque de Gringotts si il parvient à ses fins.

- Alors nous nous battrons, affirma le gobelin.

- Et vous perdrez, affirma calmement Harry. Il est le plus puisant mage noir de tous les temps, et à plus d'un titre. Et si vous vous engagiez dans un conflit ouvert avec lui, vous seriez les perdants dans le temps.

- Vous me semblez au courant de faits que vous sous-entendez. La rumeur selon laquelle vous seriez le seul à pouvoir le battre serait-elle fondée ?

Harry ne préféra pas répondre à cette question. Mais il fixa le gobelin de façon intense avant de continuer la conversation.

- Maître Gripsec, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour pénétrer Gringotts, et votre rôle sera de me permettre d'atteindre un certain Bogrod qui nous ouvrira la porte du coffre des Lestranges.

La surprise se dessina sur le visage du gobelin. Comment ce sorcier pouvait-il être au courant de tant de secrets ? Le gobelin se ressaisit rapidement.

- Mr Potter, il est impossible de pénétrer Gringotts aussi facilement. La devise de notre banque …

- Je le connais. Mais si nous voulons pénétrer dans le coffre des Lestranges, ce n'est pas pour notre profit personnel. C'est pour sauver toutes les créatures magiques, dont vous faîtes partie aussi. Et je connais un moyen très sûr de pénétrer votre banque sans que nous ne fassions remarquer. Ce que je désire, c'est que vous attiriez ce Bogrod.

Le gobelin étudia attentivement le jeune sorcier. Il ne décela aucune trace de convoitise en lui, juste une pointe d'espoir.

- Mr Potter, je me sens las pour le moment, et j'ai besoin de repos. Je réfléchirais à votre position. Mais ce ne sera pas sans contrepartie.

- Je comprends, dit Harry. En ce cas, je pense que si je vous promets de vous rendre l'épée de Gryffondor, nous pourrons nous arranger.

Ron fit apparaître l'épée qu'il avait amenée avec lui. Aussitôt les yeux du gobelin s'animèrent d'une lueur de convoitise qui n'échappa à personne. Presque malgré lui, le gobelin tendit ses maigres mains pour s'emparer du fameux reliquaire. Harry le lui tendit. Le gobelin passa ses mains avec soin sur l'épée.

- Nous vous laissons vous reposer maintenant. Nous repasserons demain, et je vous exposerais mon idée. Mais vous serez obligés de garder certains secrets pour vous, ajouta Harry.

Le gobelin hocha distraitement la tête, subjugué par l'épée. Les quatre amis sortirent. Bill et Fleur les attendaient. Harry intima le silence à l'aîné Weasley, et ils passèrent à la chambre de Ollivander. Le vieux fabricant de baguettes semblait se reposer paisiblement. Harry le réveilla doucement. Mr Ollivander ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Hermione atténua la luminosité de la pièce pour éviter de blesser les yeux fatigués du vieil homme. Harry l'aida à s'adosser pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement. D'un coup, le vieux fabricant se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait à dire à Mr Potter, et il s'agita brusquement.

- Mr Potter, il faut que vous sachiez, dit rapidement le vieux fabricant.

- Je suis au courant. Mais je veux vous poser une question plus technique.

- Non Mr Potter, vous ne me comprenez pas, dit paniqué Mr Ollivander. Vous-Savez-Qui m'a obligé à lui parler …

- Du Bâton de la Mort, finit Harry. Mais ceci n'est pas un problème pour le moment. Je sais que les baguettes ont un cœur et qu'elles choisissent leurs sorciers. Et quand on vainc un sorcier, la baguette accepte de se soumettre à son nouveau maître. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si il est possible de transférer les connaissances d'une baguette obtenue à sa baguette propre. Par exemple, le fait que Vous-savez-Qui et moi ayons tous les deux dans nos baguettes une plume de phénix de Fumseck, ma baguette est un peu plus puissante car elle a appris de sa jumelle lors de ma confrontation avec celle de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Mr Potter, je ne vous croyais pas aussi instruit dans l'art des baguettes, dit avec surprise le vieux fabricant. Et votre question est assez pertinente. Au cours de l'histoire, jamais un tel phénomène ne s'est jamais produit. Evidemment, ce que je vous suggérais à propos des cœurs jumeaux est une des explications les plus précises que j'aie jamais entendu. Et pour vous répondre franchement, je ne sais pas. Voyez-vous, les baguettes ont leur propre volonté. Et pour parvenir à ce que vous désirez, il faudrait que la baguette soumise reconnaisse la baguette maîtresse comme sa supérieure.

- Donc, en théorie, ce que je vous demande serait possible, dit Harry.

- En théorie. Mais il faut que le sorcier soit en parfait accord ave sa baguette.

- Avez-vous déjà vu la baguette originelle de Dumbledore ?

- Pas depuis que je la lui aie remise il y a de ça de longues années, avoua Ollivander.

- Pour en revenir à ma première question, comment pourrais-je faire pour transmettre le savoir de la baguette soumise à la baguette maîtresse ?

- Mr Potter, il faudrait que votre puissance magique soit de loin supérieure à celle de votre baguette et qu'elle accepte votre totale domination. Mais alors vous perdriez dans une certaine mesure la confiance de votre baguette. N'oubliez pas que la baguette choisit son sorcier car elle s'accorde avec ce qu'elle reconnaît dans le sorcier.

- Je comprends bien. Mais si je voulais tout de même tenter l'expérience. Je ne veux pas contrarier ma baguette, je veux juste m'assurer de sa survie.

- Mr Potter, là encore, votre question fait partie du domaine des suppositions. En admettant que votre baguette accepte votre demande, il faudrait d'abord que vous transfériez une partie de votre puissance magique dans votre baguette afin qu'elle se croit égale à vous.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que le Bâton de la Mort est si puissant ? Le fait de passer de main en main entre différents propriétaires de baguettes a bien dû renforcer la magie de la baguette.

- Mr Potter, il est vrai que les baguettes renforcent leurs pouvoirs avec leurs sorciers, personne ne conteste ce fait. Donc, oui, il est possible que cette baguette soit puissante à cause des sorciers qui l'ont utilisé.

- Je comprends. Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension. Une dernière question, et nous vous laissons vous reposer. Si je parvenais à réussir dans mon entreprise, comment pourrais-je transmettre la puissance de la baguette soumise à la baguette maîtresse.

- Toujours dans l'hypothèse d'un tel succès, il vous suffirait de les faire se toucher pour que la baguette maîtresse récupère le savoir de la baguette soumise.

- Je vous remercie encore une fois. Reposez-vous maintenant.

- Mr Potter, je suis si désolé. Mais vous comprenez, être torturé …

- Je le sais. Reposez-vous maintenant.

Et Harry sortit, suivi de ses amis. Il passa en silence devant Bill et Fleur, et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils se dirigèrent vers la falaise. Harry jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux afin d'être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

- Ron tu as été super, le félicita Harry.

- Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire avec les baguettes ? demanda abruptement Ginny. Ce n'était pas du tout dans le livre, et tu ne nous en as pas parlé.

- Je désirais comprendre un fait qui m'intriguait. Vois-tu, durant mon futur affrontement, pour déstabiliser face de serpent, il faudra que je fasse certaines confidences. Mais je pense aussi à notre avenir. Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être pourchassé par un autre sorcier afin qu'il s'empare de la baguette. Alors j'ai pensé à une possibilité, transférer la puissance de la Baguette du Sureau dans ma baguette.

- Mais tu es fou, s'emporta Ron. Car désormais ce sera ta baguette qui deviendrait le Bâton de la Mort.

- Non, au contraire, c'est brillant, objecta Hermione. Car si un sorcier veut se lancer à la poursuite de Harry pour s'emparer de cette baguette, même si il la perd, la véritable puissance de la baguette sera dans celle de Harry. Et comme personne ne songera à vérifier la baguette de Harry, trop obnubilé par la légendaire baguette, la baguette de Harry sera toujours en sa possession.

- Ouh la la, c'est trop compliqué pour moi, dit Ron en se prenant la tête. Bon si nous rentrions à la maison, j'ai besoin de me détendre et de manger.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Ils rentrèrent chez Bill et Fleur, récupérèrent les deux jeunes saïyens et prévinrent de leur départ. Pour une fois, ils transplanèrent chez Harry. A peine arrivés, Harry se précipita dans leur salle d'entraînement pour tenter l'expérience avec la baguette de Drago Malefoy. Mais d'abord, il sortit sa baguette et la posa à ses pieds. Il s'assit en tailleur devant elle, mit ses deux mains au-dessus de sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à méditer afin de ressentir l'énergie propre de sa baguette. Dès que ce fut fait, il ouvrit son esprit à sa baguette et fit exploser son énergie. Il communiqua ainsi une partie de son énergie magique et spirituelle à sa baguette. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sa baguette lévitait devant lui et était entouré d'une aura verte. Il savait qu'il avait réussi. Il sortit la baguette de Drago et la posa à côté de sa propre baguette qui était retombée au sol. Aussitôt, des liens invisibles levèrent les deux baguettes, et la baguette de Harry se mit à étinceler ainsi que celle de Drago. Harry sentit l'étrange combat des deux baguettes jusqu'à ce que celle de Drago ne retombe au sol. Harry venait de réussir l'impossible. Ses amis avaient assisté à toute l'opération et n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Harry récupéra sa baguette. Quand il la prit, il sentit une énergie nouvelle coulée en lui. Il se sentit comme la première fois qu'il l'avait eue en main, une douce chaleur le parcourait. Il se retourna souriant vers ses amis.

- Bien je crois que ça a marché. Et dès que vous aurez atteint le niveau de Super Sorcier deux, vous ferez la même chose avec les baguettes que vous avez récupéré.

- Erk, fit Hermione dégoûtée, ma baguette recevra l'expérience de Bellatrix.

- Ne te plains pas, je prendrais celle de Fenrir, signala Ron.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, interpela Harry. Nous aurons ainsi un avantage important car nos baguettes reconnaîtront automatiquement nos ennemis. Je vous préviens, nous allons intensifier l'entraînement. Dès demain, nous commencerons votre entraînement pour le niveau supérieur. Et nous allons nous y mettre dès maintenant.

Cependant, Ron intervint pour lui signaler qu'il avait faim. Ils se restaurèrent pendant deux heures avant de se rendre dans leur salle du temps. Avec l'aide des jeunes saïyens, en six mois, Ron, Hermione et Ginny parvinrent à atteindre le nouveau stade de leur transformation. Harry se sentait fier d'eux. Ils se couchèrent fatigués ce soir là.

Le lendemain, après leur séance d'entraînement quotidienne, tout le monde se rendit chez Bill et Fleur. Harry parla longuement à Gripsec qui décida de les aider après deux bonnes heures d'âpres discussions.

- Mr Potter, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue dans votre plan, vous semblez connaître les sortilèges protégeant notre banque comme si vous vous étiez déjà rendu là-bas.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il vous faudra garder certains secrets. Et un dernier point, je vous conseille de ne point nous trahir car vous le ferez. Mais ce serait au prix de votre vie. Je ne vous menace pas. Mais si vous agissiez de manière inconsidérée, Vous-savez-Qui mettrait fin à votre vie.

- Mr Potter, seriez-vous omniscient ? demanda Gripsec.

- Non. Mais mon but est d'empêcher que le nombre de victimes dans cette guerre soit trop important. Alors je vous le répète, réfléchissez bien. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du mois d'Avril pour vous préparer.

Sur ces paroles, les quatre amis quittèrent le gobelin. Ils se rendirent dans le salon de la maison. Ils trouvèrent Luna qui discutait joyeusement avec Sangoten et Trunks ainsi que Dean. La voyant, Harry eut une idée. Il en parla rapidement avec Hermione qui approuva. Il se téléporta et revint deux petites minutes plus tard avec un homme assez apeuré. Les voyants, Luna se précipita pour serrer son père dans ses bras. Le vieil homme se mit à pleurer de joie. Entre deux sanglots, il remercia le jeune sorcier. Ginny s'approcha de son amant et le remercia en l'embrassant. Ensuite, Harry leur indiqua qu'ils les transporteraient avec Dean chez la Tante Muriel afin qu'ils soient sous la protection de l'Ordre. Après avoir salués Bill et Fleur, Harry et son cortège se téléportèrent chez la vieille sorcière. La famille Weasley était réunie au grand complet, à l'exception de Percy qui était toujours abonné aux absents, et de Bill.

- Ah Harry ! s'exclama Mme Weasley en lui donnant une de ses nombreuses accolades affectueuses.

Après les salutations d'usage, Harry voulut de ses yeux examiner les progrès des membres de l'Ordre. Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient absents mais les autres membres se plièrent volontiers à la demande du jeune homme. Pour en juger, Harry invita tout le monde dans leur tente d'entraînement. Tout le monde le suivit. Harry proposa aux membres de l'attaquer avec l'aide de ses amis. Les quatre jeunes gens allaient affronter l'Ordre du Phénix. Luna, Dean et Mr Lovegood furent déconcertés par l'intérieur de la tente. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un tel endroit. Posé à l'entrée du temple, ils virent le double de Harry. Ils sursautèrent de surprise. Luna voulut faire une remarque mais Ginny l'interrompit dans son élan.

- Mr Potter, vous me semblez bien sûr de vous, dit Maugrey.

- Maugrey, je ne serais pas tout seul. Vous allez vous affronter tous les quatre. Et je peux vous assurer que Ron, Hermione et Ginny ont atteint un stade de magie qui va vous surprendre. Par contre, j'ai besoin d'une baguette.

- Pardon ?

Tout le monde le regardait avec une totale incrédulité.

- Je sais que ma demande peut vous paraître farfelue mais je ne veux pas utiliser ma baguette maintenant. Mr Weasley, puis-je emprunter la vôtre ?

Le vieux sorcier la lui tendit avec circonspection. Ensuite les quatre amis se mirent en garde. Ils allaient affronter quatorze sorciers expérimentés. Maugrey fut le premier à lancer les hostilités avec un sort de métamorphose du sol. Harry contra le sort en répondant par un sort de gel. Ron et Hermione se répartirent sur les côtés et attaquèrent à leur tour en lançant un sort d'air qui brûlait l'air autour de leurs ennemis. Lupin riposta avec un autre sort d'air pour l'atténuer l'effet. Ginny s'attaqua à sa mère et à ses frères avec un sort d'eau pour les emprisonner qu'elle doubla d'un sort de désarmement. Les membres de sa famille ripostèrent avec un puissant bouclier de feu. Et pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les membres de l'Ordre luttèrent contre les quatre jeunes gens. Malheureusement, les membres durent abandonner car ils furent vaincus. Pendant ce test, Harry avait testé la rapidité, la puissance et la cohésion des membres durant un combat acharné.

- Harry, dit Remus, c'était vraiment incroyable. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si puissants.

- Si tu le dis, dit en souriant le jeune sorcier.

- Ginny, je te jure que tu nous paieras de nous avoir attaqués au début du duel, la menaça Fred avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Vos professeurs seraient fiers de vous, les félicita un autre membre.

- Mr Potter, j'avoue que vous m'impressionnez même si vous n'avez pas utilisé tout votre potentiel. Et dîtes-nous ce que vous pensez de notre niveau car j'ai remarqué que vous surveilliez nos réactions, indiqua Maugrey.

- C'est vrai, admit Harry. Vous manquez encore de cohésion entre vous à l'inverse des mangemorts. Même s'ils ne s'entendent pas, pour se battre pour leur maître, ils sont plus unis que vous durant un combat. La puissance de vos sorts s'est bien améliorée et vous êtes plus inventifs. Il y a pourtant un fait qui me préoccupe. Aucun de vous n'a tenté de faire appel à son énergie spirituelle. Pourtant mon double a dû vous expliquer la différence.

- Harry, intervint Mr Weasley, nous reconnaissons que ton double a été un excellent professeur mais nous avons jugé que nous préférions nous battre en tant que sorciers. Ne le prends pas mal mais nous ne croyions pas que nous pourrons atteindre le niveau que tu demandais. Fred et Georges ont bien essayé de suivre tes directives mais …

- Franchement Harry, nous demander à nous de méditer pendant des heures. Sérieusement ! Je me demande comment tu as fait pour convaincre notre frère. Je ne parle pas même pas de notre sœur car elle te suivrait partout les yeux fermés, souligna Georges.

- Georges, fais attention à tes paroles car il pourrait arriver que je te fasse voler en travers de la pièce.

- Allons ma chère sœur, toutes ces heures de méditations ne t'auraient-elles pas appris à te contrôler ? demanda Fred.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles absolument nous faire une petite démonstration, l'invita Georges.

La jeune sorcière sourit d'un air provocateur. Alors elle se transforma en Super Sorcière niveau deux, se déplaça rapidement pour se trouver derrière son frère et lui faire une clé de bras. Il lâcha automatiquement l'objet que son frère lui avait passé.

- Vous savez les jumeaux, vous devriez revoir votre lot de petites blagues. A l'avenir, ne contrariez pas les personnes dont vous êtes sûrs qu'elles ne seront pas surprises.

Tout le monde fut moyennement surpris par la transformation de la jeune sorcière, à part les nouveaux venus. Dean avait suivi le combat avec de grands yeux éberlués. Même Luna n'arrivait pas à trouver ses morts comme Mr Lovegood. Harry reprit la parole.

- Il faut que vous vous entraîniez encore. Il reste encore un mois avant la confrontation finale. Et nous devrons agir assez rapidement.

- Harry, si tu nous expliquais enfin toute l'histoire. Car là tu nous annonces que nous affronterons Tu-Sais-Qui avec toute son armée d'ici la fin du mois.

- Pas encore Mr Weasley, car il me reste encore des choses à accomplir. Mais le moment venu, vous serez tout. Tenez Mr Weasley, je vous rends votre baguette.

Le vieil homme n'insista pas. Il devrait se contenter de faire confiance à ce jeune sorcier désormais si puissant. Après ces paroles, tous les sorciers sortirent. Luna félicita les quatre amis pour leur performance avec son ton rêveur. Elle demanda aussi à connaître l'identité des jeunes garçons qui les accompagnaient. Hermione répondit qu'il s'agissait de jeunes étudiants étrangers ayant des particularités singulières.

- Tiens, j'aurais pensé que c'était eux qui vous avaient entraîné. Vous vous ressemblez, je trouve.

Luna, une fois de plus, touchait droit au but avec sa façon si particulière de déduire les faits. Ginny sourit avec sympathie et personne ne fit de commentaire. Harry donna encore quelques consignes aux membres de l'Ordre avant de disparaître avec ses amis. Le mois d'Avril fut intense pour Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui furent poussés dans leurs plus profonds retranchements. Harry avait modifié encore la configuration de la salle d'entraînement pour qu'une demi-journée équivaille à deux ans. Il entraîna ses amis de nuit pendant sept ans dans des conditions extrêmes. La force de gravité de la salle atteignait désormais les deux-cent cinquante G comme lors de son entraînement avec Sangoku. Harry savait que le temps jouait contre lui mais il voulait être certain que ses amis étaient prêts. Sangoten et Trunks leur proposèrent d'apprendre les pas de la fusion pour le cas où ils en auraient besoin. Comme ils l'expliquèrent, en fusionnant, ils pouvaient atteindre le niveau de Sangoku ou de Harry. Les premiers essais furent peu concluants, donnant l'occasion à de franches parties de rigolade. La parfaite fusion fut celle entre Hermione et Ginny qui avaient le même niveau d'énergie. Les fusions entre Ron et Harry étaient plus aléatoire car Harry avait du mal à réellement mettre son énergie au même niveau que Ron. Sans compter l'idée de Harry de permettre à ses amis de récupérer l'expérience des baguettes qu'ils avaient subtilisées aux mangemorts.

Une semaine avant de s'introduire dans la Banque de Gringotts, les jeunes sorciers parvinrent à entrer en communion avec leurs baguettes et à transmettre une partie de leur puissance spirituelle et magique à leurs artefacts. L'exploit réussi, ils purent récupérer la puissance magique des baguettes soumises. Harry était maintenant rassuré. Les quatre amis avec les jeunes saïyens pouvaient maintenant élaborer le plan de la future bataille de Poudlard. Quoi qu'il se passerait ce soir-là, Harry était certain qu'ils auraient toutes les cartes en main pour réussir avec un minimum de morts. Rester encore en suspens pour le moment le devenir de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Quand Harry y réfléchissait, deux décisions contradictoires s'affrontaient dans son esprit. Il s'en était ouvert à ses amis, et ceux-ci lui avaient donné la même réponse qu'au début de leur aventure. Tout au long de l'année écoulée, Harry avait fini par accepter l'idée petit à petit, surtout après la mort de Teddy Tonks. Et même s'il avait réussi à sauver la vie de Peter, la vie du traître ne revêtait pas au fond une grande importance bien que Dumbledore ait eue raison. Mais celle de Severus Rogue représentait le dévouement, le tourment et l'attachement à un amour inconditionnel. Et le jeune sorcier y était sensible. Il décida alors qu'il attendrait le moment venu pour prendre sa décision.


	17. 17  La bataille pour la vie

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

17 – La bataille pour la vie

Le premier jour du mois de Mai arriva rapidement. Harry et tous ses amis se rendirent chez Bill et Fleur en début d'après-midi. Le jeune homme avait envoyé Dobby et Kreattur à Poudlard pour préparer la rébellion des elfes du château. Ils revirent avec Gripsec les deniers détails de leur plan. Si tout se passait bien, ils ne mettraient pas longtemps pour s'emparer de la Coupe de Poufsouffle.

Ensuite, Harry téléporta tout le monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils apparurent dans le magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Gripsec se dirigea vers la banque et y pénétra sans aucun problème. Le gobelin, sans attendre, demanda à parler à Bogrod qui vint immédiatement. Gripsec l'entraîna vers l'entrée du tunnel menant aux coffres. Alors le gobelin sortit une petite pièce qu'il activa. Immédiatement, Harry et ses amis apparurent. Hermione jeta le Sort Impardonnable de l'Imperium sur la pauvre créature. Ensuite, le gobelin appela un wagonnet dans lequel tout le monde prit place. Et une vertigineuse course commença vers les entrailles de la terre. Ils arrivèrent à destination rapidement. Dès que leur destination leur apparut, Bogrod stoppa le wagonnet. Ils passèrent le système de révélation et devant le dragon qui veillait. Come dans le livre, celui-ci commença à s'agiter. Trunks et Sangoten l'assommèrent légèrement pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ensuite, le gobelin soumis les conduisit devant le coffre des Lestranges. Il le leur ouvrit avec sa clé spéciale. Harry repéra immédiatement la coupe. Faisant attention de ne toucher à rien, il s'empara de la coupe rapidement. Et comme dans le livre, plusieurs coupes similaires se mirent d'un coup à apparaître pour tenter de l'ensevelir. Mais il s'échappa trop rapidement du coffre avec sa super vitesse. Néanmoins l'alarme se déclencha, avertissant les gobelins d'une intrusion. Aussitôt, ils entendirent des cris et des pas qui se précipitaient vers eux. Ginny libéra le dragon et Ron le réveilla. Tout le monde prit place sur le dos de l'animal. Ils attendirent que les gobelins apparaissent et qu'ils fussent identifiables. Avec l'aide de Ron, Harry fit exploser le plafond pour leur permettre de fuir. Gripsec les accompagnait, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité du jeune sorcier.

Le dragon, rendu fou de rage par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, se débattait de toutes ses forces et prenait petit à petit son envol, aidé par les jeunes sorciers. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'air libre. Le dragon put enfin déployer pleinement ses ailes et partit en direction du nord dans le soleil de l'après-midi. Les jeunes sorciers et les jeunes saïyens se laissèrent porter par la fabuleuse créature. Au bout d'un moment, le dragon changea de direction alors le temps s'étirait. Puis, l'animal volant commença à descendre jusqu'à trouver un petit lac. Avant qu'il ne se pose, ses passagers se dépêchèrent de quitter son dos. Tout le monde se félicita que les événements se soient produits sans anicroche. Harry ressentit immédiatement une violente douleur au niveau de son front. Mais ce qu'il découvrit ne le surprit absolument pas. Voldemort enrageait et était en proie au doute. Et une dangereuse aura rouge l'enveloppait. Il décida de vérifier toutes les cachettes des sauvegardes de son immortalité. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Harry téléporta le gobelin dans la grotte qui servait de prison pour les mangemorts capturés au cours des derniers mois. Ensuite, il retrouva ses amis, et il les téléporta chez Abelforth à Pré-Au-Lard. Le vieil aubergiste sursauta en voyant Harry et ses amis devant lui. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Ron mit son auriculaire devant ses lèvres, lui enjoignant de se taire. Le vieil aubergiste les conduisit dans une des chambres de l'auberge.

- Mr Potter, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici ? Est-ce que vous savez que vous êtes les sorciers les plus recherchés en ce moment ? Et par la barbe de Merlin, comment avez-vous réussi à passer le système de sécurité qui entoure le village ?

- Pas le temps de répondre à vos questions. Et je connais déjà vos invectives à propos de votre frère. Il s'agit bien du tableau qui conduit à Poudlard, le portrait de votre sœur.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda surpris le vieil homme.

- Plus tard. Et une chose, votre frère vous aimait et regrettait ce qui s'était passé à l'époque. Si vous pouviez maintenant prévenir de notre arrivée. Et d'autres sorciers arriveront d'ici peu.

Le vieux sorcier était trop bouleversé pour objecter quoi que soit. Il activa le tableau, et après quelques minutes, Neville Londubat apparut. Il fut heureux de retrouver ses amis, le choc passé par leur transformation physique. Il remercia Abelforth et conduisit ses amis à travers le passage. Il raconta la vie à Poudlard. Il ne put s'empêcher au bout d'un moment d'interroger ses mais pour savoir qui était les jeunes enfants qui les accompagnaient. Là encore, les quatre amis se firent vagues. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la Salle sur Demande qui avait été aménagé en dortoir pour les différentes maisons. A leur arrivée, tout le monde poussa des cris de joie de les voir vivant. Les jeunes sorciers furent ravis de revoir leurs anciens camarades. Et la question inévitable fut posée.

- Harry, si tu es là, c'est que nous allons nous battre, non ? demanda Colin Crivey.

- Effectivement, répondit Harry, mais vous devrez suivre mes instructions. Pour l'instant, patientez ici, nous allons régler le compte des Carrow et celui de Rogue. Que personne ne sorte. Trunks, Sangoten, restez ici.

Tout le monde approuva d'un hochement de tête. Les quatre amis se précipitèrent dans les couloirs du château. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les frères Carrow qui patrouillaient. Avec leur super vitesse, ils assommèrent les deux mangemorts. Harry appela Dobby afin qu'il trouve le professeur McGonagall. L'elfe revint au bout de quelques minutes avec le professeur.

- Ravi de vous revoir, jeunes gens. Si vous êtes ici, je suppose que l'heure de la confrontation est arrivée.

Sur ces entrefaites, Severus Rogue apparut. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il voyait devant les pieds de Ron les deux mangemorts évanouis et ligotés. Il sortit prestement sa baguette. Minerva McGonagall en fit de même ainsi que les quatre amis. Un court combat s'engagea au cours duquel le maître de potions prit la fuite.

Le professeur de métamorphose jura entre ses dents. Elle prit les choses en main. Elle ordonna aux tableaux et aux armures de réveiller tout le monde afin que l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le château se réunisse dans la Grande Salle. Ginny remonta rapidement vers la Salle sur Demande et prévint les élèves qui attendaient avec impatience. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'activer le faux gallion car Neville s'en était chargé. Les professeurs mettaient déjà en place les protections du château avec l'aide Harry et de ses amis. Des plantes apparurent le long des murs donnant sur la Forêt Interdite. Ron et Harry s'activaient à jeter différents sorts de métamorphoses sur les murailles qui prenaient la forme de sorciers prêts à se battre. Ginny les rejoignit. Avec Hermione, elle délimita un périmètre de sécurité avec le sort Gravicorpus à la force douze, sachant que des géants interviendraient. Après les derniers préparatifs, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. A leur entrée, tout le monde put constater le retour des héros. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient déjà rejoint les rangs. La famille Weasley avait répondu présente, même Percy. Tous les membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient présents ainsi que d'autres sorciers qui avaient entendu la rumeur d'une bataille par els gens de Pré-au-Lard. Le professeur McGonagall ordonnait déjà aux plus jeunes de quitter le château. Comme dans le livre, les serpentards demandèrent des nouvelles du directeur.

Soudain, la voix de Voldemort résonna. Il demandait que Harry Potter lui soit livré. En échange tout le monde aurait la vie sauve. Pansy Parkinson eut la mauvaise idée de suggérer de le livrer. Ginny, à une vitesse vertigineuse, apparut sur la table des serpentards et la gratifia d'un sourire avant de l'assommer d'un coup de poing dans le visage.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment, dit-elle à haute voix. D'autres sont candidats ? Je me ferais un plaisir de vous régler votre compte.

Aucun serpentard n'osa répondre, trop surpris. Ensuite, le professeur Slughorn fit évacuer sa maison. Harry prit la parole.

- Nous avons jusqu'à minuit pour se préparer, indiqua-t-il. Je vais donc vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. Avec Ron, nous avons matérialisé dans les murailles des formes humaines avec baguettes. Chacun prendra place à l'intérieur. Ces formes humaines vous protégeront contre pratiquement tous les sorts. Dès qu'un Sort Impardonnable sera jeté à votre encontre, ces formes vous éjecteront de vos places pour vous protéger car j'y ai inclus une sorte de détecteur. La consigne est de vous garder en vie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Ensuite, différentes choses arriveront, mais vous ne devrez pas désespéré. De toute façon, Hermione, Ron et Ginny prendront un moment la relève.

- Harry, de quoi parles-tu à la fin ? demanda Lee Jordan. Et qui sont ces enfants ?

- Oui, je vous présente Trunks et Sangoten. Comme convenu, vous aiderez Hagrid avec les géants.

- Super, s'écrièrent les deux enfants.

Trunks. Sangoten. Les prénoms des deux jeunes saïyens parcoururent un moment les rangs des nés moldus et de certains sang-mêlé. Harry souffla de contrainte devant la rumeur qui enflait parmi les rangs de certains élèves.

- Pour ceux qui connaissent le dessin animé Dragon Ball et la suite de la série, ces deux enfants sont bien les descendants des héros du dessin animé. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer comment ils sont apparus dans notre monde, mais ils sont là pour nous aider.

- Tu te moques de nous, Harry, dit un élève de sixième année.

Pour faire court, les deux jeunes saïyens se transformèrent sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Trunks ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

- Et ils peuvent faire de même. Harry est même un Super Sorcier de niveau trois, indiqua Trunks.

Les élèves n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Mais Harry revint à leur principal sujet de préoccupation et invita tout le monde à se préparer. Pendant que tout le monde se précipitait, Harry disparut avec ses amis pour se rendre dans une salle vide. Là, Hermione détruisit la coupe renfermant le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Ensuite, ils participèrent aux ultimes préparatifs de défense. Trunks et Sangoten assistaient à tout ça émerveillés. Harry insista pour couvrir le château d'un voile d'énergie particulier en plus de la protection effective du magnifique bâtiment. Les quelques heures séparant minuit furent les plus longues et les plus angoissantes pour Harry. Il repensait à tout ce qui se doit se passer. Ginny, à ses côtés, lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Les elfes de maison participaient à la défense du château. Ils couraient à travers le château pour se coordonner avec les fantômes, les portraits et les statues. Dobby et Kreattur, désignés comme responsables des elfes, ravitaillaient en nourriture les puissants combattants. Les élèves qui les virent manger furent choqués tant par leur attitude que par la quantité de nourriture qu'ils ingurgitaient. A minuit, tout le monde était prêt. Et l'assaut put enfin être lancé par leurs ennemis.

Les géants sortirent de la forêt comme un troupeau de bisons en fureur. Ils se ruèrent en criant à l'assaut du château. Harry espérait que le sort serait assez puissant pour les ralentir. Et ce fut le cas car la charge perdit de sa puissance dès qu'ils posèrent les pieds sur le périmètre de sécurité que Hermione et Ginny avaient délimité. Certains géants tombèrent dans les pommes alors que d'autres peinaient à mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre. Hagrid et son demi-frère apparurent et se ruèrent sur les congénères. La rencontre de tant de force brute ébranla le sol du parc. Mais ce fut surtout les jeunes saïyens qui impressionnèrent le plus les sorciers. Ils assommaient les géants comme si il s'agissait de grands jouets. Ils les firent même voler par-dessus la forêt. Les mangemorts tiraient vainement des sorts à l'encontre des deux jeunes saïyens, mais chaque sort atteignait le vide car les deux jeunes adolescents se déplaçaient trop rapidement pour que les sens non entraînés des mangemorts puissent les suivre. Après de longues minutes infructueuses de vaines tentatives pour les paralyser, les sorciers ennemis décidèrent de faire intervenir les acromentules.

Dans le camp des assiégés, chacun respirait car la première vague d'assaut avait été maintenue de façon magistrale. Evidemment, les sorciers présents avaient du mal à croire que deux enfants puissent être aussi forts physiquement. Et d'une certaine manière, les sorciers se retournèrent souvent vers les quatre amis avec une interrogation muette dans le regard. Les quatre amis préférèrent ignorer ces regards incrédules. Ils surveillaient toute intrusion avec leur énergie spirituelle. Soudain, Hermione cria à une dizaine de sorciers de se rendre vers la Tour d'Astronomie car elle avait perçu au loin des présences provenant du ciel. Aussitôt, elle se précipita avec les sorciers qu'elle avait désignés.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, Hagrid s'était rué sur les monstrueuses arachnides afin d'enrayer leur marche. Il avait agi ainsi car il ne tenait pas à ce que du mal soit fait aux enfants de son défunt ami. Il fut emporté par la vague sombre que constituaient les araignées. Il disparut en pénétrant dans la forêt. Graup le suivait de prés. Durant cette attaque, plusieurs sorciers s'étaient acharnés sur le périmètre de sécurité qui les empêchait de passer. Ils avaient enfin réussi à créer une brèche dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent. Ils jetaient des sorts mortels contre les insurgés. Mais ils se retrouvèrent face à une barrière végétale où plusieurs tentacules de Filet du Diable les attaquèrent. Une palissade infranchissable se dressait devant leurs yeux. Quelques sorciers ennemis commencèrent à douter de la victoire de leur maître.

Dans les airs, Sangoten et Trunks avaient eux aussi perçu les présences ennemies. Conformément aux ordres de Harry, ils repartirent en direction du château. Ils entrèrent par une fenêtre du troisième étage et sortirent dans les couloirs. Ils tombèrent sur Hermione qui courait. Ils la prévinrent et décidèrent de la suivre. Les sorciers arrivèrent au moment où les mangemorts apparurent clairement dans le ciel. Hermione désigna à chaque sorcier un poste et ils se tinrent prêts pour le combat. Se cachant derrière les sorciers, les deux jeunes saïyens envoyèrent plusieurs boules d'énergie à l'encontre des sorciers ennemis. Cette offensive déstabilisa la formation aérienne qui dut s'éparpiller rapidement. Ils évitèrent les boules d'énergie mais une trop grande quantité les agressait. Quelques unes désarçonnèrent des sorciers qui volaient sur des balais. Pour conclure, Trunks et Sangoten lancèrent chacun une vague déferlante qui illumina le ciel. Les assiégés en profitèrent pour lancer à leur tour des sorts afin de capturer les sorciers. Ceux-ci prirent la fuite.

Harry, Ginny, Minerva et Filius activaient la défense végétale qui harcelait les ennemis. Un certain nombre de sorciers furent capturé et disparurent au milieu du branchage végétal mortel. Les mangemorts reculaient. Ils devaient se débarrasser de cette palissade infranchissable. Cinq sorciers se regroupèrent et jetèrent plusieurs sorts de feu. Curieusement, à chaque fois qu'ils créaient une trouée, un nouvel enchevêtrement comblait l'espace vide. Pourtant, trois jeunes sorciers parvinrent à passer, comme si quelqu'un leur avait permis de traverser. Drago, accompagné de ses comparses, parvinrent en courant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école et pénétrèrent dans le hall. Harry les attendait avec Ginny.

- Bienvenue Drago. Je t'attendais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer comme tu t'en doutes.

Et sans attendre, le couple désarma les compagnons du jeune sorcier blond et les emprisonnèrent sans qu'ils aient eu le temps d'agir. Ginny les transporta à bout de bras dans la Grande Salle pendant que Harry reprenait son poste. La bataille s'éternisait, et chaque camp positionnait sur ses positions. Du point de vue des assiégés, la situation leur était favorable car ils repoussaient sans aucun problème l'assaut de leurs ennemis. Aucun mort n'était à déploré, aucun blessé. Le château était en parfait état. Harry se concentra alors sur son ennemi. Il s'insinua dans l'esprit de celui-ci pour voir où il en était. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit que Voldemort s'apprêtait à tuer Severus. Harry s'était tellement impliqué dans la bataille et dans la sauvegarde des vies qui protégeaient le château que son esprit avait oublié son ancien maître de potion. Se concentrant, il se téléporta vers la Cabane Hurlante. Il arrivait trop tard. Voldemort venait de disparaître. Il courut vers Rogue qui gisait dans une mare de sang. Dans un dernier souffle, le mangemort repenti lui remit une petite fiole qui contenait une brume blanchâtre. Harry prit la fiole. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait. Il versa des larmes silencieuses sur cet être qui l'avait en fin de compte toujours protégé. Il s'en voulut d'avoir négligé cette vie au mépris de celles de toutes les autres. A ce moment-là, il comprit pourquoi la mort de son ancien maître de potions revêtait une telle importance. La mort de Severus représentait le sacrifice qu'il devrait lui-même accomplir. Cette mort donnait tout son sens à sa propre mort pour réussir à vaincre son ennemi. Cette mort lui insufflerait le courage nécessaire pour embrasser définitivement son destin. Il entendit la voix de son ennemi donnant son ultimatum. Harry ne l'écouta et se téléporta de nouveau au château. Les combats avaient cessé pour le moment.

Ginny s'approcha de lui. Il avait l'air désolé, et elle devina pourquoi. Tout le monde se réunit dans la Grande Salle. Harry et ses amis tinrent un rapide conciliabule. Ginny étouffa un petit cri de désespoir. Harry l'embrassa tendrement. Il appela Neville pour lui donner des consignes très précises. Ensuite, il fit le tour de la de la salle afin de s'assurer que chaque sorcier présent se portait bien. Il constata que le moral de chacun était au beau fixe. Il quitta ensuite la salle le plus discrètement possible. Il se téléporta vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il savait qu'en ce moment, Hermione prenait désormais les choses en main. Elle préparait le plan qu'ils avaient concocté depuis des mois. Harry sortit le Vif d'Or et le mit dans sa bouche en prononçant la phrase qui le condamnait. La petite balle se mit à briller avant de s'ouvrir. Le jeune sorcier récupéra la bague. Il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. En s'enfonçant dans la forêt, la bague se mit à tourner, et les ombres de ses parents et de son parrain apparurent comme dans le livre. Harry en fut heureux. Il se sentait réconforté par l'amour qui se propageait autour de lui comme un patronus. Et il s'enfonça dans la lugubre forêt jusqu'à dépasser les détraqueurs et à parvenir à la vue du camp de son ennemi. Avant de continuer plus en avant, il écouta la conversation. Un fait nouveau venait d'apparaître.

- Maître, dit Rodolphus, nous n'avons pas pu pénétrer la défense du château.

- Maître, c'est comme s'ils nous attendaient, ajouta un autre mangemort.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans peu de temps nous vaincrons définitivement. Et vous verrez la puissance de Lord Voldemort à son apogée.

- Maître, il y a cependant un fait étrange qu'il faut vous signaler, insista un autre mangemort. Parmi les défenseurs de Poudlard, il y a deux enfants avec une force surhumaine.

- Que me chantes-tu là ? Aurais-tu reçu un sort de confusion ? demanda avec ironie le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non maître. Mais ces deux enfants pourraient s'avérer être des dangers potentiels. En plus ils se déplacent à une vitesse tout aussi surhumaine. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Aucun sorcier ne peut se déplacer à cette vitesse, même vous.

Erreur fatale pour le pauvre mangemort qui subit dans l'heure le sortilège de la torture.

- Je ne sais pas quel hippogriffe ces sacrés défenseurs ont voulu vous faire avaler, mais sachez que personne n'est plus puissant que Lord Voldemort, souligna-t-il à l'ensemble de ses fidèles.

Sur ce, il se concentra et pénétra l'esprit du mangemort au sol. Il découvrit alors la bataille. Il resta de marbre. Se tournant vers Bellatrix, celle-ci plia un genou devant lui et laissa son maître inspecter son esprit. Il vit alors l'échec de l'assaut aérien. Il s'éloigna du feu et ferma ses yeux rouges pour réfléchir. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une défaite sanglante qui aurait plongé son ennemi dans le désespoir, il découvrait que son plan d'invasion avait tourné court. Sa seule consolation fut que le fils des Malefoy avait pénétré les lieux. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci serait mort, ce qui causerait un grand préjudice aux Malefoy, mais une grande satisfaction pour lui. Voldemort préféra revenir à son sujet actuel, attendre l'arrivée du jeune Potter. Dans moins de cinq minutes, l'ultimatum serait écoulé. Il ne porta pas attention aux doutes de ses larbins. Et d'un coup, Harry Potter apparut. Voldemort se redressa. Et la surprise se dessina sur son visage. Comme sur tous les visages. Se pouvait-il que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face soit vraiment Harry Potter ? Voldemort ne comprenait pas mais il sentait au fond de lui que le jeune sorcier était plus puissant que lui. Et pas juste au niveau de la magie. Quelque chose de vraiment incroyable était arrivée au jeune sorcier.

- Potter ? dit surpris Voldemort.

- Voldemort, ajouta simplement Harry.

- Tu es donc venu. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment.

Harry se retint de répondre malgré une envie grandissante. Mais il savait que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Voldemort leva sa baguette alors que Harry lâchait la sienne. Il entendit à peine le sort de mort que son ennemi prononça. Il ferma les yeux et accepta son destin. Le sort le toucha au front. Le jeune sorcier tomba.

Au même moment, Ginny et les autres sentirent l'énergie spirituelle de leur ami disparaître. Chacun se retint de pleurer. Il devait faire confiance à Harry et afficher un visage serein pour garder la confiance des sorciers.


	18. 18  Pari sur l'avenir

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

18 – Pari sur l'avenir

Une brume blanchâtre et épaisse envahissait l'horizon. Un soleil éclatant, mais couvert, peinait à traverser cette brume. Le sol était chaud au contact. L'air était saturé de délicieuses odeurs. Harry était couché de tout son long sur le sol. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne distinguait rien à part cette brume qui l'environnait. Il ne s'étonna même pas de distinguer parfaitement. Il releva lentement la tête, et ensuite le reste de son corps. Il se rappela soudainement où il était censé se trouver. Il se rappelait ce qu'il avait lu il y a de ça quelques mois. Quand il l'avait lu, il avait trouvé étrange le descriptif de l'endroit. Mais maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, il devait reconnaître que cette expérience post-mortem était déroutante. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit rien. Il remarqua qu'il était nu mais cela ne le troubla pas. Tout paraissait tellement normal. Il songea pourtant qu'il devrait se vêtir. Aussitôt des vêtements apparurent. Après s'être vêtu, il se mit à marcher pour trouver son chemin. Pendant quelques instants, il ne sut pas où se diriger. Il marchait à l'aveuglette.

Au bout d'un court temps, il perçut enfin un bruit. La brume commençait à se dissiper. Se fiant au bruit qu'il entendait, il se dirigea vers la source. A mesure qu'il approchait, il vit une lueur rouge qui provenait du bruit. Instinctivement, il voulut laisser éclater son aura car il sentait une menace. La brume devenait de moins en moins dense. Petit à petit, des détails apparurent comme le sol qui était carrelé. Alors qu'il approchait, le bruit devint plus distinct. Il s'agissait des pleurs d'un enfant. Alors que Harry voulait se pencher pour mieux voir, une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Non Harry, il ne sert à rien de t'approcher davantage. Tu ne peux rien faire pour cette créature.

Harry se retourna prestement en garde. Il reconnut alors son mentor. La brume s'était totalement dissipée. Et Harry put enfin voir où il se trouvait. Et la surprise se peignit sur son visage. Il ne se trouvait pas sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Il se trouvait dans la Salle du Temps. Du moins dans la version du monde Sangoku. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Albus reprit la parole.

- Hé bien Harry, tu sembles surpris par ce que tu vois, indiqua le vénérable sorcier en souriant.

- On peut le dire. Je m'attendais à vous trouver à King's Cross.

- Oh oh, voilà qui est fort intéressant, dit malicieusement Albus. Je crois deviner que tu as de passionnantes histoires à me raconter. Mais je crois que le temple là-bas me semble plus approprié pour ce genre de conversation.

Harry regarda en direction du temple que son mentor lui indiquait. Ils se désintéressèrent de la créature informe qui continuait à hurler. Ils marchèrent silencieusement. Quand ils parvinrent au temple, Harry constata qu'une petite table de café était dressée avec deux tasses. Une théière avec du thé les attendait. Albus l'invita à prendre place en face de lui. Harry regardait autour de lui avec conscience. Albus versa le thé dans les deux tasses. Le temple où ils se trouvaient était en tout point semblable à celui du dessin animé, et ce fait troublait énormément le jeune homme. Son professeur toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention de son jeune protégé. Harry reporta à nouveau son attention sur son mentor.

- Harry, tu sembles bien perplexe, me tromperais-je ?

- Effectivement, répondit le jeune sorcier. Je ne m'attendais à pas me trouver dans ce lieu.

- Et l'importance du lieu revêtait-il une quelconque importance ?

- Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire, répondit rapidement le jeune sorcier. Mais je peux me fourvoyer. Tant de choses ont changé.

- Tu me parais bien énigmatique. Et je trouve surprenant que tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça de qui t'est arrivé.

Harry fixa intensément son mentor. Celui-ci le fixait à son tour de sa façon si particulière, comme si il connaissait déjà les réponses à toutes ses questions.

- Je constate cependant que certains faits ne changent pas.

- Si tu le dis. Mais toi tu me surprends. Et il est difficile de me surprendre. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, indiqua son mentor d'un œil scrutateur.

- Oui, effectivement il s'est passé beaucoup de changements durant cette année. Je vais vous faire un résumé car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps si je ne m'abuse.

- Nous avons le temps que tu décideras d'avoir. Tu n'es ni mort ni vivant pour le moment.

- Je sais. Nous sommes dans ma tête, et je suis le seul maître de mes choix.

- Voilà des paroles pleines de sagesse et de confiance. Je constate avec ravissement que le jeune sorcier que j'ai … abandonné – et je m'en excuse – est devenu un homme sûr de lui.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Et je comprends ce qui vous a poussé à agir, le rassura Harry.

Harry inspira profondément et lentement avec d'expirer le trop plein d'air. Albus l'observa avec ses yeux rieurs. Le jeune homme raconta alors son histoire depuis l'enterrement de son professeur. Le défunt directeur l'écouta avec une attention toute particulière. Si il fut surpris, il le cacha admirablement, ne préférant pas interrompre le récit de son élève. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry conclut par sa confrontation avec Voldemort. Albus ne dit rien, réfléchissant à toutes les nouvelles données que lui avait fourni son disciple. Et comme à son habitude, le vieux sorcier se mit à sourire.

- Harry, tu es vraiment extraordinaire. Tu es le seul sorcier que je connaisse qui parvienne à des exploits aussi jeune. Beaucoup de sorciers envieraient ton … altruisme.

- Mon altruisme ? Vous exagérez ! Je ne veux que protéger la vie de tous mes amis et les défenseurs du château.

- Et tu y es parvenu de manière admirable, souligna le vieux sorcier. Je suis impressionné que tu aies réussi à convaincre les membres les plus réticents de l'Ordre à te suivre tout en gardant le secret sur ta mission.

- Je ne voulais pas agir comme vous. Même si je ne leur ai pas tout dévoilé, je désirais qu'ils aient confiance en moi, le contredit Harry.

- Harry, tu es tellement un meilleur sorcier, homme que ce que j'ai été.

- Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça. Votre comportement servira d'exemple pour les générations futures.

Le vieil homme fut ému par la compassion de son jeune disciple. Une larme coula le long de sa joue ridée.

- Je te remercie Harry, mais tout le monde sait dès à présent le triste secret de ma famille. A l'inverse de toi, je ne suis pas si innocent. J'ai voulu le pouvoir comme tant d'autres sorciers. Et les Reliques étaient un moyen parmi tant d'autres. Alors que toi, tu as acquis un formidable pouvoir, non pour ton profit personnel ou une quelconque raison égoïste. Et ce pouvoir tu l'as partagé avec tes amis. Tu n'as exclus personne comme j'aurais certainement agi ou comme Voldemort.

- Mais vous êtes différent de Voldemort, le défendit Harry. Vous êtes un meilleur homme que lui.

- Je te remercie Harry. Mais comme tu l'auras compris, je ne me suis jamais pardonné ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur et à ma mère. Et cela m'a rongé pendant des années. Et …

- Je sais professeur. Et en vous entendant, je me rends compte d'un fait qui m'avait échappé. Le professeur Rogue et vous vous ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraît.

Le défunt directeur éclata d'un rire franc qui réchauffa l'atmosphère qui était devenue pesante.

- Professeur, une question. Je sais qu'un double lien me maintient en vie avec Voldemort car il a commis une erreur en prenant mon sang. Et la protection de ma mère agit aussi bien sur lui que sur moi. Je sais que quand je suis revenu de la dimension parallèle à notre monde, une partie de ma puissance lui a été passée par l'intermédiaire du morceau d'âme que j'avais en lui. Mais maintenant que ce morceau d'âme est détruit, continuera-t-il à recevoir encore de ma puissance ?

- Harry, je pense que tu connais la réponse, répondit le vieux sorcier.

- Donc mon sang qui coule dans ses veines lui permettra de d'acquérir encore de la puissance.

- Oui. Cependant tu gardes un avantage certain par rapport à lui, tu as été entraîné par un puissant guerrier. Tu as appris à travailler autant ta magie que ta puissance spirituelle. Tu es donc aussi puissant que lui, voire même plus. Et je t'avoue que cela me rassure dans un sens. Mais n'oublie jamais que ce sont nos choix qui déterminent le chemin que nous prenons.

- Une autre question. Avez-vous une explication sur le fait que Ginny et moi ayons reçu ces tomes retraçant ma vie ? Et avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la possibilité de passer d'un univers à un autre ? Hermione nous a parlé d'une théorie moldue, et j'aimerais connaître votre sentiment.

Le vieux sorcier sourit malicieusement. Il ferma les yeux, recherchant une explication satisfaisante.

- Harry, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi le système éducatif sorcier n'a pas évolué depuis des années ?

- J'avoue que je ne me suis pas posé la question, se désola le jeune homme car il sentait que la réponse attendue engendrerait de nouvelles questions.

- Comme tu le sais, les idées que prônent Voldemort sur la suprématie du sang sont archaïques. Et pourtant notre société magique continue de vivre avec ses idées puisque des sorciers ont accepté de se lier à Voldemort. Pourtant notre société change, et pas dans le meilleur sens à mon goût. Dans l'avenir, de plus en plus de sang-mêlé ou de nés moldus deviendront majoritaire dans notre société. Et à ce moment-là, il faudra repenser notre façon de gouverner et d'éduquer nos enfants. Mais ne sera-t-il pas trop tard ? Là est toute la question.

- Je comprends. Mais cela ne répond pas à la question.

- Et pourtant la réponse est devant tes yeux. Voldemort et toi êtes des sang-mêlé. Vous êtes à l'heure actuelle les plus puissants sorciers du moment. Vous avez été éduqué comme des moldus dans votre enfance. Et vous avez eu accès à des connaissances moldues que la plupart des sorciers rejettent car ils pensent que la magie les protège. Mais voilà, de plus en plus de sorciers apparaîtront au sein des nés moldus. Ils auront accès à des connaissances que les progrès moldus qui seront comparables à ce que nous pratiquons avec la magie.

- Voulez-vous dire que vous vous êtes aussi instruits auprès du monde moldu ?

- Instruit, non, dit le défunt en directeur en souriant. Disons que je constatais un phénomène intéressant, et que cela a piqué ma curiosité. Il m'est arrivé de surprendre des conversations entre élèves qui faisaient des comparaisons entre les deux mondes. Et par curiosité, je me suis intéressé à ce qui se passait dans le monde moldu. Et j'avoue que j'ai été étonné. J'ai même discuté avec certains grands esprits du monde moldu.

La révélation de ce fait surprit énormément le jeune sorcier. Là encore, le vieux sorcier parvenait à surprendre Harry par un côté de sa personnalité qui n'était pas décrite dans le livre de Rita Skeeter. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait côtoyé les grands esprits de l'autre monde. Albus Dumbledore souriait en se rappelant certaines conversations. Il reprit son discours.

- On m'a souvent pris pour un fou. Mais la folie est parfois est un excellent moyen pour approcher de certains connaissances. Connaissant Miss Granger, je suis certaine qu'elle a fait référence à Albert Einstein ou encore à des groupes de scientifiques qui travaillaient sur cette théorie.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Une sorcière vraiment douée pour son âge, se félicita le vieux sorcier. Pour en revenir à mon explication, il faut bien comprendre que le monde moldu évolue plus rapidement que le nôtre dans une certaine mesure. Notre communauté stagne dans un système archaïque. Alors que les moldus progressent, nous régressons d'une certaine manière. Te rends-tu compte que la dernière découverte en matière de magie date de mon époque ? Depuis ce temps, aucune recherche d'aucune sorte n'a été entreprise par la communauté magique en général pour la faire évoluer. Nous sommes tellement certain d'avoir fait le tour de la magie que plus personne ne cherche à découvrir de nouveaux usages à celle-ci. Te rends-tu compte de l'orgueil de notre société ? Croire que nous connaissons la magie. Mais si c'était réellement le cas, Voldemort serait-il parvenu à un niveau aussi haut en magie ? Non évidemment. Il a repoussé les limites de la magie. Dans le mauvais sens.

- Professeur, seriez-vous entrain de suggérer que notre société est condamné à disparaître ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Non, je te rassure. Mais il est à craindre qu'elle ne réagisse trop tardivement devant le phénomène.

- En avez-vous déjà discuté avec d'autres sorciers ?

- Bien sûr, dit en rigolant le vieux sorcier. D'où crois-tu que me vient ma réputation de vieux fou ? Prévenir la communauté magique de la montée en puissance de la population magique née moldue et des sang-mêlé. Quelle idée vraiment saugrenue. Et suggérer que les futures générations, éduquées dans le monde moldu, puissent trouver la magie ennuyeuse comparée aux innovations moldues. Quel sorcier sain d'esprit parlerait ainsi !

Harry se retint de rire franchement devant le ton moqueur de son mentor qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais encore plus des sorciers qui avaient ri de lui. Harry reprit pourtant la conversation.

- Mais professeur, comment ? Et pourquoi ?

- Le comment. Tu le sais Harry. Ton amour à vouloir protéger tes amis, à sauver des vies. Quel sorcier aurait eu suffisamment de cœur pour laisser sa magie agir de façon inconsciente afin de tenter de sauver le plus de gens possibles ? Je peux t'assurer que je n'en connais qu'un, et il est devant moi, discutant agréablement devant une tasse de thé.

Harry rougit légèrement sous le compliment. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que son mentor mettait en avant ce désintéressement qui le caractérisait tant.

- Quant au pourquoi, je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses. La plus plausible à mon humble avis est qu'un autre Harry, venu d'une autre dimension, vous a transmis à Miss Weasley et à toi les livres relatant ta vie. Cela a dû lui prendre beaucoup de temps. Je pense cependant que tu étais arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, devina le vieux sorcier.

- Je l'avoue. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi quand je suis revenu je n'ai pas senti sa signature énergétique ou magique. Et pourquoi juste pour cette année ?

- Harry, là encore, je ne peux qu'émettre des suppositions. Au vu de ce que tu m'as appris, je dirais que ton double, ayant la même signature que toi, la sienne et la tienne se sont confondues. Dans ce cas, tu ne pouvais pas la détecter à ton retour. Quant au pourquoi, juste pour cette année, je te répondrais qu'il a fait preuve de sagesse.

Sur la dernière réponse, Harry tordit du nez. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas. Si il avait pu avoir ces livres plus tôt au cours des années écoulées, il aurait agi différemment à bien des égards. Albus devina les pensées de son ancien élève.

- Comme Miss Granger a du te l'expliquer, il ne faut pas changer l'avenir. Et tu l'as compris de toi-même puisque tu as respecté le déroulement de ta propre histoire. Et ton autre toi a parfaitement agi. Il se connait suffisamment pour deviner comment il aurait agi. Te rends-tu compte de ce qui se serait passé si dès ta première année tu étais venu me voir pour m'apprendre que tu connaissais ton histoire dans son intégralité ? Diverses possibilités se seraient offertes à nous, en pire ou en meilleur. Mais dans tous les cas, les conséquences auraient certainement conduit à un moment ou un autre à un désastre. Jouer avec les évènements impliquent des choix encore plus difficiles à prendre. Tu l'as reconnu toi-même, certains faits se sont déroulés plus rapidement que prévus. Certains faits nouveaux sont apparus comme cet entretien qui diffère de celui du livre. Tu n'aurais pas été prêt plus jeune à envisager toutes ses possibilités.

- Et pourtant vous m'avez avoué une fois que c'était une erreur de votre part, le contredit le jeune homme.

- Te parler de la prophétie aurait été plus que bénéfique à la fin de ta première année, je le confesse et je le maintiens. Mais là nous parlons de modifier l'Histoire. Te serais-tu senti prêt à accepter cette responsabilité avec toutes ses conséquences ? Réponds-moi honnêtement.

Albus croisa les mains sous son menton pendant que Harry réfléchissait intensément aux paroles de son mentor. A la fin de sa première année, il aurait accepté la prophétie car elle lui aurait fourni l'explication sur la mort de ses parents. Et peut-être aurait-il été tenté de se lancer trop tôt dans le combat contre Voldemort sans réelle préparation ? En réalité, les possibilités pouvaient se décliner à l'infini si il avait reçu ces livres quand il commençait à peine à découvrir la magie. Trop de possibilités lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Comme d'habitude, son mentor lui avait permis d'envisager par lui-même la solution la mieux adaptée. Son mentor continuait à le fixer, souriant encore triomphalement. Harry se reprit.

- Professeur, pourquoi l'avoir envoyé à Ginny aussi ? Elle n'était pas incluse dans votre plan.

- Tu l'as toi-même avoué, tu te marieras avec Miss Weasley, et vous aurez des enfants. Un choix d'ailleurs logique. Là encore, je ne peux qu'émettre une hypothèse, fondée sur vos comportements respectifs. Je suppose que la Mme Potter de l'autre dimension a tenu à participer à l'aventure. Je suppose que l'autre Harry lui a donc avoué la vérité dans son ensemble. Et en supposant qu'un événement assez conséquent ait pu les pousser à agir de cette manière, Mme Potter a insisté auprès de ton double.

Cette explication amena à une nouvelle question, quel évènement ? Le professeur suivit le cheminement de pensée de son élève.

- Peut-être me suis-je mal exprimer en parlant d'évènement ? Peut-être que le terme approprié serait pari sur l'avenir. Un pari pour permettre aux Harry des autres dimensions de mieux réussir là où il a éprouvé des difficultés. Car ne penses pas que « ton histoire » n'aura pas de conséquences sur tes décisions futures.

- Je veux bien le croire, rétorqua Harry. Vous ne nous avez pas facilité la tâche. Grâce à cet autre Harry, des vies ont pu être épargnées, et ce pour le plus grand bien.

- Harry, chercherais-tu à me culpabiliser ? demanda le vieux professeur avec tristesse.

- Je ne sais pas. Je reconnais que quand j'ai lu le dernier tome, de la colère et de la tristesse se sont mêlées à votre encontre car vous m'aviez manipulé. Mais je comprends aussi votre besoin de cloisonner les informations, comme me l'a expliqué Hermione.

- Miss Granger a su vous raisonner avec sagesse, Mr Weasley et toi, indiqua l'ancien professeur.

- Oui. Et Ginny aussi. Mes amis m'ont fait comprendre que certaines morts étaient indispensables comme mon don de moi. J'ai accepté plus facilement mon sacrifice que celui d'autres.

- La mort est une étape est obligée dans la vie de tout être humain. Et il faut avoir un grand courage pour l'accepter, comme pour accepter celles des autres. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir à coupable pour ceux que tu n'as pas réussi à sauver car leur mémoire importe davantage.

Harry remercia silencieusement son mentor qui parlait avec son cœur meurtri à lui. Pour se détourner de toutes ses pensées, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Il constata sans surprise que la difforme créature s'était rapprochée du temple. Elle criait un peu moins fort mais continuait de pleurer. Il remarqua aussi deux portes au temple. Deux portes opposées. Albus suivit le regard du jeune sorcier.

- Est-il temps pour moi de repartir ? se demanda Harry à haute voix.

- Comme tu le sais, tout est dans ta tête, donc toi seul peut répondre à cette question.

- Laquelle choisir ? demanda-t-il sans se lever.

- Tu le sais, répondit sournoisement le défunt directeur.

- Même maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas répondre à une question sans faire de mystères.

Le vieux sorcier rit, d'un rire indulgent qui gagna Harry.

- Harry, tu es tellement plus que ce que j'ai été. Je te souhaite de vivre heureux et de te construire une vie heureuse.

- Merci professeur. Nous nous reverrons le moment venu.

- Le plus tard sera le mieux. Fais attention à toi. Et je te demanderais une chose.

- Si cela concerne votre frère, je le lui ai déjà dit. Mais il faudra que je lui répète car je crois qu'il ne m'a pas cru.

- Outre cette demande, j'aimerais qu'avec tes amis, vous continuiez à veiller sur notre communauté. Vous connaissez plus de magie que n'importe quel sorcier. Vous devez être le pont qui soudera les sorciers pour l'avenir. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer.

- Pas de vie normale pour les héros, cita Harry.

- La vie dépend des choix que nous décidons. Et vos choix seront plus adaptés que les miens. Et surtout ils seront légitimités par votre conduite exemplaire.

- Si vous le dîtes. Je l'indiquerais à Hermione. De nous quatre, c'est elle qui a le plus de chance de travailler au ministère pour changer la voie de notre communauté.

- Harry, tu es toujours si modeste. Tu sous-estimes l'importance que tu gagneras en travaillant comme auror. Et comme tu sais qui sera Ministre à la fin de cette guerre, ton rôle sera prépondérant pour la reconstruction de notre société.

- Continuez ainsi et je vais regretter de rentrer, dit en souriant Harry.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Harry se leva le premier. Il proposa son aide au vieux sorcier.

- Je te remercie Harry mais je vais encore attendre un peu afin de savourer mon thé à la fraise. Je te remercie pour cette attention. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le goûter.

Harry regarda son mentor avant de repartir dans un grand fou rire. Décidément, son ancien directeur, même dans cet instant, restait égal à lui-même. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. La créature tentait de gravir avec les marches. Elle éprouvait des difficultés à se mouvoir. Elle rampait au sol, entouré de son halo d'aura rouge. Le jeune sorcier éprouva de la pitié envers ce morceau d'âme mutilé. Il préféra ne pas s'approcher de l'informe créature. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son mentor. Celui-ci lui souriait et lui faisait un signe de la main en direction de la porte. Il l'encourageait à poursuivre son chemin. Harry se retint de pleurer. Il savait que son mentor était heureux tel qu'il était. Il s'approcha de la porte qu'il avait choisie. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa. Il poussa la porte légèrement. Une lumière étincelante l'accueillit. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Et il s'engagea, certain de lui. Il retournait vers sa Ginny, ses amis, sa mission et son avenir.


	19. 19  Une demivictoire

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

19 – Une demi-victoire

Harry était étendu sur le dos. Il sentait le sol humide sous lui. Ses lunettes étaient légèrement de travers. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il savait qu'il lui était impossible maintenant d'être sérieusement blessé tant son corps était musculeux et dur. Il devait maintenant attendre que tout se déroulât comme prévu. Il entendit Bellatrix Lestranges appelant désespérément son maître. Il perçut la présence des autres mangemorts qui étaient restés figés sur place quand leur maître était tombé.

Voldemort se releva péniblement. Il dégagea d'un geste brusque la sorcière qui tentait de lui apporter son soutien. Celle-ci s'écrasa contre un troc d'arbre proche. Il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à reporter son attention sur le cadavre inconscient de Harry.

- Le garçon … est-il mort ? déglutit-il.

Personne ne répondit à la question car aucun mangemort n'osait s'approcher. Il désigna Narcissa pour vérifier. Comme dans le livre, la mère de Drago s'approcha hésitante. Bellatrix revint à elle et se rapprocha prudemment de son maître. Harry contrôlait sa respiration avec facilité. Personne ne remarquait le soulèvement imperceptible de sa poitrine. Narcissa s'agenouilla près du visage du jeune sorcier. Et elle posa la question à laquelle Harry répondit positivement. Elle se releva pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Maître, le jeune garçon est bien mort.

Voldemort exultait. Il était enfin parvenu à tuer Harry Potter. Il se rapprocha et infligea au corps inconscient le sortilège de la torture plusieurs fois pour prouver la véracité du fait. Cependant, Harry ne ressentait rien. Durant le supplice, Harry augmenta à peine son aura afin que ses amis le sentent.

A Poudlard, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et les deux jeunes saïyens attendaient avec angoisse le signal de leur ami. Ils étaient accoudés à une fenêtre du hall d'entrée. Ginny guettait le moindre signe avec une sourde angoisse. Chacun faisait silence, priant silencieusement Merlin. Les sorciers présents ne comprenaient pas le comportement des jeunes sorciers. Les membres de l'Ordre et la famille Weasley avaient bien compris que quelque chose se passait. Harry avait disparu depuis un bon moment. Arthur avait voulu les interroger, mais il s'était fait éconduire par sa fille. Celle-ci lui avait répondu avec une certaine froideur. Soudain, Ginny s'anima. Elle fut la première à ressentir le retour de son amant. Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur son visage. Enfin ils ressentirent la faible présence de leur ami. Ils rentrèrent en trombe dans la Grande salle. Aussitôt, Hermione demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement. Voldemort va reparaître avec toute sa troupe dans peu de temps. Ils auront Harry avec eux.

Une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre dans la salle. La jeune sorcière demanda à nouveau le silence.

- Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plaît. Voldemort vous annoncera que Harry est mort en tentant de s'enfuir. Ce n'est pas la vérité. Il est allé au devant de Voldemort car il le devait. Pourtant nous voulons que vous fassiez semblant d'être terrassés par la nouvelle tant en restant courageux. Neville, te rappelles-tu les paroles de Harry ?

Le jeune sorcier, sous le coup de la surprise, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Toute l'assistance le fixait à sa plus grande gêne.

- Tu suivras exactement ce qu'il t'a dit. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas car tu ne seras pas seul pour accomplir ta tâche. Nous assurerons tes arrières. Pour vous autres, nous voulons que vous montiez aux étages supérieurs du château. La confrontation qui aura lieu sera pour le moins spectaculaire, et vous n'êtes pas entraînés pour le supporter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Nous arrivons au dénouement de cette guerre.

- Et vous, que préparez-vous ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle.

- Nous allons préparer le terrain de combat et jeter différents sorts qui vous protégeront ainsi que le château, indiqua Ron.

- Allez, tout le monde dans les étages, indiqua Ginny. Sangoten, Trunks, vous pouvez prendre vos postes dans les airs.

Les deux enfants sautillèrent de joie. Et tout le monde suivit les ordres des trois amis. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la Grande Salle pour mettre en place le lieu de la confrontation.

Dans la forêt, Harry était maintenant porté par Hagrid. Le demi-géant pleurait à chaudes larmes. En traversant la forêt, ils rencontrèrent les centaures. Les mangemorts les insultèrent alors que Hagrid s'emportait à leur encontre. Harry feignait toujours d'être mort. Ensuite, Voldemort et son cortège continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au château. Ils traversèrent le parc jusqu'aux premières défenses. Voldemort fit déposer le corps du jeune homme à ses pieds par le demi-géant qui voulait conserver le corps entre ses mains. Voldemort l'obligea à lui obéir. Ensuite, il amplifia sa voix. Il annonça la mort du Survivant, sûr de lui. Il inventa l'horrible mensonge qui fit monter la colère parmi les assiégés. Et il proposa enfin d'accorder son pardon à tous les combattants. A la fin de la tirade, Neville apparut. Bellatrix informa son maître de l'identité et du statut de sang du jeune gryffondor. Voldemort partit dans une courte tirade où il appela le Choixpeau magique afin de le brûler sur la tête de Neville. A ce moment-là, tout s'enchaîna. D'un coup, tous les mangemorts se sentirent faibles car la pression de l'air était devenue insupportable pour les sorciers. Neville tira du vieux chapeau rapiécé et brûlé l'épée de Gryffondor alors que Nagini, le fétiche de Voldemort, se dressait pour le mordre. D'un geste vif, il trancha la tête de l'horrible serpent. Sa mission accomplie, il se sentit tiré par derrière par une force extraordinaire. Il n'eut le temps de voir qu'une courte masse de cheveux roux le déposer dans le hall d'entrée avant de disparaître.

Voldemort s'était effondré au sol en hurlant. Harry s'était relevé et avait poussé Hagrid hors du champ de combat. Les mangemorts évanouis n'avaient pas pu assister à la scène. Seule Bellatrix faisait des efforts inimaginables pour tenter d'aider son maître. Celui-ci se reprit pourtant rapidement pour constater ce qui se passait. Bellatrix fut assommée d'un coup à la tête. A une vitesse surhumaine, toute l'armée de Voldemort disparut. Et il se retrouva seul face au jeune Potter. Il ne comprenait pas comment son plan avait pu échouer si près du but. Une haine farouche l'envahit. Une aura rouge d'une forte intensité éclata autour de lui. Un vent violent se leva qui fit tourbillonner l'air autour de lui. De gros nuages s'accumulèrent dans l'air. Voldemort était complètement absorbée par sa haine. Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'étaient placés comme pour former un triangle équilatéral. Ils jetèrent de puissants sorts qui devaient contenir les puissances de Harry et de Voldemort. Comme l'avait craint le jeune sorcier, la puissance de son adversaire était incommensurable, mais aussi dangereuse car elle échappait à tout contrôle. Voldemort commençait à se transformer physiquement. Son corps reptilien commençait à gonfler laissant apparaître des muscles hypertrophiés par l'énergie qui s'accumulait dans son corps. Il venait de dépasser le stade de Super Sorcier niveau un. Harry se transforma alors sur le moment en Super Sorcier de niveau deux. Aux fenêtres su château, tous les sorciers purent assistés aux transformations spectaculaires des deux ennemis. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

- Hermione, nous devons nous transformer nous aussi, hurla Ginny. Contenir leur puissance en restant à un niveau normal n'est pas possible.

- Mione, Ginny a raison, cria à son tour Ron. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. La puissance de Harry est dure à contenir dans cette protection.

- D'accord transformons-nous. Mais juste au premier stade, cela nous soulagera pour maintenir la protection.

Et sans attendre, les trois amis se transformèrent en Super Sorcier niveau un. Ressentant de puissantes énergies autour de lui, Voldemort revint à lui. Il était auréolé d'une aura rouge qui crépitait devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il sentait une puissance, autre que sa magie, circuler en lui. Il fixa alors l'étrange personnage qui se trouvait devant lui. Il eut du mal à reconnaître Harry Potter avec ses cheveux verts, ses yeux iridescents et l'aura verte qui l'entourait, striés de vaguelettes d'énergie bleue. Il ne fit même pas attention aux autres sorciers transformés. La seule vue de Harry lui suffisait à garder son attention sur le jeune homme. Harry prit la parole.

- Tom, comme je suis content de te revoir, commença Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

- Comment ? demanda de Voldemort avant de se reprendre. Comment oses-tu m'appeler par ce misérable nom ?

- Pour répondre à ta première question, une erreur de ta part comme tant d'autres. Quant à la deuxième, j'ose parce que c'est ton nom. Et que ton surnom ne me fait pas peur.

Une nouvelle vague de colère s'empara du mage noir qui lança une boule d'énergie verte contre Harry. Celui-ci l'esquiva si rapidement que Voldemort n'avait pas pu suivre le déplacement du jeune sorcier.

- Tom, j'espère que tu profites bien de ta nouvelle puissance, car elle n'est qu'éphémère. Te connaissant, tu ne t'es pas posé la question sur la provenance de cette puissance.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. La puissance est innée chez moi.

- Et là encore tu commets une erreur. Cette puissance que tu as acquise au début du mois de Juin l'année dernière, c'est grâce à moi.

- Que me chantes-tu là ? Cette puissance est mienne parce que Lord Voldemort l'a décidé, seul. Ce n'est pas un gringalet de ton gabarit qui me l'a transmise.

- Tu te trompes, et tu le sais. Cette puissance n'a rien à voir avec la magie. Et je te l'ai transmise par l'intermédiaire de notre connexion. N'as-tu jamais cherché à comprendre la vraie nature de celle-ci ?

- Tu as sûrement dû profiter de l'aide de Dumbledore dans le domaine de la Legilimancie.

- Nouvelle erreur Tom. Notre connexion s'est créée par ta faute, avoua Harry.

Le mage noir le regarda effaré. Se pouvait-il que son ennemi lui apprenne une vérité qu'il ignorait.

- Non, tu mens. Lord Voldemort ne se trompe jamais, se défendit le mage noir.

- Tu te mens à toi-même. A l'heure actuelle, tu n'es plus immortel car il n'y a plus d'horcruxe existant. Ton serpent est mort, et tous les objets ensorcelés ont été détruits. Et pourtant il en restait un dont tu n'étais même pas conscient. Ce qui explique aussi que tu n'aies pas senti la destruction des autres.

Une totale confusion se peignit sur le visage monstrueusement déformé de Voldemort. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait vraiment commis une erreur ? Non, décida-t-il. Potter se moquait de lui pour le déstabiliser. Harry savait qu'il avait toute l'attention de son ennemi. Sa baguette frémissait dans sa main. Il reprit le cours de la conversation.

- Voudras-tu seulement accepté cette explication ? demanda Harry en montrant sa cicatrice sur son front.

La compréhension se fit jour dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il douta sérieusement. Harry continua son dialogue.

- Tom, pour une fois dans ta vie, éprouves des remords.

- Jamais. Les remords sont pour les faibles, objecta Voldemort.

Tout le monde suivait la conversation grâce au sort d'écoute que les professeurs avaient jeté sur la protection qui environnait les deux adversaires. Ceux-ci s'observaient sans bouger. Voldemort relança la conversation.

- Même si tu les as détruits, je reste néanmoins le sorcier le plus puissant. J'ai avec moi le Bâton de la Mort que j'ai récupéré dans la tombe de ce cher Dumbledore. Le sorcier qui t'a abandonné à ton triste sort.

- Là encore, tu vas commettre une erreur, se désola Harry. Dumbledore n'était plus le maître de la baguette que tu tiens dans ta main.

- Je le sais. C'était Severus qui voulait absolument te rapporter à moi. Et je l'ai tué. Celui qui a toujours travaillé pour moi.

- Là encore tu te trompes. Severus n'a jamais trahi Dumbledore. Ils avaient orchestré ensemble la mort du directeur.

- Que me chantes-tu là ? Severus a tué Dumbledore.

- Tu n'écoutes pas Tom. Severus a toujours été de notre côté. Tu n'as jamais vu son patronus ?

La conversation prenait un tour qui ne plaisait pas à Voldemort. Le jeune Potter semblait détenir des informations qu'il ignorait.

- Tom, encore une fois, éprouves des remords, l'invita Harry.

- Jamais. Je me suis détaché de la condition humaine pour parvenir à mes fins. Et ce n'est pas toi qui te mettras en travers de mon chemin.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Cette baguette ne te répond pas convenablement car elle a un autre maître.

- Je suis son seul maître, et le seul digne d'exploiter sa puissance afin de réaliser mes rêves. Même Dumbledore a eu peur de son pouvoir pour réaliser ses ambitions.

- Tu te trompes. Dumbledore était un grand sorcier qui connaissait ses faiblesses. Il ne voulait pas succomber à la tentation comme toi. Et il a préféré enseigner afin de préparer les générations futures. Dumbledore était un grand homme.

- Mais il est mort. Et il ne reviendra jamais. Et bientôt tu le rejoindras.

- J'en suis moins sûr parce que tu n'écoutes pas. Je viens de te dire que cette baguette a un autre maître. N'as-tu pas écouté Ollivander ? Pour être maître d'une baguette, il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer.

- Mais Severus a tué Dumbledore. Tu viens toi-même de l'avouer.

- C'est vrai. Mais avant que Severus ne le tue, Drago Malefoy avait désarmé Dumbledore. Donc il était entré en possession de la baguette.

- Dans ce cas, je n'aurais qu'à le tuer après t'avoir éliminé.

- Je suis désolé, mais cela ne servira à rien. Je suis passé avant toi, et je l'ai désarmé. Donc la baguette que tu tiens me revient.

- Donc c'est de ça qu'il s'agit en fin de compte. Tout se jouera sur notre habileté.

- Pas exactement. Tu oublies un fait qui a aussi son importance. Tout se jouera aussi sur celui parviendra le mieux à déployer son énergie. Et là, tu as un gros désavantage car tu n'es pas préparé. Donc, dans une certaine mesure j'ai déjà gagné.

- Impossible, personne ne peut me vaincre. Je suis Lord Voldemort. J'ai exploré des sentiers de la magie que tu ignores totalement. Et même si ce que tu dis s'avérait vrai, jamais je ne renoncerais.

- Je suis si désolé pour toi, dit tristement Harry.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je ne connais pas la pitié. La pitié, je la laisse aux faibles de ton espèce, comme l'amour.

Tout avait été révélé entre les deux hommes. Voldemort fit éclater son aura de façon grandissante. Harry en fit de même. Les deux auras se combattirent. Leur choc créa un immense cratère dans le sol. Ginny, Ron et Hermione maintenait de leur mieux la protection magique dans laquelle les deux sorciers s'affrontaient. Ils peinaient à contenir tant de puissance. Sangoten et Trunks le sentirent. Ils se transformèrent et fusionnèrent. Gotrunks apparut en Super Guerrier niveau trois. Il s'approcha de Hermione.

- On va vous aider. On va vous transmettre un peu de notre puissance.

Le super guerrier prit de l'altitude et commença à se concentrer pour transmettre son énergie. Aucun sorcier ne fit attention au manège des jeunes saïyens. Ils suivaient la confrontation en retenant leur souffle. Le moment fatidique approchait. Le ciel commençait à se colorer d'une teinte orangée, signe que le soleil se levait. Harry et Voldemort ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Leurs auras s'affrontaient toujours. Au même moment, ils levèrent leurs baguettes. L'Avada Kedavra surgit de la baguette de Voldemort tandis que l'expelliarmus partait de celle de Harry. En même temps, Voldemort envoya une puissante boule d'énergie de sa main libre que Harry devina. Et il riposta par une Vague Déferlante. Les deux sorts se touchèrent ainsi que les deux vagues d'énergie. Une formidable explosion fit trembler le sol et le château. Avec une frayeur sans nom, Voldemort vit le sort de mort se retourner contre lui au ralenti. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce qui se passait. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Il poussa alors un puissant cri. A ce moment-là, un fait imprévu se réalisa. Voldemort perdit le contrôle de sa magie et sa puissance, et un trou apparut derrière lui. Alors que son sort de mort se rapprochait dangereusement, il fut happé dans le trou pour disparaître. Harry avait suivi toute la scène et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voldemort venait d'échapper à son triste destin en disparaissant dans un trou dimensionnel. La vague d'énergie de son ennemi s'amenuisa d'un coup et Harry stoppa sa Vague Déferlante. Il rattrapa au vol la baguette qui n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Le combat était terminé. Harry avait gagné.

Le jeune sorcier tomba à genou en frappant le sol de désespoir. Il poussa un puissant cri de rage. Voldemort venait de lui échapper au dernier moment. Ses amis firent disparaître la protection pour s'approcher de lui. Ils avaient aussi vu le trou apparaître derrière leur ennemi qui y avait happé. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui veniat de se passer. Gotrunks atterrit près d'eux. Pour une fois, le jeune guerrier de l'espace ne trouvait pas de jeux de mots particuliers pour détendre la situation. Les assiégés sortirent du château en hurlant leur joie. Ils s'approchèrent du petit groupe. Mais quand ils virent Harry au sol en train de pleurer, ils comprirent que tout ne s'était pas déroulé pas comme prévu. Harry continuait de frapper le sol de ses deux mains avec toute sa rage. Le sol disparaissait de plus en plus sous les coups.

- Harry, ça suffit maintenant, intervint Ginny. Voldemort s'est peut-être échappé mais tu as gagné.

- J'AI GAGNE ! De quoi parles-tu ? hurla-t-il. Il s'est échappé vers une autre dimension. Dis-moi comment nous allons le retrouver.

- Heu Harry, nous pouvons suivre sa signature énergétique, suggéra Gotrunks.

- Gotrunks a raison, approuva Hermione. Avec vos puissances, vous pouvez créer un autre trou et le rattraper où qu'il se trouve. Et il est mortel. Il n'a plus rien pour la rattacher la vie. Et tu as désormais la baguette.

- Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. J'aurais dû tenter de le soustraire de sa puissance.

- Harry, tu sais que c'est impossible, objecta Trunks. Il te faudrait la puissance d'un dieu ou alors …

Gotrunks laissa sa phrase en suspens car il repensa à une aventure qu'ils avaient vécue. Harry le regarda avec circonspection.

- Finis ta phrase, s'il te plaît. Que voulais-tu suggérer ?

- C'est peut-être une idée farfelue, mais si tu fusionnais avec Sangoku, tu pourrais peut-être bloquer la puissance de Voldemort. Il faudrait pour cela retourner dans notre monde.

- Alors qu'est-ce que nous attendons ?

- Harry, tu ne peux pas, lui dit Hermione. Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie. Il te faut reconstituer tes forces. Et Voldemort doit être affaibli. Il ne pourra pas s'échapper très longtemps.

- Et il faut aussi préparer sa poursuite, ajouta Ron. Nous ne savons pas dans quelle dimension il a échoué. Il nous faudra agir avec prudence.

Harry avait une envie furieuse de tout plaquer pour partir à la poursuite de son ennemi. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'à trop attendre, son ennemi lui préparerait un piège mortel. Pourtant il devait reconnaître qu'il était épuisé. Mourir, revenir à la vie et affronter un mage noir laissaient des séquelles. Il avait besoin de repos. Les sorciers qui les écoutaient ne concevaient pas que la guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Et entendre les jeunes sorciers discuter de monde parallèle, de fusion ou de bloquer la puissance de quelqu'un leur paraissait saugrenue. Sauf pour les membres de l'Ordre. Une question cependant restait en suspens pour certains membres. Lupin se dirigea vers l'un des mangemorts évanouis. Il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Stan Rocade. Il le ranima immédiatement. Le jeune homme se releva péniblement. Sa première réaction fut de demander où il se trouvait. Remus lui fit boire du Veritaserum avec son accord. Ensuite le loup-garou l'interrogea. Au bout de cinq minutes, il fendit la foule pour s'approcher de Harry.

- Harry, je ne sais pas où est Vol … Voldemort, mais sa magie n'agit plus dans notre dimension. Donc un grand nombre de sorciers vont se réveiller de l'Imperium. Il faut que nous nous préparions à fournir une explication.

Le jeune sorcier regarda le vieux sorcier. Lupin lui tapota l'épaule avec confiance. Ce simple geste redonna un léger courage à Harry qui se releva.

- Très bien. Prenons les problèmes dans l'ordre. La version officielle. Voldemort est mort lors de notre confrontation, et son corps a disparu. Pas la peine de donner plus de détails. Kingsley, rendez-vous au Ministère car de nouvelles fonctions vous attendre, Mr le Ministre.

Si le grand sorcier noir fut surpris, il le cacha admirablement. Il sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour transplaner.

- Le temps que Azkaban redevienne opérationnel, les membres de l'Ordre, transportez les prisonniers dans notre prison. Pour les autres, si on vous interroge sur cette nuit, vous répondrez que vous avez assisté à un grand duel au cours duquel beaucoup de magie a été utilisée. Ce n'est pas la peine de rentrer dans plus de détails.

- Je te rassure Harry, on n'a pas tout compris à l'histoire, lui assura un élève. Par contre, il faudra nous apprendre à devenir comme vous. Ca, c'est vraiment cool.

- Je ne crois pas, objecta Ron. Il est déjà dangereux avec quatre personnes comme nous d'avoir une telle puissance, je ne vous raconte pas la catastrophe si tous les sorciers apprenaient. La Terre n'y survivrait pas.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Minerva proposa à tout le monde de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour un repas bien mérité. Les sorciers félicitèrent Minerva qui avait repris son rôle de directrice. Les membres de l'ordre n'avaient pas pris longtemps pour débarrasser le parc des mangemorts évanouis et pour les emmener dans leur prison. Malgré un sourire contrit, Harry se félicitait que cette guerre n'ait pas engendré plus de morts. Il avait atteint son objectif. Des pertes minimum. Des familles peu endeuillées. Et sa famille au grand complet. Oui, il pouvait savourer sa victoire. Malheureusement, dans un coin de son esprit, il n'occultait pas le fait que Voldemort s'était échappé. Et malgré la bonne ambiance qui régnait, il n'arrivait à sourire que difficilement. Et Ginny le devina facilement.

- Harry, ne fais pas cette tête. Nous partirons dès que nous serons reposés, lui assura-t-elle. Pour l'instant, profitons du moment présent.

Enjoignait le geste à la parole, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Pris au dépourvu, il retrouva rapidement sa maîtrise et répondit au baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Ils furent sifflés un court instant jusqu'à ce que Ron embrasse langoureusement Hermione. Les deux couples furent sifflés par les élèves. La fête improvisée battait son plein. Comme dans le livre, toutes les maisons étaient mélangées. Neville profitait aussi de son moment de gloire. Gotrunks avait aussi droit à une attention particulière jusqu'à ce que la fusion cesse. Dans la matinée, ils apprirent la nouvelle que Kingsley Shacklebot avait été désigné comme nouveau Ministre de la Magie. La nouvelle parvint par hibou spécial. Au milieu de la matinée, alors que le château ne se désemplissait pas, les quatre amis et les deux jeunes saïyens se levèrent brusquement. Ils se tendirent d'un coup … quand soudain Trunks et Sangoten se mirent à sauter de joie. Ils exultaient littéralement. Ils firent même une petite danse sans que personne ne comprenne.

- Les enfants, vous pouvez nous expliquer c'est quoi cette présence que nous ressentons, demanda Ron.

- Ce sont nos papas, dit Sangoten.

- Enfin, notre papa. La puissance que vous ressentez est celle de leur fusion. C'est Gogeta. Harry, tu peux aller le chercher.

Harry souffla doucement. Il se demandait quel nouveau drame allait bien pouvoir conclure cette journée qui débutait à peine. Il n'avait pas encore dormi. Il sentait une fatigue grandissante le gagner. Mais il se devait d'accueillir le guerrier qui venait d'apparaître. Et puis, il trouvait intéressant de contempler la fusion de deux êtres si diamétralement opposés. Il se volatilisa.


	20. 20  Un nouveau départ

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

20 – Un nouveau départ

Un large trou était apparu dans le ciel anglais. Un homme fortement musclé en sortit. Il portait des chaussures noires avec des bandelettes blanches autour des chevilles. Un pantalon flottant couvrait ses cuisses. Une ceinture bleue le ceinturait. Il avait de courts poignets de forces bleus. Il portait une sorte de veston noir ouvert sans boutons qui laissait apparaître un torse musclé avec de larges épaulettes jaunes en arrondi. Il avait un visage anguleux bien dessiné. Ses yeux bleus intenses détaillaient l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir. Et ses cheveux blonds étaient hérissés sur sa tête. Il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-quatre. Le Super Guerrier Gogeta était parvenu dans la dimension de Harry Potter.

- Hum ce n'est pas trop mal par ici, jugea le guerrier. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les enfants ne sont pas rentrés tout de suite. Bon il me faut les trouver.

Il se concentra rapidement pour détecter les présences énergétiques de ce monde. Il ressentit diverses forces d'énergie plus ou moins élevées. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Harry apparaisse devant lui. Quand Harry le vit, il resta cloué sur place. Il avait souvent entendu parler de ce guerrier légendaire. Il l'avait vu dans les coffrets que les jeunes saïyens lui avaient faits acheter. Mais là, c'était réellement extraordinaire. Ressentir d'aussi près un tel degré de puissance était déstabilisant. Et il avait un visage assez grave. Harry remarqua à quel point l'équilibre entre Sangoku et Vegeta était omniprésent dans cette fusion. Et le super guerrier paraissait peu amical mais ce n'était dû qu'aux expressions qu'affichaient parfois Vegeta. Gogeta s'approcha de Harry.

- Bonjour Harry Potter. Je suis venu chercher deux petits galopins, dit le guerrier entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- Heu oui. Bonjour, se reprit Harry le saluant en lui tendant la main. Tu t'appelles Gogeta.

L'imposant guerrier ne préféra pas répondre et se contenta de lui retourner son salut.

- Bien, je vais nous téléporter à Poudlard. Ainsi tu pourras voir les enfants. Je te préviens, tu arrives juste au moment où nous venons de vaincre Voldemort. Et …

- Il s'est échappé à travers un trou dimensionnel, termina le guerrier. Je peux lire dans tes pensées. Il a atterri dans notre monde.

- Quoi ? Et il est où ? Vous l'avez capturé ? enchaîna Harry.

- Non je suis désolé, il a échappé à Sangohan. Mais nos amis là-bas le retrouveront. Allons-y maintenant.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du guerrier, et ils disparurent du ciel.

Ils apparurent au milieu de la Grande Salle que personne n'avait quitté. Hermione s'était rapidement expliquée quand Harry s'était volatilisé. Dès qu'ils apparurent, les deux jeunes saïyens se précipitèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts, en adoration devant le puissant guerrier. Depuis le temps qu'ils rêvaient de revoir la fusion de leurs pères. Gogeta les gratifia d'un sourire indulgent.

- Bonjour les enfants. Alors c'est pour cette raison que vous n'êtes pas rentrés plus tôt. Vos mamans s'inquiètent pour vous, indiqua-t-il de sa voix calme, profonde et chaude. Attendez-vous à une sacrée correction.

Les deux jeunes adolescents l'écoutaient à peine. Ils étaient en vénération devant le super guerrier. Il regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua à quel point son arrivée créait un certain émoi parmi les sorciers présents. Une vieille femme à l'air revêche s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour Mr Gogeta, je me présente, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard à l'heure actuelle. Bienvenue dans notre monde. J'aurais souhaité que cette rencontre se déroule dans de meilleures circonstances.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit le guerrier. Je vous rassure, votre accueil est charmant, et nous ne resterons pas plus que le temps nécessaire. Je pense que ces deux garnements ont causé suffisamment de souci dans les deux mondes.

La directrice apprécia le langage du guerrier. A ses yeux, il était posé, poli et savait parler correctement. Elle remarqua à quel point la fusion pouvait différer des caractères des personnages qui l'utilisaient. Bien que Gotrunks soitt encore plus exubérant que Sangoten et Trunks. Et elle n'était pas la seule à penser ainsi. Ensuite Harry lui présenta ses amis. Les deux jeunes saïyens ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Ils lui résumèrent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient vu, faisant attention de ne pas tout révéler de l'aventure de Harry. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la fusion cessa. Une lumière aveuglante envahit alors la salle, entourant le légendaire guerrier. Et d'un coup, deux personnes bien distinctes se firent jour, Sangoku et Vegeta.

- Sangoku, je te préviens, si tu me proposes encore la fusion, je détruis une planète.

- Allez Vegeta, avoues que c'est rigolo, objecta Sangoku.

- Il n'y a que toi pour trouver ça drôle. Je déteste ne pas avoir mon mot à dire.

- Je te l'ai déjà répété, la fusion crée une nouvelle personne nous mélangeant. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire non plus. Et puis ce qui te dérange vraiment, ce sont surtout les pas, le taquina Sangoku.

- Bon, ça suffit là. Depuis tout à l'heure on est entrain de se donner en spectacle. Trunks, ici tout de suite ! appela sèchement Vegeta.

- Sangoten, mon petit bonhomme, papa est venu pour te ramener à la maison.

Les deux jeunes enfants coururent vers leurs pères respectifs. Malgré la froideur du ton de Vegeta, celui-ci fut heureux de revoir son fils. Sangoku passait sa main dans les cheveux de son fils pour le décoiffer. Revenu de leur surprise, les sorciers examinèrent les nouveaux venus. La directrice refit son petit discours. Vegeta apprécia rapidement Minerva avec son côté autoritaire. Sangoku la salua avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Harry.

- Salut Harry, comment va depuis le temps ? lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant une virile accolade.

- Bien merci, répondit Harry en la lui rendant.

- Alors as-tu reçu à atteindre tes objectifs ?

- Oui. Mais Voldemort s'est échappé, et Gogeta m'a appris qu'il est dans votre monde.

- C'est vrai. Il s'est enfui au moment où Sangohan s'apprêtait à l'appréhender. Il a utilisé le déplacement instantané. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous le retrouverons rapidement.

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, avoua Harry. Je connais Voldemort. Il est très intelligent. Et je suis certain qu'il comprendra rapidement ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Et tu veux partir au plus tôt, intervint Vegeta.

- Harry, nous devons nous reposer d'abord, opposa Ginny. Et il te reste une petite chose à faire.

Harry venait de comprendre. Il s'excusa auprès des nouveaux arrivants. Il demanda à la directrice si elle avait déjà changé le mot de passe pour atteindre le bureau directorial. Elle secoua la tête. Avec ses amis, ils se rendirent rapidement dans le bureau. Le mot de passe était _Lily_. La gargouille les laissa passer. Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et entrèrent dans le bureau vide. Le silence régnait. Et soudain une vague d'applaudissements les accueillit. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs les félicitaient. Harry demanda le silence pour s'adresser au portrait de Albus Dumbledore.

- Professeur, j'ai laissé la bague dans la forêt, et je ne compte pas la récupérer. Je garde la cape. Mais cette baguette m'apportera certainement des problèmes. Et je veux votre avis.

Harry lui exposa son idée sur le transfert de pouvoir de baguette. Le portrait lui sourit malicieusement.

- Harry, tu m'impressionnes. Tu as atteint un haut niveau de magie ainsi que tes amis. Et vous avez une stature intéressante, un peu comme vos nouveaux amis d'après les bruits de couloir. Quant à ce transfert de pouvoir, l'idée me paraît excellente si tu es sûr de toi.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Le jeune homme prit ses deux baguettes. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et les déposa devant lui. Il se transforma en Super Sorcier niveau un et se concentra sur sa baguette. Celle-ci se leva dans les airs. Il entra en communion avec elle. Celle-ci se mit à briller d'une aura verte. Ensuite il la déposa à côté de la Baguette de la Destinée. Les deux baguettes s'élevèrent dans les airs, et un combat s'engagea entre les deux artefacts. La Baguette de Sureau se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour résister à sa consœur. Harry sentait l'extrême résistance de la baguette maudite. Il devait insuffler plus de puissance à sa propre baguette. Il passa au stade suivant de sa transformation, faisant voler le mobilier. Ses amis ne bougèrent pas. La baguette de Harry eut un regain de puissance et contraignit la baguette soumise. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, la baguette soumise abdiqua. Et le transfert put enfin avoir lieu. Désormais la Baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de la Mort, ou quelque soit son appellation, était une baguette comme une autre. La baguette de Harry avait désormais un pouvoir incommensurable. Et Harry le sentit quand il la reprit. Le jeune sorcier se sentait réellement épuisé maintenant. Il donna la baguette soumise à Ginny qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Elle déterra la tombe de l'ancien directeur et y déposa la baguette. Elle reprit son envol vers le bureau directorial où le portrait de l'ancien directeur les félicitait une nouvelle fois. Ensuite, ils redescendirent dans la Grande Salle. En les voyants, Molly blêmit légèrement.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu es pâle, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Il a besoin de repos, indiqua Ron. Et nous aussi. Mme la directrice, pourrions-nous loger ici pendant quelque temps ?

- Bien sûr.

- Non, opposa Harry dans un souffle. Nous devons repartir bientôt. Hermione, dresse la tente de la Salle du Temps. On récupérera plus rapidement.

- Harry, tu es certain de toi. N'oublies que nos amis ont aussi besoin de se reposer pour récupérer toutes leurs forces si nous devons partir dans leur monde.

Harry ne put contredire son amie car il flancha. Le combat, l'usage intempestive de sa magie, de sa puissance et les nerfs avaient finalement eu raison de lui. Ron se dépêcha de dresser la tente à l'extérieur pendant que Sangoku portait son apprenti. La directrice décida que la fête était maintenant achevée. Midi était passé depuis longtemps et chacun ressentait aussi la fatigue d'une longue nuit de veille. Minerva proposa à ceux qui le désiraient rester à l'école pour se remettre des évènements de la nuit. Les saïyens suivirent les jeunes sorciers. Hermione et Ginny ajoutèrent de nouvelles chambres au temple. Ensuite, chacun profita d'un sommeil réparateur. Trunks et Sangoten ne dormirent qu'une seule nuit. Ils retrouvèrent leurs pères le lendemain dans la tente et leur racontèrent leurs diverses aventures. Les jeunes sorciers dormirent une semaine entière sans se réveiller. Et pour une fois depuis très longtemps, Harry dormit sans aucun cauchemar. Et la présence rassurante de sa compagne lui fit un grand bien.

Quand il se réveilla au bout d'une semaine, il se sentait parfaitement rétabli. Ginny était allongée nue près de lui. Il la contempla longuement en souriant. Il se remémora alors l'année écoulée et se traita d'imbécile en dévorant la superbe femme rousse à ses côtés. Il reconnaissait que cette année avait eu de bons aspects malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, une ombre gâchait ce bonheur parfait. Et il devrait régler ce problème très bientôt. Il se leva silencieusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche. Ensuite, il enfila des affaires propres et sortit. Il mourait littéralement de faim. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit un sérieux repas. Il ne voulait pas appeler les elfes de maison. Il se cuisina deux poulets avec une sauce à base de crème fraîche et d'herbes de Provence, le tout accompagné d'une poêlée de patates au beurre. Et il dévora copieusement son repas. Ginny le fixait en souriant.

- Mon chéri, aurais-tu une petite faim ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé.

La jeune femme s'approcha lestement pour l'embrasser.

- Pas de si bon matin.

- Ron, ne commences pas, l'avertit sa sœur.

- Tout le monde est debout à ce que je vois, dit Harry. Vous guettiez mon réveil ou quoi ?

- On peut dire ça, avoua Hermione. Il reste encore de quoi manger. En espérant que nos hôtes n'aient pas vidé toutes nos provisions.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Le repas fut joyeux. Se retrouver ensemble leur fit le plus grand bien après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils entendirent leurs hôtes arriver quand ils débarrassèrent les plats.

- Alors papa, que penses-tu de l'école ? C'est cool. Et tu as vu les portraits qui parlent. Et les fantômes. Et tout ça c'est de la magie.

Vegeta regardait son fils avec fierté. Sangoten n'en démordait pas non plus du côté de Sangoku. Pendant que le château dormait, les deux enfants avaient fait visiter l'école à leurs pères, avec l'aide de Dobby. D'ailleurs l'elfe les accompagnait.

- Salut, les enfants, les salua Sangoku. Bien remis ?

Les deux couples hochèrent la tête.

- Tout le monde dort encore, leur apprit Vegeta. A l'extérieur, il ne s'est écoulé qu'une vingtaine de minutes depuis que tu es tombé dans les pommes.

- Je pense que tout le monde avait besoin de repos. La nuit a été longue pour tout le monde.

- Les enfants nous ont raconté ce qui s'est passé durant l'année. On ne peut pas dire que ça a été de tout repos. Et nous nous excusons du souci supplémentaire que les enfants vous ont occasionné, s'excusa Sangoku.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, dit sagement Ron. Maintenant il faut que nous décidions du cas de l'autre face de serpent.

- Sachant qu'il est dans notre dimension, il ne vous reste plus qu'à nous suivre, dit simplement Vegeta.

- Mais il y a un petit problème, dit Hermione. Harry peut y arriver seul car il est de niveau trois. Ginny et moi pouvons y aller car nous savons fusionner. Mais Ron ne peut y aller tout seul.

Tout le monde réfléchit au petit problème envisagé par la jeune femme. Et Sangoku trouva la solution.

- Pas de problème. Vegeta n'a qu'à fusionner avec Ron. Moi je fusionnerais avec Harry.

- Pas question, protesta Vegeta. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des cheveux roux sur la tête. J'ai ma dignité.

- Ce ne sera que provisoire. Et vous avez le même niveau d'énergie spirituelle, indiqua Hermione. De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

L'ex-prince des saïyens frappa du pied sur le sol. Il grogna dans sa barbe des paroles peu aimables.

- Un chose que nous devons régler avant que nous partions, dit sérieusement Hermione.

- Et quoi donc ? demanda intriguée Ginny.

- Vous ne devinez pas, s'impatienta Hermione. Harry, tu es le sauveur de notre communauté. Tu ne crois pas que tu peux disparaître comme ça. Il faut que tu préviennes au moins le Ministre et la directrice afin qu'ils couvrent notre disparition, surtout si nous restons un certain temps absents.

L'argument de la jeune femme se révéla censé. Ils débattirent rapidement jusqu'à trouver une solution. Ensuite, ils sortirent de la tente. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Les jeunes sorciers décidèrent de montrer aux nouveaux arrivants leur monde. Harry changea l'apparence de Sangoku et Vegeta. Ensuite ils prirent leur envol pour un tour du monde express. Ils voyagèrent ainsi le reste de la journée. Ils rentrèrent en début de soirée. A leur grande surprise, une bonne partie des assiégés s'était levée. Les tables étaient dressées pour recevoir les invités. La directrice se leva de son siège pour les accueillir.

- Mr Potter, ravie de constater que votre santé s'est grandement améliorée.

- Mme la directrice, je m'étonne que tant de personnes soient déjà debout, dit Harry, cachant difficilement sa surprise.

- Mr Potter, avec vos amis, vous avez sauvé cette école et son enseignement. Vous avez fait en sorte que des centaines de vie soient épargnées. Et vous avez décidé seuls de vous battre contre nos ennemis. Ils ont pris moins de temps que vous à récupérer.

- Minerva a raison, Harry, ajouta Lupin. Puis-je faire un câlin au héros de notre monde ?

Le jeune sorcier sourit devant cette invitation si enfantine. Ils se donnèrent une accolade chaleureuse. Tonks s'approcha d'eux, accompagnée de son fils et de sa mère.

- Harry, je pense qu'il est temps de te présenter ton filleul et ma mère. Malheureusement nous ne lui avons pas encore trouvé une marraine aussi douée que toi, dit-elle en regardant Ginny.

La jeune femme rousse rougit très légèrement sous l'invitation et le compliment. Elle acquiesça cependant en silence, signe de son acceptation de l'offre. Durant le souper, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie apparut, annonçant la libération des sorciers qui se trouvaient sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Ensuite, il prit part au repas.

- Harry, c'est le bon moment pour parler avec Kingsley, surtout si tu veux que nous partions demain.

- Je vais attendre la fin du repas, répondit gravement le jeune sorcier.

En effet, durant leur tour du monde avec leurs hôtes, les quatre amis avaient pris leur décision finale. Donc, à la fin du repas, Harry demanda à parler en particulier avec le Ministre et la directrice. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre une pièce annexe. Pièce que Harry connaissait fort bien puisqu'il avait eu la malchance d'y être invité au début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec les autres champions. De nombreux souvenirs ressurgirent. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur les souvenirs douloureux de cet épisode de sa vie.

- Directrice, Mr le Ministre, nous partirons demain à la première heure. Avant que les élèves ne se lèvent.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent, nullement surpris par la nouvelle. Harry voulut continuer mais la directrice l'interrompit.

- Nous comprenons. Nous aimerions juste comprendre le pourquoi de cet empressement. Et nous aimerions connaître la vérité.

- Je vous l'ai promis, et je tiendrais parole. Mais pas avant d'être certain que Voldemort soit vaincu définitivement.

- D'accord, nous attendrons, approuva Kingsley. Et j'aurais une proposition à votre retour. Pour tous les quatre.

- Mr Potter, quant à moi, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander avant votre départ.

Et la directrice lui exposa son idée. Harry n'opposa aucune objection et promit que tout serait prêt demain. Ils repartirent dans la Grande Salle. La Directrice demanda l'attention des élèves.

- Chers élèves, suite aux évènements de cette année, et suite à l'enseignement déplorable qui vous a été fourni, le Ministère et moi-même avons décidé de rouvrir l'école la semaine prochaine, en attendant que la situation revienne à la normale. Comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas en un mois que nous pourrons tout rattraper.

Certains ricanements se firent entendre dans la salle.

- Cependant, grâce à l'aide de Mr Potter et de ses amis, ce problème sera résolu. D'ici deux jours l'école rouvrira, le temps d'informer tous les parents de la situation particulière dans laquelle vous rattraperez votre retard. Mr Potter a accepté de nous prêter sa tente d'entraînement. Cette tente a une particularité - vivre une journée à l'intérieur correspondrait à un an passé sans que vous ne vieillissiez. J'ai demandé à Mr Potter à ce qu'il modifie ce sortilège de temps pour qu'une journée corresponde à cinq mois. Vous aurez ainsi une journée de repos avant de rester à nouveau une journée dans la tente.

Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent dans la salle. La nouvelle prenait tout le monde de court. Seuls les parents présents, ne comprenant pas tout, approuvèrent cette décision. Tout le programme scolaire allait être revu cette année. La directrice réclama à nouveau le silence.

- Je sais que certains pensaient que les vacances commenceraient plutôt, mais il me semble irresponsable de lâcher des élèves dans la vie alors que leur cursus scolaire a été perturbé par des enseignements infondés. Donc d'ici deux jours Poudlard rouvrira. Une dernière chose, comme je vous l'ai signalé, ce lieu est avant tout un lieu d'entraînement au combat. Donc il n'y aura pas beaucoup de distractions. Mais Mr Potter se chargera d'installer un terrain de Quidditch qu'il protégera de l'environnement de la tente. Je vous mets déjà en garde, ne vous aventurez pas à l'extérieur de l'école dans cette tente. En journée la température atteint les cinquante degrés, et la nuit elle peut descendre à moins soixante. Donc je le répète, hors de question de vous aventure à l'extérieur. Mais nous verrons tout ça demain. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de profiter encore de votre temps libre.

La directrice se rassit alors qu'un brouhaha grandissant se faisait entendre. Chacun commentait la nouvelle. Les quatre amis avec leurs invités n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Après avoir dîné comme vingt personnes, ils furent les premiers à quitter la salle. Neville et Luna, ainsi que quelques membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, les suivirent. La petite troupe s'arrêta devant la tente dressée. Harry se retourna.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Harry, vous comptez partir de nouveau. affirma Neville., Pour leur monde.

Harry rechercha ses amis du regard. Eux-mêmes se regardaient gênés.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de poser la question, dit Luna. Par contre, j'aimerais bien voir l'intérieur de votre tente, et surtout les sorts que vous comptez utiliser. Je suis certaine que pleins de créatures doivent s'y trouver.

Les hôtes regardèrent la jeune fille étrangement. Sangoku pensait que la jeune fille avait des airs sympathiques. Vegeta était plus circonspect. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si cette fille était complètement stupide ou si elle était née avec des défaillances propres aux sorciers. Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et invita tout le monde à pénétrer dans la tente. Une certaine fébrilité gagna les élèves. Ils pénétrèrent dans la tente pour se retrouver immédiatement dans le temple. La nuit venait juste de tomber. Hermione sortit à l'extérieur du temple et remit une gravité normale. Elle fit apparaître pour les élèves différents vêtements chauds dont ils se couvrirent. Ensuite, ils purent sortir. Malgré les vêtements, les élèves grelottèrent. En cette nuit, le froid était saisissant. Ils remarquèrent que le sol se couvrait déjà d'une couche de glace au sol. Ils fixèrent leurs amis avec leurs hôtes de l'autre dimension. Ils portaient des vêtements simples et la froideur ne les dérangeait.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se concertèrent un moment avant de tendre leurs baguettes sur le temple. D'un coup, le temple se mit à grossir en longueur et en hauteur. Il gardait cependant la même forme. Et il était composé désormais d'une allée entourée de colonnes. Ils jetèrent un sort sur le temple pour le protéger des conditions climatiques extrêmes de la salle. Ils formèrent une nouvelle allée au bout de laquelle ils conjurèrent un stade de Quidditch qu'ils protégèrent. Dès que le stade fut ajusté comme il se devait, ils se rendirent dans le temple nouvellement changé. Ils conjurèrent tout ce qu'il fallait pour accueillir les élèves de l'école. Les membres de l'A.D. qui avaient assisté tout cela en silence n'en revenaient pas. Neville jugea que désormais ses amis étaient à un autre niveau de magie. Vegeta, difficilement impressionnable au vue de son rang, ne fit aucun commentaire. Sangoku était fasciné. Sangoten et Trunks avaient maintenant l'habitude. Tout ce travail prit aux quatre amis trois heures.

- Et voilà, votre école provisoire pour rattraper une année de cours, leur dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Et vous-mêmes ? demanda un membre.

- Quand nous reviendrons, je pense aussi que nous rattraperons le retard, dit avec sérieux Hermione.

- Au vue de votre magie, je me demande si cela vous serait très utile, indiqua Luna.

- Mais tu n'y penses pas, s'emporta gentiment Hermione. Si nous n'obtenons pas nos ASPIC, nous ne pourrons pas travailler plus tard.

- Oui. Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Neville. Vous êtes les sauveurs de notre communauté. Votre avenir est assuré que quoi vous décidiez.

- Neville, ce n'est pas ….

- Par pitié, pas la peine d'engager la conversation avec Hermione, s'interposa Ginny, elle n'en démordra pas. Bon, si nous annoncions à la directrice que l'école est prête.

Tout le monde approuva. Ils ressortirent de la tente. La directrice les attendait devant la tente avec le Ministre et les membres de l'Ordre et des parents d'élèves. Harry leur annonça que la tente était maintenant prête.

- Je vous remercie Mr Potter. Et vous resterez bien pour cette nuit, proposa la directrice.

- Je pensais plus tôt à rentrer chez moi. Nous ne voudrions pas créer un … trouble inutile.

La directrice comprit. Les guerriers de l'espace remercièrent les sorciers pour leur accueil. Ensuite, chacun s'accrocha à Harry pour disparaître. Ils reparurent dans le salon de la demeure Potter où Kreattur et Dobby les attendaient. Harry leur exposa la situation. Les deux elfes de maison promirent de veiller sur la maison durant leur absence. Ensuite, Harry logea ses amis avant leur départ prévu pour le lendemain. Tout le monde s'endormit tôt. Dès le lendemain, ils quitteraient ce monde pour celui de Sangoku.

_Ce chapitre clôt enfin le monde Harry Potter. J'entrerais enfin dan celui de Sangoku. Je préviens d'avance, tout ira vite. Sinon je remercie ceux qui suivent cette fic. Et je remercie Servin qui la suit depuis son commencement et qui ne cesse de m'encourager. J'essaierais de répondre plus souvent aux review par la suite._


	21. 21  Rencontre en enfer

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

21 – Rencontre en enfer

Le lendemain, les habitants de la demeure Potter furent réveillés aux aurores par les elfes de maison. Certains maugréèrent contre l'heure matinale alors que d'autres sautèrent dans la douche. Mais tout le monde fut prêt pour le repas matinal. Hermione profita de l'occasion pour interroger Sangoku et Vegeta sur les différents aspects de leur monde. La connaissant, ses amis devinèrent que les questions de la jeune sorcière tendaient dans un but précis. Alors que Sangoku finissait de répondre, la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit la parole.

- Harry, je viens de penser à un autre moyen de nous rendre dans le monde dans nos amis sans passer par la fusion.

- Enfin la meilleure nouvelle de cette journée, s'enthousiasma Vegeta.

- Je pense qu'il serait imprudent de notre part de débarquer ainsi car nous risquons de dégager trop de puissance qui pourrait être ressenti par Voldemort. Et si par malheur il avait trouvé des alliés, il faut pouvoir créer la surprise.

- Et que suggères-tu ? Je ne peux pas créer un trou dimensionnel pour vous tous qu'il me faudra maintenir.

- Harry, tu te sous-estimes. Tu oublies que de nous tous, tu as la magie la plus importante. Et surtout, tu as la baguette la plus puissante de l'histoire de la magie.

- Cela ne fait pas tout, opposa Harry.

- Laisses-la terminer mon chéri. Depuis le temps, tu devrais la connaître, lui rappela Ginny.

- Merci. Je pense que si tu te transformes en Super Sorcier niveau trois, et que nous allions notre magie en nous transformant, tu pourras nous transporter sans problème. Réfléchis. A nous quatre, nous avons créé une école dans la tente hier. Alors en nous transformant, nous ne te prêterons assez de magie et de puissance pour que le trou dimensionnel soit stable.

Harry réfléchit à la proposition de son amie. Dans une certaine mesure, l'observation de Hermione était bien calculée. Sous sa transformation de niveau trois, il pouvait créer un trou dimensionnel qui puisait tant dans sa magie que dans sa puissance. En additionnant celles de ses amis, le trou serait stable et puissant pour qu'il puisse traverser avec tout le monde. Mais il se demandait comment garder ses amis près de lui durant le voyage.

- Ton plan est très bien, mais j'y vois une faille. Durant le voyage, qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que nous atterrirons au bon endroit ?

- Avec un simple sort de liaison comparable au Serment Inviolable. A part que celui-ci nous reliera à toi le temps du voyage. Et j'ai déjà pensé à comment conjurer ce sort, anticipa la jeune femme sur les questions de son ami.

Elle se leva rapidement de table pour disparaître dans la salle d'entraînement que Harry avait créé chez lui. La jeune sorcière revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Derrière elle trottaient deux gnomes de jardin qu'elle avait été cherchée au Terrier à super vitesse. Ils étaient liés à la jeune sorcière par un lien bleuâtre. Elle les en libéra. Les deux gnomes disparurent pour reparaître là où ils avaient été enlevés. La démonstration fut convaincante. Harry donna ses dernières instructions à Dobby et à Kreattur. Ensuite, tout le monde se dirigea vers le parc situé derrière la maison. Hermione expliqua à Harry le sort qu'il devait jeter. Dès qu'il comprit, il se transforma ainsi que ses amis. Ensuite tout le monde fit cercle autour de lui. Harry jeta le sort. Un puissant lien bleuâtre relia les sorciers et les guerriers de l'espace. Dès que Harry fut certain que chacun était solidement lié, il se concentra pour faire apparaître le trou dimensionnel. Ginny, Hermione et Ron interagissaient avec leur magie pour maintenir le trou. Ensuite ils furent aspirés. Pour les amis sorciers du jeune homme, l'expérience fut intense.

Le voyagea ne dura que quelques secondes. Ils apparurent dans le monde Sangoku au milieu d'un ciel bleu clair. L'après-midi était entamé depuis un certain temps. Les saïyens reconnurent immédiatement leur monde. Ils lévitaient au-dessus de l'océan. Harry reprit sa forme initiale. Il éprouva cependant un léger vertige tout comme ses amis.

- Oh les jeunes ça va ? demanda Sangoku.

- Juste une faiblesse passagère, indiqua Ginny. Il faudrait que nous nous reposions.

- Je sais où nous sommes, formula Vegeta. Nous devrions être assez près de l'île de Tortue Géniale.

- Tu as raison, approuva Sangoku. Les enfants, allez rejoindre vos mères pendant que nous nous occupons de nos jeunes amis.

Les jeunes saïyens protestèrent mais Vegeta intervint avec sa délicatesse coutumière. La discussion prit fin en peu de temps. Sangoten et Trunks saluèrent les quatre sorciers. Ensuite, Harry téléporta tout le monde sur la petite île. L'ancien maître de combat de Sangoku se prélassait agréablement sur une chaise longue, un magasine d'une certaine nature lui recouvrant le torse. Il sursauta quand il entendit Sangoku l'appeler.

- Tortue Géniale, debout !

- Ah ! Sangoku ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Nous avons besoin de votre maison pour permettre à nos amis de se reposer.

Le vieil ermite regarda les amis en question. Il ne les connaissait pas. Il trouva immédiatement les jeunes sorcières à son goût. Il sauta de sa chaise longue, ajusta ses lunettes de soleil et bomba le torse.

- Bonjour, je suis Tortue Géniale. Ravi de vous rencontrer, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main amicale à l'encontre de Ginny.

La jeune sorcière la lui tendit sans se méfier. Tortue Géniale la serra vigoureusement avant d'attirer la jeune femme contre lui. Et il la pelota agréablement. La réaction de la jeune sorcière fut immédiate. Elle explosa de colère et d'indignation, se transforma et mit un puissant coup de poing dans le nez du vieil obsédé.

- MAIS VOUS ETES ENCORE PIRE QUE CE QUE NOUS AVONS VU ! s'emporta-t-elle. Essayez encore une fois, et je vous promets de vous jeter mon sort de Chauve-Furie à puissance maximale.

Mais le vieil ermite ne l'entendait même plus. Il s'était rapidement relevé et tentait de s'approcher de Hermione qui était sur ses gardes. Elle leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un pic de glace au niveau de l'entrejambe du vieux maître. Sangoku rigolait franchement.

- Maître, je vous conseille de garder vos instincts libidineux pour plus tard. Ces jeunes gens sont des sorciers venant d'une autre dimension. Et leurs pouvoirs sont plus importants que ceux de Babidi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher un vieil homme inoffensif comme moi de vouloir profiter de la vie, plaida Tortue Géniale.

Les jeunes sorcières étaient particulièrement remontées. Ron et Harry regardaient la scène, complètement dépassés. Vegeta trouvait la situation grotesque.

- Désolé, se contint difficilement Sangoku. Pourrions-nous loger ici le temps que nos amis reprennent des forces ?

- C'est vraiment déplorable. Sangoku, va chercher des haricots magiques, ça règlera le problème plus rapidement.

- Vegeta, comme toujours, tu penses vraiment à tout, le félicita Sangoku.

- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux pensent un peu de temps en temps.

Harry disparut, laissant les jeunes sorciers sous la responsabilité du vieux maître. Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison coquette. Les quatre amis somnolaient légèrement. Sangoku reparut. Il affichait une expression inquiété.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, il n'y a plus de senzu. Quelqu'un a volé le sac dans la Tour Sacré ainsi que de l'eau sacrée.

L'information fit réagir immédiatement Harry. Il se redressa sur son séant.

- Je suis certain que c'est Voldemort. Nous aurions dû le poursuivre tout de suite.

- Harry, maître Karin n'a rien vu. Mais il a reconnu que l'énergie dégagée était un peu semblable à la vôtre. D'ailleurs qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? Tu serais arrivé ici, épuisé, et il t'aurait immédiatement tué. Non, c'est une très bonne chose que tout se soit passé ainsi car cela nous laisse du temps pour nous préparer.

Harry appréciait beaucoup Sangoku, mais il n'aimait pas, n'aimait vraiment pas, cet aspect de la personnalité des guerriers de l'espace qui jubilait à l'approche d'un bon combat. Néanmoins il écouta le reste de la conversation.

- Mais maître Karin a ajouté que dès demain de nouveaux senzu seraient disponibles. Il avait commencé une nouvelle culture il y a de ça un mois, précisa Sangoku.

Tortue Géniale ne fit aucun commentaire, réfléchissant aux paroles de son ancien élève. Il avait suivi de loin les aventures des jeunes guerriers de l'espace. Avec l'arrivée de ces jeunes sorciers dans leur monde, il se doutait que la Terre allait de nouveau connaître une période de troubles. Et pour une fois, le danger venait d'un monde parallèle.

- Sangoku, tes jeunes amis peuvent rester le temps qu'il leur conviendra pour se remettre, dit simplement le vieil ermite.

Ensuite il retourna se prélasser sur sa chaise longue. Sangoku et Vegeta laissèrent donc les quatre amis chez le vieux maître. Sangoku téléporta Vegeta chez sa compagne. Il rentra ensuite chez lui. Chichi et Bulma furent ravies de revoir leurs compagnons ainsi que leurs enfants.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre endroit du monde de Sangoku, Voldemort était en pleine conversation avec d'étranges personnages. L'un était assez grand avec corps verdâtre et jaune parcouru de tâches noires. Un autre était plus petit que la mage noir. Son corps était blanc-gris avec une longue queue. Et sa tête était aussi lisse qu'une boule de billard avec une bande rose en son centre. Un autre personnage, de même taille que celui au corps verdâtre participait à la conversation. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient pratiquement jusqu'aux pieds. Il était vêtu comme les guerriers de l'espace. Un autre personnage, jaunâtre, petit, suivait aussi la conversation. Il se trouvait dans une grotte sombre. Un petit feu illuminait la grotte. A part Voldemort, tous avaient une auréole au-dessus de leur tête, signe qu'ils étaient morts. Voldemort se trouvait en Enfer, dans la partie de l'Enfer la moins connue.

- Ainsi vous me dîtes que j'ai traversé une autre dimension, et que je me trouve en Enfer, résuma dégoûté le mage noir, lui qui ne supportait pas la mort.

- Effectivement, dit Babidi, le petit être jaunâtre. Et d'après ton histoire, tu as eu de la chance.

- Lord Voldemort ne connaît pas la chance. Mais ce maudit Potter a …

- Tais-toi sorcier de pacotille, intervint la créature verte et jaune. Comprends-tu seulement ce qui t'es arrivé ? D'après tes explications, ton Harry Potter possédait une puissance que tu n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Et je peux t'assurer qu'une seule personne a pu lui enseigné cette façon de se battre, Sangoku, affirma Cell.

Les autres approuvèrent de derechef. Voldemort sentait sourdre au fond de lui une colère qui ne cessait de s'amplifier. Se faire rudoyer par un inconnu n'était pas une chose qu'il admettait. Quand il était arrivé dans ce monde, il avait erré jusqu'à tomber sur ces étranges personnages. Les voyants, il s'était méfié jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'approche de lui. Il avait tenté de le tuer mais celui-ci avait évité son rayon mortel de la même manière que Harry lors de leur duel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Voldemort s'était senti impuissant. Il avait donc suivi ces étrangers qui lui avaient fourni des explications sur l'étrange endroit où il se trouvait. La surprise avait laissé place à la compréhension. Et tout avait été parfaitement clair. Voldemort envisageait déjà de se servir de ses nouveaux compagnons. Mais quand ils les avaient interrogés sur leurs défaites, il avait déchanté. Ce monde contenait trop de puissants guerriers. Et il devait trouver un moyen d'être à leur hauteur.

- Vous me dîtes que Potter a été entraîné par ce Sangoku qui vous a tous vaincu. Mais il existe bien un être dans cet univers qui puisse vaincre ce guerrier.

- Il existe en effet, répondit Freezer, l'extraterrestre au corps gris et blanc. Mais il a été vaincu à deux reprises. Et bizarrement, son esprit ne se trouve pas ici. Ni son corps.

- Quelqu'un est-il en mesure de le retrouver dans ce monde ?

- Je pense que le Seigneur Enma pourrait le retrouver. Mais il faudrait d'abord l'approcher. C'est le juge suprême du monde des morts.

- Je comprends. Si je veux ma réponse, il faut que je le voie et que je le contrôle.

- Tu es vraiment drôle, toi, dit en s'esclaffant Raditz.

Voldemort s'énerva de nouveau et jeta le sortilège de l'Imperium sur l'insolent à une vitesse surhumaine. Le guerrier de l'espace ne put l'éviter. Voldemort eut un sourire sadique et obligea l'homme à danser sur ses mains pendant une bonne heure alors qu'il continuait la conversation. Babidi était fasciné par les pouvoirs de Voldemort.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, même un mort je peux le contrôler. Ce juge a le pouvoir de vous rendre la vie ?

- Je pense, réfléchit un instant Cell. Mais cela irait à l'encontre des règles de ce monde. Et si tu voulais nous ramener à la vie, il faudrait que tu trouves les Boules du Dragon.

- Ces fameuses boules qui exaucent n'importe quel vœu.

Une vive lueur d'intérêt et de convoitise s'était éveillée dans les yeux rouges du mage noir. Il avait à portée de main un moyen infaillible d'être immortel pour de bon. Quand il pensait qu'il était certain d'avoir découvert le plus sûr moyen de se débarrasser de sa pitoyable condition d'être humain. Mais voilà, Dumbledore et Potter s'étaient mis en travers de sa route. Il enrageait quand il y réfléchissait. Il aurait dû tenter de tuer Dumbledore quand il était revenu à Poudlard la première fois. Cependant ce geste aurait pu se retourner contre lui. C'eut eu été stupide à l'époque, et il le savait pertinemment. Il continua son interrogatoire.

- Y a-t-il d'autres personnes au-dessus ce Enma ? demanda Voldemort.

- Il y a les dieux des quatre galaxies, une sorte de Dieu suprême qui commande les quatre dieux, enfin les Dieux du Paradis suprême, plus puissants que les dieux cités précédemment.

- Lors de la dernière bataille que nous avons suivi, ils étaient trois, et maintenant ils ne sont que deux, indiqua Babidi.

- L'un d'eux est mort ? demanda incrédule Voldemort.

- Non, deux ont fusionné grâce à de mystérieuses boucles d'oreille. Par contre, le vieux qui reste a offert sa vie à Sangoku afin de le ressusciter sans les Boules du Dragon. Il est allé à l'encontre des règles, mais comme c'est le Dieu Suprême par excellence, le Rôh Kaïoshin, le doyen, il peut faire ce qui lui chante. Il ne s'intéresse que très peu à ce qui se passe dans le monde des humains.

Voldemort n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose, la fusion par des boucles d'oreille. Il avait peut-être un moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de Potter.

- Parlez-moi de ces boucles d'oreille ! ordonna Voldemort.

- Il s'agit de boucles d'oreille magiques qui fusionnent les esprits et les corps de deux personnes.

- Magiques, dîtes-vous, répéta avec un rictus mauvais Voldemort.

Un plan se dessinait petit à petit dans son esprit.

- Je résume. Si je veux prendre ma revanche, il me faut tuer les guerriers de ce monde pour rejoindre mon monde. Mais la chose est impossible sans un maximum de puissance. Si je parviens à me débarrasser d'eux, je pourrais m'emparer des Boules du Dragon qui réalisera n'importe lequel de mes souhaits. Mais pour vaincre ces guerriers, il me faut d'autres guerriers, en l'occurrence vous, les plus puissants. Cependant, le plus puissant reste introuvable à moins de contraindre le Juge des Morts à me révéler la vérité. Et il peut vous rendre la vie puisque c'est en son pouvoir, à condition de l'y contraindre.

Les quatre personnages hochèrent la tête. Voldemort partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Un éclat de rire froid et dément.

- Dès demain, vous serez libres, et vous aurez une puissance que vous n'auriez même pas imaginé même dans vos rêves les plus fous. Toi, Cell, expliques-moi le déplacement instantané. Maintenant que j'ai compris comment utiliser ma puissance, ordonna Voldemort.

Le ton ne plût pas à la créature mais il se plia à l'ordre. Il pensait que ce sorcier d'une autre dimension pourrait bien réussir là où lui et les autres avaient échoué. Il avait décidé de le suivre pour prendre sa revanche sur les guerriers de l'espace, et tout particulièrement sur Sangoku.

Dans le monde des vivants, la nuit était tombée. Harry était endormi sur le canapé à angle de la maison. Une couverture le couvrait. Ginny dormait à l'autre bout du canapé. Ron et Hermione partageaient la chambre d'amis. Harry s'agitait dans son sommeil. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front. Il rêvait des sept dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées. Il revoyait les pires scènes de sa vie, de sa première confrontation avec Voldemort jusqu'à la bataille finale. D'un coup il se leva en haletant. Il tremblait légèrement. Machinalement, il porta la main à sa cicatrice qu'il se frotta. Pourtant il constata que celle-ci ne le faisait plus souffrir depuis qu'il ne portait plus une partie de l'âme de son ennemi. Son estomac émit un grognement pour le moins indiscret. Il n'y prêta pas attention, regardant où il se trouvait. Il se rappela immédiatement. Il souffla de soulagement. Il se leva doucement pour sortir sur la plage. Il marcha un peu dans l'eau et fixa les étoiles. La lune était extraordinairement brillante. Il s'étonna de retrouver tant de détails si semblables à son monde. Le ciel était noir et les étoiles brillaient fortement comme dans leur monde. Il devina la Grande Ourse, Orion et tant d'autres constellations. Il se sentit d'un coup nostalgique de son monde. Pourtant, il ne se trouvait ici que depuis quelques heures. En réalité, ce qui lui manquait était de ne pas avoir pu savourer une complète victoire. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait participé à la fête l'esprit détendu, il aurait profité de ses amis vivants, et il aurait profité de Ginny. Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée. Mais elle lui apporta un certain réconfort. Sa relation avec son aimée s'était merveilleusement améliorée avec cette année, et ce point allégeait le cœur du jeune sorcier. Il n'en aimait que davantage sa sorcière rousse. D'ailleurs, il sentit sa présence bien avant qu'elle ne le touche.

- Alors mon chéri, déjà debout ? demanda la sorcière en question.

- Ron et Hermione dorment encore ?

- Aurais-tu pris l'habitude de répondre à une question par une autre ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il affichant un sourire resplendissant.

- Ne joues pas avec moi, Harry Potter, répondit-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve. Ta cicatrice ?

- Je te rassure, elle ne me fait plus mal.

- Alors, racontes-moi ton rêve, insista-t-elle.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si perspicace ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle attrapa.

- Parce que je suis une partie de toi comme toi tu l'es de moi. Et je ne veux pas que tu fuis.

- Je ne fuirais pas, lui promit-il. Si les doubles de nous d'un autre monde ont agi en nous donnant ces livres, je suppose que c'est pour que notre couple soit plus fort.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question, revint-elle à la charge.

Harry savait qu'il devait lui répondre car la jeune sorcière ne se satisferait pas d'une demi-réponse. Alors s'asseyant sur la plage, il lui raconta son cauchemar dans les moindres détails.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai la curieuse impression d'être encore connecté avec Voldemort.

- Harry, Harry ! se désola Ginny. Tu n'as peut-être plus l'âme de Voldemort en toi mais il survit grâce à ton sang et à la protection de ta mère. Donc tu peux encore voir ce qu'il manigance. Ce qui est rassurant, c'est que ta cicatrice ne te fasse plus mal, dit-elle en lui passant une main sur le front.

Harry avait deviné l'explication mais il s'était refusé à la reconnaître. Seulement Ginny venait de lui confirmer ses craintes. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, se demandant combien de temps durerait encore son calvaire. Ginny se leva d'un coup.

- Harry Potter, il ne sert à rien d'avoir un air aussi morose. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Et je crois qu'une petite baignade te fera le plus grand bien, lui proposa-t-elle de façon mutine.

Le jeune sorcier la regarda sans comprendre. Elle commença à se déshabiller langoureusement. Elle ôta avec grâce ses chaussures, fit descendre sensuellement son pantalon le long de ses jambes, découvrit petit à petit son torse en jetant des œillades très suggestives à son amant pour terminer par son soutien-gorge. Le spectacle dura cinq minutes. Cinq minutes qui furent un pur enchantement pour le jeune homme. Il trouva Ginny si belle sur cette plage, nue et juste habillée par la lumière de la lune.

- Vas-tu rester encore longtemps ainsi à me contempler ?

- Quand une déesse descend du ciel, n'est-ce pas ainsi que tout homme doit se comporter ? En vénération et en contemplation devant sa déesse, lui répondit Harry dans un souffle rauque.

- Harry, que de compliments ! la félicita la jeune sorcière. Et il est d'usage que quand la déesse donne un ordre, le contemplé doive s'exécuter. Donc baignade.

Elle se pencha et aspergea le dit contemplé d'une grande vague d'eau. Harry sourit de défi et la rejoignit. Il l'enserra dans es bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle le déshabilla rapidement, et ils plongèrent dans l'océan. Ils nagèrent pendant une heure au milieu des créatures aquatiques nocturnes. Ils revinrent et s'aimèrent au clair de lune. Avec leurs vêtements éparpillés, ils improvisèrent un lit où ils passèrent la nuit. Au moment de s'endormir, Harry trouva la vie merveilleuse.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés, non pas par le soleil, ni par les vagues qui leur léchaient les pieds, mais par un Ron assez gêné. Il toussota fortement avant de disparaître dès qu'il fut certain du réveil de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur. Harry et Ginny se sourirent avant de s'embrasser amoureusement. Ils se vêtirent rapidement et rejoignirent leurs amis. Tortue Géniale finissait d'émerger de son sommeil. Ron ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de jouer l'ignorance. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui explique que Harry avait rêvé de Voldemort. Sa meilleure amie comprit immédiatement et leur lança un regard attendri alors que Ron levait les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, tu sais bien que ta sœur et moi nous marierons un jour. Donc pas la peine de faire cette tête parce que tu nous as surpris sur la plage.

- Dans l'intimité d'une chambre, soit. Mais sur la plage, vous pensiez à quoi ?

- Oh monsieur le prude, rigola Ginny. Parce que ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit ?

Le jeune rouquin se mit à rougir fortement. Hermione lui caressa tendrement la joue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Sangoku apparut avec Vegeta.

- Salut les jeunes, bien dormis ? demanda Sangoku.

- Certains ont apprécié parfaitement l'air marin nocturne, répondit un Ron renfrogné.

Sangoku ne comprit pas l'allusion, à l'inverse de Vegeta.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous dormi dehors ? demanda Sangoku. Tortue Géniale ne vous aurait jamais jeté dehors. Bon je sais il est un peu obsédé et …

- Sangoku, tais-toi, intervint Vegeta, tu t'enfonces là. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu faire des enfants alors que tu ne comprends rien à rien.

Le guerrier de l'espace se mit à réfléchir sur les paroles de son comparse qui se désolait en se tapant le front. La scène était d'un tel comique que les jeunes gens ne purent se retenir de rire aux éclats. A ce moment-là, tout le monde entendit raisonner une voix dans le vide. Elle s'adressait à leurs esprits. Sangoku et Vegeta la reconnurent immédiatement. Les jeunes sorciers prirent plus de temps.

- Sangoku, il faut absolument que tu viennes avec tes amis dans l'autre monde. Une catastrophe sans précédent s'est produite.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda d'un coup avec sérieux Sangoku.

- Venez, c'est urgent. Un certain nombre de personnes vous attendent. Et amènes tes amis sorciers avec toi, je crois que cela les concerne.

Harry s'était redressé d'un coup. Son cauchemar et ses pires craintes se réalisaient. Voldemort s'était manifesté. Il angoissait déjà avant même de connaître les mauvaises nouvelles. Une sourde peur commençait à lui monter à la gorge. Ginny lui attrapa la main pour lui donner du courage. Ron et Hermione sentaient eux aussi cette peur in sinueuse les prendre aux tripes. Quel mauvais coup Voldemort préparait-il ? Vegeta avait suivi le changement d'expression des jeunes gens et avait compris. Même Sangoku avait deviné.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de sauter à une conclusion quand on ne connaît pas le problème. Allons trouver maître Kaïoh, je suis certain que tout se passera bien.

Harry ne fut pas rassuré du tout. Tout le monde s'accrocha au guerrier de l'espace pour disparaître, direction l'autre monde.


	22. 22  Le retour de Voldemort

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

22 – Le retour de Voldemort

Maître Kaïoh les attendait sur sa minuscule planète verte. Les maîtres Kaïoh des autres galaxies étaient aussi présents ainsi que Shibito et Kaïoshin. Sangoku apparut avec ses amis. La surprise se peignit sur son visage de voir ainsi rassemblés les dieux du monde des morts. La situation devait vraiment être grave pour que tous les dieux soient présents, pensa-t-il. Les jeunes sorciers regardaient autour d'eux avec étonnement. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé un jour visiter l'Autre Monde. Le ciel était rose-mauve, des nuages jaunes couraient dans le ciel. La petite planète verte était composée d'une petite maison et d'un arbre. La pression de l'air était assez importante. Une table était dressée avec différents mets. Tout le monde s'attabla. Les jeunes sorciers et les saïyens s'attaquèrent à la nourriture pendant que les différents dieux restaient debout.

- Bonjour à tous, ravi de vous revoir, lança Sangoku en se goinfrant de nourriture.

- Bonjour Sangoku, le salua difficilement le vieux Kaïoh. Tes amis sont venus avec toi, c'est une bonne chose. Je me présente, je suis …

- Nous savons qui vous êtes, le coupa Harry sans préambule. Passons les présentations. Dîtes-nous ce que Voldemort a fait.

- Sangoku, ton ami est mal poli, remarqua Shibito.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il est inquiet, intervint Vegeta. Et je pense qu'il y a de quoi puisque vous êtes tous réunis. Donc à quoi devons-nous attendre ?

Les différents dieux se consultèrent en silence. Maître Kaïoh de la galaxie Nord prit la parole.

- Un événement sans précédent s'est passé cette nuit. Le Seigneur Enma a ramené à la vie plusieurs guerriers que vous aviez vaincus, dit sans préambule le dieu.

- Je pensais qu'il vous était interdit d'user de vos pouvoirs de vie et de mort sur les morts de ce monde, dit Sangoku.

- Tu sais que certaines mesures exceptionnelles peuvent être prises, si tu te rappelles le cas de Vegeta que nous gardions en réserve.

- Oui mais il était encore mort, objecta Harry. Là vous nous dîtes que le Seigneur Enma a ramené des guerriers de la vie.

- Il y a été contraint, devina Hermione en mangeant sans s'empiffrer. La question est de savoir comment vous êtes au courant.

- Perspicace ta jeune amie, le félicita le vieux dieu. Mais elle manque de poitrine ainsi que son amie. Mais j'y pense, vous êtes des sorcières, vous pourriez peut-être vous grossir les seins, proposa Kaïoshin en bavant d'avance sur des visions peu orthodoxes.

Les deux sorcières, d'un même mouvement, levèrent leurs baguettes et jetèrent chacune un sort à l'encontre du vieil obsédé, bien avant que Shibito ne puisse protester sur le comportement de son dieu. Celui-ci se retrouva avec des chauves-souris furieuses au milieu du visage à la place de son nez et de petits oiseaux jaunes n'arrêtaient pas de lui foncer dessus pour le piquer. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, tentant vainement de se débarrasser des chauves-souris tout en évitant les volatiles. Shibito pria les sorcières de mettre fin aux sorts au bout de quelques instants.

- Tout Dieu qu'il soit, il a intérêt de se tenir à carreau sinon je vous jure que je lui laisse à vie les chauves-souris, le prévint Ginny.

Le pauvre serviteur acquiesça. Les deux sorcières interrompirent leurs sorts. Harry reprit la conversation.

- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué comment vous êtes au courant. Connaissant Voldemort, ce n'est pas son genre de laisser des indices derrière lui.

- Le Seigneur Enma a été assez puissant pour se libérer de l'emprise du sort de Voldemort, mais pas assez rapidement, précisa le Kaïoh de la galaxie Ouest.

- Pas mal pour un non sorcier, siffla d'admiration Ron. Quand je pense au faux Maugrey qui nous avait entraînés durant notre quatrième année. Seul Harry avait à surmonter l'effet du maléfice.

- Le problème n'est pas là, qu'a fait Voldemort ? Et quel guerrier a-t-il fait revenir à la vie ? demanda Harry.

Bien avant que la réponse ne surgisse, Hermione se mit la main devant la bouche de frayeur. Ron la regarda sans comprendre ainsi que ses amis. Sangoku et Vegeta étaient déjà concentrés car pour eux la réponse semblait évidente. Rôh Kaïoshin décida de répondre.

- Enma a fait revenir à la vie Freezer, Cell, Raditz, Cooler, Bojack, Badack et …

- Broly, le guerrier millénaire, finit Sangoku.

La nouvelle laissa Harry, Ginny et Ron sans voix. Ils avaient un souvenir assez précis de ce guerrier qu'ils avaient vu dans le manga. Affronter un pareil adversaire relevait du suicide. Le vieux Dieu s'expliqua.

- Ce Broly, du moins son esprit, était enfermé dans une prison spéciale à cause de sa trop grande puissance. Même Enma a eu du mal lors de sa venue. Les quatre Kaïoh ont dû lui prêter main forte pour dissocier son esprit de son corps. Mais grâce à Voldemort, il est de retour.

Vegeta s'était interrompu de festoyer depuis un bon moment devant la terrible nouvelle. Il se rappelait encore sa rencontre entre ce monstre et son père. Broly, le guerrier millénaire, le guerrier de la légende du peule saïyen, le guerrier parfait. Cependant le vieux dieu n'avait pas encore terminé.

- Ne remarquez-vous rien sur Shibito ? leur demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde examina le serviteur de Kaïoshin. Celui-ci fut gêné d'être le point de mire de tous les regards. Sangoku l'examina sans rien détecter d'anormal. Hermione était toujours prostrée dans sa pose. Elle finit pourtant par prendre la parole.

- MAIS VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS ! hurla-t-elle. IL LUI MANQUE UNE POTARA !

Effectivement, l'une des boucles d'oreille magique manquait au serviteur.

- Voilà la mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne sais pas comment Voldemort l'a appris, mais quand Enma a demandé à nous voir dans la soirée pour un problème urgent, nous ne nous sommes pas méfiés. A peine arrivés, il a attrapé Shibito et je me suis retrouvé emprisonné comme un saucisson. Voldemort s'est approché de Shibito et lui a appris une potara.

- Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ? demanda Harry.

- Au moment où il s'apprêtait à me jeter un sort inconnu, Enma s'est soudain libéré de l'emprise du maléfice et s'est jeté sur Voldemort. Shibito est venu à moi et nous a téléporté, Enma et moi.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, dit Harry. Donc Voldemort vous a pris une potara. Comme c'est un objet magique, il compte certainement le reproduire pour s'en servir.

- Et je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il veut fusionner avec Broly, termina Ron. Mione je t'en prie, reprends-toi, ma chérie. D'habitude tu es toujours celle qui panique le moins facilement.

- Désolée mais là, ce n'est pas de la magie que nous allons affronter, ce sont des ennemis surpuissants que nous ne connaissons que par le biais d'un dessin animé. Tu te crois vraiment à la hauteur. Regardes la tête de Vegeta, même lui n'en mène pas large, dit-elle en pointant l'ex-prince des Saïyens.

Pour une fois, Vegeta ne répliqua pas car il calculait au fond de lui-même ses chances de survivre à une pareille bataille. Si Voldemort fusionnait avec Broly, c'en était fini de la Terre de cette dimension ou de toute autre, pensait-il.

- Hermione, tu dois rester confiante, la rassura Sangoku. J'ai vaincu une fois Broly, mes fils y sont parvenus auparavant, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous n'y parvenions pas.

- Il y a un moyen effectivement Sangoku, dit Maître Kaïoh, si jamais Voldemort fusionnait avec Broly, il te faudrait fusionner avec Harry Potter. A ce que j'ai compris, tu l'as entraîné et il est un Super Sorcier de niveau trois comme toi.

- Oui et ses amis sont du même niveau que Vegeta, donc ils peuvent en fusionnant atteindre le niveau trois.

- Oui c'est vrai, enchaîna Ron pour confirmer. Mais surtout Harry a un avantage que Voldemort ignore. Un avantage de puissance et de magie qui pourrait nous être bénéfique.

Tout le monde écouta le jeune sorcier avec intérêt, même ses amis.

- Hé ho la Terre appelle la Lune, leur dit-il, vous vous rappelez que Harry a une baguette plus puissante que la normale. Ca peut jouer en notre faveur pour détruire les potaras créées par Voldemort, et peut-être permettre de mettre fin à la fusion. Quand Vegeta et Sangoku ont fusionné avec les potaras, ils se sont laissés absorber par Magic Bou. Et dans le corps de celui-ci la fusion a cessé car Bou, à l'origine, a été créé par un sorcier avec des pouvoirs magiques.

- Donc si je te suis, tu penses qu'une fusion entre Harry et Sangoku pourrait mettre fin à l'effet des potaras car elles sont d'origine magique. Et comme Voldemort est un sorcier, un autre sorcier pourrait contrer sa magie, surtout si ce sorcier possède une baguette magique réellement plus puissante, résuma Kaïoshin. L'idée peut marcher. Tu es un fin stratège.

- Mon frère est le meilleur aux échecs, version sorcier, rappela Ginny.

- A part un petit problème, la baguette de Voldemort contient un cœur semblable à celui qui est dans la baguette de Harry, objecta Hermione. Comment comptes-tu passer ce fait ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera un problème, répondit Ginny. Après leur premier face-à-face, Voldemort avait compris que sa baguette serait inutile face à celle de Harry. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire au même niveau, surtout que Harry avait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. Maintenant tout est différent. Ce sont deux sorciers distincts avec une magie propre. La baguette de Harry a absorbé une partie de l'expérience de celle de Voldemort mais a aussi absorbé l'expérience de la Baguette du Sureau. Je pense que si il y a une confrontation entre les deux baguettes, celle de Harry l'emportera car il est en accord avec le cœur de sa baguette à l'inverse de Voldemort. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies que pour lui sa baguette est un outil malgré les explications que lui a fourni Ollivander.

L'argument rassura suffisamment Hermione.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais notre Terre risque de nouveau détruite avec tous ces guerriers présents, précisa Vegeta. Il faut absolument déplacer le combat. Et je vois mal comment les contraindre à nous suivre gentiment.

- J'ai une idée, enchaîna Harry, mais il vous faudra détourner l'attention de nos adversaires. Je lierais tout le monde à moi pour les téléporter vers une autre planète comme quand nous sommes venus ici. Il faudra agir dès le début.

Les combattants approuvèrent en silence.

- Maintenant, une planète, dit Sangoku en s'adressant aux dieux.

- J'en connais une, déserte, avec une atmosphère respirable mais où la gravité est assez élevée. Je peux vous indiquer la direction, indiqua le Kaïoh de la galaxie Est.

Les deux petites antennes sur sa tête se dressèrent et pointèrent en direction de l'Est pour repérer la dite planète. Avec une image mentale, il la montra rapidement à Sangoku et à Harry. Alors que les deux combattants l'examinaient, deux puissants grondements retentirent qui firent trembler le ciel et la petite planète. Deux puissantes énergies venaient d'exploser et avaient franchi les frontières entre les mondes. Tous les combattants étaient maintenant levés. Ils se concentrèrent. Sangoku détecta les présences de ses enfants, de Piccolo et de Trunks ainsi que d'autres présences. La situation devenait dès à présent urgente. Le vieux Kaïoh sortit de derrière son dos une petite boule de cristal pour voir ce qui se passait.

Dans le monde des humains, Voldemort venait d'apparaître avec sa toute nouvelle armée au-dessus de palais de Dendé. A ses côtés se tenait le guerrier millénaire Broly. Freezer, Cell et les autres guerriers revenus à la vie formaient devant lui une barrière impressionnante. Les pires combattants de cet univers s'étaient réunis autour du puissant mage noir.

- Sorcier, tu as tenu ta promesse, indiqua Freezer. Tes pouvoirs sont de loin plus importants que ceux de ce minable Babidi. A ce propos, où est-il ?

- Son aide m'a été précieuse au début pour la confection des potaras et pour vous, mais j'ai jugé que le marais des Enfers était un endroit qui lui convenait mieux. Je ne m'encombre pas d'incapables.

Les différents guerriers approuvèrent en entendant ces paroles, à part Broly qui avait un regard absent.

- Et lui ? indiqua Bojack. Sa présence ne me rassure pas. Il est dangereux.

- Je le contrôle. D'ailleurs Raditz et Badack doivent m'en être reconnaissant, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Les deux saïyens ne riaient pas. Comme Freezer, ils connaissaient la légende du guerrier millénaire, et se trouver à proximité de lui les dérangeait, plus particulièrement Badack qui se trouvait être le frère jumeau de Sangoku. En le voyant, Broly avait failli faire une crise mais Voldemort l'avait soumis en multipliant la puissance de l'Imperium. A peine étaient-ils apparus que Sangohan, Sangoten, Trunks, Videl, Piccolo Krilin, C-18 et Bou volaient vers eux. Les guerriers ressuscités affichaient un sourire sardonique.

- Qui sont ces moucherons ? demanda Voldemort.

- Moucheron toi-même, Voldemort, répliqua Trunks. Tu n'es pas dans ton monde ici, ton nom n'impressionne personne.

- Je pense alors que les choses vont changer. Grâce à moi, de vieilles connaissances à vous sont venues vous dire bonjour. Et quand nous vous aurons éliminé, tous les univers connaîtront mon nom.

- Si tu crois que nous te laisserons agir à ta guise, tu te trompes, opposa Videl.

- Qui es-tu fillette ? Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à Lord Voldemort.

D'un geste vif, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort contre la jeune femme. Sangohan réagit immédiatement, se précipita, l'attrapa et se volatilisa pour réapparaître un peu plus loin.

- Videl, ma chérie, tu devrais rentrer, tu n'es pas à la hauteur pour ce combat, lui suggéra Sangohan.

- Il a raison stupide femelle, approuva Badack. Dès que nous en aurons fini avec lui et avec mon frère, nous nous occuperons de tous les stupides êtres qui peuplent cette Terre.

A cette idée, Voldemort et son armée se mirent à rire. Sangohan sentait monter en lui une colère à l'encontre de son oncle qui se peignit sur son visage. Videl le remarqua et souffla doucement. Elle caressa le visage de son compagnon et décida de se retirer.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas le sous-estimer dit-elle fièrement. Il vous fera mordre la poussière.

- Et nous sommes là aussi, ajouta Trunks.

Dès ce moment, le combat s'engagea. Krilin leva sa paume droite en l'air et fit apparaître un disque d'énergie qu'il lança contre Bojack. Sangohan, Sangoten et Trunks se transformèrent en Super Guerrier de niveau deux et se ruèrent sur les combattants. Piccolo et C-18 les suivaient de près. Freezer et les autres guerriers se préparèrent à l'affrontement. Bojack évita le disque et se lança sur Krilin qui l'attendait. Raditz et Badack affrontaient Sangohan. Trunks et Sangoten se liguaient contre Cell. Piccolo et C-18 se battaient contre Freezer et Cooler. Bou apportait son soutien à Krillin. Dans le ciel, de puissantes explosions d'énergie déchiraient le ciel. Les coups pleuvaient de toutes parts, coups de poings et coups de pieds. Des ondes de choc résonnaient partout dans le ciel. Cependant, à la surprise des guerriers défenseurs, leurs ennemis semblaient plus puissants depuis leur retour à la vie. Voldemort assistait à tous ces combats avec délectation. Broly était toujours prostré dans son silence, le sort du mage noir l'empêchant d'agir. Soudain, Sangoten et Trunks se retrouvèrent projetés l'un contre l'autre et se cognèrent durement. Ils chutèrent violemment sur le sol de la terrasse du palais divin. Krilin s'était cassé un bras cassé en traversant les murs du palais flottant alors que Bou se faisait malmener par Bojack. Sangohan avait du mal avec ses oncles ressuscités. D'ailleurs ceux-ci s'étaient transformés en Super Guerrier à la surprise du jeune saïyen. Piccolo reçut un violent coup de la part des deux frères, Freezer et Cooler, qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit reculer. C-18 n'en menait pas large. En voyant son mari blessé, elle avait voulu l'assister mais une force inconnue l'en avait empêché. Force provenant de Voldemort.

- Sangoten, Trunks, fusionnez ! leur cria Sangohan.

Les deux jeunes saïyens ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Rapidement ils enchaînèrent les pas de la fusion. Et Gotrunks apparut dans un déploiement d'énergie. L'arrivée du jeune saïyen ne surprit pas les adversaires.

- Alors les morts, l'Enfer ne vous convenait pas. Je pense pourtant qu'il est temps que vous y retrouviez votre cours de récré, fanfaronna Gotrunks.

Il se mêla aussitôt au combat. Avec sa puissance, sa vitesse fut décuplée et il put astiquer ses adversaires. Il fit voler les différents adversaires et en assomma certains. Sangohan en profita pour concentrer son énergie.

- KA … ME … HA … ME … HAAA ! cria-t-il en direction de Voldemort.

Le sorcier sourit avec confiance en voyant la Vague Déferlante. Il ordonna à Broly de le défendre. Sans faire éclater sa formidable énergie, Broly environna le sorcier et lui-même au sein d'une boule d'énergie. La Vague Déferlante les atteignit de plein fouet. Cependant la boule d'énergie ne subit aucun dégât. Quand Sangohan cessa son attaque, il constata le triste résultat. Masi il ne baissa pas les bras pour autant.

- Voldemort, tu penses réellement contrôler Broly, mais tu te trompes. Même son père a échoué, tenta Sangohan pour déconcentrer le sorcier.

- Je le sais jeune imbécile. Quand je l'ai récupéré, je me suis introduit dans son esprit. La machine de son père était performante, mais elle ne servait qu'à contrôler sa puissance. Moi je contrôle son esprit car j'ai implanté une formule magique dans son esprit. Il est marqué comme étaient marqués mes mangemorts. Il ne peut rien me faire, déclara le sorcier.

Gotrunks avait suivi la conversation. Il se rappelait des explications que lui avait fournies Harry sur cette marque. Pour le jeune guerrier, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen, battre Voldemort. Mais il n'était pas un sorcier. Et Broly le protégeait. Sangohan était, quant à lui, perplexe. Il fallait battre Broly et les guerriers ressuscités pour atteindre Voldemort.

- Le temps que vous réfléchissiez, rendons ce combat encore plus intéressant. Cooler, Badack, voici comme promis la clé de notre victoire.

Les deux guerriers se rapprochèrent du sorcier. Celui-ci leur tendit à chacun une potara noire qu'ils s'empressèrent de s'accrocher. Aussitôt ils furent attirés l'un vers l'autre par la magie des potaras, et ils fusionnèrent. Un nouvel ennemi venait d'apparaître dans un flash de lumière vert flamboyant.

- Je suis Coolack, se présenta le nouveau combattant.

Coolack avait la taille de Badack mais sa couleur de peau était voilette. Il avait des cheveux dorés dressés sur sa tête. Son visage anguleux ne contenait pas d'oreilles, mais une sorte de casque blanc naturel lui ceinturait l'arrière de la tête. Il avait les yeux violets, un nez fin et une bouche assez petite. Une longue queue velue et épaisse s'agitait au bas de son dos. Il portait des bottes que des jambières naturelles blanches renforçaient. Ses cuisses voilettes étaient parfaitement visibles. Il portait un short noir. Son tronc était aussi visible à part ses épaules car de longues épaulettes blanches les lui recouvraient. Ses épaulettes comme ses jambières sortaient de son corps de façon naturelle. Il était incroyablement musclé. Tout son corps dégageait une puissante aura de violence.

Les défenseurs de la Terre ressentirent une vive inquiétude à la vue de ce nouveau guerrier. Coolack se précipita sur Sangohan et lui fit une manchette à la base du cou. Le jeune saïyen fut projeté contre l'un des petits palais qui explosa sous l'impact du corps. Tant bien que mal, Sangohan se releva des décombres du bâtiment. Gotrunks attaquait le nouvel adversaire. Un combat de géant s'était engagé. Un enchaînement de coups de pieds et de coups de poings était échangé entre les deux adversaires. Soudain Gotrunks recula rapidement en faisant deux saltos arrière, croisa les mains au-dessus de sa tête et lança une vague d'énergie à l'encontre de Coolack. Celui-ci réagit et fit apparaître une monstrueuse boule d'énergie rouge qu'il lança. La boule absorba l'attaque de Gotrunks. Il ne prit pas longtemps à réagir. Il attendit la boule en se mettant en position pour la recevoir. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche, il se transforma en Super Saïyen niveau trois, prit de la vitesse et donna un puissant coup de pied comme au football pour renvoyer la boule. Celle-ci résista sous l'impact mais Gotrunks concentra son énergie dans son pied. Il parvint à repousser la boule d'énergie avec une certaine difficulté. Elle repartit dans le sens inverse. Coolack l'évita. La boule traversa les dernières couches d'ozone avant de disparaître dans l'espace pour exploser.

- T'es pas mauvais, le félicita Gotrunks, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant.

- Tu crois ? demanda avec un sourire en coin l'être fusionné. Alors que penses-tu de ça ?

Aussitôt il fit apparaître deux nouvelles boules dans chacune de ses mains et les lança à l'encontre de Gotrunks. Le jeune guerrier ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise. Sangohan intervint en déviant les deux boules avec un puissant rayon d'énergie. Bou lança un autre rayon pour que les boules prennent la direction de l'espace. C-18 concentra sa puissance pour agir sur l'air afin que la pression ralentisse la progression des boules. A eux trois, ils parvinrent à repousser les puissantes boules d'énergie destructrices. Sans attendre, les quatre guerriers repartirent au combat. Coolack vint à leur rencontre. Raditz, Bojack et les autres se mêlèrent au combat. Rapidement pourtant, les défenseurs se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dépassée. Et la fusion de Cooler et de Badack n'arrangeait pas les choses. Gotrunks décida de lancer son attaque des fantômes kamikazes. Il inspira fortement et expira plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'une vingtaine de fantômes de Gotrunks apparaisse. Les fantômes se concertèrent avec Gotrunks pour décider d'un plan de bataille. Le principal objectif était d'approcher de Voldemort en distrayant Broly et les autres guerriers. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, les fantômes se divisèrent en cinq groupes de quatre et attaquèrent. Se faisant, ils créèrent une parfaite diversion, permettant aux défenseurs de reprendre leur souffle. Les guerriers ressuscités évitaient comme ils pouvaient les fantômes. Broly commençait à s'agacer devant cette attaque. Et pendant un moment, Voldemort se retrouva sans défense. Quatre fantômes se précipitèrent en direction de Voldemort. Les voyant approcher à toute vitesse, celui-ci resta imperturbable. Levant sa baguette, il fit apparaître devant lui un gigantesque serpent de feu qui engloutit les fantômes. Le sort explosa à peine les fantômes engloutis. La mage noir ricanait d'amusement.

- Vous pensiez vraiment vaincre Lord Voldemort de cette manière ? Si je vous faisais une petite démonstration de magie, proposa-t-il.

Levant sa baguette, il traça rapidement d'étranges signes dans les airs. Cinq cercles de feu apparurent. Voldemort fit exploser son énergie et envoya les cercles en direction de Gotrunks. Les cercles de feu fusèrent dans les airs en direction du jeune saïyen. Gotrunks avait suffisamment d'expérience avec la magie pour se douter que ce sortilège n'était pas sans danger. Mais il trouvait l'attaque bien basique. Il attendit que les cercles fussent proches de lui pour se volatiliser.

- C'est tout sorcier ? Je m'attendais à plus de ta part, railla le jeune guerrier de l'espace.

- GOTRUNKS DERRIERE TOI, hurla Piccolo.

Les cinq cercles de feu se rapprochaient dangereusement. Gotrunks disparut à nouveau ainsi que les cercles de feu. Une course poursuite s'était engagée entre le sort et le jeune saïyen. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci s'arrêta pour faire face. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il se concentra et créa un élastique d'énergie. Dès que les cercles furent proches, il l'étira à son maximum pour emprisonner les cercles de feu. Mais au dernier moment, ceux-ci disparurent pour prendre de revers le jeune guerrier de l'espace. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à entrer en contact avec leur cible, un puissant mur d'eau s'interposa.

Shibito venait de téléporter les jeunes sorciers ainsi que Vegeta. Harry et Sangoku manquaient à l'appel.

- Vegeta, comme il est bon de te revoir, dit Freezer en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Alors le fier guerrier de l'espace est devenu le chien des humains.

- Prends garde à qui tu t'adresses, minable déchet. Je te renverrais dans l'autre monde aussi sûrement que je m'appelle Vegeta, claironna le fier saïyen.

- Silence. Où est Potter ? demanda Voldemort. Se cacherait-il de peur de m'affronter ?

Sangoku apparut à ce moment-là. Dès que Broly le vit, une légère croissance de son énergie se fit sentir.

- Karkarot ! souffla-t-il.

- Non Harry est bien ici, répondit Sangoku. Il prépare juste son sort.

Effectivement, grâce au déplacement instantané, Harry jetait un sort sur chaque combattant présent. Les guerriers ressuscités ne le sentirent pas. Et il apparut aux côtés de Sangoku.

- Tom, heureux de te revoir. Mais avant de continuer cette conversation, il vaudrait mieux que nous changions de lieu.

Signalant ce fait, il fit apparaître le lien bleuâtre qui liait tous les combattants. Voldemort fut surpris car il n'avait pas ressenti la magie mise en place. Et d'un coup, tous les combattants liés disparurent. Sur Terre, il ne restait plus que C-18, Krilin, et Piccolo.

- Mais où sont-ils tous passés ? se demanda Dendé.

- Ils sont une planète de la galaxie Est qui est déserte. Sangoku pensait qu'il valait mieux déplacer le combat pour sauvegarder la Terre, leur répondit une voix.

- Maître Kaïoh, c'est vous ? demanda Piccolo.

- Effectivement. Et si vous le permettez, je peux vous faire vivre la suite des événements par télépathie, proposa le Dieu de la galaxie Nord.

Les combattants restants ne refusèrent pas l'offre. Grâce au Rôh Kaïoshin resté sur la petite planète verte, ils verraient les combats en direct dans leurs esprits.


	23. 23  La planète de la Galaxie de l'Est

Disclaimer : les personnages de Harry Potter et de Sangoku ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sinon, pour toutes les lectrices et les lecteurs qui suivent cette fic, pour ce chapitre, je vous demanderais un effort sur les commentaires pour savoir ce qui vous a plu ou pas. J'aimerais savoir si j'ai bien réussi le mélange entre les combats sorciers et les combats DBZ. Merci de votre coopération. et c'est pour la suite des autres combats qui seront aussi titanesques, voire plus. Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

23 – La planète de la Galaxie de l'Est

Les différents combattants apparurent en lévitant au-dessus d'un paysage composé de falaises, de canyon et de montagnes. Deux soleils brillaient fortement malgré un air légèrement sombre, saturé de dioxyde de carbone dû aux volutes de fumée s'échappant des différents volcans en perpétuel éruption. La planète en question était à peine plus grande que la Terre. Elle était constituée de trois continents qui étaient séparés par deux océans. Au sein de ces océans, de nombreuses îles se côtoyaient. La végétation était pratiquement inexistante à part sur un continent. Mais elle était entourée d'immenses déserts. La gravité de la planète était dix fois plus importante que sur Terre. Si la végétation était peu abondante, d'immenses animaux la peuplaient, et la vie était un combat perpétuel pour survivre. La terre, le ciel et l'océan étaient peuplés d'animaux carnivores à l'appétit vorace. La seule loi présente sur cette planète était la loi du plus fort. Seul l'instinct de survie régnait. La vie humaine ne pouvait pas survivre dans de pareilles conditions.

- Potter, comment as-tu réussi à nous faire parvenir ici ? demanda Voldemort.

- Un simple sort de liaison, un dérivé du Serment Inviolable, expliqua rapidement le jeune sorcier. Nous nous sommes dit que la Terre n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour notre affrontement.

- Tu n'as fait que reculer l'inéluctable. Dès que vous saurez morts, plus personne ne pourra nous empêcher de conquérir de nouveaux univers, promit Voldemort.

- Oui c'est ça, répliqua Sangoku. Encore faudrait-il nous battre ! Que je sache, ta petite armée a déjà été vaincue par nous par le passé.

Plusieurs grognements de colère se firent entendre parmi les guerriers ressuscités. A ce moment-là, un cri perçant déchira le ciel. Un immense oiseau venait d'apparaître. Il ressemblait à un aigle avec son bec allongé et son corps velu mais il y avait aussi une partie de lui qui faisait penser à un ptérodactyle. Toutes serres dehors, il fonçait sur le petit groupe. De telles proies étaient une aubaine par l'étrange volatile de cette planète. Alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement, Broly fit éclater son énergie et surgit en dessous de l'étrange oiseau. D'un geste vif du tranchant de sa main, il coupa la tête de l'oiseau qui tomba dans le vide. Au moment d'atteindre le sol, une sorte de vers de terre surgit du sol toutes mâchoires géantes ouvertes pour gober le corps de l'oiseau. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car une sorte de lion noir apparut pour s'emparer de la proie. Le vers de terre rugit et se mit à ramper rapidement sur le sol pour rattraper le lion et sa proie. Le spectacle avait glacé d'effroi les jeunes sorcières. Les jeunes sorciers semblaient un peu moins impressionnés. Voldemort, son armée, et les guerriers restèrent indifférents à la scène. Au contraire, Sangoku et Vegeta purent ainsi évaluer la puissance de Broly.

Ginny s'approcha doucement de Harry.

- Maître Kaïoh de l'Est aurait quand même pu choisir une planète plus hospitalière, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Non, c'est très bien, affirma Vegeta. Ainsi tout le monde sera obligé de faire attention à ses arrières pour ne pas subir une attaque surprise de l'un des monstres qui peuplent cette planète.

La remarque de l'ex-prince des saïyens n'échappa à personne.

- Si vous croyez que c'est un avantage, vous vous trompez lourdement, déclara Coolhes.

Il fit éclater son aura qui dégagea une puissance impressionnante. Sans attendre, il s'attaqua à Vegeta et à Ron. Le signal était lancé.

- Sangohan, Boubou, Gotrunks, attrapez ça, leur dit Sangoku en leur lançant un sachet en cuir que son fils aîné attrapa. Boubou, je veux que tu assures nos arrières.

Sur ce, il se lança à l'assaut de Broly. Ginny et Hermione s'élancèrent à leur tour. Elles décidèrent d'attaquer Bojack et Cell. Gotrunks avait arraché le sac des mains de Sangohan et se servit un haricot magique. Il retrouva instantanément toute sa puissance. Sangohan en prit ainsi que Boubou. Ils s'élancèrent à leur tour dans le combat. Raditz et Freezer décidèrent de s'occuper des importuns. Sangoku et Harry se retrouvaient face à Voldemort et à Broly. L'énergie du guerrier millénaire augmentait graduellement depuis l'apparition de Sangoku.

- Alors Broly, tu as trouvé un nouveau papa pour te contrôler, dit Sangoku.

La puissance du guerrier millénaire commençait à atteindre sa limite.

- Karkarot ! énuméra-t-il en s'avançant avec un regard fou. KarKAROT ! KARKAROT ! hurla-t-il.

La puissance du guerrier millénaire avait atteint son paroxysme. Son énergie commençait à envahir son corps. Ses muscles doublèrent de volume. Voldemort souriait de façon malicieuse. Il libéra légèrement son emprise sur l'esprit de celui-ci. La puissance du guerrier put éclater. Broly se mit à quadrupler de volume et gagna une quarantaine de centimètre. Il se mit à hurler. Son énergie spirituelle était à son apogée. Un vent furieux se leva qui obligea Harry et Sangoku à se protéger avec leur propre énergie. Des nuages s'amoncelaient pour disparaître immédiatement. L'air semblait fuir ce déferlement d'énergie. Le temps était come suspendu. Les vagues d'énergie successives déchirèrent le voile de l'espace-temps comme pour se concentrer autour de l'ultime guerrier. Et soudain, il se concentra sur les deux adversaires. Il se précipita sur eux, toujours en position de défense. Les bras en croix, il les emporta contre le sol pour les écraser contre une falaise qu'ils traversèrent. Les deux combattants ressentirent l'impact du choc contre la falaise à travers leurs corps. Ils crurent que leurs os ne résisteraient jamais à pareil impact. L'expérience était nouvelle pour Harry. Il sentit chaque parcelle de son être s'écraser contre la falaise. Si il n'avait pas été entraîné par Sangoku, il n'aurait jamais survécu. Ils se rétablirent tant bien que mal après ce premier choc. Sangoku ne dissimulait pas son plaisir à se retrouver face pareil adversaire depuis sa victoire contre Bou. Il se débarrassa des gravats et de la poussière sur son costume. Il aida Harry à se relever. Broly les observait en souriant.

- Alors Harry, ça va ?

- Le choc a été rude. Il est beaucoup plus puissant dans la réalité. Le manga ne lui fait pas honneur.

- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à y retourner, annonça Sangoku avec confiance.

- Ah je te jure, par la Barbe de Merlin, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves d'excitant à te battre contre de tels adversaires. Je sais que c'est dans vos gènes, mais il y a des limites à la témérité.

- Pourtant, d'après les dires de Sangoten, tu es assez intrépide dans ton genre, fonçant toujours au devant du danger. Il paraît qu'à onze ans, tu as affronté Voldemort alors que tu ne connaissais rien à la magie. Et il y a aussi ce fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les enfants ont trouvé des brochures de journaux …

- Ca suffit, j'ai compris, dit pesamment Harry.

Sangoku avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. D'un regard, il invita son condisciple à reprendre le combat.

Pendant que Broly était partiellement détaché de l'emprise de Voldemort, Ginny et Hermione affrontaient au sol Bojack et Cell. Les deux amies sorcières se battaient en synchronisation. Bojack et Cell, bien qu'alliés, combattaient individuellement. Quand Broly fit exploser son énergie, ils eurent un bref temps d'interruption. Les jeunes sorcières en profitèrent. Se séparant pour la première fois, Hermione envoya un puissant coup de pied retourné à Cell au niveau du cou qui le fit valser sur plusieurs mètres. Ginny se précipita sur Bojack pour lui mettre un uppercut dans le menton qui le fit voler et atterrir plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. Les deux sorcières se réunirent à nouveau et jetèrent chacune un sort en direction de leurs adversaires. Ginny avait lancé divers petites billes de glace tandis que Hermione avait fait apparaître de terre un poing géant prêt à écraser Cell. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement en voyant le danger et se déplaça instantanément. Bojack tira de ses yeux des rayons d'énergie afin de détruire les petites billes qui s'étaient transformées en billes de plomb prenant une vitesse ahurissante.

- Fillettes ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous arriverez à nous battre ! affirma Bojack qui s'était relevé. A nous de jouer maintenant !

- Ah oui ! Prouvez-nous que vous avez raison ! défia Ginny.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête. Les sorcières se mirent en garde en attendant la riposte. Et elle arriva rapidement. Les deux ennemis combinèrent leurs attaques en lançant des rayons d'énergie. Les deux sorcières les évitèrent à super vitesse tout en se rapprochant de leurs ennemis. Dès qu'elles furent à un mètre, elles se mirent dos à dos en se tenant les mains. Puis elles tournoyèrent sur elles-mêmes, créant un tourbillon d'air de plus en plus violent. Le tourbillon formé gagnait en puissance au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des deux adversaires. Même pour leurs sens surentraînés, les deux ennemis ne distinguaient plus les deux jeunes femmes. Ils tentèrent de stopper le tourbillon créé avec leur énergie, mais celui-ci au contraire gagnait en force. Ils ne purent que tenter de s'échapper mais ils étaient déjà engloutis au cœur du tourbillon. Et ils reçurent de violents coups qui les désorientèrent. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour se protéger. Les coups pleuvaient autour d'eux, et les vents violents à l'intérieur du tourbillon les lacéraient. Ils finirent par mettre genou à terre. Ils saignaient à bien des endroits de leurs corps. Cell jurait entre ses dents. Il se releva et fit exploser son aura pour passer au niveau deux. Bojack en fit de même et se transforma. Sa couleur de peau devint verte, ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge, son t-shirt explosa et il gagna en muscles. Les deux énergies combinées leur permirent de s'échapper du piège du tourbillon. Les deux sorcières arrêtèrent leur attaque pour repartir au combat. Cependant, leurs ennemis les attendaient. Cell se téléporta et interrompit Hermione dans sa course en lui plaquant une main sur le visage et lui donnant un coup de pied latéral dans l'estomac. La jeune femme s'écrasa et ricocha sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres. Elle traversa un amoncellement de rochers. Elle fut légèrement sonnée. Un scorpion en profita à cet instant pour surgir et attaquer la jeune sorcière. A mains nues, elle stoppa le dard, se releva, souleva l'effroyable créature, la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête et l'envoya en direction de Cell qui le vaporisa avec une légère Vague Déferlante.

Bojack alla à la rencontre de Ginny, évita le coup de poing meurtrier, lui attrapa le bras et la lança de toutes ses forces contre un volcan. S'enfonçant dans la paroi du volcan, le corps de la jeune sorcière creusa un immense trou dû à l'impact. Elle traversa le volcan de part en part. celui-ci se mit bouillonner encore plus violemment. Il cracha des torrents de lave à travers les trous béants créés par le corps propulsé. Ginny cracha un peu de sang. Elle se releva et s'essuya la bouche. Elle croisa ses deux mains devant elle, bras tendus, concentra son aura et fit apparaître un X. Elle l'envoya en direction de son adversaire. Le X se multiplia en trois et environna l'adversaire pour former un triangle. Des X partirent trois rayons lumineux fins qui signalaient chacune une partie du corps de l'adversaire. A ce moment-là, ils se regroupèrent et se jetèrent sur Bojack pour exploser sur chaque partie du corps marquée. Bojack avait compris et les attendait. Il créa instantanément un puissant écran d'énergie et projeta une boule d'énergie verte claire contre les trois X qui explosèrent.

Dans le même temps, Vegeta et Ron avaient fort à faire contre Coolhes. Le guerrier fusionné mettait en échec la vaillance de ses adversaires. Vegeta et Ron enchaînaient les techniques de combat de corps à corps contre leur adversaire, mais celui-ci les contrait systématiquement. Sa force était phénoménale. Se lassant, celui-ci para d'une main d'un coup de pied de Vegeta et dans le même temps un coup de coude de Ron. Ripostant, il donna un violent coup de tête à Ron au niveau des deux yeux pendant qu'avec sa queue il faisait tournoyer Vegeta. Ron se retrouva projeté à la mer pendant que Vegeta allait s'écraser au sol. Le fier saïyen cracha au sol et repartit de plus belle. Ron surgit hors de l'eau pour reprendre le combat. Coolhes les attendait. Il concentra son énergie dans son seul bras droit et fit surgir une boule d'énergie jaune qu'il jeta. Celle-ci se divisa en deux et attaque les deux adversaires. Vegeta et Ron les esquivèrent au dernier moment en se déplaçant très rapidement. Malheureusement, ces boules les suivaient dans leur déplacement. Vegeta fut certain d'avoir déjà vu ce genre d'attaque. Le jeune sorcier lui rappela que cette attaque ressemblait à celle de Yamcha. Le saïyen comprit. Il s'agissait de boules d'énergie poursuiteuses explosives. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de lancer une boule de même énergie. Mais avec la puissance de leur fusion, il fallait au moins une puissance équivalente. Ron eut alors une idée. Prenant sa baguette magique, il se concentra et fit lever devant lui une boule d'eau et une boule de terre. Il les combina. Une balle apparut qu'il divisa en deux. Il se concentra à nouveau et les deux balles prirent les formes de deux cognards. Il les envoya contre les deux boules. Vegeta transféra un peu de sa puissance sur les deux cognards afin de rendre la magie plus puissante. Au moment de leur impact, les boules d'énergie et les deux balles explosèrent dans une formidable explosion. Vegeta se rapprocha de Ron.

- Pas mal ton idée, Ronald, le félicita Vegeta.

- Venant de ta part, c'est un honneur, le tutoya Ron. Et c'est Ron.

- Ouais, si on veut. Mais le combat n'est pas encore terminé, souligna le fier saïyen. Et je me demande ce qu'attendent Sangoku et Harry ?

- Patience, il faut pousser à bout Voldemort. Et faire en sorte de connaître nos vrais ennemis, lui rappela Ron.

- Vous êtes si sûrs de vous, râla Vegeta. Je n'aime pas me battre à faible puissance.

- L'heure viendra bientôt, le rassura le jeune sorcier. J'espère juste ne pas me tromper. Bon si on s'occupait de Coolhes. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'un peu de remettre ça une nouvelle fois. Encore un peu de magie.

Le nuage de fumée séparant les adversaires se dissipaient petit à petit. Avec le peu qui restait, Ron l'emprisonna dans un sort, le modula et créa un gigantesque lion de fumée. La créature se mit à rugir avant de se ruer sur le guerrier fusionné. Celui-ci voulut riposter en tentant de frapper l'animal mais il se dissipa pour se reformer derrière lui. Il se retourna prestement pour attraper la gueule ouverte du fauve magique. Mais une nouvelle fois, le sortilège se dissipa pour le prendre par en-dessous. Coolhes commença à s'énerver de ce petit manège. Il ne remarqua pas que ces deux adversaires se préparaient à lancer une attaque à son encontre. Vegeta et Ron avaient atterri au sol. Vegeta préparait son Final Flash et Ron préparait sa propre attaque.

- FINAL FLASH ! hurla Vegeta, bras tendus devant lui avec ses paumes ouvertes légèrement écartées.

- FATAL FINAL ! hurla à son tour Ron, sa main gauche soutenant fermement son bras droit, son poing droit en direction de sa cible.

Deux puissants rayons d'énergie, l'un bleu et l'autre blanc argent, fusèrent en direction de Coolhes. Le lion géant disparut au moment où les deux rayons d'énergie furent lancés. Coolhes eut tout juste le temps de se mettre en position de défense. Il se concentra rapidement et fit apparaître autour de lui un écran d'énergie violet pour se protéger.

Raditz et Freezer affrontaient de leur côté Gotrunks, Sangohan et Boubou. Alors que Sangohan pensait affronter un Raditz plus faible que Freezer, il dut déchanter de même que Gotrunks. De plus la fusion entre Sangoten et Trunks ne tarderait pas à prendre fin. Freezer et Raditz faisaient perdurer le combat. Et les deux guerriers ressuscités étaient au stade deux de leur forme. Et surtout ils connaissaient les possibilités des adversaires en face d'eux. Ils anticipaient leurs réactions. Alors que leur combat se disputait sur une autre partie de la planète, Sangohan remarqua un fait qui le troubla. Il ne put cependant s'attarder sur ce fait car Raditz lui envoyait plusieurs petites boules d'énergies parties de chacun de ses doigts gauches. Le jeune saïyen attendit que les petites boules d'énergie soient assez proches pour les neutraliser avec une augmentation soudaine de son aura. Elles explosèrent. Sangohan évita l'explosion en se faufilant rapidement entre les différentes explosions. Il surgit brusquement devant son oncle et lui envoya son poing droit dans le ventre. Celui-ci se courba en ayant le souffle coupé. Sangohan se désintéressa de lui et vola vers Gotrunks. Il l'attrapa et ils s'éloignèrent.

- Boubou, retiens-les un court instant, cria Sangohan.

Le gros bonhomme rose hocha la tête. Il envoya plusieurs rayons d'énergie électrique sur Freezer afin que toute l'attention soit portée sur lui.

- Mais lâche-moi, lui criait dessus Gotrunks en se débattant.

- Au lieu de t'agiter, écoutes-moi, lui dit Sangohan. Ne remarques-tu pas quelque chose d'étrange depuis le début de cet affrontement ?

- Non, à part que nos ennemis sont étrangement forts. Je te parie que c'est l'œuvre de Voldemort, remarqua difficilement le très jeune saïyen.

- Non, non, il y a autre chose, insista Sangohan. Tu m'as assuré que Harry et ses amis savaient contrôler leur puissance.

- Bien sûr, affirma Gotrunks, puisque je les ai aidés.

- Alors pourquoi ne se transforment-ils pas ? De même que nos pères.

Gotrunks n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail. Il se concentra à son tour et constata le fait. Il regarda Sangohan sans comprendre. Mais qu'attendaient-ils pour se transformer ? Gotrunks était perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu, finit-il par dire, mais je suis certain qu'ils mijotent un plan.

- Et bien j'espère que leur plan va marcher car ta fusion va cesser dans peu de temps. Et il faudra un peu de temps à Trunks et à Sangoten pour fusionner à nouveau.

- Peut-être pas. N'oublies pas que nous avons les haricots magiques. Et je me demande si …

Ils ne purent finir leur petite discussion car Raditz venait vers eux. Les deux guerriers de l'espace se préparèrent à le recevoir. Raditz engagea le combat avec différents coups de poing que parèrent Sangohan et Trunks. Il changea de tactique et concentra une partie de son énergie dans ses poings et dans ses pieds. Ces membres se mirent à briller d'une étrange aura verte. Sangohan se rappelait cette attaque particulière de son oncle. Et il prévint Gotrunks. Effectivement, si par mégarde, Raditz parvenait à atteindre sa cible avec cette attaque, celle-ci explosait sous l'impact. Il fallait aux deux saïyens se défendre tout en évitant de se faire toucher par les membres énergisés. Les coups pleuvaient du côté des trois adversaires. Gotrunks commençait à sentir son énergie s'évacuer lentement. Dans peu de temps, la fusion cesserait. Il devait se débarrasser de Raditz au plus vite. Il lança plusieurs boules d'énergie à l'encontre de son adversaire qui les évita en volant. Les boules d'énergie explosèrent dans les airs ou au sol. Sangohan se joignit au jeune Super Saïyen. Cependant, leur tentative fut vaine.

Raditz rejoignit Freezer qui envoyait Boubou s'écraser au sol. Le gros bonhomme s'écrasa violemment au sol et creusa la terre en longueur sur une dizaine de mètres. Gotrunks et Sangohan se portèrent au secours de leur ami. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et l'aidèrent à se relever. A ce moment-là, dans une lumière éblouissante, Gotrunks disparut pour laisser apparaître Trunks et Sangoten. Les deux jeunes garçons jurèrent.

Au cœur de l'océan du Centre, Sangoku et Harry se battaient furieusement contre les créatures marines qui peuplaient la mer. En même temps, ils évitaient les rafales de boules d'énergie que Broly leur envoyait. Ils étaient sous l'eau depuis un petit moment quand une sorte de baleine géante se jeta sur eux. Sangoku saisit la queue du monstre pour le projeter contre le guerrier millénaire. Celui-ci fit disparaître le monstre en l'étouffant en deux bras d'énergie qui s'échappaient de son corps. Le monstre éclata dans un grand bain de sang. Harry et Sangoku en profitèrent pour remonter à la surface. Leur combat se trouvait assez éloigné de Voldemort.

- Sangoku, je vais retrouver Voldemort. Tu penses pouvoir tenir encore contre Broly ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il faut que tu obliges Voldemort à se dévoiler. Il faut savoir combien il a fabriqué de Potaras, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

- J'espère juste que nous serons suffisamment puissants pour endiguer ce cauchemar.

- Confiance Harry, nous réussirons, le réconforta Sangoku. Maintenant vas-y !

Harry se téléporta devant Voldemort qui suivait les combats avec une grande attention. Cette façon de se battre l'intriguait car elle le changeait de sa manière de faire. Il cessa sa petite analyse quand Harry apparut devant lui. Le mage noir avait une aura rouge pâle qui l'auréolait, signe que son niveau était assez bas pour le moment.

- Potter, je me demandais quand tu allais venir m'affronter.

- Ainsi tu m'attendais ? demanda Harry sans se départir de son calme.

- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris votre petit stratagème, c'est que tu me sous-estimes.

- Loin de moi une pareille pensée. Je ne suis pas aussi crédule que tu le crois, à l'inverse de toi, affirma Harry.

- Je constate que tu as toujours cette assurance de me vaincre, rétorqua Voldemort.

- Mais il est sûr que je te vaincrais car je suis certain que tu as commis les mêmes erreurs ici que dans notre monde.

- Faux Potter. J'ai sous-estimé Dumbledore, mais j'ai appris qu'il existait un moyen infaillible d'atteindre mes objectifs.

- Je devine que tu parles des Boules du Dragon qui peuvent exaucer trois vœux. Pourtant tu ignores un fait, la magie des Dragon Ball n'agit plus en dehors de ce monde. Ne faisant pas partie de ce monde, sa magie n'aura aucun effet sur toi. Je suis désolé de gâcher une nouvelle fois tes projets de grandeur.

La surprise se dessina un court instant sur le faciès du mage noir.

- Tu mens, dit Voldemort.

- T'ai-je menti une seule fois ? Lors de notre dernière confrontation, je t'ai fait des révélations que peu de personnes pouvaient comprendre. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Très bien, Potter. En admettant que tu dises vrai, il me suffit de m'allier avec un être de ce monde. Et j'ai déjà ce moyen entre mes mains, l'assura le mage noir.

- Et je t'empêcherais.

Harry avait saisi sa baguette ainsi que Voldemort.

- Avada Kedavra !

- Expelliarmus !

Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent. Comme lors de leur confrontation remontant à trois ans, un dôme de lumière les environna, les coupant du monde. Le ciel se couvrit autour d'eux et une pluie de grêles violente tomba. Cependant, des éclairs d'énergie bleu et rouge parcouraient le dôme doré. Les deux sorts se combattaient pour tenter de prendre l'avantage. Pourtant, dans le comportement des deux sorciers, un fait nouveau était apparu. Harry, confiant, maintenait son sort avec une étrange tranquillité, à l'inverse de Voldemort qui peinait. Le mage noir dut concentrer son énergie et la faire surgir pour assurer son sort. Il fixa Harry et sa baguette.

- Potter, tu n'utilises pas la Baguette du Sureau, constata le mage.

- Effectivement Tom, dit en souriant malicieusement le jeune sorcier.

Se faisant, le sort de Harry grignotait interminablement le sort de Voldemort, comme l'absorbant. Une forte surprise se peignit indubitablement sur le visage reptilien.

- Comment ? Comment parviens-tu à accomplir ça ? demanda un Voldemort hébété.

- Tom, Tom, secoua tristement Harry. Là encore tu as commis une imprudence.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Lord Voldemort ne se trompe jamais.

- Pourtant je t'ai déjà démontré que tu te trompais. Tu n'as pas retenu les explications de Ollivander. La baguette choisit son sorcier. La baguette a un cœur, une volonté propre.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit en riant le mage. Personne ne choisit Lord Voldemort. Seul Voldemort choisit.

- Tom, tu ne comprends toujours pas. Ta baguette t'a choisi, comme la mienne m'a choisi. Et les deux cœurs ne peuvent pas s'opposer. Du moins en théorie. Mais je vais faire la différence et remporter ce duel.

Le mage noir regarda Harry avec une nouvelle surprise. Quelle information Potter allait-il lui faire comme révélation qu'il n'avait pas prise en compte ?

- Tom, rappelles-toi quand tu m'as pourchassé, ma baguette a détruit la baguette de Lucius car elle t'a reconnu comme me l'a expliqué Dumbledore. Pour contourner cet inconvénient, tu as torturé Ollivander afin qu'il te parle d'une baguette plus puissante. Et tu l'as trouvé. Mais j'en étais le véritable propriétaire. Et je suis devant toi avec ma propre baguette. Comparé à toi, je ne voulais pas cette baguette. Alors je l'ai brisé.

- NON ! Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ! hurla le mage.

- Pas au sens littéral du terme. J'ai moi aussi interrogé Ollivander. Et j'ai envisagé une solution que tu ne pouvais pas admettre. Comparé à toi, je respecte ma baguette, et je sais qu'elle est vivante. Je suis entré en communion avec le cœur de ma baguette.

A ce moment-là, la baguette de Harry se retrouva auréolée d'une lueur verte éblouissante. Cette lueur entoura la main du jeune sorcier qui sourit de satisfaction car une douce chaleur le parcourait.

- Le vois-tu Tom ? Ce lien qui m'unit ma baguette. Nous nous échangeons nos expériences. Mais vois-tu aussi les sorciers qui apparaissent autour de moi ?

Effectivement, derrière Harry se tenait des ombres fantomatiques qui tenaient la main du jeune sorcier. Comparé à leur première rencontre, la remontée des sorts agissait différemment. Elle ne faisait pas apparaître les esprits fantomatiques des morts du mage. Ces ombres semblaient plus anciennes et plus nombreuses. Même celle de Drago était présente. Voyant ce phénomène inconnu, Voldemort prit peur.

- Qu'est–ce que c'est ? demanda un Voldemort tremblant.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Ma puissance, je l'ai partagé avec ma baguette. Ensuite, j'ai soumis la baguette de Malefoy et celle du Sureau. J'ai transféré leur expérience dans ma baguette. Désormais, la Baguette du Destin est une simple baguette revenu à un état débutant.

La révélation de Potter plongea le mage noir dans un grand désarroi. Ce petit instant de doute suffit pour que le sort de Harry prenne définitivement le dessus et fuse vers la baguette de Voldemort. Le mage noir dut interrompre de lui-même son sort en levant précipitamment sa baguette et en s'éloignant rapidement du sort qui voulait continuer sa course. Voldemort haletait. Il avait bien senti sa fin aussi proche que la dernière fois. Mais il avait décidé que cette fois il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Le dôme avait disparu. La pluie de grêles avait cessé.

- Très bien Potter. Puisque je ne peux pas tuer de cette manière, je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Voldemort appuya sur son bras gauche pour rappeler sa nouvelle armée. Les combattants délaissèrent leurs combats en cours pour rejoindre le mage noir. De sa robe, il sortit plusieurs boucles d'oreilles noires.

- Vous vous êtes bien battus jusqu'à maintenant, mais votre temps est écoulé. La plus grande puissance au monde, de l'univers, va déferler. Et bientôt tous les autres mondes nous seront soumis.

Avec sa baguette, et par un sort, il fixa une boucle d'oreilles à chacun de ses combattants, à part pour Coolhes et pour Broly. Aussitôt, Freezer et Cell fusionnèrent. Raditz et Bojack se mélangèrent. Deux puissantes lueurs d'énergie enveloppèrent les fusionnés. Sangoku se concentra légèrement et entra en contact avec Boubou.

- Boubou, est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est Sangoku, je te parle par télépathie.

Le saïyen lui donna des instructions précises qu'il devait suivre à la lettre. Pendant cette conversation silencieuse, deux nouveaux combattants apparurent.

- Hum pas mal, jugea la fusion de Freezer et de Cell. Je me demande jusqu'où va ma puissance.

- Attends de juger de la mienne, dit la nouvelle fusion.

- Mais avant de nous amuser, les présentations sont d'usage pour nos futures victimes. Freecell.

- Radackz.

- Potter, je crois que ta fin est proche ainsi que celle de tes amis, indiqua Voldemort en riant.

Freecell avait en grande partie l'apparence de Cell mais des détails physiques changeaient. Il avait ainsi une longue queue épaisse verte claire parsemée de tâches noires. Il avait la même taille que Cell. Mais sa tête était légèrement allongée. Les sortes de cormes de Cell avaient rétréci pour rejoindre un crâne lisse qui avait un cercle violet. Malgré un vert prédominant, certaines parties du corps avait des teintes grises claires, presque blanches. A part certains détails, la fusion n'avait pas réellement changé Cell car il était à l'origine une créature contenant dans ses gènes les particularités des meilleurs guerriers de l'époque, dont Freezer. La prédominance de Cell était sans conteste. A l'inverse, la fusion de Raditz et Bojack était plus extraordinaire. Le corps entièrement vert pastel, il avait des cheveux rouges ternes. Ses yeux étaient gris, il avait une large bouche ainsi qu'un nez proéminent. Il ne portait pas d'armure. Et pour seul vêtement, il portait un ample pantalon mauve avec de fines bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Son tronc était à l'air libre. Sa musculature impressionnante était parcourue par une énergie continue. Les deux nouveaux combattants étaient impressionnants à bien des égards.

Aucun des saïyens ou des jeunes sorciers ne trouvait rien à redire. La puissance dégagée par les nouveaux combattants était indescriptible et horrible. Vegeta et les autres avaient lévité auprès de Harry et de Sangoku. Maintenant ils connaissaient les visages de leurs vrais ennemis. Du moins d'une partie car le plus terrifiant des ennemis n'était pas encore présent, et Harry le savait. Le vrai combat ne débuterait qu'à ce moment-là.


	24. 24  Les puissants guerriers

Ce chapitre nous rapproche du dénouement final. Pour celles et ceux qui le suivent, j'espère qu'il vous fera vibrer. Et je remercie ceux qui ont marqué cette histoire dans leur Favori. Et une petite review ne ferait pas de mal. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

24 – Les puissants guerriers

Les visages de leurs ennemis affichaient une assurance peu rassurante pour leurs adversaires. Une froide détermination se lisait dans les yeux des ennemis de Harry et de ses compagnons, ainsi qu'un esprit de revanche qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sous l'effet du dégagement de puissance des fusions, le ciel était couvert de nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient à nouveau. Une forte pluie tombait sur les combattants. La plupart des habitants de la planète se cachaient maintenant des combattants. Leur instinct de conservation les prévenait qu'il ne fallait plus s'approcher des étrangers qui avaient débarqué.

- Alors Potter, ma nouvelle armée te plaît, dit tout sourire Voldemort. Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin à vos misérables vies.

- Pas encore, rétorqua Vegeta. Nous ne nous laisserons pas tuer aussi facilement.

Tout le monde approuva. Hermione et Ginny s'éloignèrent rapidement en faisant des sauts arrières dans une parfaite synchronisation à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Dans un atterrissage parfait, elles exécutèrent les pas de la fusion. Les ennemis n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir. Les deux sorcières fusionnèrent à leur tour. Une imposante boule d'aura bleue-argentée environna les deux sorcières. Harry et Ron jetèrent immédiatement un sort de protection pour projeter les deux sorcières en prévision d'une attaque ennemie. Pour l'occasion ils se transformèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de l'affrontement. La boule d'énergie se transforma en carré. Voldemort attendait avec circonspection le fruit de cette fusion entre les deux sorcières ainsi que sa petite armée. De nouveaux éclairs éclatèrent dans le ciel. Le ciel se couvrit de nuages de différentes couleurs. Soudain une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain cendrés avec des rayures rousses apparut. Elle portait des bottines de cuir noires à petits talons, un pantalon banc et une robe asiatique verte fendue sur les côtés. Un léger décolleté laissant entrevoir une poitrine acceptable. Deux bracelets de force entouraient ses avant-bras. Ses cheveux étaient lissés et finissaient par des boucles rebelles. Elle avait un visage harmonieux avec de grands yeux marron. Un petit nez fin et une bouche exquise et sensuelle complétaient le visage. Elle souriait de malice.

- Hum pas mécontente de revenir sur le devant de la scène, indiqua la jeune femme.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Et elle reporta son attention sur les personnes qui la contemplaient.

- Ho réveillez-vous, vous n'avez jamais vu une femme de votre vie ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle narquoisement. Bon c'est qui le vilain à trucider ? Pas lui, pas lui, pas lui non plus. Je parierais sur le mec à face de serpent.

Sans prévenir, elle passa à une vitesse surhumaine les rangs des alliés et des ennemis pour se retrouver devant Voldemort qu'elle détailla.

- Donc c'est le petit mage noir qui fait trembler son monde. Tu sais que tu as une sale tête.

Voldemort ne goûta pas la remarque. D'un signe, Broly se porta devant la sorcière fusionnée et lui assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac. La sorcière disparut. Elle se retrouva au milieu du rang de ses alliés.

- Tommy, Tommy, on t'a jamais appris à ne pas frapper une femme, dit-elle avec une voix aguicheuse et en prenant une pose provocante, se baissant ostensiblement pour montrer son décolleté. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je me présente, Ginione.

Et elle envoya une œillade provocatrice à l'encontre de tous les mâles présents dans les rangs ennemis.

- Mon petit Tommy, si tu changeais, je suis sûr que tu serais un très bon. Je suis certain que ta petite Bellatrix doit te manquer. Je me proposerais bien, mais je n'apprécie pas ton faciès. Bien qu'avec un peu de chirurgie esthétique. Mais même là, tu ne correspondrais pas à mes goûts. Je préfère les bruns ténébreux ou les petits roux tout mignon suivant mes humeurs.

Du geste à la parole, tirant une baguette de son dos, elle attira Harry et Ron dans ses bras pour les cajoler. La scène était surréaliste. Voldemort n'appréciait de se faire parler avec autant de désinvolture. Une dangereuse aura émanait de sa personne. Harry et Ron n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ils ne connaissaient pas ce trait de caractère de Ginione. La première fois que les sorcières avaient fusionnée, Ginione s'était présentée du bout des lèvres et avait paru très studieuse, se contentant de participer à un combat en silence. La Ginione présente leur était totalement inconnue. Elle avait un côté extravertie assez troublant pour les deux jeunes hommes. Elle les relâcha. Harry et Ron étaient outrageusement gênés. Ginione reprit son dialogue.

- En plus Tommy, reconnais que je suis un peu plus attirante que ton ancienne comparse. Tu sais que son plus grand regret soit que tu ne l'aies jamais comblé. La pauvre. A propos de combler.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine qui se mit d'un coup à grossir, prenant trois tours de poitrine. Elle héla le vieux Kaïoshin.

- Oh le petit vieux vicieux, j'espère que tu apprécies la vue du haut de ta petite planète, lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Le vêtement était prêt à céder sous la pression de l'opulente poitrine.

Sur la planète de Kaïoh, le dieu de la Galaxie du Nord, tous les dieux suivaient le déroulement des combats avec attention. Quand Ginione apparut et qu'elle se lança dans son petit monologue, tout le monde s'était demandé si le plan de Harry et de Sangoku marcherait. Et voilà que la sorcière semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et quand elle avait enflé sa poitrine, Rôh Kaïoshin avait perdu le fil du déroulement du combat. Sa boule de cristal lui donnait une vision plus que détaillée de l'imposante poitrine de la jeune sorcière.

- Je veux que cette sorcière reste. Elle doit m'accompagner, jura le vieux dieu qui s'agitait en tout sens. Je vais la rejoindre.

- Maître Kaïoshin, calmez-vous ! supplia Shibito en le retenant par les épaules et en le ceinturant avec ses jambes. Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir.

Les autres dieux étaient abasourdis par le comportement de leur supérieur. Il se désolait de ce manque de contrôle indigne d'une telle personne de ce rang. Evidemment, ils se turent car aucun n'oserait contredire ce personnage si hautement respecté. Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le combat.

Sur la planète de la Galaxie de l'Est, Voldemort était désormais dans une fureur noire. Lui parler ainsi. Lui rappeler la perte de sa plus fidèle parmi ses fidèles. Se moquer ainsi de lui. Il ne le supporta pas. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'une des dernières boucles qui lui restait et la fixa à Broly. Il s'accrocha la dernière potara. Aussitôt, les deux corps s'attirèrent pour fusionner.

- C'EST LE MOMENT ! hurla Harry à Ginione qui avait repris sa poitrine normale.

La jeune sorcière jeta un sort sur les différents combattants de son camps à part sur Sangohan et Boubou. Le ciel était désormais noir comme la nuit. Tous les volcans de la planète étaient en éruption. Des colonnes d'eau s'étaient formées par centaines. De puissantes tornades s'étaient formées au sol. Le sol se fissurait de part en part partout la planète. La terre tremblait dans un gémissement pénible. Plusieurs créatures furent éjectées de leurs habitas naturels à cause du phénomène. Les ondes d'énergies créées avaient stoppées le temps. Des éclairs créaient un pont entre les deux soleils et la planète. La planète se retourna sur son axe. Une partie de la planète gela alors qu'une autre partie était exposée à un rayon solaire ultra violent. La planète se rapprochait des deux soleils. Deux planètes se rapprochèrent aussi de la planète, créant un nouveau phénomène d'attraction. La force de gravité augmenta d'un coup. L'air devint soudainement difficilement respirable. La boule d'énergie rouge qui entourait la fusion de Voldemort et de Broly cessa d'un coup pour laisser apparaître le plus puissant mage noir et guerrier que l'univers de Sangoku n'ait jamais connu. Le nouveau personnage était monstrueux d'énergie. Le corps de Broly était toujours aussi impressionnant mais il était désormais entièrement vert. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Ses cheveux étaient dorés avec des reflets noirs. Deux gros bracelets de forces ceinturaient ses avant-bras. Une cape noire battait dans le vent. Il portait un pantalon noir serré qu'une ceinture retenait. Une paire de bottes montant jusqu'à mi-cuisses complétaient l'accoutrement du nouveau monstre. Tout son corps dégageait une puissance monstrueuse. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Potter, Karkarot, moi Lord Volbrort, je vais vous anéantir et faire en sorte que jamais vous ne puissiez vous mettre en travers de ma route, dit le guerrier avec un regard halluciné, et une voix caverneuse et sifflante.

Tout le monde recula de frayeur. Le pire monstre de l'univers était enfin né. Même les dieux durent reconnaître que la puissance de ce guerrier était supérieure à celle de Bou. Une certaine peur naquit en eux. Ils doutaient maintenant de l'issue de ce combat. Jamais les saïyens n'avaient eu à affronter un pareil ennemi. Et les jeunes sorciers étaient plus que perplexe sur leurs chances de vaincre un tel monstre. Volbrort fit apparaître une boule d'énergie écarlate qu'il lança à l'encontre de Harry et de Sangoku. Boubou s'interposa pour retenir la puissante boule. Il mit ses deux mains en avant et fit éclater son aura. Il arrêta la boule, mais elle était bien trop puissante pour le bonhomme rose bonbon. Elle lui explosa au visage. Le corps de Boubou implosa sous l'explosion. Plusieurs morceaux du corps caoutchouteux s'éparpillèrent. Ginione opposa un puissant bouclier d'énergie afin de permettre à ses amis d'échapper à l'explosion.

- Dégages maudite sorcière, dit en s'énervant Volbrort. Je n'ai que faire de ton double.

Le mage-guerrier était apparu devant le double de la sorcière et lui envoya son poing dans le visage en concentrant son énergie. Ginione se frotta le visage là où son double avait reçu le coup. Car en réalité, depuis le début de la fusion, Ginione avait créé un double parfait d'elle. Volbrort s'élança à la poursuite de Harry et de Sangoku. Vegeta cria à Trunks et à Sangoten de fusionner. Freecell décida de s'occuper de l'ex-prince des saïyen. Les jeunes garçons fusionnèrent immédiatement. Gotrunks apparut et partit au combat en poussant un puissant cri de guerre. Coolhes vint à sa rencontre. Radackz se jeta sur Ginione. Ron intercepta Freeecell dans sa course. Sangohan voulut apporter son soutien à son père et à Harry, mais il fut retenu par Boubou qui secoua la tête. Il éloigna le jeune saïyen du déroulement des combats.

- Boubou, pourquoi ?

- Sangoku me l'a demandé. Ils ont un plan. Et je n'ai pas récupéré tous les morceaux de mon corps suite à l'explosion, avoua Boubou.

Sangohan regarda le gros bonhomme rose sans comprendre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait faire confiance à son père et aux jeunes sorciers.

Ron, en interceptant Freecell, se reçut un crochet du gauche à lui décrocher la mâchoire. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Vegeta envoya un rayon d'énergie à l'encontre de Freecell, juste pour le retarder. Ron se releva douloureusement. Son corps le faisait souffrir. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de coups malgré son entraînement. Vegeta le devina.

- Alors le sorcier, on apprend à devenir un homme, le provoqua Vegeta.

- Ouais moques-toi de moi, mais tu n'es pas en meilleur état, rétorqua Ron.

- Mais maintenant on va pouvoir se battre à pleine puissance.

Disant cela, Vegeta se transforma en Super Saïyen niveau deux. Ron se releva et se transforma à son tour en Super Sorcier niveau deux.

- Intéressant ! dit un Freecell appréciateur. Voyons maintenant si vous faîtes le poids.

Freecell apparut devant eux et tenta un coup de coude que Ron para à deux mains. Freecell dans le même temps jeta sa queue contre Vegeta qui s'en saisit à deux mains et qui concentra son énergie. Freecell disparut pour se libérer de l'emprise de Vegeta et pour éviter la réplique du jeune sorcier roux. Ron arrêta son coup au dernier moment. Ensemble, les deux combattants repérèrent Freecell et partirent à sa rencontre. Celui-ci leur lança des rayons de la mort violets que les deux combattants évitèrent avec difficultés car ceux-ci les suivaient comme les disques d'énergie. Vegeta enrageait. Ron s'agaçait aussi. Il n'avait pas le temps de confectionner une riposte appropriée. Ron et Vegeta se retrouvèrent dos à dos. Avec leurs puissances combinées, ils formèrent un écran d'énergie pour repousser les tirs mortels. Ils parvinrent à anéantir les rayons. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler que Freecell les attaqua. Il les attrapa à la gorge, les cogna l'un contre l'autre et les jeta en l'air. Ron et Vegeta, un peu sonnés, ne pouvaient rien faire pour se rétablir. Freecell se volatilisa pour réapparaître quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux dans les airs. Il se mit en position. Ecartant légèrement les jambes, genoux pliés, bassin équilibré, il mit ses deux mains sur le côté droit au niveau du haut de son bassin. Entre ses mains légèrement écartées, il concentra son énergie.

- KA … ME … HA … ME … HAAAA ! rugit-il en remontant ses deux mains devant lui pour projeter une immense Vague Déferlante.

Sentant l'attaque venir vers eux, Vegeta et Ron se ressaisirent pour disparaître à super vitesse. Le rayon frappa le sol dans un impressionnant fracas. Un cratère apparut à la surface de la planète. Freecell continuait à donner de la puissance à sa vague d'énergie. La vague d'énergie continuait sa course vers le centre névralgique de la planète. Ron et Vegeta apparurent dans le dos de leur adversaire et lui assénèrent ensemble deux coups de poings au milieu de l'épine dorsale. Freecell fut éjecté au loin dans le ciel, interrompant son attaque.

- Vegeta, il faut que nous fusionnions. Ce fou était prêt à détruire la planète, indiqua Ron en criant.

Le fier saïyen cracha au sol de mépris. Constatant les dégâts, il dut reconnaître la justesse de la remarque du jeune sorcier. Ils se mirent en position et entamèrent les pas de la fusion.

Ginione affrontait de son côté Radackz. La jeune sorcière affichait une assurance qui contrariait le guerrier. Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Ils échangeaient de violents coups vifs. La jeune femme avait l'impression de frapper un mur. Radackz ressentait à peine les coups. Bien que la sorcière soit moins musclée que son adversaire, ses coups étaient plus incisifs que ceux de son adversaire. Mais surtout ses coups étaient de loin plus vicieux, visant des points extrêmement sensibles. Outre ce fait, qui déstabilisait Radackz, était le sourire triomphal que la sorcière affichait. Il ne le comprenait pas. Les deux adversaires combattaient sur terre comme dans les airs. Radackz finit par se lasser de ce petit jeu et explosa. Son aura devint soudainement noire et ses cheveux rouges devinrent blancs. Ils poussèrent d'un coup jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses muscles gonflèrent à cause de l'énergie qui le parcourait. Sa puissance atteignait presque le stade de niveau trois. Ginione sourit d'ironie.

- C'est tout ? Tu gonfles tes muscles et tu crois m'impressionner, se moqua-t-elle. Je vais donc sortir aussi le grand jeu.

La jeune sorcière fit éclata sa propre puissance. Ses cheveux grimpèrent sur sa tête, une longue mèche rousse lui couvrait une partie du visage et ils tombèrent jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte bleue sombre. Des rayons d'énergie électriques parcouraient son corps alors que son aura avait une douce couleur gris pâle. Au lieu de gonfler ses muscles, l'énergie circulait librement hors d'elle. Elle gagnait en vélocité et en précision. Ses yeux marron irradiaient de puissance. Ils étaient plus perçants qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle fut la première à reprendre le combat. Se déplaçant désormais plus rapidement que son adversaire, elle apparut subitement devant celui-ci et lui envoya un uppercut dans la mâchoire, la lui déboitant. Radackz vola dans les airs. Mais Ginione apparut à nouveau et lui expédia un coup de pied, suivi de plusieurs coups de poing vifs, qui l'envoya dans l'océan, fendant la mer en deux au moment de l'impact. Le guerrier fusionné ne pouvait pas se redresser. Il coula à pic pour atterrir assez durement au fond de l'océan. Se reprenant, il remonta rapidement à la surface, mais se retrouva stoppé dans sa course par un immense choc d'énergie. L'aura de Ginione était à son paroxysme. Son énergie faisait voler ses cheveux devant son visage. Elle tira ses deux baguettes qui se trouvaient sous sa robe au niveau de son bas dos. Elle les pointa en direction de l'océan, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son adversaire. Elle formula silencieusement un sort. Trois chaînes d'or partirent de chacune de ses baguettes. Le bout de chaque chaîne se finissait par une pointe acérée. Elles fusèrent à travers l'océan vers leur cible.

Radackz vit les six chaînes fendre le mur de l'océan dans sa direction. Il se volatilisa rapidement pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Les chaînes d'or le repérèrent et partirent dans sa direction. Il dut plusieurs fois disparaître avant de se réfugier derrière une montagne sous-marine. Il prit quelques secondes pour souffler. Ses chaînes magiques l'empêchaient d'agir comme il le désirait. Soudain il sentit une présence hostile. Il n'eut qu'une seconde pour échapper à l'assaut des chaînes qui étaient apparus. Elles fracassèrent la montagne, faisant apparaître une marée de lave fumante. Ginione, dans les airs, suivaient la fuite de son adversaire à travers l'océan. Le déploiement des chaînes fendaient l'océan, créant d'innombrables lignes d'eau.

- Pfuh ! C'est un vrai coriace celui-là ! Mais ce petit jeu m'ennuie, je vais accentuer la pression.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, rétorqua la voix de Radackz dans son dos.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à croire que tu ne te montrerais jamais, dit d'un ton plaintif Ginione.

Elle se laissa attraper par un Radackz ruisselant d'eau. Ginione se mit à rire. Radackz la regarda sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris, mais tu avais perdu ce combat avant même qu'il ne commence, indiqua-t-elle.

Elle lui donna un coup de tête arrière ainsi qu'un coup de pied vertical qui dépassa sa tête. Elle se libéra ainsi de l'emprise de son adversaire. Radackz avait le nez en sang et un œil marqué. Il se tenait l'arrête de son nez. Et il remarqua alors qu'il était entouré par une dizaine d'adversaires. Tous ces adversaires étaient des doubles de Ginione. Au début, il crut à des illusions mais il ressentit l'énergie de chaque double.

- Maudite sorcière, tu ne me vaincras avec toutes tes illusions.

- Ah vous les mâles, vous avez vraiment l'esprit petit. Je n'ai pas besoin de gros muscles pour contenir ma puissance. Il me suffit de me multiplier. N'oublies pas, je suis une sorcière, indiqua la sorcière avec confiance.

- Je te vaincrais, se jura Radackz.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses me repérer. Saurais-tu me dire où je me trouve ? Non car tous ces clones sont moi, et moi je suis elles. Et je viens de te le dire, tu as déjà perdu.

Toutes les sorcières levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps. Sur le corps de Radackz, trois croix en X apparurent. Radackz les vit et se rappela l'attaque de Hermione. La compréhension se fit jour en lui, à la grande satisfaction des Ginione.

- Je te félicite, tu viens de comprendre. Hermione t'avait marqué avec son attaque magique.

- Impossible ! se défendit Radackz. Je suis certain d'y avoir échappé.

- N'oublies pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis une sorcière. Toutes mes attaques résultent de la combinaison de la magie et de ma puissance spirituelle. Je ne suis pas un gros tas de muscles.

A ce moment-là, les six chaînes apparurent et transpercèrent Radackz. Toutes les Ginione avaient disparu. Radackz était transpercé au niveau des deux avant-bras et au niveau de la cuisse gauche. Quatre Ginione apparurent. Les chaînes se rétractèrent, et les pointes de celles-ci se transformèrent en serres à huit doigts qui encerclèrent les membres transpercés. Radackz sentit ses muscles et ses os être broyés par la force magique de ses serres. Il hurla de douleur. Ginione était triomphante. La jeune sorcière assistait au combat de loin.

Gotrunks affrontait Coolhes de son côté. Il s'était transformé en Super Guerrier de l'espace de niveau trois. Il remarqua alors un fait surprenant. Malgré ses années d'entraînements dans la Salle du Temps et de l'Esprit, sous cette forme, son énergie s'amenuisait rapidement. Mais en cet instant, il ne perdait rien de son énergie. Et ce fait le troublait. Alors qu'il affrontait son adversaire, il réfléchissait à ce fait. Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à la croire. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage. Il fit éclater pleinement son énergie, ce qui surprit Coolhes.

- Coolhes, je vais être magnanime aujourd'hui, tu te rends et je te laisse la vie sauve, proposa Gotrunks.

- Sale vaurien, pour qui te prends-tu ? Jamais un sale mioche ne viendra à bout de moi. Je suis le plus puissant ….

- Et blablabla, termina Gotrunks. Franchement, vous vous amusez à répéter ce genre de dialogue ? demanda Gotrunks.

Coolhes, se sentant piqué au vif, fonça sur son adversaire. Il fit pleuvoir une série de coups de poing qui laissa indifférent le jeune super saïyen. A sa propre surprise, il remarqua à quel point les coups de son adversaire manquaient de puissance à l'inverse des siens. A moins que son hypothèse ne soit fondée. Il contra le coup de queue de Coolhes et lui envoya un coup de poing vertical dans l'estomac, créant une onde de choc surpuissante. Coolhes perdit son souffle et fut éjecté sur plusieurs mètres dans le ciel. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rétablir que Gotrunks était déjà sur lui et lui assenait une série de coups de poing et de coups de pied. Coolhes parvenait à peine à arrêter quelques coups sur la centaine qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il avait d'un coup peur. Il se trouvait en piteux état. Il avait le visage ravagé, plusieurs endroits de son corps était blessé et il saignait abondamment. Il devait se reprendre. Se libérant de cet assaut furieux, il fit cinq sauts en arrière et concentra son énergie. Il éleva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Une grosse boule d'énergie rouge et bleue apparut au-dessus de sa tête. Avec un ricanement mauvais, il envoya l'énorme boule d'énergie à l'encontre de Gotrunks. La boule grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de sa cible. Le jeune combattant sourit devant cette attaque. Elle ne l'impressionnait nullement. Il tendit ses deux bras devant lui avec ses mains ouvertes, doigts écartelés. Il se concentra à peine avant de crier. Un éclatement d'énergie bleu apparut entre ses mains avant de se transformer en un gros et puissant rayon d'énergie ressemblant à la Vague Déferlante. La boule et le rayon se rencontrèrent. Une vive et imposante lumière multicolore explosa et colora le ciel.

Dans le même temps, Sangoku et Harry se déchaînaient contre Volbrort. Cependant le puissant mage-guerrier ne ressentait pas les coups de ses adversaires. La force musculaire et la puissance énergétique de celui-ci dépassait de loin ce que Harry et Sangoku avaient prévu. Malgré leur transformation au niveau trois, Volbrort semblait indifférent aux coups qu'il recevait. Harry changea de tactique. Il lança divers sorts. Au lieu de les contrer, Volbrort se contenta de les recevoir sans que cela ne l'atteigne à la grande surprise de Harry. Le jeune sorcier décida d'essayer de nouveaux sorts qu'il avait appris.

- _Tentaculus gladius_ !

Des centaines de dagues apparurent pour former des dizaines de tentacules qui encerclèrent le mage-guerrier. Ensuite elles se rejoignirent pour l'emprisonner. Volbrort se laissa faire jusqu'à exploser son emprisonnement. Ensuite, avec une vitesse surhumaine, il se présenta devant Harry avec un sourire mauvais. Un puissant vent violent avait suivi son déplacement. D'une main, il attrapa le visage de Harry et le plaqua contre le sol. Le corps du jeune sorcier fut rejeté en arrière. Un cratère s'était formé. Harry était légèrement assommé. Volbrort sauta en l'air avant de retomber pesamment sur le corps de Harry. Le jeune sorcier cracha un long flot de sang. Volbrort s'y reprit à quatre fois avant d'être interrompu par Sangoku qui l'éblouit par l'attaque de la Morsure du Soleil. Il se déplaça instantanément avec Harry. Celui-ci cracha encore un peu avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Je … ne … comprends pas, dit difficilement Harry en cherchant ses mots.

- Je crois deviner. Tes sorts sont inefficaces car Voldemort a fusionné ses pouvoirs de sorcier avec la puissance de Broly, indiqua Sangoku. Si tu fais attention, tu verras que son énergie n'est pas normale.

- Super ! déclara un Harry désappointé. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ?

- Ce que nous avions décidé, fusionner à notre tour.

- Et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire, intervint Volbort.

Le puissant mage-guerrier millénaire les avait retrouvés rapidement. Il les attrapa tous les deux au cou, il s'envola avec eux dans un éclat de rire froid. Sangoku et Harry se débattaient en vain. Ils donnaient des coups de pieds qui ne faisaient rien contre le corps de leur adversaire. Dès qu'ils atteignirent une altitude suffisante, Volbort replongea en piquet à super vitesse. La force d' attraction qui s'exerçait sur Harry et Sangoku était trop importante pour qu'ils puissent échapper à l'emprise de leur ennemi. Se regardant, les deux guerriers tentèrent le tout pour le tout avant de se faire écraser au sol. Plaçant leurs mains en position, ils déclenchèrent deux Vague Déferlante contre Volbrort. Celui-ci les sentit et dut les jeter pour échapper à l'attaque. Malgré leur libération, la force d'attraction restait encore trop forte pour les deux amis. Ils dirigèrent leurs attaques contre le sol afin de ralentir leur chute. Ils atterrirent sans dommage.

- MAINTENANT HARRY ! cria Sangoku.

Alors qu'ils débutaient les premiers pas de la fusion, des boules d'énergie vinrent les perturber qu'ils durent éviter. Ils se dirigèrent vers un canyon où ils s'engouffrèrent. Volbrort les suivait de prés à travers le chemin sinueux du canyon. Les parois s'effondraient au passage de Volbrort tant son énergie incommensurable s'échappait de lui. Sangoku et Harry tentaient de le ralentir en jetant eux-mêmes des boules d'énergie. Ils commençaient à s'épuiser. Ils devaient absolument gagner du temps. Harry espérait que Ginione en aurait bientôt terminé, ou même Ron et Vegeta. Volbrort se concentra à peine et leur jeta quatre grosses boules d'énergie qui détruisirent tout sur leur passage. Le canyon disparaissait au fur et à mesure.

- Sangoku, nous devons riposter sinon il va détruire cette planète.

- Très bien ! Ensemble !

Les deux guerriers invoquèrent chacun leurs Poings du Dragon. Le dragon doré de Sangoku et le Magyar à Pointes de Harry se jetèrent sur Volbrort en hurlant. Le dragon doré enroula son long corps reptilien autour du corps de Volbrort en resplendissant. Le Magyar à Pointes, de sa large gueule jeta un puissant feu vert. Les deux attaques combinées obligèrent Volbrort à concentrer sa puissance pour se protéger. Sangoku et Harry en profitèrent pour se volatiliser.

A l'autre bout de la planète, après deux interruptions, Ron et Vegeta s'apprêtaient à fusionner. Ron avait lancé sur Freecell des éclairs de vent qui étaient invisibles à l'œil nu. Freecell devait éviter au dernier moment ces éclairs qui transperçaient comme des lances dans tous les sens. Le fier saïyen et le coléreux gryffondor avaient maintenant terminé les pas de la fusion. Une violente lumière grise-dorée auréola les deux combattants. La puissance dégagée créa un immense cratère sur la petite île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Des colonnes de flammes entourèrent l'immense boule d'énergie. Elles atteignaient des sommets vertigineux. Freecell était enfin parvenu à se débarrasser du sort jeune sorcier roux. Petit à petit, la boule d'énergie refluait en son centre pour laisser apparaître la fusion de Vegeta et de Ron. Un guerrier aux cheveux blond striés de rayures grises se tenait debout. Il avait des yeux bleus et son iris était noir. Il avait un nez légèrement enflé. Quelques tâches de rousseur parcouraient son nez. Une bouche fine mais charnue complétait un visage dur et anguleux. Il portait un costume marron serré au corps qui dessinait ses muscles. Deux poignets de force dorés recouvraient ses bras. Il portait des bottes marron avec une cape blanche qui volait dans le vent. Il tenait dans sa main gauche la baguette de Ron.

- Vegenald.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant de se ruer sur Freecell. Se mettant en garde, Freecell attendait son adversaire. Vegenald apparut devant lui avant de disparaître rapidement pour réapparaître à la droite de son adversaire. Et tout aussi rapidement, il disparut pour réapparaître sur un autre côté de Freecell.

- Si tu penses m'avoir avec cette attaque de débutant. Je sais que tu es ici, indiqua Freezer en frappant la première image résiduelle qui restait de son adversaire.

Celle-ci disparut. Il eut tout juste le temps de se déplacer car toutes les images attaquèrent au même moment. Alors qu'il se croyait sorti du piège, au moment de réapparaître, il vit avec horreur qu'il était toujours cerné par les images résiduelles. Elles continuaient leur attaque. Freecell dut subir un véritable déluge de coups, ne parvenant pas à détecter son adversaire. Il se retrouva d'un coup projeté contre le flanc d'un volcan où il s'écrasa lourdement. Le volcan se mit à trembler encore plus. Il déversa des quantités astronomiques de lave. Freecell se téléporta pour se retrouver devant Vegenald.

- C'est la fin pour toi, affirma Vegenald avec un grand sourire. Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi. Ton niveau est si faible que je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi.

- Ne sois pas si arrogant ! rétorqua Freecell. Je vais te montrer ma pleine puissance.

Ce faisant, l'immonde créature laissa éclater son énergie. Des éclairs d'énergie lui entouraient son corps qui était devenu étincelant d'énergie. Vegenald sourit devant la démonstration de force. Un sourire si confiant, si orgueilleux qu'il rendit fou de rage Freecell. Il se jeta sur le Super Mage-Saïyen.


	25. 25  Le dernier combattant

Nouveau chapitre. Pas trop tôt me direz-vous ! Mais j'avoue que celui-là m'a posé quelques problèmes,surtout au niveau des pouvoirs de Goharry. Mais bon j'ai réglé le problème, et j'ai pu le terminer.

Sinon, j'espère que Lunicorne, Di Castillo de Mortes, OoOxyLionOoO, Jimbei, enfin les premiers reviewer de cette fic se feront de nouveau entendre. Servin et Elisoe, je ne vous oublie pas je vous rassure.

A part ça, j'espère que j'ai réussi à garder toute la tension possible d'un combat se déroulant sur une planète sur le point d'exploser. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ainsi que sur le caractère des personnages.

Bonne lecture. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Et je ne m'excuse pas de m'interrompre au commencement d'un méga combat lol

* * *

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

25 – Le dernier combattant

La planète de la galaxie de l'Est se trouvait au bord de l'implosion. Inexorablement elle suivait sa lente course jusqu'aux deux soleils. Deux autres planètes suivaient derrière elle. La planète était maintenant couverte de longues lézardes par lesquelles s'échappaient des litres de lave. Le nombre de cratères présents lui donnaient un aspect lunaire malgré le peu de terre qui restait. L'eau s'engouffrait à grandes eaux à l'intérieur des gouffres creusés dans les trois océans. Le peu de végétation qui existait avait en grande partie disparue, rasée comme après le passage d'un flamboyant incendie. Et le noyau de la planète était pratiquement à ciel ouvert par bien des endroits. Le temps de vie de la planète était maintenant compté.

Les dieux qui suivaient la lente dégradation de la planète se perdaient en conjecture sur la catastrophe imminente. Le temps s'était écoulé rapidement pour eux. Depuis le début du commencement des combats, deux heures s'étaient passées. En deux heures, tant de choses s'étaient passées. Et surtout ils s'inquiétaient pour le temps de fusion des amis qui se battaient sur la planète. Grâce à un sort magique inconnu, Ginione était parvenue à rallonger le temps réglementaire des fusions. Seul le vieux Kaïoshin semblait confiant.

- Ayez confiance, Sangoku et ses amis s'en sortiront comme à leur habitude, leur assura-t-il.

- Nous voulons bien vous croire, mais vous oubliez les sorciers, remarqua le vieux Kaïoh.

- Non, ils sont plein de ressources, leur assura Rôh Kaïoshin. Regardez ce qu'a accomplit la sorcière.

La remarque était pertinente. Pourtant, Kaïoh, de la Galaxie du Nord, n'arrivait pas à se départir d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait l'impression de revivre le combat fatidique entre Sangoku et Freezer au moment où la planète Namek était sur le point d'exploser. Et il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Piccolo, qui suivait les combats par le lien télépathique de Kaïoh ainsi que ses amis, n'était pas plus confiant sur l'issue du combat.

Gotrunks et Coolhes s'affrontaient toujours au travers de leurs attaques respectives. La concentration d'énergie était si imposante entre les deux attaques qu'aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivait à se départager. Coolhes avait concentré sa puissance à son maximum. Son corps était entouré d'une aura violette striées de rayons écarlates. Coolhes désirait tuer plus que tout le jeune saïyen qui s'était moqué de lui. De son côté, Gotrunks ne déployait pas toute sa formidable énergie malgré le fait qu'il soit en Super Saïyen de niveau trois. Il attendait le moment de faiblesse de son ennemi. Il savait d'expérience qu'il était impossible de tenir une pareille attaque bien longtemps car elle entamait les réserves d'énergie de celui qui l'utilisait. Et cette remarque s'appliquait autant à son adversaire qu'à lui, même s'il bénéficiait du maléfice de Ginione. Soudain il eut une idée. Il augmenta légèrement sa puissance pour ressentir les autres énergies en présence. Il afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Hé Coolhes, je crois que l'armée de Volbrort vient de perdre l'un de ses combattants. Et Ron et Vegeta viennent de fusionner, indiqua le jeune guerrier de l'espace.

Coolhes entendit à peine les paroles de Gotrunks. Se concentrant pour détecter lui aussi les présences énergétiques, il baissa sa garde. Gotrunks profita de cet instant de déconcentration. D'un coup, il déploya toute sa puissance et l'envoya dans son attaque. Celle-ci prit une ampleur monstrueuse et commença à remonter pour repousser la boule d'énergie de son adversaire. Coolhes se rendit compte de son erreur et tenta d'inverser la tendance. Mais il était trop tard. L'attaque de Gotrunks remontait vers lui en absorbant la boule d'énergie destructrice. La boule disparut dans un effroyable flamboiement de puissance. Coolhes n'était plus en mesure de retenir le trajet de l'attaque de son adversaire. Il disparut dans la longue trainée d'énergie qui le toucha mortellement. Gotrunks venait de remporter son combat. Il put enfin relâcher son attaque. Il vit alors que Coolhes était encore vivant, mais dans un état lamentable. Il lui manquait une jambe, sa queue avait disparu, son visage était brûlé à un fort degré, et une partie de son torse avait disparu. Ginione apparut à côté de lui en maintenant Radackz toujours enchaîné.

- Eurk ! grimaça-t-elle. Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte.

- Ravi de te revoir. Et de ton côté ?

- Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai eu aucun problème. Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps de renvoyer tout ce petit monde dans l'Autre Monde.

- Tout à fait d'accord, s'enthousiasma Gotrunks. Mais les renvoyer en état fusionné n'est pas sûr.

- Attends ! Boubou ! cria-t-elle.

Le gros bonhomme rose arriva en volant avec Sangohan. Ils atterrirent auprès des deux combattants. Coolhes avait du mal à se maintenir en vol. Le peu de puissance qui lui restait lui permettait tout juste de survivre.

- Boubou, à mon signal, tu l'attrapes avec le morceau de ton corps. En même temps je jetterais le sort permettant de mettre fin à leur fusion.

Boubou hocha la tête. Ginione pointa sa baguette sur Coolhes au moment où un énorme morceau de chaire rose caoutchouteux grandissait pour absorber l'être fusionné. Coolhes ne put rien tenter pour se défendre car il était trop faible. Le morceau de chaire attrapa Coolhes comme une énorme bouche et se mit à le mastiquer. Ensuite, il devint de plus en plus petit sur l'ordre de Boubou qui envoya un rayon électrique doré avec la grosse antenne qu'il avait sur le crâne. Au bout de quelques secondes, le morceau de chaire libéra le prisonnier. Coolhes avait disparu pour laisser place à Cooler et à Thales. Les effets de la fusion ayant pris fin, ils avaient retrouvés leurs corps mais pas leur énergie. Gotrunks vola vers eux.

- Messieurs, le royaume des morts vous attend. BLUSTER KAMEHAMEHA ! cria Gotrunks.

Les deux adversaires ne purent échapper à l'attaque. Ils disparurent bel et bien. Ils ne restaient aucune trace de leur présence sur la planète, pas même un cheveu. Ginione se retourna contre son prisonnier.

- Et maintenant à lui, indiqua-t-elle.

La même opération recommença. Bojack et Raditz apparurent de nouveau. Ginione, avec trois clones d'elle, les enferma dans un carré noir qu'elle fit apparaître avec ses baguettes. Ensuite, les quatre Ginione se postèrent aux quatre points cardinaux. Elles tendirent leurs mains vers le sort emprisonnant Bojack et Raditz. De chacun de leurs doigts tendus, les quatre Ginione concentrèrent leur énergie et envoyèrent des rayons d'énergie argentés sur le sort. Celui-ci se mit à briller fortement avant d'exploser, pulvérisant les deux ennemis. Ils ne restaient aucune trace de leur présence.

- Une autre bonne chose de faite, indiqua Ginione. Maintenant il faut que nous allions aider Sangoku et Harry. Eux seuls peuvent mettre fin à ce combat. Et je sens que le temps joue contre nous car cette planète arrive à sa fin.

Ginione et les guerriers présents regardèrent le ciel pour se rendre compte des dires de la jeune sorcière. Ils avaient été tellement pris par leurs combats qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué les bouleversements qu'avait subit la planète. Ils s'envolèrent rapidement vers le combat opposant Volbrort contre Harry et Sangoku.

De son côté, Vegenald affrontait Freecell avec une apparente décontraction. Son ennemi se déchaînait à son encontre. Mais le mage-guerrier semblait invulnérable. Et un sourire satisfait était constamment dessiné sur ses lèvres. A la fin d'un enchaînement de coups de la part de Freecell, Vegenald arrêta un coup de poing en direction de son vissage.

- Alors Freecell, c'est tout ce que tu as ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Je t'ai laissé faire, et je crois qu'il est temps que je riposte. De plus, il ne reste plus que toi et Volbrort.

Vegenald serra d'un coup le poing de son ennemi, lui éclatant les phalanges. Ensuite, avec sa main droite, il lui éclata l'articulation du bras gauche avant de le lui trancher. Freecell hurla de douleur avant de s'écarter rapidement. Il mit sa main restante sur son avant-bras amputé. Vegenald jeta au loin le bras qu'il tenait dans sa main. Freecell se concentra pour faire repousser son membre. Au bout de quelques secondes, la surprise se dessina sur son faciès. Vegenald souriait d'un air supérieur.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu as oublié qui tu affrontais, indiqua Vegenald.

Il tendit son bras droit, et la baguette du mage-guerrier s'extirpa de son bras droit. Freecell devint fou de rage.

- Maudit sois-tu ! cracha Freecell. Je vais en finir avec toi maintenant.

- A condition que je t'en laisse seulement le temps.

Se déplaçant trop rapidement pour son adversaire, Vegenald se plaça sur le côté droit de son adversaire et le fit valser en lui donnant impressionnant coup de pied horizontal. Le visage de Freecell se déforma sous l'impact. Il avait la mâchoire fracturée, et un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Il vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de se redresser grâce à son énergie. Mais Vegenald était déjà sur lui et lui imposait un assaut de coups qui le cloua au sol, creusant un nouveau cratère, profond de plusieurs mètres. Freecell était dans un piteux état. Il se relava tant bien que mal. Il cracha du sang et ses jambes tremblaient.

- Je te jure que tu ne me tueras pas aussi facilement, marmonna entre ses dents Freecell.

Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, Freecell fit éclater son aura. Une imposante aura dorée avec des éclairs violets l'environnait ainsi que des colonnes d'énergie. Se mettant en position pour préparer son ultime attaque, il tendit son bras droit.

- DESTRUCTION FINAL ! hurla Freecell.

Une impressionnante boule d'énergie violette se forma au creux de sa main droite. Une énergie phénoménale se concentra dans la boule d'énergie formée. De son centre partit un rayon d'énergie imposant ressemblant à la Vague Déferlante. Dans le ciel, Vegenald regardait l'attaque arrivé sur lui. Lentement, le mage-guerrier tendit devant lui son bras droit, index et majeur collés l'un contre l'autre, ses autres doigts rétractés.

- BIG … BANG … FINAL ! cria-t-il en postant sa main gauche sous son bras droit pour le soutenir.

Une formidable énergie se dégagea du corps de Vegenald. Il passa au niveau trois. Son corps était auréolé d'une énergie argentée-dorée striée d'éclairs bleus. De ses doigts partit un rayon argenté qui au moment de l'impact se mit à grossir pour absorber le rayon adverse. Une violente lumière surgit qui éclaira le ciel. Devant cette soudaine montée de puissance, Freecell répliqua. Sa boule d'énergie se mit à grossir. Il envoya des vagues de boules d'énergie pour rendre sa vague plus puissante. Vegenald accentua la pression sur son bras droit pour renvoyer autant d'énergie que son ennemi. Son rayon prit alors la forme d'un entonnoir qui absorba l'énergie de son adverse pour la lui renvoyer. Il doubla la puissance de sa propre attaque qui fusa vers Freecell. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus contenir la puissance énergétique qui revenait vers lui. Le rayon de Vegenald le toucha de plein fouet. Il disparut au cœur d'une décharge d'énergie argentée-dorée en hurlant. Vegenald arrêta son attaque dès qu'il fut certain de ne ressentir qu'un faible niveau d'énergie de son adversaire. Freecell était ravagé en grande partie. Il lui manquait tous ses membres inférieurs et la partie gauche du visage. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à sa constitution d'extra-terrestre. Vegenald atterrit près de lui. L'attaque du mage-guerrier avait traversé la planète de part en part. Des lambeaux de terres s'élevaient en direction du ciel ainsi des colonnes d'eau. Des éclairs zébraient le noyau de la planète. La terre tremblait en permanence. Mais tous ces phénomènes n'inquiétaient pas Vegenald.

- Tu n'es pas encore mort, mais je te rassure, cela ne durera pas, lui assura le mage-guerrier.

A ce moment-là, Boubou descendit du ciel.

- Ginione m'a envoyé ici dès qu'elle a senti la fin de votre combat, expliqua le gros bonhomme rose.

- Très bien. Fais ce que tu as à faire, je ferais ma part.

Un morceau de chaire rose était apparu derrière ce qui restait de Freecell. Il absorba le reste du corps de l'ennemi au moment où Vegenald jetait aussi un sort. Au bout de quelques secondes, la chaire caoutchouteuse libéra Freezer et Cell pour rejoindre le corps de son propriétaire. Les deux guerriers n'avaient même plus la force de tenir debout.

- Freezer, Cell, adieu ! BIG BANG FINAL !

Les deux ennemis furent emportés dans le ciel pour disparaître au milieu du puissant rayon d'énergie. Sans plus attendre, Vegenald et Boubou se dirigèrent vers le combat opposant Volbrort à Harry et Sangoku.

Sangoku et Harry affrontaient de nouveau Volbrort après une énième tentative de fusion. Malgré le déplacement instantané, Volbrort les retrouvait systématiquement. Et malgré le sort que Ginione avait lancé pour permettre aux guerriers de ne pas amenuiser leur énergie sous leur troisième forme, affronter un pareil adversaire les épuisait au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. En comparaison, la puissance de Volbrort semblait inépuisable. Harry et Sangoku venaient une nouvelle fois d'échapper à leur démoniaque adversaire. Le jeune sorcier et le saïyen commençaient à ressentir une languissante fatigue. Ils suaient abondamment.

- Si les autres n'arrivent pas bientôt, il nous aura à l'usure, fit remarquer Harry. Mais comment arrive-t-il à ne rien perdre de sa puissance malgré toutes nos attaques ?

- Harry, ne commence pas à douter de l'issue de notre victoire, le rassura Sangoku. J'ai vaincu Broly par le passé, tu as vaincu Voldemort. Certes, en fusionnant, ils sont devenus incroyablement puissants, mais nous devons faire confiance à nos amis.

Harry eut une moue dubitative. Sangoku souriait confiant. Soudain, il se ressaisit brusquement.

- Je crois que ton vœu va être exaucé. Trois grandes puissances approchent de nous. Il s'agit …

Sangoku n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une forte lumière obstrua l'horizon au loin. Harry et Sangoku détectèrent les énergies de deux puissances s'affrontant. Volbrort surgit à ce moment-là, explosant la grotte dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge.

- Vous voilà ! dit-il avec un sourire démentiel.

Sangoku et Harry se mirent en garde, prêt à en découdre. Alors que Volbrort se ruait sur eux, deux pieds joints le frappèrent au visage, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Ginione, Gotrunks et Sangohan venaient d'apparaître. Harry se sentit d'un coup soulagé.

- Pas mécontent de vous revoir, indiqua un Harry content.

- Pas le temps de bavasser, souligna Ginione. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour fusionner ? On va tenter de gagner un peu de temps, alors faîtes vite !

Ginione, Gotrunks et Sangohan se ruèrent sur Volbrort qui revenait à la charge. Ginione mit sa main droite devant sa bouche en formant une sorte de tube. Elle souffla dedans. Plusieurs bulles de savon apparurent qui se jetèrent sur Volbrort pour l'entourer et l'emprisonner dans une boule d'eau.

- Gotrunks, lance ton attaque des anneaux d'énergie pour terminer, ordonna la jeune sorcière.

Le jeune saïyen ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Se concentrant, il tendit son index droit, et trois anneaux d'énergie apparurent. Ils s'enroulèrent autour de la bulle emprisonnant Volbrort. Puis ils se mirent à grandir pour finalement englobé totalement la bulle d'eau géante. Ginione sortit ses deux baguettes et lança le sort _Electric Splash_. Toute personne emprisonnée dans la bulle d'eau se retrouvait électrocutée et perdait pendant quelques instants l'usage de ses cinq sens.

- Gotrunks, Sangohan, faisons une partie de volley, invita Ginione.

Se faisant, elle se positionna en dessous de la boule qui ressemblait maintenant à un gros ballon de volley. Elle fit une passe à Sangohan qui renvoya le ballon à Gotrunks qui le renvoya à une autre Ginione que la sorcière avait fait apparaître. Cette nouvelle Ginione fit une passe à un nouveau clone de la sorcière qui le renvoya à deux nouveaux clones. Ensemble, les deux Ginione se mirent en position pour smasher la passe. Elles bondirent dans les airs dans une synchronisation parfaite. Et elles frappèrent ensemble le gros ballon en direction du sol. Sous l'impact des deux frappes, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Le ballon prit une vitesse folle en direction du sol. Quand il s'écrasa, il créa un profond cratère avant d'exploser, creusant encore plus profondément le sol. Less anneaux d'énergie crépitèrent au moment de l'explosion, libérant leur formidable puissance dû à toutes les passes entre les différents combattants. L'explosion fut spectaculaire et se fit ressentir à l'ensemble de la planète. La planète se fissura encore dangereusement. Ginione atterrit près de Gotrunks et de Sangohan.

- Hé vous attendez quoi tous les deux ? Le déluge peut-être ? Fusionnez par les c… de Merlin ! Cette attaque n'est pas suffisante pour venir à bout de ce monstre ! cria-t-elle à l'attention de Harry et de Sangoku.

Le saïyen et le jeune sorcier se regardèrent embarrassés. Ils firent les premiers pas de la fusion quand une immense énergie se fit sentir au sein du cratère. Ils s'interrompirent malgré eux.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Continuez donc cette maudite fusion, le temps qu'on le retienne ! leur hurla de nouveau dessus Ginione. Sinon c'est moi qui vais venir vous botter les fesses !

Les deux guerriers reprirent immédiatement les pas de la fusion. Volbrort apparaissait du cratère avec une lueur sauvage dans le regard. Il n'affichait aucune égratignure de l'attaque qu'il venait de subir.

- Je crois que nous l'avons un peu énervé, remarqua Gotrunks.

- Sales insectes répugnants, je vais vous détruire, vous et cette planète. Goûtez à ma colère !

Il lança alors plusieurs boules d'énergies vertes. Ginione comprit instantanément de quoi il s'agissait.

- NE VOUS FAITES PAS TOUCHER PAR CES BOULES ! ELLES SONT EN PARTIES MAGIQUES. LE SORT DE MORT LES COMPOSE ! leur hurla-t-elle.

Gotrunks et Sangohan le comprirent tout de suite. Les trois guerriers voletaient dans tous les sens pour échapper aux boules meurtrières. Volbrort avait négligé ses deux ennemis pour éradiquer les guerriers présents. Harry et Sangoku achevaient enfin les derniers pas de la fusion. Volbrort entendit à peine le dernier son du mot fusion. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il se précipita sur les deux guerriers, mais il était trop tard. Le processus était en marche. Tentant de percer la boule de puissance qui les protégeait, il se retrouva éjecté à plusieurs mètres.

Plusieurs vagues d'énergie multicolores entouraient la boule d'énergie dorée de la fusion de Sangoku et de Harry. Une formidable puissance s'en dégageait, une puissance presque aussi importante que celle qui avait accompagné la fusion de Voldemort avec Broly. La planète, déjà en piteux état, fut une nouvelle fois secouée par ce déploiement de puissance. Les désordres météorologiques, terrestres et océaniques atteignaient une dimension jamais atteinte. La course de la planète vers les deux soleils prit une vitesse effrayante. Les lambeaux de terre qui s'envolaient vers le ciel avaient pris maintenant des proportions comparables à des stades de football. Les colonnes d'eau avaient encore grossi. Des torrents de lave se déversaient désormais sur la surface de la planète. Un véritable enfer s'était déclenché sur la planète. Soudain, le temps se mit à ralentir. La course effrénée de la planète vers sa destruction se ralentit. L'énergie colossale de la fusion de Sangoku et de Harry se mit à se concentrer vers le centre de la boule d'énergie.

- Stop ! se fit entendre une voix grave et chaleureuse.

Tout se figea à ce moment-là. L'espace, le temps, plus rien ne bougeait à part les guerriers. Vegenald arriva à ce moment-là avec Boubou près de lui. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur le nouveau personnage qui venait d'apparaître.

Sur la planète de Maître Kaïoh de la galaxie du Nord, les différents dieux réfléchissaient à la situation. Ils divergeaient sur les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient aux guerriers présents au vue de la situation. Rôh Kaïoshin somnolait paisiblement, au grand désespoir de son serviteur. Et ils s'interrompirent d'un coup en entendant la voix qui avait tout arrêté. Ils examinaient le nouvel être né de la fusion du jeune sorcier et du puissant saïyen. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre de la part des dieux. Le vieux Kaïoh se réveilla à ce moment-là. Il examina à son tour le nouveau guerrier.

- Hé bien ils ont pris leur temps ! Bon maintenant on peut respirer. Je suis certain qu'ils vont réussir. On peut leur faire confiance.

Le vieux dieu reprit sa position et se remit à somnoler à la grande consternation des dieux présents. Shibito commença à s'énerver.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous être aussi irresponsable ? demanda vertement le serviteur.

Les autres dieux firent barrage entre le serviteur et le vieux dieu pour empêcher un éventuel affrontement. Rôh Kaïoshin ne daigna même pas répondre à la question. Les autres dieux préférèrent reporter leur attention sur le combat.

Les différents guerriers regardaient avec incrédulité le mystérieux personnage ainsi que le phénomène qui se produisait. Même Volbrort ne cachait pas sa surprise. La lumière qui auréolait le guerrier perdait un peu de son intensité. Il apparaissait désormais distinctement. Un cri de surprise échappa à tout le monde. Le guerrier avait la taille de Sangoku. Il avait les cheveux dorés avec des zébrures vertes. Ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il avait les sourcils peu épais, de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il avait des yeux verts aux iris bleu. Ils étaient iridescents de puissance. Il avait un nez anguleux et une fine bouche, se rapprochant de celle de Harry. Des boucles d'oreille en cercle et or pendaient à ses oreilles. Son visage était anguleux et dégageait une impression de calme. Il portait un veston de cuir ouvert avec une cape blanche voletant dans son dos. Une musculature parfaite se voyait. Il portait aussi des bracelets de force en or le long de ses avant-bras. Mais le détail qui interpela tout le monde était la queue de singe qui lui ceinturait la taille. Elle était assez épaisse et de la même couleur que les cheveux du guerrier. Une large ceinture de combat tenait un ample pantalon blanc. Il portait de longues bottes de cuir qui se terminaient à mi-cuisses. Il tenait dans sa main droite une baguette qui était entourée d'éclairs verts émeraude. Tout le monde pouvait ressentir la formidable puissance de ce nouveau guerrier.

Sans crier gare, le nouveau guerrier se déplaça. Pour tout le monde, comme pour Volbrort, tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Volbrort vit le guerrier venir sur lui pour l'attaquer. Mais au moment de le recevoir avec son énorme poing, le noir mage-guerrier eut l'impression que le temps s'était encore plus ralenti. Il rata son coup. Par contre le nouveau personnage passa sous le coup de poing et lui en dona un dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle, le faisant se plier pour se tenir le ventre. Et il recula tout aussi lentement. Soudain le temps sembla reprendre sa course normale.

- Ginione, Vegenald, combinez vous pouvoirs pour ralentir la course de la planète, le temps que je m'occupe de ce petit problème, leur ordonna calmement le nouveau personnage. Gotrunks, Sangohan, Boubou, soutenez-les avec vos puissances respectives.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils volèrent dans le ciel pour accomplir la demande de l'être fusionné. Volbrort se relevait péniblement du coup qu'il venait de recevoir. La stupeur et la rage se livraient un furieux combat en lui. Ce guerrier avait réussi en un coup à la faire plier. Il exhumait de rage. Il fixait son nouvel adversaire avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Ses yeux rouges ne laissaient place à aucun doute sur ses intentions.

- Je vais te détruire, se promit Volbrort.

- Nous verrons, répondit l'être fusionné. Et je vais te donner le nom du vainqueur de notre affrontement, Goharry.

Goharry se déplaça vers son adversaire comme la première fois. Volbrort le comprit. Il devait trouver un moyen de contrer le sort que le mage-guerrier utilisait dans ces attaques. Il se concentra pour se constituer sa propre défense. Il parvint enfin à bouger au même rythme que son adversaire. Il bloqua le nouveau coup de poing de son adversaire.

- Je te félicite Volbrort, lui dit souriant Goharry. Mais ça ne fait que commencer.

Goharry enchaîna une série coups à une vitesse si surréaliste que Volbrort eut du mal à distinguer tous les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Et une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva propulsé sur plusieurs mètres, loin de son adversaire avant de s'écraser contre un amoncellement de rochers. Volbrort enrageait. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Se pouvait-il que ce mage-guerrier soit plus puissant que lui ? Une telle éventualité ne pouvait pas être plausible pour lui. Il lui fallait se reprendre. Se dégageant violemment des décombres, il se rua sur Goharry en faisant éclater son énergie. Sur son passage, il creusa un profond sillon tant il dégageait d'énergie. Goharry alla à sa rencontre. A peine leurs poings se rencontrèrent-ils qu'une formidable puissance fut libérée, faisant trembler le sol. Et ils disparurent. Seul le bruit assourdissant de leur affrontement et la résonnance des ondes de choc pouvaient permettre de les repérer.

Dans les cieux, malgré leur concentration, les autres guerriers suivaient du coin de l'œil l'affrontement qui se déroulait. Aucun ne parvenait à se convaincre ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Goharry semblait avoir l'avantage sur Volbrort. Et chacun se demandait comment un tel fait était possible alors que Volbrort était une fusion avec le guerrier millénaire.

- C'est vraiment incroyable, dit un Gotrunks subjugué.

- Gotrunks, concentre-toi ! le rabroua Sangohan.

- Oh ça va, on peut bien profiter du spectacle, rétorqua le jeune saïyen.

- Vous ne remarquez pas une chose ? demanda Ginione. Concentrez-vous sur son énergie ! Vous ne remarquez pas ?

Les guerriers se concentrèrent sur le point soulevé par la jeune sorcière. Soudain, Vegenald écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas avoir dépassé le stade trois. Car dans ce cas, il serait de la même puissance que Broly avant sa fusion.

- Non, tu plaisantes Vegenald, rétorqua un Sangohan trop surpris pour croire à l'impossible.

- Je ne sais pas si ce que Vegenald dit est vrai, mais je crois que Goharry n'a pas réellement dépassé le stade trois. Je dirais qu'il est à un niveau intermédiaire. N'oubliez pas que Sangoku a fusionné avec Harry qui est un sorcier. Mais ce que je ne m'explique, c'est la queue. Et pourquoi Vegenald n'en a pas ? Ce sont ces observations qui me font dire qu'il est à un niveau intermédiaire.

Tout le monde accepta l'explication de la jeune sorcière comme coulant de source. Evidemment les dires de la jeune femme n'avait pas échappé aux dieux qui se demandaient jusqu'où un guerrier de l'espace pouvait évoluer.

- Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais nous ne pouvons toujours pas arrêter la course de cette maudite planète. Et il nous faut tenir jusqu'à ce que Goharry en est terminé avec l'autre monstre, leur rappela Vegenald. Donc concentrons-nous !

En l'entendant parler, Sangohan ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire. Malgré la fusion, le saïyen avait reconnu la partie de Vegeta exprimant sa rage de voir son meilleur ennemi avoir un train d'avance sur lui. Soudain, Ginione s'écria malgré elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ?

Tout le monde la regarda sans comprendre.

Goharry et Volbrort n'en finissaient plus de se poursuivre à travers la planète. Volbrort enrageait à chaque minute qui passait. Goharry semblait le narguer. Alors qu'en réalité, il n'en était rien. Goharry menait son adversaire dans un dessin précis. A chaque coup échangé, Goharry laissait traîner derrière lui une poudre étoilée. Et cette poudre les suivait. Après un énième choc, Goharry reprit l'initiative de l'attaque. Il se rua sur Volbrort qui évita la charge, mais pas la poudre étoilée.

- Volbrort, ta fin est maintenant proche. Tu es tombé dans mon piège.

- Que me chantes-tu là ? demanda le mage-guerrier.

- _Lumos Star_ ! lança Goharry avec sa baguette.

Aussitôt, la poudre étoilée se mit à étinceler. Toute la longue trainée laissa apparaître le parcours que les deux adversaires avaient parcouru. Un dessin complexe se fit jour. Il s'agissait d'une étoile géante dont les cinq extrémités étaient entourées de trois cercles. D'un geste de la baguette, tous les cercles se mirent à tourner, faisant tourner aussi l'étoile. Les deux adversaires se trouvaient au centre de l'étoile. La vitesse de rotation de l'étoile prenait de plus en plus de vitesse. Volbrort ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Volbrort, ceci est ta dernière chance. Nous sommes piégés dans un sort qui ne pourra disparaître qu'avec moi. Nous allons pouvoir donner la pleine mesure de nos pouvoirs sans que cela affecte qui que soit. Ainsi mes amis seront protégés de notre immense puissance.

- Comme c'est gentil de ta part, ironisa Volbrort. Mais j'éclaterais ton petit sort.

- Je te le déconseille. Sinon tu verras ton attaque, magique ou spirituelle, te revenir avec une puissance multipliée par deux. Il n'y a que nous ici.

Volbrort ne pensait pas se faire piéger par ce misérable insecte. Il lança malgré tout une attaque contre la paroi où ils étaient enfermés. Son attaque rebondit pour se rediriger dansa direction. Il disparut pour éviter sa propre attaque qui explosa contre une paroi étoilée parallèle. Il dut constater à sa grande rage qu'ils étaient bel et bien enfermés dans le sort du mage-guerrier. Pourtant un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Très bien, je suppose que cette contrainte s'applique à toi aussi.

- Effectivement, confirma Goharry qui restait confiant.

- Alors c'est parti.

Volbrort fit éclater son énergie. Goharry en fit de même. L'ultime affrontement entre les deux mage-guerriers pouvait enfin commencer.

Sur la petite planète du maître Kaïoh de la galaxie nord, le vieux dieu sortait de sa sieste.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini ?demanda-t-il.

Les autres dieux lui firent signe de se taire. Shibito lui fit un rapide résumé.

- Au moins je me félicite que ce jeune Potter ait un peu plus de cervelle que Sangoku. Il sait mener un combat de main de maître. A l'inverse, les guerriers de l'espace foncent dans le tas sans se soucier de rien. Bien que Vegeta fasse exception si je me rappelle le combat contre Bou.

Les autres dieux lui firent signe de se taire à nouveau. Il se rapprocha pour suivre le combat dans sa boule de cristal.

* * *

Trop dur la fin, j'aurais peut-être dû vous en donner encore un peu plus. Non je rigole là.


	26. 26  Destin tracé

Et voilà la parution du chapitre qui conclut enfin le combat entre Goharry et Volbrort. Je sais qu'il s'est fait désiré mais l'on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Donc le voici ce fameux chapitre. Combat spectaculaire, mais c'est devenu une habitude. et maintenant qu'il est là, j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez sur l'ensemble des combats. Car franchement, écrire quatre chapitres de combat, c'est de loin assez chaud. et je me demande si jamais quelqu'un l'a déjà fait dans cette catégorie. Bref passons!

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Klaude, Elisoe, Servin, Philae et les autres, je pense à vous. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je n'ai plus qu'à taper l'épilogue qui conclura cette incroyable aventure.

* * *

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

26 – Destin tracé

La planète de la galaxie de l'Est, vue de l'espace, prenait maintenant une toute nouvelle allure. Une étoile géante étincelante recouvrait la planète dans sa totalité. La course de l'astre vers sa destruction était ralentie mais inexorable. Deux autres astres suivaient toujours. Désormais, des éclairs reliaient les planètes entre elles avec les deux soleils. Au dessus de l'étoile, dans le ciel de la planète, cinq petites flammes brûlaient. Au centre de l'étoile, à l'inverse, deux grosses flammes brûlaient à une distance respective.

Goharry et Volbrort, en laissant éclater leur puissance, s'étaient engagés dans un nouveau combat où les coups se disputaient aux attaques énergétiques. Aucun des deux adversaires n'était disposé à laisser à l'autre un seul moment de repos. Coup de coude. Coup de tête. Parade. Attaque énergétique. Contre-attaque. Coup de pied. Coup de poing. Coupe genoux. Sort magique. Combinaison d'attaque énergétique avec de la magie. Un vaste arsenal varié était employé par les deux adverses. Goharry comme Volbrort savait que le vainqueur de leur combat serait celui qui arriverait à exploiter la moindre faille qui surviendrait. L'issue de ce combat déterminerait à jamais l'avenir de cet univers, et de tous les univers existants. La barrière étoilée se renforçait à chaque fois qu'un sort ou qu'une attaque énergétique la touchait. Les deux adverses déployaient leur habileté au combat et en magie. L'affrontement était spectaculaire. L'énergie utilisée incommensurable. L'étoile magique installée par Goharry vibrait à chaque instant. Malgré eux, les guerriers présents suivaient le combat.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je crois que Goharry mène le combat, indiqua Gotrunks.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, objecta Vegenald. Volbrort le contre trop souvent. Il ne sous-estime pas son adversaire.

- C'est très beau tout ça, mais restez concentré, leur rappela Ginione.

Les guerriers firent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. La jeune femme devait reconnaître pour elle-même qu'il était difficile de se concentrer à proximité d'un pareil engagement. Mais elle tenait bon.

Goharry et Volbrort venaient une nouvelle fois de s'échanger une série de coups, et ils furent éjectés chacun contre la barrière étoilée dans des directions opposées quand ils se donnèrent un coup de tête.

- Pas mauvais Volbrort, le félicita Goharry.

- Tais-toi ! cracha son adverse. Je veux te détruire.

- Franchement tu me déçois. Tu ne sais même pas apprécié un bon combat quand tu en as un.

Volbrort n'avait nulle envie de discuter sur la beauté de leur combat. Il était obnubilé par une seule idée. Tuer Goharry. Il s'élança contre son adversaire avec un cri démentiel. Son énergie était à son apogée. Goharry se rua lui aussi sur on adversaire. De nouveau, un combat au corps au corps s'engagea. Cependant, le combat changea quand Goharry fit apparaître une boule d'énergie au creux de sa main droite. Il la modela et la transforma en une épée énergétique verte. Il l'abattit sur le bras de Volbrort qui s'en éloigna par réflexe. Goharry la modela alors en une dizaine de poignards qui s'envolèrent contre son ennemi. Volbrort se protégea des poignards en dressant un bouclier énergétique devant lui avec son bras gauche.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Viens que je te montre ma supériorité, le défia Volbrort.

Goharry transforma sa nouvelle énergie en une lance et s'élança contre son adversaire. Volbrort transforma son bouclier en une lance lui aussi. Les deux lances crépitèrent quand elles se touchèrent. Diverses passes furent échangées avec les deux armes. Volbrort commençait à s'agacer de cet affrontement. Goharry analysait les réactions de son adversaire. Soudain, il vit la faille tant espérée. Il fit passer sa lance sous celle de son adversaire en avançant de trois pas. Il l'allongea immédiatement. La lance frappa au niveau des côtes de son adversaire qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Une fine estafilade entailla la peau de Volbrort. Le mage-guerrier rejeta la lance adverse en transformant la sienne en un bouclier. Il recula d'un pas et posa sa main droite sur la légère blessure. Il se soigna rapidement avec un sort de guérison. Goharry fit disparaître son arme énergétique et invita Volbrort à reprendre le combat d'un geste de la main droite. Volbrort se jeta sur son adversaire. Goharry évita la charge forcenée de son adversaire en se déplaçant très rapidement. Les deux mages-guerriers se poursuivirent à travers la planète. Volbrort jetait plusieurs boules d'énergie pour atteindre son ennemi. Goharry attendit le moment propice pour se retourner d'un coup, disparaître et réapparaître devant son adversaire avec le déplacement instantané. Il lui envoya un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le souleva sur plusieurs maîtres. Volbrort, tellement surpris, ne vit rien venir. Le coup de poing le sonna. Goharry surgit au-dessus de son adversaire, et de ses deux poings joints, il lui assena un violent coup sur le crâne qui le fit plonger vers le sol. Volbrort s'écrasa lourdement au sol qui trembla. Il s'enfonça de plusieurs mètres. Il saignait au niveau du front. Sa lèvre supérieure était ensanglantée et sa blessure au flanc s'était rouverte. Il se releva pesamment. Goharry atterrit à l'entrée du cratère nouvellement creusé. Volbrort rugit de rage en voyant cet adversaire si puissant dressé devant lui fièrement. Il vola jusqu'à lui, faisant éclater la terre et remonter encore plus de lave. Volbrort ne voyait plus rien d'autre que Goharry. Il voulait en finir maintenant. Il le devait.

Goharry souriait triomphalement. Il était parvenu à ce qu'il voulait. Volbrort était maintenant tellement obnubilé par leur combat qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Goharry évita une nouvelle attaque et atterrit au sol.

- Volbrort, tu vas maintenant disparaître à tout jamais, le prévint Goharry.

Volbrort s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda son ennemi avec circonspection. Il se mit à rire. Jamais personne ne lui avait annoncé sa fin.

- Je crois que tu me sous-estime, indiqua le mage-guerrier sombre. C'est toi qui vas disparaître.

- Ceci sera ma dernière attaque, précisa Goharry.

Le mage-guerrier, à la fin de sa phrase, fit éclater sa réelle puissance. Son énergie, dorée depuis leur affrontement, changea pour une couleur émeraude-dorée. Elle grandissait de façon effrayante. Volbrort sentit une goutte de sueur coulée de son front. Un mauvais pressentiment lui fit comprendre que Goharry avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Bien malgré lui, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il le remarqua et serra ses poings. Lui, l'être le plus puissant de tous les univers, ressentait de la peur. Ce fait était inadmissible. Il ne se laisserait pas tuer aussi facilement. Puisque son ennemi était décidé, alors il en ferait de même. Volbrort concentra son énergie spirituelle et sa magie. Il s'éleva dans les airs. Au sol, l'énergie de Goharry ne cessait de s'accroître. Il se concentra fortement. D'un coup, l'étoile scintillante qui englobait la planète se mit à se rétracter lentement. Volbrort le remarqua. Alors que celle-ci se rétractait, un passage dimensionnel s'ouvrit au fur et à mesure. Les autres guerriers le remarquèrent. La course des astres reprit d'un coup sa vitesse de croisière normale. Ginione et Vegenald se concentrèrent immédiatement et firent exploser leur puissance. La planète ralentit. Volbrort était à l'apogée de sa puissance. Tout son corps laissait filtrer sa puissance incommensurable.

La puissance de Goharry avait maintenant atteint son paroxysme. Chaque paroi de l'étoile géante se tenait désormais à un mètre de Volbrort, l'emprisonnant totalement. Goharry tendit ses deux bras, poings fermés, l'un contre l'autre. Il visa en direction de son adversaire. Son énergie se concentra à la jonction de ses deux poings. Une faible lueur bleue-verdâtre commença à poindre. La faible lueur se mit grandir d'un coup pour se transformer en un cercle vertical. Le cercle d'énergie se mit à tourner lentement comme les cercles de l'étoile. Tous les cercles prirent une vitesse affolante. La vitesse de rotation donnait l'impression d'un tourbillon. Au sein du cercle de Goharry, une formidable énergie se concentrait pour se libérer. Volbrort n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'énergie concentré. Lui-même concentrait sa propre puissance dans ses deux mains qui étaient positionnées de chaque côté de son corps. Deux boules d'énergie vertes prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur. Au bout d'un moment il finit par les réunir. La réunion des deux boules d'énergie créa une nouvelle boule plus imposante. Volbrort avait concentré toute sa puissance et toute sa magie dans cette ultime attaque. Goharry en avait aussi terminé avec sa propre préparation. Le cercle qu'il avait constitué prenait aussi de l'ampleur.

- Volbrort, tu as été un valeureux adversaire, le salua Goharry. Mais j'espère à l'avenir ne plus jamais te revoir.

- Tu vas disparaître maudite vermine inférieure. Meurs ! GLOBAL DESTRUCTION !

- KAMEHAMEHA ULTIMATE !

De la boule d'énergie formée par Volbrort, un puissant rayon vert ardent surgit. Du cercle d'énergie de Goharry, une imposante Vague Déferlante émeraude-dorée apparut. Le rayon d'énergie se dirigea en direction de Volbrort. Les deux attaques ultimes se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin à une vitesse impressionnante. Une violente explosion éclaira le ciel et l'espace. Une sorte de petit soleil aux couleurs multiples venait de naître. Les deux attaques étaient de même intensité. Chacun des deux adverses était concentré. L'étoile mise en place par Goharry vibrait autour de Volbrort de façon irrégulière. La puissance du souffle de l'explosion avait dépassé la protection de Goharry.

Les guerriers présents le ressentirent et furent projetés malgré eux à des dizaines de kilomètres. Chacun dut déployer une partie de sa puissance pour se rétablir. Ils purent difficilement reprendre leur place dans le ciel pour continuer à diminuer les courses des différents astres. Sur la planète de Maître Kaïoh, la petite sphère avait commencé à se lézarder car les deux énergies mises en présence dépassaient de très loin les frontières de la galaxie où ils se trouvaient. Et leurs énergies phénoménales se faisaient ressentir jusque dans l'autre monde. Les dieux n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Goharry et Volbrort se disputaient pour savoir qui prendrait l'avantage dans ce combat démentiel. Jamais autant d'énergie n'avait été déployée dans cet univers. Les deux adversaires augmentaient graduellement l'intensité de leurs attaques. Volbrort ne cessait de jeter toutes ses forces dans son attaque. A l'inverse, Goharry maintenait sa puissance en l'état et ne faisait qu'injecter par petit temps son énergie. Les deux énergies se confrontaient et faisaient grandir le petit soleil qu'elles avaient créé. Pourtant, au bout de longues minutes incertaines, Volbrort commença à ressentir de la faiblesse. Les cercles de l'étoile avaient cessé de tourner. L'étoile magique de Goharry entrait maintenant en scène et pompait l'énergie de Volbrort. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se devait de tenir le coup sinon son adversaire remporterait le combat. Goharry le sentit et sourit de triomphe. Sa victoire lui apparaissait certaine en cette seconde. Volbrort arrivait à sa fin. La puissance de son attaque diminuait. Alors Goharry insuffla d'un coup à sa propre attaque une partie de sa puissance. Soudain, son rayon grossit et repoussa l'attaque adversaire. Volbrort voulut riposter en insufflant lui aussi plus de puissance, mais il avait depuis longtemps épuisé ses propres ressources. Cependant, il n'abandonna pas. Il décida de lutter jusqu'au bout. Petit à petit, l'attaque de son adversaire continuait sa lente remontée vers lui. Il sentait sa fin imminente. Et il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas si près du but. Il devait lutter pour conquérir l'univers. Non. Pour conquérir les univers. Cependant, l'attaque de Goharry et sa puissance avaient atteint un point qui dépassait Volbrort.

Goharry continuait à donner de plus en plus d'énergie. Il voyait la progression de son attaque qui, petit à petit, prenait le dessus sur celle de son adversaire. Dans peu de temps, ce combat n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Mais il ne devait pas se relâcher. Il sentait que Volbrort n'abandonnerait pas. Goharry intensifia son aura. La puissance de l'étoile augmenta aussi d'un coup. Volbrort s'en rendit à peine compte. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Soudain, Goharry cria en envoyant plus d'énergie à son attaque. Celle-ci gagna d'un coup plusieurs centaines de mètres sur l'attaque adverse. Volbrort résistait de son mieux. Mais son attaque commençait à refluer dangereusement vers lui. Il sentait l'énorme pression énergétique de Goharry qui prenait le dessus. Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à surpasser son adversaire. Il lui fallait réfléchir à un moyen d'inverser la tendance. Malheureusement, il était seul. Toute son armée avait été décimée. Il lui fallait tenir coûte que coûte. Mais il n'avait plus assez d'énergie. Et cette satanée étoile lui pompait sa propre puissance. Et il ne pouvait pas la détruire. Pas maintenant. Goharry l'avait piégé. Et la Vague Déferlante de celui-ci remontait inexorablement. Et ce qui arriva, arriva. L'attaque de Goharry transperça l'attaque de Volbrort pour remonter vers le sombre mage-guerrier. Volbrort hurla quand toute la puissance des deux attaques le toucha à pleine puissance. Il n'avait aucune chance. L'étoile absorba l'énergie déployée. Petit à petit, Volbrort disparaissait au cœur d'une lumière si importante qu'il était impossible de le distinguer. Goharry continua son attaque pendant encore quelques secondes avant de la stopper. L'étoile qu'il avait créée continuait de briller intensément. Et Volbrort apparut. Du moins ce qu'il restait de l'imposant guerrier. Volbrort avait encore son corps, mais celui-ci était squelettique. Pratiquement toute chaire avait disparut du corps. Tous ses os étaient visibles à travers la fine peau qui lui restait. Il vacillait dans les airs.

D'un geste, Goharry fit descendre l'étoile qui emprisonnait le corps de Volbrort. Les potaras avaient disparu. Volbrort s'effondra au sol. Goharry appela Boubou. Le gros extraterrestre se précipita immédiatement. Un morceau de chaire rose apparut. Goharry fit apparaître sa baguette. Il jeta un sort au moment où le morceau de chaire rose avala Volbrort. Après quelques secondes de mastication, il régurgita ce qu'il avait avalé. Voldemort et Broly apparurent. Goharry fit disparaître l'étoile. Broly regardait le mage-guerrier avec un regard fou. Les yeux de Voldemort brillaient de haine.

- Ginione, suspend ton sort, ordonna Goharry.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Cependant, elle regarda Goharry avec une certaine crainte. Avec sa deuxième baguette, elle leva son enchantement. Aussitôt, dans une lumière aveuglante dorée-verdâtre, Goharry disparut pour laisser place à Harry et à Sangoku. Aussitôt Broly se jeta sur Sangoku en hurlant. Le saïyen l'évita facilement. Harry et Voldemort se firent face.

- Cette fois, ce sera la dernière fois que tu te mettras en travers de ma route, Potter, jura Voldemort.

- Non, ce sera la dernière fois pour toi. Tu n'as plus de puissance. Tu n'es plus le mage noir le plus puissant. Et tu ne tueras plus jamais personne, répliqua Harry.

Voldemort ne chercha pas à gagner du temps. Il voulait en finir avec ce sale gamin qui avait toujours contrarié ses plans.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent bruyamment. Un dôme doré apparut avec une musique magnifique. Cependant, Harry savait que la victoire était sienne. Son sort remonta rapidement celui de Voldemort. Le mage noir luttait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Le sort de Harry était trop puissant. Il divisa le sort de mort de Voldemort en deux pour continuer sa route jusqu'à la baguette du mage noir. Le sort divisé se retourna contre son sorcier. Il toucha Voldemort qui s'effondra au sol. La baguette du mage noir fut coupée net en deux avec son cœur. Le sort de Harry monta jusqu'au trou dimensionnel resté ouvert. Dès qu'il y disparut, le trou se referma. Voldemort était définitivement mort. Le dôme disparut. Harry s'approcha du corps et récupéra le cœur fendu en deux. Avec sa baguette, il reconstitua la plume découpée en deux. Celle-ci se mit à briller. Ensuite, Harry entra en communion avec sa baguette. Il pointa le bout de sa baguette sur la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Un mince rayon doré apparut qui relia la baguette à la plume. D'un coup, la plume eut l'air d'être absorbé par la baguette car elle disparut de la main du jeune sorcier. Et Harry rouvrit ses yeux. Il souriait de contentement. Désormais les deux sœurs jumelles vivraient dans le sein de sa baguette. Harry en profita pour envelopper le corps de son ennemi dans un cercueil de glace qu'il fit léviter. Ensuite il se téléporta auprès de Sangoku avec son chargement.

De son côté, Sangoku se battait contre Broly. Après quelques rapides coups échangés, Sangoku s'était transformé en Super Saïyen niveau trois. Et il s'était mis en position pour exécuter la Vague Déferlante. Broly se ruait sur lui. Sangoku cria au moment de lancer son attaque. Le guerrier millénaire n'évita pas l'attaque. Mais il concentra sa puissance légendaire pour repousser celle de Sangoku. Celui-ci fut assez surpris car il ne pensait pas que Broly récupérerait aussi rapidement. Le choc des deux attaques créa une nouvelle fois une énorme explosion qui illumina le ciel. Le sol se fendit en deux. La planète se disloqua dangereusement. Malgré sa puissance, Sangoku peinait face au guerrier légendaire. Heureusement pour lui, Harry atterrit à ses côtés. Il se transforma en Super Sorcier niveau trois et lança lui aussi une Vague Déferlante. La combinaison des deux attaques énergétiques permit la destruction de l'être le plus puissant de cet univers. Broly disparut corps et bien. Soudain, les deux combattants se sentirent faibles. Tous ces combats les avaient épuisés. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient dépassé leurs propres limites.

- SANGOKU, HARRY, DEPECHEZ-VOSUDE RECUPER LES AUTRES, LA PLANETE VA IMPLOSER ! leur hurla dans la tête Maître Kaïoh.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, ils se téléportèrent vers leurs amis. Sangoku se chargea de Sangohan, de Boubou et de Gotrunks. Harry attrapa Ginione et Vegenald. Et tout le monde disparut de la planète de la galaxie de l'Est. Celle-ci prit soudainement une vitesse alarmante pour rencontrer les deux soleils. Elle implosa, entraînant les deux soleils et les deux planètes qui suivaient. Une puissante explosion s'ensuivit qui éclaira l'espace. Il ne restait aucun débris des astres qui gravitaient autour des deux soleils. Désormais, cette partie de l'espace serait à jamais plongée dans un froid glacial où nulle part la vie pourrait reprendre.

Sur la petite planète de Maître Kaïoh de la galaxie Nord, les différents dieux se réjouissaient de l'issue du combat. Sangoku, Harry et leurs amis avaient sauvé leur univers. Rôh Kaïoshin et Shibito s'étaient rendus auprès du Seigneur Enma afin de s'assurer de la bonne marche de l'arrivée des guerriers. Dès qu'ils se présentèrent, le Seigneur Enma les renvoya en enfer sans préambule. Pour Broly, Shibito apporta son soutien au gardien du monde des morts pour l'enfermer en divisant son corps et son âme dans des prisons séparés. Ils prirent des mesures adéquates. Et le Dieu des dieux supervisa lui-même l'enfermement du guerrier millénaire. Il apposa des scellés renforcés. Ensuite, il rejoignit Shibito et le Seigneur Enma. Il ordonna à son serviteur de vérifier l'ensemble de l'Autre Monde afin de s'assurer que l'esprit de Voldemort ne soit pas prisonnier de leur univers. Le serviteur se renfrogna un peu, mais accepta la mission. Le vieux dieu rejoignit par la suite les autres dieux qui avaient entendu la directive de celui-ci. Pour aider Shibito, toutes leurs antennes étaient braquées sur chaque partie de l'Autre Monde afin de détecter la présence du mage noir. Au bout d'une heure d'investigation, ils purent se réjouir de constater que l'esprit maléfique de Voldemort n'était pas présent. Shibito ne revint que plus tard. Il ne l'avait pas détecté dans leur monde. Il fut décidé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux guerriers.

Sur Terre, Harry et Sangoku étaient apparus avec leurs amis et le cercueil de leur ennemi sur la terrasse du palais de Dendé. A peine débarqués, Sangoku et Harry s'effondrèrent d'épuisement. Ginione et les autres se précipitèrent. Ils constatèrent que les deux guerriers s'étaient évanouis. Dendé s'approcha pour les ausculter. Piccolo demanda à Ginione de lever son sort sur l'ensemble des guerriers fusionnés. Elle s'exécuta sans attendre. Aussitôt, toutes les fusions cessèrent. Presque aussitôt, tous les guerriers fusionnés tombèrent comme des mouches. Krilin se précipita pour tenter de les rattraper comme Picolo, C-18, Sangohan et Boubou.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, constata le namek. Le sort de cette sorcière permettait de prolonger la fusion au-delà de ses limites. Et comme le procédé de la fusion nécessite à ajuster les puissances des personnes fusionnées en piochant dans leurs réserves cachées, ils ont depuis longtemps épuisé leurs réserves.

L'explication du namek rassura les guerriers.

- Sangohan, je te conseille d'aller prévenir ta maman et Bulma. Et ta femme. Elles sont mortes d'inquiétude, indiqua Dendé.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il prit un senzu et s'envola en direction de la Terre. Avec l'aide des personnes présentes, Dendé installa les guerriers endormis dans une salle de repos. Avec l'aide Boubou, il soigna toutes les blessures des guerriers et restaura leur potentiel de combat et de magie. L'opération prit deux heures. Ensuite, ils sortirent pour retrouver leurs amis sur la terrasse extérieure. Sur ces entrefaites, Shibito était apparu. Le dieu demanda des nouvelles des combattants. Dendé le rassura. Ensuite, le dieu leur annonça que l'esprit de Voldemort ne se trouvait plus dans leur univers. Cette nouvelle soulagea tout le monde sans les surprendre. Shibito s'en étonna.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, explicita Dendé. Goharry avait ouvert un passage dimensionnel au moment de son affrontement. Et quand Harry a vaincu Voldemort, le trou s'est refermé, emportant certainement l'âme de celui-ci vers son propre monde. Du moins je le suppose. Et puis la baguette de Harry était de loin plus puissante que celle de sa sœur.

L'explication satisfit tout le monde. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le réveil des héros.

Les combattants dormirent deux jours grâce aux bons soins de Dendé et de Boubou qui les veillèrent. Les guerriers de l'espace furent les premiers à reprendre conscience. Les jeunes sorciers suivirent peu après. Et la première chose qu'ils demandèrent fut de se restaurer. Dendé s'attendait un peu à cette demande. Une longue table avait été dressée, et un repas digne d'une grande armée les attendait. Ils s'empiffrèrent comme pas possible. Même Hermione laissa tomber ses bonnes manières pour suivre le mouvement. Deux jours sans manger. Quelle horreur comme se plaignirent les guerriers de l'espace. Piccolo leur résuma la fin de leur longue bataille et leur apprit la bonne nouvelle à propos de Voldemort. Harry souffla de soulagement. A partir de cet instant, il put réellement soufflé. Il avait accompli son destin. Désormais il pourrait mener sa vie comme il l'entendrait sans craindre d'être poursuivi par un mage noir. Ginny lui attrapa le cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils avaient maintenant la vie devant eux. Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient aussi passionnément sous les regards amusés de leurs amis. Seul Vegeta ne parvenait pas à apprécier ce moment de joie et d'amour après les difficiles combats qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Les quatre amis restèrent encore quatre jours dans l'univers de Sangoku afin de restaurer pleinement leur puissance. Pour Ginny, Hermione et Ron, ce séjour se révéla extraordinaire. Ils fêtèrent dignement leur victoire avec l'ensemble des amis de Sangoku. Et pour l'occasion, ils se marièrent. Comme le fit remarquer Trunks, après plus d'une centaine d'années de vie commune, il était normal que cela finisse ainsi. Bien que Hermione se révéla un peu réticente au début, l'idée l'enchanta. De plus, Ginny lui opposa que ce mariage n'aurait de sens que dans ce monde. Quand ils rentreraient chez eux, ils prendraient un peu plus leur temps pour l'organiser comme ils le voudraient avec leurs familles et leurs amis. Ginny lui dit aussi que c'était une bonne occasion pour répéter. Deux mariages eurent donc lieu le même jour dans la propriété de Bulma et sa société. Ce fut un jour de grande fête. Ensuite vinrent les adieux. Pour ce départ, tout le monde se rendit dans le palais Dieu. Les adieux furent touchants. Ils furent couverts de différents cadeaux.

- Harry, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, dit Sangoku. Je me suis vraiment bien amusé avec toi.

- Moi aussi, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Sangoku. Tu as été un excellent professeur.

- Allons, je voulais juste savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Et il me reste encore du chemin à parcourir. Comme pour toi. Et n'oublies pas de t'entraîner régulièrement.

- Sangoku, je ne suis un fan de combats comme toi, opposa Harry.

- Qui sait ? Ce que tu as appris pourra toujours te servir. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'affronter.

- Ah non ! J'ai eu assez de combats comme ça pour le restant de ma vie.

Ginny intervint à ce moment dans la conversation.

- Il suffit Sangoku sinon tu vas me le déprimer avant que nous partions. Mais je suis d'accord avec lui mon chéri. Car il me semble me souvenir que tu veux devenir auror.

Harry souffla de désespoir. Et pourtant, il sourit d'amusement. Il savait que quand il serait dans son monde, tout le monde voudrait se l'accaparer et qu'il devrait prendre sa vie en main. Ron s'approcha de Vegeta.

- Hé Vegeta, malgré ton fichu caractère, j'ai été ravi de travailler avec toi, lança Ron.

- Parles pour toi, gamin, répliqua le fier prince saïyen. Cependant, notre coopération fut … fructueuse.

L'espace d'un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du guerrier de l'espace. Ron n'insista pas et lui serra vigoureusement la main. Ginny et Hermione embrassèrent Sangoten et Trunks. Ensuite, Harry se transforma en Super Sorcier de niveau trois. Il constata à grande surprise que sa transformation ne l'épuisait plus immédiatement et que sa baguette scintillait d'une belle couleur dorée. Il la leva et ouvrit un passage dimensionnel vers son monde. Et curieusement, il repéra immédiatement son chemin. Ses amis s'accrochèrent à lui. Ils saluèrent une dernière fois leurs amis. Harry se demanda s'il les reverrait un jour. Mais il se promit de suivre leurs aventures. Et les quatre amis partirent pour leur monde.

Les quatre amis apparurent dans le ciel anglais au-dessus du parc de Poudlard, dans l'après-midi. Leur apparition créa l'évènement. En cet après-midi ensoleillé, les sauveurs de la communauté magique étaient enfin de retour après plus d'une semaine d'absence. La directrice quitta son bureau quand le professeur Pomfresh la prévint. Auparavant, elle envoya un hibou pour prévenir le Ministre de la Magie. Harry déposa le corps de Voldemort après avoir repris une allure normale. Tous les élèves voulurent connaître les détails de leurs aventures. Elle dispersa donc la foule. Le Ministre apparut une heure plus tard avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au complet. La directrice donna le reste de l'après-midi aux élèves. Ensuite, elle entraîna les quatre amis vers une grande salle déserte où des elfes leur servirent à manger. Quand tout le monde fut installé, et comme il l'avait promis, Harry leur raconta toute la vérité. Et bien sûr le dénouement de son combat contre Voldemort. Si les sorciers furent choqués, ils le cachèrent admirablement. Beaucoup trop d'informations à digérer. Mais le récit des combats contre leurs différents ennemis fut une apothéose d'exclamations. A la fin de celui-ci, les membres de l'ordre étaient estomaqués.

- Mr Potter, vous et vos amis, je vous conseille vivement d'éviter d'apprendre aux futures générations votre façon de vous battre. Il ya trop de risques. Et en espérant que d'autres sorciers n'aient pas l'idée de tenter d'ouvrir ce genre de passage, conclut Minerva.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis d'accord avec vous, approuva Harry. Je ne tiens pas à ce que d'autres mages noirs de même puissance apparaissent.

- Je n'en serais pas aussi convaincu, dit un Maugrey méfiant. Car d'après vos dires, Miss Weasley et vous, vous avez reçu ses livres par des hiboux inconnus. On va encore dire que je suis fou, mais je pense que c'est un Harry et une Ginny d'une autre dimension qui sont venus dans la nôtre et qui vous ont donné ces livres.

Tout le monde médita les paroles de l'ancien auror.

- Bon, ce qui est fait est fait, dit Ron. On ne va pas se prendre la tête. Voldemort est mort, bon débarras. Et si jamais un autre fou se présente, on lui fera sa fête.

- A ce que je vois petit frère, tu as pris du poil de loup-garou, sans t'offenser Remus, souligna en rigolant Fred.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. En cet instant, Harry pouvait vraiment savourer sa victoire car il était bien de retour chez lui. Et il pouvait commencer sa vie.


	27. Epilogue

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà l'Epilogue qui conclut cette incroyable histoire. J'ai pris un réel plaisir à me pencher sur cette histoire. Dire qu'au début je ne pensais qu'à faire une dizaine chapitre. Et enfin de compte, j'ai dépassé la vingtaine. Et je suis ravi du succès qu'elle a rencontré. Bien que terminée, j'espère qu'elle continuera à susciter autant de passion que toutes les review m'ont fait partager.

Pour te répondre Servin, j'ai bien peur de ne pas faire de suite à cette fic. Tu t'imagines si je mettais les sorciers au niveau quatre, ce ne serait pas crédible. Bien que je dise cela, je viens de penser à autre chose, mais ça se passerait plutôt avec les enfants de Harry. Bon je ne continue pas sinon je risque de donner de faux espoirs.

Donc voilà. Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont eu le courage de suivre cette fic. J'espère que vous me donnerez vos impressions sur l'ensemble de cette histoire. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt car mes autres fics m'attendent que je dois reprendre. j'espère que vous me suivrez dans mes autres aventures.

* * *

Harry Potter et un nouveau destin

Epilogue

Quatre années après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry goûtait pleinement à sa vie. Durant cette année, il avait épousé sa tendre sorcière, Ginny Weasley. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés l'année précédente. Les deux mariages furent longuement commentés, à un an d'intervalle. Evidemment les journalistes ne se privèrent pas de commenter la coïncidence des dates de mariage. Et la plus véhémente des journalistes ne perdait pas de sa verve pour critiquer les deux couples et les liens de puissance que la famille Weasley gagnait avec ce mariage. Mais les deux couples s'en moquaient royalement.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés dans la banlieue de Londres, à quelques rues du Ministère. Ce choix n'était pas sans intérêt. Après leurs aventures, Hermione avait rejoint le bureau de Régulation des Créatures magiques. Elle tentait de faire reconnaître les droits des différentes créatures magiques que les sorciers méprisaient. Les elfes de maison n'étaient plus la seule préoccupation. Ron avait décidé de mettre à profit tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il avait décidé de devenir enseignant en arts martiaux. Après avoir voyagé pendant un an à travers le monde pour se faire reconnaître, il avait ouvert une succursale au cœur de Londres. Et maîtrisant divers arts martiaux, il avait inventé le sien propre. Il comptait un franc succès depuis plus d'un an, surtout quand des enfants du monde magique intégrèrent ses cours. Il espérait ouvrir plus tard une autre succursale dans le monde magique. Mais il devrait attendre que les mœurs changent.

Ginny avait intégré l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead après sa dernière année. Et le petit coup de pouce du professeur Slughorn s'était fait sentir. Elle était une attrapeuse extrêmement douée aux dires des commentateurs sportifs avec des aptitudes physiques … hors du commun. Ce commentaire faisait souvent sourire la jeune sorcière. A l'inverse, Harry lui demandait souvent de ne pas trop en faire. Le jeune sorcier était devenu auror comme il l'avait décidé au cours de sa cinquième année. Grâce à son expérience de la magie et à son rencontre avec Sangoku, il ne lui avait fallu qu'une petite année pour intégré les aurors. De toute l'histoire de la magie, sa jeune nomination le fit malheureusement remarquer. Mais il avait su prendre suffisamment de recul pour accepter cet état de fait. Après ça, Kingsley avait demandé à Harry de superviser l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues en plus de ses missions en tant qu'auror. Harry avait d'abord opposé un certain refus avant de poser ses conditions. Il travaillait souvent avec Nymphadora.

Et maintenant les quatre amis menaient une vie rangée. Cependant, ils continuaient de s'entraîner à côté. Ron et Hermione s'étaient aménagés leur propre salle. Et de temps en temps, ils se livraient à des combats entre eux. Un samedi matin, au cours du printemps, Ron envoya un message à ses amis pour les prévenir d'une importante nouvelle. Il donnait rendez-vous à tout le monde dans sa maison en urgence. Harry quitta son travail rapidement ainsi que Hermione. Ginny dut attendre la fin de son entraînement pour les rejoindre. La maison des Weasley se situait entre deux immeubles. La maison était enclavée entre deux immeubles d'habitation. Elle avait un pré à l'entrée qui était entourée par une barrière blanche. La maison faisait face à la voie de circulation. Ce choix avait été proposé par Hermione. Bien qu'enclavée, la maison avait une grande cour arrière qui était cachée par des arbres centenaires. Elle offrait donc une bonne protection. Le couple avait disposé certains sortilèges pour ne pas être surpris par leurs voisins moldus. La maison était carrée avec un toit en tuile de marbre, montée sur trois étages. Quand ils l'avaient acheté, cette maison était en piteux état. Elle était délabrée. Le propriétaire n'arrivait pas à trouver acquéreur car elle avait la réputation d'être hantée. Plusieurs acquéreurs s'étaient présentés au fil du temps, et tous avaient fini par abandonner pour diverses raisons. Ron et Hermione l'avaient pratiquement acquise pour une bouchée de pain. Quant à l'argent pour l'achat, Ron s'était débrouillé avec ses nouvelles capacités.

Durant l'année où il avait parcouru le monde pour se faire reconnaître comme maître d'arts martiaux, il en avait profité pour recueillir quelques richesses comme des pierres précieuses ou de l'or. Et quand il rentrait à Londres, il revendait le tout aux artisans du Chemin de Traverse et aux gobelins. Petit à petit, il garnissait son coffre à Gringotts. Et donc la transaction pour l'achat de la maison s'était passée sans encombre. Le propriétaire fut heureux de s'en débarrasser. Après leur emménagement, Ron et Hermione découvrirent vite le secret de la maison. Celle-ci avait appartenu à une famille de sorciers éteinte depuis un certain temps. L'ancien propriétaire était un descendant de la famille sorcier, mais il n'avait pas hérité de pouvoirs magiques. Et donc cette maison représentait un gouffre financier pour lui. Le couple ne prit qu'un mois à remettre la maison en l'état après avoir dissout tous les sortilèges qui la protégeaient.

Donc les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la maison où tout un équipement moldu occupait une large place. Ron, pour l'occasion, était attristé.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Il faut que nous repartions pour le monde Sangoku.

Les trois amis regardèrent leur ami avec stupéfaction. Ron s'expliqua.

- Sangoku vient de disparaître du manga. J'ai suivi le dernier épisode aujourd'hui sur la télé japonaise, et cet épisode se concluait par la disparition de Sangoku s'envolant avec Shenron.

Les trois amis comprirent. Depuis leur retour, ils avaient décidé de suivre les aventures de leurs amis à travers leur monde. Ils s'étaient même amusés à les interpréter à travers certains jeux vidéo. Alors l'annonce de la disparition de leur mentor créa un grand trouble parmi les trois amis. Hermione comprit le désir de son mari de dire au revoir à leur ami. Elle-même éprouvait aussi cet étrange besoin. Harry fut pourtant le premier se remettre.

- Ron, tu sais ce que nous avons décidé quand nous avons quitté le monde de Sangoku.

- Je sais Harry, mais je crois que nous lui devons au moins ça. Grâce à tout ce qu'il t'a appris, nous avons une dette envers lui. Et je t'avoue que j'ai envie de les revoir. Je n'ai jamais osé vous en parler auparavant mais …

- Je te comprends mon frère, intervint Ginny. Moi aussi, j'ai été tenté plus d'une fois de les revoir.

Harry regarda sa femme avec de grands yeux. Jamais elle ne lui avait avoué ce désir. Celle-ci le fixa sans sourciller. Elle reprit.

- Harry, je m'excuse si je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais ils me manquent. Et te connaissant, tu m'aurais rabâché les oreilles avec la promesse que nous avons faite. Mais avoues, n'aimerais-tu pas revoir Sangoku et nos amis juste une petite fois ?

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. La question le prenait au dépourvu. Il devait admettre lui aussi que l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois. Son silence fut des plus éloquents. Il se retourna vers Hermione en quête de soutien.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, répliqua-t-elle moqueusement. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de les revoir.

La réponse de son amie le laissa sans voix. Hermione, la voix de la sagesse, la lucidité incarnée, l'intelligence aiguisée, venait de le désavouer. Le choc était rude pour Harry. Ron, au contraire, se réjouissait. Il enlaça sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui répondit de même. Harry devait s'avouer qu'il était vaincu.

- Très bien nous y retournerons. Mais ce sera la dernière fois. Je suppose que tu as enregistré l'épisode. Regardons-le et nous déciderons où il sera bon que nous intervenions.

Harry s'installa pesamment sur le divan alors que Ron mettait en place le lecteur dvd-enregistreur. Ginny s'installa confortablement entre les bras de son mari. Ron s'assit aux pieds de sa femme. Et pendant vingt-cinq minutes, ils suivirent le dernier épisode qui concluait les aventures de leur ami. A la fin de celui-ci, Harry savait à quel moment intervenir. Ils décidèrent de partit sur l'heure.

Dans le monde de Sangoku, le guerrier de l'espace, toujours sous sa forme enfantine, disait au revoir à sa famille et à ses amis. Sa femme et sa petite-fille pleuraient à chaude larmes alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le ciel sur le dos de Shenron. Il discutait tranquillement de la direction qu'ils allaient suivre. Puis il s'endormit. Il ne vit pas les boules de cristal qui s'incrustèrent dans son corps. A partir de cet instant, Sangoku ne faisait plus partie du monde des humais. Il était devenu une légende au même titre que Mr Satan. Chaque habitant de la Terre connaîtrait un jour son histoire. Celle d'un bébé venu d'une planète lointaine. Celle d'un jeune enfant qui se battit contre de rudes adversaires pour être à la hauteur de son grand-père et qui sauva la planète Terre contre des êtres maléfiques. Celle d'un homme qui dépassa ses propres limites pour sauver l'ensemble de l'univers de la folie de fous dangereux. Celle d'un sage qui savait rendre son humanité à des personnes qui s'étaient perdues en chemin. Oui, Sangoku deviendrait pour les générations à venir un exemple de droiture et de générosité. Et aussi un exemple du sacrifice de soi pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

Shenron continuait sa lente course à travers les nuages. Il savait exactement où il devait conduire son passager. Le seul endroit où un tel être méritait de vivre après une vie de combats et de sacrifice au service des autres. Sangoku n'était plus un simple guerrier de l'espace. Avec sa puissance actuelle et les boules de cristal, Sangoku avait désormais le potentiel d'un dieu. Et pas un simple dieu. En cet instant, il était l'égal de Rôh Kaïoshin. Tout lui était possible. Shenron lui fit traverser la dimension de l'Autre Monde et traversa la Route du Serpent. Il passa devant la planète de maître Kaïoh qui les salua. Le dragon continua sa route pour atteindre le paradis suprême. Le vieux dieu et Shibito les attendaient. Shenron déposa son passager et disparut dans le corps dans Sangoku. Une lumière illumina le guerrier de l'espace. Sangoku retrouva sa taille d'adulte. Rôh Kaïoshin et son serviteur se réjouirent de sa venue. A ce moment-là Sangoku se réveilla.

- Salut vous deux ! Comment vous portez-vous depuis le temps ? Tiens c'est bizarre, je peux vous voir comme avant ma transformation par Pilaf. Et comment ça se fait que je me trouve ici ?

Le vieux dieu et son serviteur se regardèrent avant de s'esclaffer. Décidément, Sangoku ne changerait jamais. Rôh Kaïoshin voulut lui expliquer quand il s'interrompit. A ce moment-là, les deux dieux et le saïyen ressentirent quatre puissances dans l'Autre Monde. Sangoku les reconnut immédiatement. Il pensa qu'il serait bon de revoir des amis depuis si longtemps absents. Comme un souhait à sa prière, les quatre jeunes sorciers apparurent. Ils étaient en pleine discussion.

- Chérie, tu es sûre que Sangoku …

Ron ne put terminer sa phrase car Harry lui tapota l'épaule gauche. Le jeune homme roux se retourna vers son ami pour suivre la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Ron éclata de joie de revoir le saïyen qui semblait assez surpris par cette apparition. Ron se précipita vers lui comme ses amis. Les quatre amis donnèrent une chaleureuse accolade à leur ami au milieu des pleurs. Harry se reprit cependant rapidement.

- Tu sembles surpris de nous voir, remarqua Harry.

- Surpris ? Je ne peux pas nier. Mais ce n'est pas tant votre arrivée qui me surprend que le moyen par lequel vous êtes arrivés. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Les sorciers ne comprirent pas les paroles de leur ami. Sangoku se retourna vers les deux dieux qui souriaient. Et soudain Hermione s'écria en riant.

- Je viens de comprendre. Moi aussi je trouvais bizarre que nous disparaissions comme ça. C'est toi Sangoku qui nous a amené ici.

Le guerrier de l'espace la regarda sans comprendre.

- Dîtes-moi si je me trompe, s'adressa-t-elle aux deux dieux. Maintenant que Sangoku a les boules de cristal en lui, il est devenu un dieu comme vous. Mais en plus, il possède le pouvoir des boules. Donc si il souhaite quelque chose, cela se réalise. Comme pour un vrai dieu. Et désormais sa place n'est plus sur Terre. Il restera avec vous, sachant que sa puissance dépasse largement la vôtre. De ce fait, il devient le deuxième dieu suprême de votre monde.

- Excellent ! la félicita Rôh Kaïoshin.

Sangoku n'en croyait passes oreilles. Il regardait le vieux dieu avec de gros yeux. Et soudain il se mit à reculer pour se prendre la tête.

- Mais je ne veux pas être un dieu, pleurnicha le guerrier de l'espace. Je pensais qu'en quittant la Terre avec les boules du dragon, la paix serait instaurée à jamais. Et puis Shenron ne m'avait pas prévenu.

Shibito et le vieux dieu se regardèrent en riant. Shibito redevient sérieux en peu de temps.

- Sangoku, te rappelles-tu de ta victoire sur Piccolo ?

Sangoku réfléchit un moment avant d'approuver.

- A la fin du tournoi, le Dieu de l'époque, qui était le double de Piccolo, t'avait fait une proposition que tu avais déclinée, lui rappela Shibito.

- Je m'en rappelle parfaitement, il voulait que je prenne sa place comme Dieu sur Terre. J'ai refusé et je me suis marié.

- Est-ce que tu comprends le rapprochement avec ton statut actuel ? demanda Ginny.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit franchement le guerrier de l'espace.

- Sangoku, toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées t'ont conduit à cet endroit. Ta place a toujours été d'être au-dessus des autres pour montrer le juste chemin à suivre. Il était inévitable que tu parviennes jusqu'ici. Même si à l'époque tu as refusé la proposition de Dieu, tu t'es toujours comporté en sauveur de l'humanité. Et à plus d'une occasion. Et donc je vais t'apprendrais désormais quels sont tes devoirs.

- Mais c'est super Sangoku, tu vas pouvoir dormir et manger des jours durant, s'enthousiasma Ron.

- Ron, malgré le caractère … un peu … léger de Rôh Kaïoshin, je ne pense qu'être le Dieu Suprême soit de tout repos.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Sangoku et le vieux dieu. Pourtant celui-ci tenta de rassurer le saïyen.

- Sangoku, en tant que Dieu, tu as le pouvoir de veiller sur l'ensemble de l'univers, et sur tous nos amis. Et quand ils rejoindront l'Autre Monde, tu pourras décider de l'endroit où ils logeront. Ainsi vous serez de nouveau réunis. Alors ne sois pas si désespéré.

La nouvelle ne rassura que moyennement Sangoku. Ensuite, les quatre amis discutèrent encore avec leur ami. Ils expliquèrent un peu leur vie et les changements survenus dans le monde magique depuis la mort de Voldemort. Les dieux les félicitèrent pour leur travail. Au bout de deux heures, Ginny jugea qu'il était temps pour eux de partir.

- Maintenant que nous voilà rassurés, il vaut mieux que nous repartions, proposa la jeune femme rousse.

- Ginny a raison, approuva Hermione.

- Hé, on pourrait rendre visite aux autres pour leur donner des nouvelles, invita alors Ron.

- Ron, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, objecta Harry.

- Allez juste quelques minutes, insista-t-il. Ce sera la dernière fois.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Shibito, mais ne révélez rien de la nouvelle vie de Sangoku. Dites-leur juste que Sangoku va bien et qu'il est heureux. Tu es d'accord Sangoku ?

Le guerrier de l'espace comprit et hocha la tête en souriant. D'ailleurs, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne faisait plus partie du monde des humains. Après de nombreux remerciements et d'émouvants au revoir, les quatre sorciers quittèrent les trois dieux pour apparaître chez Bulma où tout le monde s'était réuni après le départ de Sangoku. Tous les amis du saïyen affichaient une triste mine.

- Hé bien vous en faîtes des têtes d'enterrement, quelqu'un est mort ? demanda un Harry tout sourire.

Aussitôt tout le monde se leva en les reconnaissant. Des cris de joie jaillirent. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent empoignés par une dizaine de personnes. Une fête improvisée s'organisa. Les quatre amis expliquèrent leurs présence et en révélèrent le moins possible sur la nouvelle vie de Sangoku. Du haut du ciel, les dieux suivirent les retrouvailles. Même Sangoku se réjouissait de cet instant. Durant cette fête, chacun évoqua ses meilleurs souvenirs avec Sangoku, et invariablement, les récits de combats revenaient. Pan fut de loin la plus enthousiaste car elle rencontrait enfin les fameux sorciers que chacun n'évoquait qu'à mi-mots. Bra, la sœur de Trunks, trouva Harry très à son goût. Mais Ginny lui fit bien comprendre que son mari était une chasse gardée. La fête se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit.

Les quatre sorciers ne repartirent que le lendemain. Force fut de constater pour les quatre amis qu'il leur était difficile de dire une nouvelle fois au revoir à leurs amis. Et Harry sentait que ça serait définitif. Un même sentiment parcourait tout le monde. Ils finirent pourtant par dire adieu à leurs amis. Même Vegeta osa montrer sa peine pour une fois. Ensuite, les quatre amis disparurent à travers le passage dimensionnel. Tout le monde en cet instant crut ressentir la présence de Sangoku. Et ce fut la dernière fois que Harry et ses amis revinrent dans le monde de Sangoku.


End file.
